Angelic Twilight
by awsmpup
Summary: So, apparently, I died, and ended up in some weird room, where I met an angel, who decided to send me into that weird Twilight series my friend would go on and on about! Now I'm surrounded by sparkly vampires, guys who turn into wolves, and a very annoying guardian angel! Not to mention the worst of all! I have to go through puberty a second time! My life is the worst! Edward / OC
1. Prologue

**Me: Ok, so I was ready some Twilight stories (more specifically Edward/OC stories, because, come on people. Kristen Stewart could've done much better than being a lifeless zombie. She doesn't put much emotion into her acting. At least, that's my opinion. Srry if you don't agree), and I found one that seemed very interesting. It's called Twilight and an Angel by nannas-onepiece-adventure. So, as I read, I got my own idea for a similar story. But, you know, not the same, because that is plagerism and it is, in fact, illegal (along with morally wrong! If you're gonna do something like write a story, write it yourself without using someone elses! Stop taking credit for someone else's hard work!). Btw, since this is an Edward/OC story, I'm having Bella be paired with someone other than him or Jacob because I'm a strict Jacob/Renesmee supporter. Also, Zerachiel is an angel known as the angel of children and he is known to lead souls to judgement, so he fits into this story. Ok, he's technically a jewish angel (I'm christian) but he's the only one I thought would fit. Also, I have already finish this entire story. I'll be updating two chapters a day, everyday(or I'll try to). Be warned, there's almost a hundred chapters, though that's because I included the entire series in this one story. I can always change some things or add stuff if anyone wants to suggest some ideas, which I'm very open to. However, I refuse to accept flames. If you flame me, I will call you out and give you a lecture. I've done it before, and I'll do it again. I ain't afraid to. So, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Helpful critisism I'll take (though don't be that one guy who thinks he's helping by saying 'this is an awful story!' If you're going to give me some advice, do it kindly and in a way that it'll actually **_**help**_**). Anyway, here's the story, hope you like it! PS. picture Ana being played by Alexis Bledel. **

**Prologue**

"Where am I?" I ask myself as I wake up in a blindingly white room.

"Limbo" Someone answers.

"...What does dancing under a stick have to do with where I am?" I stupidly answer. I may be super smart, but I have my moments….

"Not that kind of Limbo! I meant the place between Heaven and Hell! Geez, are all humans this ignorant?" The voice mutters.

"Can you please tell me who the heck I'm talking to?!"

"Oh, right. I'm Zerachiel" the voice answers appearing in front of me. And he had angel wings…..

"Yeah. Ok. So, what happened to me and why am I here?" I ask, feeling confused.

"You died" he replies bluntly.

"I can see that! I meant how did I die!" He points to a golden pool, "Why don't you watch. It'll help you remember." I stare at the pool before shrugging and lean over it.

Hey, now I remember! I had another fight with my mom, who was, once again, drunk. My dad had left us when I was four years old, and my mom started drinking to ease her pain. It didn't help, but she obviously didn't care.

I was walking down the street when a couple of kids from the neighborhood ran past me, laughing and playing. I smiled at them, musing about the times I had with my old friend Allison. She's a Twilight Fanatic. She's read all the books and watched all the movies. Of course I usually tuned her out when se kept going on and on about how Edward as Bella were so cute and how their daughter was adorable. I mean, vampires who sparkle in the sun. Come on! I honestly preferred the wolves. They seemed more realistic than sparkling vampires. Allison forced me to watch the second movie with her. All I can remember was the awful acting of Kristen Stewart, and how hot Taylor Lautner was. Have you SEEN his abs?!

Anyway, Allison had moved to a different state, and left me all alone with my drunkard of a mother. As I was reminiscing, one of the kids had ran into the street to get their ball, which had rolled away from them. A loud honk had snapped me out of my thoughts and I saw a large truck barreling towards the poor kid, who looked like a deer in headlights.

I couldn't let the kid die! That's totally inhumane! So, I ran towards him as fast as I could (good thing I was athletic), and shoved him to the other side of the street. Unfortunately, I was hit instead, but at least the kid lived!

"Oh...right..."

"Yeah..."

"So doesn't that mean I'm going to Heaven?"

"No."

"Wha-no?!" I exclaim, "But isn't unconditional sacrifice an automatic 'get into Heaven free' card?!"

"Nope. That's not true. I don't understand why humans believe that. Anyway, you're not going to Hell either" he says.

"...I'm confused..."

Zerachiel sighs. "I'm the angel of children. Specifically children of unsaved sinners. I say unsaved because even saved Christians are still sinners. You and your mother, for example. So, with God's permission, you're getting a second chance at life. And, from now on, I'm your guardian angel."

"...Sweet!"

"Yeah, anyway, I suggest you close your eyes or else you'll get very dizzy" he says.

I look at him in confusion, "Why would I-" I was cut off with a blast of some sort bright light. Next thing I know, I'm looking at two giant people, who are smiling at me.

"She's beautiful" the woman says, "What're we going to call her?"

"I was thinking Anabel."

Well, I guess that's my name now...


	2. Meet My Annoying Guardian

So, apparently, my second chance at life is in some sort of alternate universe….Freaky weird. Yep, so now, my older sister is Bella Swan from the Twilight Saga, so, of course, Renee and Charlie are my parents. Normally, I'd be against that because of how boring I thought Bella was, but you know, she isn't that boring in real life. She took on the role of big sister, and protected me from even the smallest bug (much to my chagrin). Especially after mom and dad got divorced 5 years after I was reborn.

At the moment, I'm currently 10 years old and Bella is 11. It's a bit hard, since I died at the age of 17. And don't even get me started on the whole baby thing. I couldn't do a thing for myself! Let's just say I learned how to walk as fast as I could. I'm obviously smart for my supposed age. A month before I had to start school, they had me take a test to see my IQ level since I showed signs of advanced intelligence. Obviously, I was smarter than other 5 year olds. And, obviously, I tested at a high school level. However, my parents said it was up to me. I'd be very uncomfortable in high school. I mean, they all would stare at me, because, you know, I was 5 and they were in their teens. But, I also wanted to get through school faster, since it's every kids nightmare. So, in the end, I just decided to skip a grade to be with Bella. At least then, I'd know someone in my classes.

Me and Bella are now in 5th grade and we both are the loners of the school. Since we're both shy, we don't interact much with other kids. And, fyi, young boys are a bunch of bullies! They don't really bully girls in high school (that's the popular girls' job), but in elementary school, that's _all_ they do.

Well, not all boys do that. Like Jacob. He's a boy me and Bella play with whenever we visit dad in Forks. His father is a friend of dad's, so he would come over a lot with Jacob. Jacob is around Bella's age, so he's closer to her than me. Actually, he has a crush on her, while I'm more of a little sister, though Bella is completely oblivious to it.

Anyway, so me and Bella are playing in the park right now, as our mom watches us from a bench. I love the whole kid thing now that I can do some things for myself. When I was younger, I used to be able to get away with a lot of things that I wouldn't have in my old life. Still do, occasionally. And I get to help mom bake all sorts of sweets. My old mom couldn't cook to save her life.

Bella drags me over to the swings and starts a competition about who can go the highest. I'm very competitive, so when I get challenged to do something, I do whatever I can to win. Sometimes, I'd even resort to cheating. Not often, but still. As we swing, I notice a group of boys poking at something with a stick. Now, usually, I'd ignore it, but when I heard a yelp of pain, I couldn't help myself. I jump off my swing in the air, much to Bella and our mom's displeasure, and run over to the boys, throwing some pebbles I found nearby.

"Hey!" I shouts in my high-pitched voice. Wow, I really hope it'll deepen during puberty, this voice is annoying. "Leave him alone!"

I kept throwing the pebbles until they ran away, and hurried over to where a white lab puppy is lying down, whimpering.

"Ana!" Bella exclaims, running up to me, with mom behind her.

"Ana, why would you do that?!" Mom exclaims, grabbing me by shoulders.

"They were hurting the puppy" I say, pointing at the little dog. Mom looks over and sees the dog. The puppy gets up and walks over to me, nuzzling my legs with a happy yip. "Can I keep him mama? Please!" I give her a pout with big eyes.

"Well….." I look at Bella, who rolls her eyes with a sigh, and joins me in my pout. "...Fine. But you must take really good care of him. Don't drag Bella into doing anything for you."

"I promise!"

And that's how I got where I am now. Glaring at the 'innocent' puppy, who was smirking at me. Yes, the dog can smirk. Why? The stupid dog is the stupid angel who was supposed to be watching over me. Stupid Zerachiel. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-

*I can hear you, ya know. We have a telepathic bond now*

"You can read my thoughts?!" I exclaim.

*Yep!* He grins at me cheekily.

"Grrrrrrrrr" I growl at him, rather dog like.

*Hey, I'm supposed to be the dog!* he whines.

"Go ahead and read my thoughts now" I growl out.

*...HEY! Don't you dare use that sort of language! Not only is it unbiblical, a young girl like you shouldn't even know those words!* he exclaims, looking at me in slight horror.

*I'm not a young girl, moron! I'm exactly 27 years old, so shove it!* He just pouts at me and I kick him off the bed, making him yelp.


	3. It's Off To Forks We Go!

**Me: I'm so glad so many people like my story so far! The new image is a poster I made on Polyvore. You can't see the entire thing, because it was cut off, but if you do want to check it out, **** angelic_twilight/set?id=144261368&lid=3594690**

**(not sure if it worked, but if the link doesn't appear for some reason, just use my profile). Here's the next set of chapters for you guys! Please enjoy! **

**OK, I found out why my scene breaks aren't appearing. For some reason, they are deleted when I download the files. And when I try to add them in, it won't work. I'll just put a dash in front of the paragraph that's a separate scene. Unfortunately, you guys will have to deal with it until i find out how to fix it. If any of you know how, please tell me **

I carefully put a small cactus plant in a pot for a souvenir. Today me and Bella are moving in with our dad in Forks, since mom wants to be with her new husband, Phil, who travels a lot due to his job. I may not like the heat and what not (making life here horrible as it's _always_ hot and sunny), but it's still home, so I want something to remember it by.

Zerachiel barks at me from the house and I quickly run home to see Phil putting our bags in the car, while mom and Bella hug. I run up to them and mom pulls me into a hug as well, careful of the cactus. Good thing I'm not Bella. She would've pricked herself on it by accident. She's such a klutz. And right then, Bella trips down the porch steps and lands on the ground. Good thing we only have one step. I roll my eyes with a smile as Mom helps her up.

"As much as I love you three, we have a plane to catch" Phil says, putting the last bag in. I grin as I head to the car. I open the door and call, "Zerachiel! Come on boy!"

Zerachiel runs to the car, having ran away to chase the neighbor's cat (he said it's a part of his cover as a dog, but I'm pretty sure he just doesn't like that cat. I honestly don't blame him. That cat is a menace), and hops in. Bella, who had gotten in on the other side, groans as Zerachiel lands on her.

"Zerachiel! Get your fat butt off me!"

*I do not have a fat butt!* he says indignantly, though it came out in barks. I only understood because of our bond. I laugh and get in as well.

About 10 minutes later, we're at the airport, and I'm trying to shove Zerachiel into his cage. "Come on Zerachiel! Get in!"

*No! I refuse to get inside that death trap!*

"I swear, I'll leave you behind if you don't get your fat butt into that cage!"

*I DON'T HAVE A FAT BUTT!*

"Get….IN!" I use more of my strength, and I'm finally able to push him into the cage. I quickly close the door and latch it shut before he has the chance to escape. He scratches at the door, whimpering.

"Sorry buddy, but this is the only way they'd let you on the plane" Bella says condescendly, patting the cage top. He just barks, feeling pity for himself.

*Seriously, what's your problem with cages?* I ask through our bond as me and Bella head towards the terminal to board the plane, while they take Zerachiel to the cargo hold.

*Do you really need to ask?! I don't like being caged! Angels are sort of like birds, with the flying and wings thing. We like to fly free without being confined* he replies, *I just don't feel comfortable flying on a plane in a cage.*

*You're just a whiner* I snicker in my head.

*Alright fine! Next time we're on a plane, why don't YOU travel in a cage and see how you like it!*

*Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Look, if you want, I'll talk with you the whole time. That way, you can concentrate on me and not the caged flying* I offer as me and Bella find our seats.

*That's all I ask*

I roll my eyes and lean against the side, looking out the window.

-As we exit the terminal, I instantly start searching for dad. Of course, Bella isn't that close to dad, their relationship being strained by the divorce, but me, on the other hand, I'm closer to him. Even though their divorced, I still had a lot of contact with him, as much as I could actually. After the divorce, I couldn't bear not being able to see dad. Like I said, my old dad walked out on me and my mom, not even bothering to check up every once and a while. But my new dad, he tried to see me and Bella as much as he could with the different states thing. I honestly wouldn't have minded staying in Forks with him (I prefer dark skies and rain, unlike Bella and mom, who love the sun and heat), but I didn't want to be separated from mom and Bella. I never had a sister before and my old mom wasn't much of one.

Anyway, I spot him standing near the baggage area and run over to him, squeezing him in a hug, "Daddy!"

He hugs me back as Bella walks over with a slightly upset expression. I let go of dad and walk over to Zerachiel, who's still clawing at the cage with whimpers.

"Alright you big baby. Come on" I say, opening the door. He instantly jumps up into my arms, trying to get away from the cage, "Wow, you're heavy!"

*I am not!*

*Yeah, you are* I say, walking over to Dad and Bella who are in some sort of awkward one-arm hug. "Bella, can you give me Zerachiel's leash? And then get him off me…."

Bella, grateful to get out of the awkward hug, let's go of dad and takes out Zerachiel's leash from the backpack she was carrying. Then she grabs Zerachiel and pries him off my body, setting him on the ground. Once he sits, I move his red bandana down a bit and hook his leash to his red collar.

After we get our bags, dad takes us to his police car (most likely the only car he has), and we head to his house. Bella, being older, got to sit in the front next to dad, much to her displeasure. Me and Zerachiel were in the back. Zerachiel was quite content sticking his head out the window, and with his tongue out. Me, Bella, and dad, however, were in the middle of an awkward silence.

*Why are you doing that?* I ask Zerachiel.

*...To protect my cover…*

*Why'd you hesitate?*

*...I don't need to answer to you!* he says, indignantly. Then he starts spitting **(They can spit. My dog does it. And even if they couldn't, Zerachiel isn't really a dog)**, *GAH! BUG IN MY MOUTH! BUG IN MY MOUTH!*

*Ha ha!*

Dad and Bella started talking about a car, but I didn't really want to interrupt any sort of bonding between the two (Lord knows they need as much of it as they can get!), so I pop in my earphones and listen to music on my iphone Phil gave me for my birthday.


	4. Getting Sett-JAKEY!

Dad shook me awake when we arrived at his house, which is the one he bought when he and mom were still married. Zerachiel had fallen asleep on my lap, so I poke him. However, he doesn't wake up, so I keep poking. When it still doesn't work, I just shove him off my lap and he wakes with a start.

Dad helped us carry our bags inside. Bella got the biggest room since she's the oldest. That's messed up! I'm the one with the dog…..

Though my room was smaller than hers, it's still pretty big. In my old life, I used to draw and paint all the time, and I carried that skill over here. Dad had allowed me to paint my room to my heart's content, so the walls are covered in pictures I drew and painted over. And I hung up drawings I made on the parts where I didn't paint pictures. I'm quite the artist. My room is also closer to the bathroom, so ha ha Bella! Me and Bella would always have a race to the bathroom, since there's only one (not including the master bedroom one, which is for dad). And, I'm still on the track team, so I have two advantages! Mwahahahaha!

Zerachiel instantly made himself comfortable on my bed, while I unpacked my bags. Me and Bella didn't bring many clothes because most of them are for warmer weather, so I'm gonna drag her out shopping. In my past, I used to hate shopping, but now I don't mind it that much. I think Renee rubbed off on me, since she loves shopping for clothes and stuff.

After I unpack, Bella comes in after having a rather awkward talk with Dad, from what I could hear down the hall.

"I hate this place" she groans, falling onto my bed. Zerachiel jumps up with a yelp, startled. "Sorry Zerachiel." He grumbles before lying back down.

"Bella, can you at least, _try_ to enjoy yourself? And stop treating dad like it's his fault mom divorced him. Fyi, _she_ left _him_. He didn't want us to go" I say, setting up my art corner.

"...Fine. I'll try, but I don't make any promises!"

"That's all I ask" I say, finishing off my little corner. Me and Bella walk over to the window when we hear a honk coming from our drive-way. Billy Black and Jacob were talking with Dad next to a red truck, which I assume is Bella's new car. "Jakey!"

I push by Bella (insert "Hey!" from Bella) and run down the stairs. I throw open the door and jump onto Jacob, knocking him, and myself, to the ground. "GAH!" Zerachiel then jumps on us.

*Ow! Zerachiel! Do you mind?!*

*Nope!*

Bella follows us outside, as Jake helps me up from the ground.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black" Dad asks, as the two shake hands. Unlike me, Bella hasn't been here in a while. Mom wouldn't let me visit until last year, after I turned 15, because Bella didn't want to come with me. I was able to convince mom to let me visit for at least two weeks on my 15th birthday, using the argument that I deserve time with my dad even if Bella decided to be a jerk and ignore him.

"Yeah. Hi, you're looking good" Bella says nicely with a smile. Well, at least she's trying.

"I'm still dancin'" He replies with his usual cheeriness, despite being in a wheelchair.

"I'm glad you're finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up since you told him you were comin'" Billy teases.

"Hey! You never brag about me!" I whine.

"Sure he does. He just doesn't brag when you're here. He keeps going on and on about how talented his youngest is" Billy smirks at dad, who rolls his eyes.

"Alright. Keep exaggerating, I'll roll you in the mud" He mutters.

"I'll ram you in the ankles!" Billy says as the two chase each other around.

"Hey, uh. I'm Jacob. We used to make mud pies when we were little" He says, as Bella nods her head, smiling as she reminisces those times, while I sulk.

"Yeah, then throw them at me when you were done…."

"You know we love you" Jake says, rubbing my head in affection.

"..." My aura just goes darker.

"Are they always like this?" Bella asks, looking at Dad and Billy.

"It gets worse with old age" Jacob jokes.

"So" dad pats the truck, "What do you think?"

"Of what?" Bella asks, confused.

"Of your homecoming present" Dad says. Bella looks at the truck in shock.

"This?"

"Just bought it off of Billy here." 

"Oh my gosh! This is perfect!" Bella says excitedly, as she and Jacob get in (Though she accidentally hit Jake in the leg when opening it). I climb into the back and sit on the bench Billy had Jacob build in for other passengers. He even added seatbelts so people would fly off.

"Told you she'd love it" Dad tells Billy.

"I'm down with the kids."

"Oh yeah, dude. You're the bomb."

"Bella!" I call in fake terror, "Quickly! Let's get out of here! Dad and Billy are trying to act cool!"

"Hey!" Dad exclaims indignantly as Billy chuckles.

"Though seriously, if you get in an accident, and I die, I'm coming back to haunt you" I tell her in the window.

"Do you need a ride to school?" Bella asks, forgetting Jacob lives in La Push.

"He goes to school on the preservation, Bells. But I definitely need a ride" I say cheekily.

"Oh yeah. Well, at least I'd know Ana…."


	5. Welcome To Every Kid's Nightmare

**Me: I couldn't help myself! I'm still on my Twilight High! Plus I just joined a Twilight Role Play with a new friend. And this story is starting to get popular, so I decided to give you guys a late Christmas present! Another set of chapters for you! Enjoy! PS, Anabel's nickname is pronounced 'On-ah', like Anna from Frozen. **

As soon as Bella parks, I hop out from the back and skip towards the school entrance. I had grown more confident since I got Zerachiel, but I'd never tell him that. In fact, I couldn't care less how others treat or think of me now.

When I get to the top of the stairs, I stop and look around, not having any idea where to go. Bella walks up behind me, looking at the map. I look over her shoulder, in an attempt to figure out where my classes are. Then an asian boy walks up from behind and smiles.

"You two are Isabella and Anabel Swan, right? Hi. I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Um, anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?" He offers as we walk down the hall.

"I would take you up on the second, but then my dad would most likely kill you" I say with fake sweetness and a smile.

"Ouch. Total shot down" He says, understanding my rejection.

"I'm more of a suffer in silence type" Bella says shyly. She hasn't grown that much confident actually.

"Good headline for the future. I'm on the paper and you both are news, baby. Front page" He says.

Bella stutters and I answer, "Sorry about her. She's shy."

"Hey, relax. No feature. Ok?" Eric says, trying to calm her down. She nods shyly in thanks.

_We were in gym 4th period gym. Ugh, I wish I had it last period. That way I won't stink in the other classes. I'd use the showers, but, well, public showering isn't my forte. I think I'll just use the sink to wash off sweat from my arms and legs. Anyway, we were playing volleyball, and the other girls had finally understood that Bella and sports don't mix. So either me or the other girl next to her, would get the ball whenever it went near her.

Unfortunately, we both miss one time and Bella hits it away from her, making it hit a boy in the back of the head. Me and Bella run over, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry. I told them not to let me play" Bella says.

"And I told them they might as well just start calling the ambulance, but they didn't listen to either of us" I say, nudging Bella with a smirk.

"Oh, hey. No no no. You're, uh, Isabella and Anabel, right?" he asks. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and had a boyish charm to him.

"Just Bella and Ana" my sister corrects.

"Yeah, hey. I'm, uh, I'm Mike. MIke Newton" He says, shaking our hands. Then a girl runs over.

"Uh, she's got a great spike, huh?" she says, trying to divert Mike's attention. Someone's got a crush~

"I'm Jessica, by the way" she introduces, "Hey, you're from Arizona right?"

"Yeah" Bella nods.

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like, uh, really tan?" She asks, a bit rudely. Yeah, well I can be rude right back.

"Aren't people from Washington supposed to be like, uh, really pale?" I retort, gesturing to her tan skin, mimicking her voice.

Mike laughs, "You're good." Jessica laughs too, but it's forced and insincere. Ha! She's annoyed with me. First day and I already made a sorta enemy. Hey! My first frenemy! Sweet!

_At lunch, Mike meets up with me and Bella after we had gotten our lunch and practically dragged us to his table, where Eric was talking with another girl. Bella sat next to Eric and I sat next to Mike, just to tick off Jessica, who was on his other side.

"Hey, Mikey! You met my homegirls, Bella and Ana!" Eric says.

"Oh, your homegirls" Mike replies in disbelief. It seemed like the two had some sort sort of inside joke. Then a third boy comes over, "My girls." He says, kissing me and Bella's cheeks and then moving back Mike's chair, making him fall. He gets up and starts chasing the third boy around the lunch room.

"It's first grade all over again. You two are the shiny new toys" Jessica says, scooting closer to me. Another girl comes over and takes me and Bella's picture.

"Sorry. I needed the candid for the feature" she says, when she notices how upset Bella got.

"Feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again" Eric snaps, getting up. He pats Bella's back with a flirty smile, "I got your back, baby."

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking…." Angela says, disappointed and I'm pretty sure it's not about the feature…. Someone's got a crush~ Ooh! I love playing matchmaker! I blame television!

"You could always go for eating disorders or speedo padding on the swim team" I reply taking out my sketchpad and looking around for inspiration. Then, _they_ appeared. The bane of my existence. Ok, not really, but Allison _really_ annoyed me when she kept talking about them.

"Who are they?" Bella asks, also spotting them. How could she not? As much as I hate to admit it, they're all pretty good looking.

"The Cullens" Angela answers.

"They're um, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska a few years ago" Jessica says, sounding like an old gossip woman. Though, it's weird. I didn't see them last year. Then again, I was usually at La Push with dad and the Blacks, along with the Clearwaters and their friends. Seth is so adorable! He's like the little brother I never had! And Leah's pretty cool. We aren't BFs, but we're still friends. Of course, after I avenged her when her ex-boyfriend, Sam, left her for her cousin, Emily, we became a bit closer. Let's just say it involved me, him, and a taser Jakey gave me for my birthday last year. He said there were a bunch of creeps living around and it's to protect myself from them. I carry it with me all the time. Anyway, I like Emily and all, but still. It's kinda messed up. I remember Allison saying something about Imprinting, but I don't remember what she said about it.

"They kind of keep to themselves" Angela snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, 'cause they're all together. Like together-together" Jessica says, as they walk into the room. "The blonde girl, that's Rosalie. And the big dark haired guy is Emmett. They're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jessica, they're not actually related" Angela says. I like her a lot more than gossip girl over here.

"Yeah, but they _live_ together. It's weird. The little dark haired girl is Alice. She's really weird. And, she's with Jasper. The blonde one who looks like he's in pain. Dr. Cullen is like this foster dad-slash-matchmaker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me" Angela jokes.

"Who's he?" Bella asks, noticing the last guy come in. Ok, now, I know I'm not a Twilight fan, but seriously! That guy's hot! Hotter than Robert Pattinson! Ohmigosh! Inspiration attained! Ok, I'm done. Though Bella doesn't look all that interested in him. That's weird. Allison said she had some sort of obsession with him. At least, Ally thought so.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, but apparently, nobody here's good enough for him" Jessica says, as I start to draw Edward in my sketch book, hiding it whenever Bella tried to see. I don't want her to know I'm drawing him! That'll just be awkward!

I look up and smirk, leaning over to Bella, whispering, "Someone got rejected~" I take a glance at him, to memorize his facial structure, and notice him smiling slightly. Oh, right. Sensitive hearing. Well, I made him smile, which is perfect for my drawing!

I continue with my sketch, looking back some more, only this time, he's looking straight at me. I turn back around and continue drawing. Bella tried to see my drawing, but I clutch it to my chest and growl at her, nipping at her hand when she tried to pry it from me.

"Ok, you need to stop spending so much time with Zerachiel" she says, pouting.

"Who's Zerachiel? Your boyfriend?" Jessica asks, a bit too happy to hear if I have a boyfriend or not.

"Sure, if you support beastiality" I say casually, smirking at her expression afterwards. "He's my dog."

"I still don't get why you named him Zerachiel" Bella says making a face at the name.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to explain? Zerachiel is the name of an angel. My dog is a white lab. White equals pure equals angel! Get it through your thick skull!" I exclaim, still clutching my sketchpad to my chest. "Besides, it's unique. Unlike the goldfish you had that you named Goldy. I mean, come on!"

"I was 5!"

"Excuses, excuses" I smirk, waving her off. She just rolls her eyes. I turn to Jessica, "Anyway, back to you. You annoy me. Please stop talking. You sound like an old gossip woman. You know, the old ladies who never stop gossiping about the people in town. So what if they're dating and living together?"

Jessica snaps out of her stupor, as Angela tries to stop her giggles, "But it's weird!"

"I don't see how it's weird. Married people date and live together. So do a few non-married couples, so please shut up. You're the most annoying girl I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. Goodbye" I say, getting out of my seat, dumping my food in the trash, and going outside to spend the rest of lunch period under a tree to continue sketching.


	6. Angel-Dog Say What Now!

Last period, I have biology II with Bella and Mike. Mike introduces us to the teacher, when I notice Edward sitting near the window. Bella takes our textbooks from the teacher and gives one to me, as he gestures her to the seat next to Mike. Poor her. Then the teacher gestures to the seat next to Edward, which was the only one left.

I head over there, and see said vampire looks in pain as he covers his mouth and nose with one of his hands….Oh...right...the fan….Please don't tell me I'm his seer, not wait, uh, ringer!...No, still not right…..Singer! Yeah, that's it. Please don't tell me I'm his singer! 

*Yep!* Enters the chipper voice of my guardian angel/pet dog.

*WHAT'DYA MEAN BY THAT?!*

*Ow! You don't need to yell!*

*Sorry. What do you mean, I'm his singer?!*

*Exactly that! Have you noticed anything this whole day with him? Anything at all?*

*Other than the fact that he's glaring at me right now, and has been staring at me all day, nope, not really*

*You didn't by any chance, see the Twilight movies in your old world, right?*

*Just the second, and I didn't really understand it much. Plus, the only reason I watched it was because Allison forced me to! Actually, I didn't even pay attention to the movie that much.…*

*Oh, well, he's supposed to be staring at Bella, but, well, I switched things up a bit*

*...What do you mean by that?!*

*You're Edward's soulmate now! Good luck!* He laughs at my expense.

*I hate you…..*

The entire period, I talked with Zerachiel about random things, avoiding the Edward topic. Speaking of Edward, the entire class he continuously glared at me, not even bothering to hide it. Ok buddy, I get that my blood is making you crazy, but that doesn't mean you have to be mad at me! It ain't my fault! It's my bloody guardian's fault! Go eat him!

*HEY!*

*Stop readin' my thoughts, ya stupid dog!*

As soon as the bell rang, he all but ran out the door. Bella walks over, glaring after him.

"Aw, protecting me from the big bad Cullen boy?" I ask, teasingly.

"He was glaring at you all period" She says, as we walk to the office. When we enter, we overhear Edward trying to switch Biology with another class. Though when he notices me, he instantly leaves. I give Bella my slip and head back to the car, to continue my sketch.


	7. Finally Talking

**Me: I don't know if it'll say anything, but here's the next set. I updated chapters 4 and 5 yesterday (I couldn't help myself), but for some reason it didn't say that I updated, so I'm not sure if you guys saw it. Anyway, please enjoy!**

For the next week, Edward didn't show up at school. The other Cullens did, and Rosalie didn't seem to like me, she kept glaring at me. Alice, on the other hand, would occasionally smile at me, like she knew something I didn't. While he was gone, I finally finished the sketch of him and started to outline it with pen. Once I'm done with that, I'm going to shade it in with pencil and it'd be done!

Bella snapped me out of my thoughts when she slipped on some ice on the driveway. Dad ran over to make sure she's ok.

"Ice is the mortal enemy of the uncoordinated" I joke, half serious, making Bella and dad chuckle.

The day went by rather quickly. At lunch, I sat next to Bella ignoring Jessica, who became my new enemy, though she's sort of friends with Bella, which I can't stand! Normally, I would eat outside, but it was raining today. Besides, I guess Jessica is kinda growing on me. Ya know, when she isn't being a gossiping witch.

Once I enter Biology, however, I notice something strange and not expected. Edward Cullen sitting at our table, not glaring at me anymore! I almost died from shock! Anyway, I buck up, head over and sit in my seat next to him, ignoring him as much as I can. You know, until he suddenly starts talking to me! I think I'm going to have a heart attack!

"Hello. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Ana?" he asks, even though he most likely knows. Practically everyone does. Dad likes to brag about his kids. A lot.

I nod with a small, "Yep", and turn to the teacher, who had started talking. It was something about separating onion cells and labelling them in phases of mitosis. Pfft, easy. I did that twice. Once in my old life and again a year ago. Then he said something about first table done got some sort of golden onion or whatever.

"Ladies first" Edward says, gesturing to the microscope.

"No thanks. It's prophase" I say, without looking into the microscope, writing down the answer. The cells were labelled, so I was able to remember which cell had which phase.

"That confident?" He asks with a slight smirk.

"Absolutely. Go ahead and check" I say, playing with my nails, "So….You were gone for a week…."

"Yeah. Um, I was out of town. Personal reasons" He says, before looking in the microscope, "Prophase."

"Told ya" I mutter, but he heard me and chuckled.

"So, you enjoying the rain?" he asks. I look at him blankly for a moment before laughing quietly.

"What?" Edward asks, confused.

"It's just that not many people ask about the weather. Of course I'm a part of that small percent, so I have no room to talk" I giggle. Wait, what?! I DON'T giggle! I NEVER giggle! UGH! What is happening to me?! Anyway, he chuckles at that. "But, in all honesty, I do, in fact, like rain. I've always prefered the cold. Of course that just made living in Arizona even more unbearable."

He looks at me for a moment before looking down at the paper smiling.

"...What?" I ask, be the one confused now.

"Nothing" He says, still smiling, as he puts the next slide in.

"It's...Anaphase" he says, writing it down.

"That confident?" I mock.

"Definitely" He grins.

"So am I" I tell him, showing him my notebook filled with the answers already, with a smirk. He just laughs quietly again, before continuing the project.

"If you love the cold and the rain so much, how come you haven't always lived in the wettest place of the continental US?" He asks.

"It's complicated" I tell him, starting another sketch of him. Of course, I didn't let him see. Or anyone for that matter.

"I'm sure I can keep up."

"Well, my parents are divorced and my older sister, Bella, doesn't like it here. When we were younger, we were the only friends the other had. None of the other kids liked us very much. It didn't help that we were pretty shy. Bella still is, but that's not the point. Anyway, my mom didn't want me to go to a different state without my sister. I finally managed to convince her to let me visit dad last summer without them for a month."

"Me and my family moved here about two years ago. I never saw you around" He says, curiously.

"Well, I mostly spent my time in La Push with my friends over there. I also managed to make a couple enemies, but what's life without them?" I shrug.

"I can't imagine anyone hating you, honestly" Edward says.

"All I'll say is that it involved me, my friend's ex, and a taser gun that Jakey gave me for my birthday" I grin evilly.

"Jakey?"

"My best friend/awesome big brother. Not really, but he's an honorary family member. Anyway, back to the story. My mom got remarried a couple years ago, so me and Bella decided to move here."

"You don't like him?" he asks, moving onto another slide.

"No, Phil's great. He just travels a lot. He plays ball for a living" I grin, looking at him from the side to get a better angle. I don't understand why I want to draw him so much! I get we're apparently 'soulmates' or whatever, but come on!

"Have I heard of him" Edward says, smiling in response.

"I said he plays ball for a living, I didn't say he was good at it. He's only in minor league. He moves around a lot. Mom stayed behind with us, because she doesn't want to leave us alone. But, it made her unhappy, so Bella sucked it up and decided to move in with dad with me" I smirk, looking over at Bella, who was also done, and wink at her. She was glaring at Edward's head the entire time, most likely trying to kill him with her eyes. I love how protective she is over me! It's so cute! He turns and sees her glaring.

"I don't think your sister likes me very much" he says. I wave him off.

"Nah, she's just overprotective. Seriously, she fusses over me too much. She'd call the ambulance if I so much as get a paper cut. Which is extremely ironic since _she's _the klutz of the family" I laugh, as he finishes the experiment himself.

"I'm not annoying you with all these questions am I?" He asks, sounding a bit worried.

"Nope. I support the motto, 'It's better to be a fool for a moment than it is to be a fool for life.' Don't worry about it" I shrug as our teacher walks over. He looks at our completed projects, and then at the two of us with a critical eye.

"You didn't let Miss Swan just copy off you, did you Mr. Cullen?"

"No sir. She actually finished before me" Edward says with a slight smirk.

"Really? Have you done this experiment before, Miss Swan?"

"Uh, yeah. I was in an advanced placement" I explain.

"Oh yes. You're the Swan Sister who had the IQ of a high schooler at the age of 5. I remember reading that in your file now. Well, see me at the end of the class for the golden onion" he says, before walking away.

"Didn't need to tell everyone about that…." I mutter, trying to hide from the stares I got from tables around us that heard the whole IQ thing. Didn't need people to know I'm a freak…

*You're not a freak sweetheart!* a chipper voice replies in my head.

*Shut up….*

"High School IQ at the age of 5?" Edward asks, slightly shock and slightly amused.

"...Shut up…" I mumble, leaning my head on the desk in an attempt to hide. He just laughs quietly at my response.


	8. My Almost Second Death

**Me: Btw, I figured out why my line breakers weren't appearing, and made a way to fix it! It should be easier to read now!**

Me and Bella were walking to her truck, my sister eager to get home and out of the cold air. Bella was putting some things in the car as I listened to Claro de Luna on my iphone. Man I love Debussy. I have most of his compositions on here. I'm a classical music fan. Though if I had to pick a favorite composer, I'd have to say Mozart.

Anyway, I lean against the truck and look around the parking lot. Jessica and the others were talking by her car, Tyler was getting into his van, and the Cullens were talking by their car. Well, most of them. Edward was actually staring at me for some reason….Whatever.

"Alright, let's get home. The faster we get home, the faster I can get comfortable under the covers of my bed" Bella says, shutting the door. Yes, I still ride in the back. Even in cold, wet weather. It's more fun! Besides, I asked Jake to add a sort of convertible top over the back for rainy days like today.

So, as I head to my seat, I heard tires screeching and look over to see Tyler's heading straight for me and Bella….BEEP!

I blank for a moment before shoving Bella to the side, to get her out of the way…..WHY DIDN'T I FREAKING LEAP AWAY WHEN I SHOVED HER?! As soon as the van was a few feet away from me, freaking Edward Cullen is instantly beside me, pushes me down and stops the freaking van with his freaking hand! Oh, wait. Duh! Super vampire strength and speed! Stupid me! After a few second, he runs away in a panic. Oh yeah, he doesn't know I know….Well this is a problem.

Anyway, Bella engulfs me with a squeeze, having been worried sick (and having her protective levels go through the roof), as Angela, Jessica, and Mike (as well as everyone else in the parking lot other than the Cullens) surrounded me ranging from shock and worry.

**~Time Skip~**

"Ana" Dad says, as he walks into the room, sighing in relief when he sees me being checked out by a nurse. "Are you ok?" He spots Tyler, who was also being checked over, "You and I are gonna have a talk."

"I'm fine dad" I mutter. I hate being fussed over, I get enough of it from Bella. Not to mention Zerachiel.

"I'm sorry Ana, I tried to stop" Tyler continues to apologize. He has been doing that since we got into the ambulance. Bella had stopped fussing and started laughing as she watched Dad threaten Tyler.

"It's fine Tyler. It wasn't your fault" I say for the hundredth time. Dad continues to glare at him, "Dad. Leave him alone."

"You could've been killed. You know that right?"

"Of course, but I wasn't" I grin at him, trying to lighten the mood for everyone that isn't Bella, who's on the ground laughing her butt off. She just laughed harder when Dad threatened to take away Tyler's license. I just roll my eyes and give Tyler a look that says 'ignore him'. Then the doors open and a blonde man with golden eyes walks in.

"Heard the chief's daughter was in" he says, walking over to us, as Bella finally manages to catch her breath.

"Dr. Cullen" Dad greets. Oh! So _this_ is Edward's father! Nice! If he wasn't married-*Ana!*

*What?! I was just saying! Or thinking, rather….*

"Charlie. I got this one Jackie" he tells the nurse, who gives him the clipboard.

"Anabel" He says, reading the clipboard.

"Just Ana is fine."

"Well, Ana. Looks like you took quite a spill. How do you feel?" He asks kindly. Seriously! If he wasn't married-*ANA!* SORRY! GOSH!

"Good" I reply.

"Look here" he ordered as he held a small flashlight in front of me. I do as instructed. "You might experience some post-traumatic stress or disorientation. But your vitals look good. No signs of head trauma. I think you'll be just fine."

Tyler started apologizing again, but dad closed the curtain in mid-sentence. Of course, that threw Bella in a fit of laughter again. Once she was sober, she started talking, "It would've been a lot worse if Edward wasn't there. He knocked her out of the way."

"Edward? Your boy?" Dad questions.

"It was amazing. I mean, he got to her so fast. He was nowhere near her" Bella continues on, as I glare at her, trying to tell her to shut up with my eyes.

"Sounds like you were very lucky, Ana. Charlie" Dr. Cullen says, before walking out. We started to head out as well, then dad stopped.

"I have to sign some paperwork. You should probably call your mom" dad says. I groan at that.

"Please tell me you didn't tell her" I beg as Bella laughs. He just shrugged. "Ugh, she's probably freaking out." I walk away as he goes to the desk with Bella. I turn a corner and see Edward, Rosalie, and Dr. Cullen arguing. Then they all stop and look over….Right, Super vampire enhancements.

"Can I talk to you? Now" I say, sort of demanding it. Dr. Cullen ushers Rosalie away and Edward, reluctantly, walks over to me.

"What?" he asks, a bit rudely.

"How did you get over to me so fast?" I ask bluntly. I'm not one to cut around the bush. Besides, I wanna get the whole oblivious act over with.

"I was standing right next to you, Ana" He answers nervously.

"No. You were next to your car, across the parking lot" I tell him.

"No, I wasn't" He denies.

"Yes you were. Stop trying to deny it. I have a freakin' witness" I argue, "And even if, for arguments sake, you were standing next to me, how would you explain what you did?"

"What exactly was that?"

"You stopped the van. With your hand. You pushed it away with your frickin' hand" I exclaim quietly. Don't want the entire hospital to know about them.

"Well, nobody's going to believe you" He says softly.

"..." I look at him incredulously. "I never said I was gonna tell anybody. If I wanted to do that, I wouldn't have even bothered confronting you! And I wouldn't be arguing about this quietly. I not exactly known for being soft-spoken. Just tell me the truth!"

"Can't you just thank me and get it over with?" He asks, getting angry.

"Thank you" I say, a bit slowly just to get on his nerves. And it worked. I think my grin gave it away.

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" he asks.

"Nope!"

"Well, I hope you enjoy disappointment" he says, walking away.

"We'll just see about that" I mutter, also walking away.


	9. Vegas & Greenhouses

**Me: K. So there's some sort of bug with the website. I keep updating the story, but it won't say that I have unless you click on the story to read it. The only way I can think of, so you guys know when I update, is to either use the mobile version (For some reason it works on there) or follow the story so it will send you an email to let you know the chapters are up. Anyway, I will (rarely) make a chapter focused on other characters or without anyone's specific POV. This chapter is only part Third Person, as it's the only way I can explain something (at least in my mind). **

**Third Person POV**

Ana is sleeping in her bed, and Zerachiel at the end, like usual. Ana had opened the window, always one to greet the cold. Zerachiel was sleeping peacefully, until he heard a slight creak. His head shoots up and he looks at the Ana's art corner. Standing there, is Edward Cullen. Of course he briefly looked at the drawings Ana had made of him with slight surprise, before looking at angel-turned-dog.

Zerachiel, being an angel, could lock his mind so beings other than God (because God can see and hear everything, even minds) can't read it. Edward looks at the white lab in slight shock, seeing as he isn't able to look into his mind.

Zerachiel just rolls his eyes, before lying his head back down.

*Just so you know, your boyfriend is staring at you in your sleep. If I were you, I'd knock him over the head with a frying pan* He tells Ana telepathically, interrupting her dream of artist paradise. She wakes with an instant, and sees Edward in her corner. She leans over to her nightstand and turns it on. But when she looks back, he's gone.

She blinks, before kicking Zerachiel off the bed for waking her up. He falls with a yelp as she turns the light off and covers herself in her blanket. He grumbles as he climbs back onto the bed and the two fall back asleep, unaware of the golden eyes still watching the two.

**Ana's POV**

Bella was giving our teacher the permission slips to go to the greenhouse as I stayed near the car. She had parked in the same spot as before, where I was almost hit by Tyler's van. I managed to convince dad to leave him alone by the way.

Anyway, I was reminiscing what happened. The car had gotten a dent in it from the van. When Jake found out, he went all mama dinosaur on Tyler! Of course, once I said that, he started blushing and Bella started laughing. I spot Edward walking through the parking lot with Alice and Jasper in front of him. Then, suddenly, Mike was in front of me.

"Look at you, huh. You're alive!" He says grinning.

"Yeah. I know. False alarm, I guess" I chuckle nervously, not liking the way he's grinning at me.

"Uh, I wanted to ask you, if, if, uh, you know, it's like a month away, but, uh" Mike stutters, laughing nervously. I look behind him and see Edward looking towards us, more specifically me. He was most likely listening to our conversation with his super hearing. "Do you want to, uh, go to prom with me? So, uh, what do you think?"

I knew it! Dang! Mike's a nice guy and all, but he's not my type….Do I even have a type? Focus, Ana! Let's see, Jessica would be willing to go with him, if I could just steer him in her direction. Now, letting him down easy is the way to go. Definitely, don't want to hurt his feelings. He's like the little brother I never had. Like, Seth!

"Oh, uh. I'd love to go with you, Mike. But, I have a non-refundable ticket to...Vegas" I make up.

"Vegas?" he asks, confused. Then he looks shocked and horrified, "You not eloping with someone in Vegas are you?!" Pretty sure I saw Edward glare at Mike harshly and his grip on his car tighten.

"What?! No! No. I don't even have a boyfriend! I, just have to visit someone" I tell him, smiling apologetically, "But, you should ask Jessica. I know she wants to go with you."

Mike nods, slightly upset and dejected, but pretends like nothing's wrong….Poor guy…. Anyway, the teacher ushers everyone on the bus and we head off to the greenhouse.

**~Time Skip!~**

"So, wait, you're really going to Vegas?!" Bella asks, as we walk through the greenhouse.

"Hey, don't judge. You didn't have to stare at his puppy dog face, looking so eager to go to prom with me. I think it's a nice gesture, but he's just not my type" I shrug.

"...I've been talking about my type of guy for years and you've always told me you don't have one. Since when did you suddenly gain a type?"

"...I don't know, oh my gosh! You're contagious!" I exclaim, horrified.

"Whatever! Hey, look. They're growing your favorite flower" Bella mentions, pointing to a corner filled with stargazer lilies.

"Sweet!" I exclaim, rushing over to them. I just love these flowers! They're so pretty and smell really nice! If I ever get married, I'm using these. Preferably pink and purple ones.

Then, the one and only Edward Cullen, AKA, last person I want to see, walks up to me and starts talking. "What's in Vegas?"

"Please" I scoff, trying to ignore him.

"Can you just answer the question?"

"I'll tell you what's in Vegas, if you tell me the truth" I tell him, walking to the exit.

"Fine. I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can google it" He replies, probably making that up on the spot. I roll my eyes, and continue walking. I was a few steps away, when he catches up to me. "You said you'd tell me what's in Vegas."

"Yes I did. But I also said that I'd tell you when you told me the truth. Which you didn't" I glare at him, trying to walk faster. I pass Eric, who's holding up a worm on a stick to some other girls. He holds it up to me, eager to get a reaction. So, I pick the worm off the stick and put it back in the pot of soil.

"I grew up around bugs, remember" I remark, smirking at his disappointed expression. Phoenix has loads of bugs flying around. I ain't scared of a little worm! Spiders, on the other hand…..I walk toward my bus, where Bella was already inside, waiting for me.

"Ana….we shouldn't be friends" Edward tells me, when he catches up to me. Again.

"Well, at least we're on the same page. Cause I'm not friends with liars! Seriously, why do you regret saving my life? If you had such a problem, you should have just let the van hit me" I exclaim.

"You think I regret saving your life?" He asks incredulously.

"Yes! Probably everyone thinks that considering the signs you've been dropping, with, with the constant glaring and the ignoring me, and let's not forget the whole rushing out of a room I'm in as soon as you can!" I exclaim.

"You don't know a thing" Edward says. Pfft, I understand more than you think. Not much, but still more than you think! Why didn't I pay attention to Allison when she kept talking about Twilight?! 

*Because you're an idiot* Zerachiel says.

*I've told you countless times again and again, STAY OUTTA MY HEAD!*

"Yeah, well, who's fault is that, considering everything that's come out of your mouth has been a lie!" Then Alice walked up with Jasper behind her as me and Edward continued to glare at each other.

"Hi! Are you going to be riding with us?" She asks happily.

"No. Our bus is full" Edward interrupts before I can say anything. He knocks on the bus door and gets in when it opens.

"Jerk" I mutter, storming away.


	10. La Push, Baby!

"La Push, Babies! You in?" Eric asks, when me and Bella walk over to our table.

"Duh! I wouldn't pass up on a chance to meet up with the guys" I exclaim, dumping my bag onto a chair.

"You have friends there?" Jessica asks, "Anyone hot?"

"Hey!" Mike exclaims, offended. He's been hanging out with Jessica more than before he asked her to prom, and it wouldn't surprise me if they've started dating.

"Eh" I shrug. I wouldn't really consider them hot, since I see them as extended family. I leave the rest of them try to convince Bella into going, to get some food at the buffet. Of course, the artist in me has to make everything an art project, so I start playing with my salad, making shapes and whatnot.

"Edible art?" a familiar voice asks, startling me. I knock over my apple, and Edward kicks it up with his foot, catching it in the air. He hands it to me with a smile, and greets, "Ana." 

"...Thanks" I mumble, before ignoring him and walking to the other side of the table.

"Ana, I said it was better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be" he says.

"What does that even mean?" I question.

"It means that if you were smart, you'd stay away from me" Edward explains.

"And, let's say for arguments sake, I'm not smart. Would you tell me the truth?" I ask him.

"No probably not. But you are smart, Miss high school IQ at 5 years old" He smirks with a teasing tone in his voice.

"..." I just glare at him.

"I'd much rather hear your theories" he tells me.

"Me and Bella have both considered radioactive spiders and kryptonite" I chuckle, remembering our little conversation the night before about the Cullens secretly being superheroes in disguise. He looks at me questionably, when I mentioned Bella, so I answer, "Bella's the witness." To which, he nods in understanding.

"But that's all superhero stuff. What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" Edward asks me. I think I remember Allison saying some stuff about him being very insecure about the whole vampire thing or something like that.

"If you were the bad guy, you wouldn't have saved me from Tyler's van" I retort. "So don't even try that on me. Look, why don't you just come to the beach with us. You know, hang out" I ask him.

"Which beach?" he asks. Why does that even matter? Oh, right. The wolves. I pretty sure Sam and Paul are the only ones at the moment, but still.

"La Push."

"I don't know" He replies, sounding disappointed.

"Is there something wrong with that beach?" I ask, pretending to be oblivious.

"It's just a little crowded" he answers.

**~Time Skip!~**

Me, Bella, and Angela were sitting in Tyler's van as Mike, Eric, and Jessica get into their surfing wetsuits. Angela and Bella were wrapped in blankets and coat, while I was letting all the cold beach wind breeze around me in my bikini top and short jean shorts. Yes, I'm a freak. Get over it.

Anyway, Zerachiel was sitting diligently by my side, waiting for me to take him down by the waves and let him loose. I promised him I would once I saw Jakey and the others.

"So, I keep thinking Eric's going to ask me to prom….and he just doesn't" Angela scoffs.

"You should ask him. It's the 21st century, nobody cares who asks who anymore" I wave her off, keeping an eye out for the guys.

"You're a strong, independent woman. Take control" Bella agrees with me.

"Ana, Bella" I hear a voice call. It was Jacob, Embry, and, unfortunately, Sam.

"Jakey! Ugh, you brought _it_ along?! What's wrong with you?!" I ask, glaring at Sam, who glares back. Embry just rolls his eyes.

"It wasn't my choice. Billy asked me to watch Jacob for him" Sam scoffs.

"Watch your tone! I still have my stun gun" I threaten, to which he pales at. "Guys, meet Jacob and Embry. You can just ignore that thing over there. Better yet, Zerachiel, sick 'im!" Zerachiel, one for keeping up appearances (though I think he's just protective of me, like an older brother or a father. I'm so going to tease him about it later), starts to growl loudly at Sam, who pales even more, before running away from the angel turned dog, who gives a chase. I turn to Jake who's shaking his head in exasperation. "So, where's Leah and Seth? I thought they were gonna come?"

"Their dad's heart was acting up, so they decided to stay home and help their mom take care of him" Embry explains, leaning against the van.

"Oh….Anyway, this is Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Eric. Tyler's already out surfing" I explain. I notice Jacob getting a bit upset, so I elbow him in the gut, "Be nice!" He just rolls his eyes.

"You guys should keep Ana company. Her date bailed on her" Jessica says, always one for gossip.

"Date? What date?" Eric asks.

"She invited Edward" Bella answers.

"I think it's sweet she invited him. Nobody ever does" Angela defends.

"That's 'cause Cullen's a freak" Mike says.

"Jessica, hit your boyfriend for me" I ask Jessica (who I've started to like better when she's not jealous and gossiping), who does so.

"Got that right" Embry remarks, as Zerachiel walks back proudly, carrying Sam's jacket in his mouth. He lies on the ground next to me and starts chewing on it.

*Seriously* I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

*What can I say? My dog instincts are nagging me to chew on it* he replies. I just shake my head at him, before turning back to my friends.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I raise an eyebrow at Embry, crossing my arms.

"Just that the Cullens don't come here" he explains, raising his arms in a surrender pose.

Later, after talking some more, Embry had to leave, so me, Jake, and Zerachiel take a walk on the beach, Zerachiel chasing some seagulls.

"What did Embry mean by the 'Cullens don't come here' bit?" I ask Jake.

"You caught that, huh? I'm not really supposed to say anything about it" he replies sheepishly.

"I can keep a secret. You know that. Especially since I haven't told anybody about you hitting a baseball through the glass window last year" I smirk at him.

"Ssssshhhhh! Don't talk about that!" he orders, clamping his hand on my mouth. I lick his hand and he instantly takes it away, wiping it on his jacket. "Gross!"

I just laugh at him. He sighs and begins to explain, "You remember how dad told you about how the Quileutes are descendents from wolves?" I nod. "Well, the Cullens are supposedly descendants from, like, this enemy clan. My great-grandfather, the chief, found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different, so….we made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, then we wouldn't expose them for what they really were. To the pale faces."

"I thought they just moved here."

"Or just moved back" Jake says cryptically, before Angela starts screaming as she runs away from Eric, who was chasing her with a dead crustacean. And I shake my head at them, chuckling.


	11. My Hero!

**Me: OK, just so some of you know from last chapter, the reason Ana asked Jake why the Cullens' don't come to La Push, is because she knows that they don't get along with the werewolves, but she doesn't know why. As she has mentioned, she never payed much attention when Allison was yapping on and on about Twilight. Bet she regrets that now XD Speaking of Ana, you guys get to learn more about her in this chapter. Anyway, he's the next set of chapters for you guys. Also, I believe you are right Tiki. I just checked and the updated part said about 23 hours ago, which is when I first updated that day. **

It was a nice sunny day, one of the few times it is at Forks. Bella was enjoying it, me? Not so much. I mean, it's still cold, but I don't like the sun. It blinds you and everything. It's just annoying.

I'm sitting under the shade of my tree, next to a table where Bella and Jessica are basking the the wretched sun's glow, looking around for Edward.

"He's not here" Jessica says slyly. She leans back some more, "Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear."

"They just ditch?" Bella asks incredulously.

"No, Mr and Mrs Cullen yank them out of school for hiking and camping and stuff. I tried that on my parents. Not even close" Jessica complains. Oh, yeah. Sunshine plus vampires equals hilariously sparkling skin. Then Angela runs up to us.

"Guys! I'm going to prom with Eric! I just asked him. I took control" Angela explains, hugging Bella, excitedly.

"I told you that would happen" Bella says, hugging her back.

"Are you sure you have to go out of town?" Angela turns and asks me, upset.

"Yeah. It's a weird family thing. We, uh, have an aunt, who's...a blackjack dealer! Yeah, that's it. Anyway, Bella isn't really close to her, so she'll be here" I explain. Bella was actually looking forward to prom. She doesn't have a date, but she honestly doesn't really care like she would've before we met our friends. Pretty sure they're rubbing off on her.

"Ok, we should go to Port Angeles before all the good dresses get cleaned out" Jessica says, as the bell rang.

"Something tells me you three are gonna drag me along willingly or not, aren't you?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at them. The trio grin and nod. I just sigh and shrug, "It's a good thing I like shopping."

**~Time Skip!~**

I'm sitting on a chair as the three girls try on dresses. I would join in, but then I'd start feeling compelled to buy it, and I don't want to buy a dress I won't use. Normally, Bella wouldn't like shopping for clothes, but Jessica and Angela are definitely rubbing off on her. Good for them, Lord knows it never worked with me. Plus, she needs a new dress for Prom. Zerachiel chewed up her dress because it was too 'revealing'. Whatever! It wasn't revealing at all! As if Bella would ever show that much skin to complete strangers! She doesn't even do that with close friends!

Angela was considering a lavender, beaded dress, Jessica in a hot pink dress that showed a lot of cleavage with gloves, and Bella was in a halter top dark blue dress. They all looked pretty good.

Then a group of guys passed by, and cat called. We all look at them ranging from shock and anger (though that one was mostly me).

"That's uncomfortable" Jessica says.

"That's disgusting" Bella remarks.. She looks at a clock and sighs. "Look, there this book I really want to find, so, I have to go."

Angela and Jessica whine. I stand up and walk over. "Don't worry Bella, I'll get it for you. Just tell me where. Besides, the more I look at these dresses, the more I want to buy a few. It's better I get out of here before I do."

"Really? Thanks. Here, I wrote it down. It should be a couple blocks away" Bella hands me a piece of paper and some money.

"Ok. I'll see you three at the restaurant" I say, exiting the store.

After about 15 minutes of walking I reach the store. It's Thunderbird and Whale Book Store. Bella wanted to get a book about Quileute Legends and this place was the closest store that sold them. Yes, I told her what Jake told me. I don't keep secrets from my sister. Well, most of the time.

I'm in and out of there in 5 minutes, with the book in hand. I start to head to the restaurant and it eventually gets dark out. More unfortunately, I have to walk through an alley to get there quicker. I'm already late enough as it is.

However, as I'm nearing the end, some of the creepy guys from early end up being near the alley, so I turn around and go the other way, hoping they don't see me. I mean, I still have my taser gun that Jake gave me (it's a dangerous area), but I can't take them both out at the same time. I should probably get another one later.

I take a peek back, and see that they saw me and are now following me. I turn a corner, hoping to get away, but the rest of the guys are around….Great….

*Zerachiel. I kinda need some help….* I tell him, worried.

*Huh? What? What is it?!*

*Well, I'm getting surrounded by a bunch of guys who I think are drunk. I'd rather not know what they're thinking at moment, either, as it's most likely not very good* I tell him, edging my hand near my pocket, where my stun gun is. Soon enough, I'm surrounded…..Crap….

"Don't touch me" I growl out, glaring at all of them. I punch one in the gut, knee another in the kiwis (heh heh, kiwis. That's a funny word. GAH! Focus!), and then stun another one, but my gun is knocked out of my hand by another guy. I run for it, forgetting the stupid gun (I'll ask Jake for another one later, he has a whole stock of them).

Then I trip over a rock or something…..WHAT THE FRICK?! OF ALL THE FRICKIN' TIMES TO HAVE A BELLA MOMENT, IT HAD TO BE NOW!

I scramble to get up as a car came swerving around a corner, screeching to halt between me and the group of men, who move away from the car. I stare in shock as a familiar face come out.

"Get in the car" Edward orders, glaring at the men. I do as I'm told, for once with no argument. As soon as I'm in, I buckle up quickly, eager to get away from the men.

*Nevermind Zerachiel. I'm fine now. Though, the men might not be* I tell him, eyeing Edward, who seems like he's gonna attack the group of guys.

*What?! But, but! I ran all the way to Port Angeles! Man….I'm tired….* he pants back.

*Seriously? You ran here from home? Aw! You DO care!*

*Shut 'huff' up 'huff'...*

*You seem out of shape….* I reply, as Edward gets into the car and drives away. Fast. Seriously, if wasn't a vampire with enhanced senses and reflexes, I'm pretty sure we would've gotten into an accident.

"I should go back there and rip their heads off" he growls.

"As much as I believe they deserve it, I don't think my dad would exempt you from the law, even if you just saved me" I tell him, trying not to hang onto the car for dear life.

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking" Edward states angrily.

"And you do?" I ask, sarcastically.

"It wasn't hard to guess" he says, seeming to calm down a bit, "Can you talk about something else? Distract me so I don't turn around." 

"Ok, um, I talk to my dog like he's a real person. I had a super crush on Loki from the Avengers and Thor movies, still do actually. Uh, I've never been on a date before. I've never had a boyfriend. I've never been kissed. I hide my unfinished drawings and sketches from everyone due to a superstition of mine. I steal candy from Bella's Halloween stash every year and then blame my dog, which makes no sense since I usually steal chocolate and if Zerachiel was the one eating it, he'd most likely had died years ago. Sam Uley is scared of me because I tased him after he left my friend Leah for her cousin Emily. Jake's sister doesn't like me much because I threatened her boyfriend for being a jerkface. I'm obsessed with animals. I have an intense fear of swimming in oceans and lakes. My favorite animal is a bat, because, come on! Baby bats are just adorable! My favorite color is red, preferably dark red, the color of blood, pain, and suffering, because I used to be emo due to phase I was having. I've had multiple phases in my life where I completely changed my personality and look, which all started after I got my dog for some reason. First I was a ballet rat, then I was girly, then I was geeky, then I was a preppy chick, then I was a nerd, then I was goth, then I was emo, and finally a whole bunch of other things that's too many to name before I snapped out of it. Well, technically, Bella snapped me out of it, by pretending to be me, making me upset and realise how stupid I was acting. And I used to hide behind masks and fake personalities because I was scared of rejection" I rant, taking some deep breathes when I finish. I look over at Edward, who was smiling slight and looking less tense.

"That has to be the most you've ever said to me at one time" he chuckles.

"Go ahead, laugh it up" I pout, crossing my arms.


	12. I Know What You Are

After a few more minutes, we arrive at the restaurant I was supposed to meet the girls, who were walking out. Bella spots me and sighs in relief.

"Ana! There you are. Where were you? We left you messages" Bella says, hugging me.

"We waited for you, but we got hungry, so we…." Angela trails off, spotting Edward behind me.

"Uh, I'm sorry I kept Ana from dinner. We just ran into each other and got talking" he says, smiling.

"No, we totally understand" Jessica says, smiling back, seemingly eager to play matchmaker, "I mean, that happens, right?"

"Um, we were…"

"Yeah! We were just leaving" Jessica finishes for Bella, "Ana, if you wanna…."

"Uh, I think I should get Ana something to eat" Edward spoke up, giving me a shy smile, "If you'd like. I'll drive you home myself."

"That's so thoughtful" Angela murmured, sounding wistful, as she exchanges a sly smile with Bella and Jessica.

"Yeah. I should eat something" I nod.

"Yeah. So we'll see you tomorrow. I mean, Bella will see you at home. You know, unless Edward wants to take you to a hotel and-" Jessica gets cut off by me and Bella hitting her. "What?" Edward's mouths lifts up in a slight smirk at Jessica's insinuation.

"Oh, uh, here Bella. The book you wanted" I say, handing her the bag.

"Thanks" she says, taking it, before shoving me towards Edward, who saves me from falling flat on my face. The three girls giggle as the leave us alone.

**~Time Skip!~**

"Alright, one mushroom ravioli" the gothic waitress says, putting my plate in front of me. I thank her with a small smile. She, along with most of the women in the restaurant, liked to stare at Edward and tried to flirt with him.

"So, you're sure there isn't anything I can get for you?" She asks, with a slightly flirty smile.

"No, no thank you" he replies, not taking his eyes off me for some reason.

"Let me know" she says, before walking away, taking occasional glances at him.

"You're really not going to eat?" I ask, picking up my fork.

"No. I'm on a special diet" He says with a chuckle. Ha ha, very funny.

"You've gotta give me some answers" I tell him, before taking a bite of my food.

"Yes, no. To get to the other side. 1.77245-"

"I already know what the square root of pi is. Kid genius, remember? I want to know the truth" I say, a bit annoyed, but also amused by his answer, "How did you know where I was?"

"I didn't" he denies.

"Ok, goodbye" I say, getting up, but he grabs my arm, so i sit back down, awaiting some answers, even though I already know most of them. "...You were stalking me, weren't you?"

"...I feel very protective of you" He answers, reluctantly.

"So that's a yes" I smirk at him.

"I was keeping a distance unless you needed my help, and when I heard what those lowlifes were thinking-"

"You heard what they were thinking?" I question. Ally said something about vampires having special powers. Maybe his is reading minds….Wait….DOES HE FREAKIN' KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING?! IS HE A MIND STALKING LIKE ZERACHIEL?!

*WHAT?! I AM NOT A MIND STAKER!*

*Yes you are. You just proved my point. Now be a good boy and go home.* He just grumbles in reply.

"I can read every mind in this room. Apart from yours" Edward replies. Phew. I was worried for a minute. Then he starts to point at people in the room, discreetly, "Money, sex, money, sex, cat. And you? Nothing. It's very frustrating."

"...Is there something wrong with me?" I ask, confused. Edward chuckles.

"See, I tell you I read minds, and you ask if there's something wrong with you" He says, finding it amusing.

"Kay. Well, in light of this newfound evidence, I have come up with my own theories. It's down to two things. First is mutant."

"No."

"Ok then. I know what you are~" I sing quietly. He looks at me a bit worried and uncomfortable, "I mean, I've always been interested in the supernatural. Ok, not really, but I watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer too much."

"...And?"

"You're a vampire. You should have known I'd figure it out at some point. What part of kid genius do you not understand?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

"I was kind of hoping I'd be on the other side of the country before you found out. But. I don't have the...strength, to stay away from you anymore" He explains to me. Aw. That's kinda sweet.

"Then don't" I tell him, shrugging my shoulders, to which he smiles slightly.


	13. Learning More About Each Other

**Me: In answer to Tiki's question, I will not be posting more than two chapters a day anymore. Firstly, I really only did that because I couldn't help myself as I had just finished writing the story, and I was still high on Twilight XP. Secondly, I also had the time to do that as well. Now that my dad has to go back to work tomorrow (he only had off because of Christmas and whatnot), I can't have my computer until he comes home at 6 pm. The curse of having parents. Anyway, here's the next set. Hope you like it!**

"So, why did you go to the beach if you're scared of swimming in the ocean? Speaking of which, why are you scared of swimming the ocean?" Edward asks, as he drives me home.

"First question, I told you the answer. I have friends there. Jacob and Embry are like the big brothers I never had, Seth's like the little brother I never had, Paul and Sam can go die in a ditch for all I care, and Leah is sort of like the antisocial sister that doesn't really spend time with you, but still cares about you at the same time. Second question, do I really need to answer that?!" I whine. He nods, laughing. "...It's just….well, there are all those slimy and scaly creatures that live in the ocean. Not to mention, sharks that eat you if they're really hungry and-and jellyfish that sting you when you get too close, and crabs that pinch you, and-and-"

"Ok, ok. I get it!" Edward laughs at my frantic behavior.

"Moving on, can all vampires read minds, or just you?"

"Well, some vampires have a similar ability to mine, but no. Not all of them can. Though, some do have gifts, like me. Alice can see the future and Jasper is an empath" He explains, "Alice's visions are subjective, however. It depends on the person's choice on a matter."

"Oh. So, where are your fangs?"

"We don't have fangs. We just have really sharp teeth" He answers, smiling.

"...Seriously?! What a rip off!" I exclaim, making him laugh.

"I guess. But you forgot the most important question" He says, gripping the wheel tightly.

"What's that?"

"Diet."

"Well, I believe you drink animal blood like Angel. You know, when he's not Angelus, brutally murdering humans and torturing them…."

"How do you know?" He asks stiffly.

"Considering you've resisted drinking my blood, along with everyone else's from school, I'm pretty confidant. Unless your luring me to some dark alley where you can suck me dry" I joke, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work, but he did answer me.

"Yes, we drink from animals. But it doesn't satisfy us much" He says, before I notice some cars parked in front of the police station.

"I wonder what's going on down there" I mutter, as some emergency vehicles drive by. I also see my dad's car parked in front of the building, "My dad's still here. Can you pull in?"

"That's my father's car at the end" Edward remarks, as he parks. "Wonder what he's doing here…." We both get out as Mr. Cullen walks out of the station. Edward walks over to him, "Carlisle, what's going on?"

"Waylon Forge was found in a boat out near his place. I just examined the body" He explains. I don't bother asking how or what killed him, since I'm pretty sure I already know. I may not have payed attention of Miss Twilight Lover, but that doesn't mean it's not unconsciously ingrained into my mind. I mean, she talked about it _a lot_. Like, every sentence that came out of her mouth was something about Twilight. Of course I caught _some_ things she sprouted. Anyway, I just go in to comfort dad, since Waylon was his friend.

"I'll see you later, Edward" I tell him, heading inside. Dad was already being comforted by Bella, but that doesn't mean I can't too. I walk to them and hug dad. I didn't say anything, since I knew, no matter what I say, it won't make this any less painfully sad than it already is.

"Known him going on thirty years" he remarks wistfully.

"Don't worry. We're going to find this thing. In the mean time, I want you to carry this with you" He gives Bella a bottle of pepper spray.

"Uh….ok…." She says, a bit reluctantly.

"And Ana, don't lose that taser Jacob gave you." I didn't have the heart to tell him I already have. I'd have to explain how I lost it, and that'd just make things worse. Besides, I was planning on getting another one anyway.

"Ok" I tell him.

"Let's go home" Dad says, as he gets up. I went outside with Bella to wait for him. As we waited, the ambulance were carrying Waylon's body, which was deathly pale, on a stretcher. I take a glance at Bella, who looks like she's realizing something. I look away, and just head over to dad's car, getting in.


	14. Edward Is A Disco Ball!

**Me: Btw, I would like you guys to give me suggestions for what Ana's new nickname should be. You'll understand what I mean after you read the chapter.**

I'm in my room, painting a stargazer lily on my wall as Zerachiel lays on my bed, when Bella bursts through the door, scaring the heck out of me! "You know, there's this thing. It's called, knocking!" I exclaim, clutching my chest, trying to calm my heart down.

"The Cullens are vampires!" She exclaims, ignoring my little comment. I stare at her for a moment, before going back to painting.

"Well, it's about time you figured that out. I was wondering how much longer I had to wait for you to catch up" I remark, ignoring her shocked expression.

"You knew?!"

"Duh. Seriously, how come everyone is forgetting I'm a frickin' genius? First Edward, now you. Who's next, Zerachiel?"

"...You knew?!" I roll my eyes, before putting my headphones on. But she yanks them off. "How long have you known?!"

"For a while now. In all honesty, it was getting a bit annoying having to act oblivious to that little fact about the Cullens" I tell her casually.

"And you didn't bother telling me?!"

"Well, where's the fun in just telling you? It was much more amusing watching you trying to figure it out" I say, smirking.

"...I hate you…." she mutters, leaving my room.

"Love you too" I call after her.

**~Time Skip~**

The next day, Bella was ignoring me, still upset.

"Oh come on, Bells, I said I was sorry" I laugh, following her around the courtyard. She walks over to Angela and Jessica.

"What's up with you two?" Jessica asks, confused.

"She's mad at me for not telling her a secret of mine. And no, I'm not telling you either. It wouldn't be a secret if I did" I tell her, as Bella starts to talk with Angela, ignoring my presence. I roll my eyes, before spotting Edward walking into the schoolyard. I walk past him, into the woods, knowing he'd follow.

Once we're away from school, I lean against a tree, throwing down my bag.

"Hey stranger" I greet when he catches up to me. Edward gives slight snort of amusement.

"What going on with you and Bella?"

"You didn't hear? I thought you had super hearing Mr. Vampire" I tease.

"I just got to school and noticed your sister wasn't looking at you or even acknoledging you. I didn't hear you say anything. I'd read her mind, but I can't. She's like you. It's a bit annoying" he explains.

"Well, I always knew somethign was wrong with her. Anyway, she figured out you and your family are vampires, but when I told her I already knew, she got upset with me since we don't really keep secrets from each other" I shrug.

"She won't tell anyone, will she?" He asks, worried.

"Nah. She's not the kiss-and-tell type" I wave him off.

"Ok" He says, though I can tell he's a bit confused by the expression. Then he turns around and croutches a bit, "Get on. I want to show you something."

"What?" I ask, hopping onto his back.

"You'll see" He says, shooting off farther into the forest. Fast. Faster than he drove. Everything we past was just a blur to me. When we got to the top of a mountain, he took me off his back. He walked over to a patch of sunlight that was shining brightly. Ok, is he gonna show me his sparkly skin? Because, seriously. Vampire with shiny skin? Come on! "This is why we don't show outselves in sunlight. People would know we're different. This is what I am." Edward turns around, and I can see his skin shining. After a few moments, I burst out laughing.

"Ok, you have a new nickname" I laugh out, "Glitter boy!" I fall to the ground, laughing even harder. "No, no! Even better! Disco Ball! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's not funny! This is the skin of a killer" He growls out, walking away. I compose myself, giving out a few giggles, and follow him. "I'm a killer."

"You honestly believe that? Dude, all you've done since I've known you is protect me. I don't believe it."

"That's because you believe a lie. The camouflage. I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything invites me in. My voice. My face. Even my smell." That last bit threw me into another fit of giggles. "As if I need any of that." Then he disappears and then reappears on a rock. "As if you could out run me!" Then he reappears in front of me again. "As if you could fight me off!" He rips a branch off a tree and throws it far away from us. "I'm designed to kill."

"...Your point?"

"I've killed people before" He says, a bit more calmly now.

"You probably have, but you've also saved my life twice."

"I wanted to kill you too. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life" he says, walking closer to me.

"But you didn't. I trust you" I tell him. I guess sparkly vampires aren't all that bad….

"Don't" he demands.

"If I didn't, then I wouldn't be here." I step closer to him, but he takes off and hangs in a tree above me.

"I told you that my family only drink from animals. But you. Your scent...it's like a drug to me. My own personal of heroin." He climbs down the tree a bit, and I walk over.

"And yet, you hated me on my first day" I remark casually.

"I did. But only for making me want you so badly. I still don't know if I can control myself" he admits, as I climb up the tree.

"I know you can." He looks at me before hopping off the tree and walking to the other side of it. "Dude, you need to stop moving around." I hop off too and follow him.

"I can't read your mind. You have to tell me what you're thinking" Edward says, trapping me between the tree and his arms.

*Zerachiel, don't eveen try to interrupt*

*Wouldn't dream of it. And, fyi, I told ya so~*

"I'm afraid that you'll end up leaving me" I admit. I can't handle people I care about leaving me anymore. First my dad (ok, that doesn't really count since I don't even remember him), my first life mom techinally left me (sorta. At least it felt like it), then my new mom forced me to leave my new dad. I'm sick of losing everyone.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you" Edward admits, placing his ice cold hand over my heart. "So the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"What a stupid lamb" I grin at him, letting him know I'm teasing.

"What a sick, masochistic lion" Edward chuckles.

After a while, Edward took me to a meadow he had found. He told me that he liked to come here and think. We were lying on the ground, when the clouds broke and Edward's face started sparkling.

"I think I'm gonna keep the name Disco Ball" I grin at him. He smirks.

"You know, now I have to come up with a nickname for you" Edward tells me, and I give a mock gasp of horror.

"Oh no! What's the big bad vampire going to call me from now on?"

"I haven't figured it out yet, but when I do, you won't like it" He grins back at me, before he grabs something from his pocket, "By the way, you dropped this last night, when those, ahem, lowlifes tried to attack you."

He hands me my taser gun that I dropped and left last night. "Hey, thanks! I kinda need this since Sam and Paul aren't over the whole tazing thing just yet." After mentioning that, he chuckles, finding it hilarious that older, bigger male are scared of me.


	15. 100 Year Old Virgin

**Me: Hey guys! Wassup?! Here's the next set of chapters for my amazing readers! Enjoy! Btw, I figured out that Edward is technically 109 years old! It hurt my brain trying to figure that out without my trusty calculator! Thank you technology! **

I lay in my bed, waiting for Edward to pick me up for school. He called earlier, when I was still sleeping, and Bella, who got up extra early to take the bathroom first, had answered. And so, when I woke up, there was a note on my night stand from her telling me that she already left and Edward is going to pick me up. Anyway, I now know three things.

One, my sorta boyfriend is a vampire.

Two, Zerachiel has been teasing me endlessly about falling in love with a sparkling vampire.

And three, I'm going to end up killing Zerachiel if he doesn't shut up.

*HEY!* he whines. I ignore him in favor for the car honking outside. I get up and look out the window to see Edward leaning on his car, waiting for me. I smile, before going outside to meet him.

**~Time Skip!~**

When we get to school, I notice Bella standing with our group of friends, Eric handing out some flyers to them. After he parks, Edward gets out of the car and opens the door for me. He locks his Volvo and we walk towards the school entrance. And, of course, everyone stares at us as we walk past.

"Everyone's staring" I mutter to him, knowing he can hear me.

"Not that guy...No, he just looked" Edward remarks. He looks around for a moment, before shrugging and put his arm around my shoulders. "I'm breaking all the rules now anyway. Since I'm going to Hell."

I elbow him, annoyed with that comment, and he chuckles.

After school, Edward and me take a walk in the forest. When I told Bella, she seemed like she really wanted to come, to get some questions answered (or to protect me from the 'big bad vampire'. It's one or the other...Maybe both), but when I asked her, she told me to just go without her, but I'd better tell her everything when I come home.

"So, does a person have to be dying to become like you?" I ask, as we walk around the top of a mountain.

"No that's, that's just Carlisle. He'd never do this to someone who had a chance" Edward answers.

"So, how long have you been like this?" I ask him.

"Since 1918. That's when Carlisle found me dying of Spanish Influenza" he tells me. I start to snicker, gaining another thought.

"Ok, now I have to ask this. Are you a 100 year old virgin?" I choke out through my laughter.

"...I am not dignifying that with a response" He looks away from me, seemingly embarrassed.

"In other words, yes!" I burst out into laughter. Once I'm sobered, I pat him on the back, "It's ok, Disco Ball. I'm just teasing ya. Back to the real questions, what was it like? Turning into a vampire?"

"The venom was excruciating. But what Carlisle did was much harder. Not many of us have the strength to do that" He explains, as it starts to rain. We sit under a tree to hide from the rain, but we still get soaked.

"So, did Carlisle turn your entire family?" I ask, curiously.

"No. Not all of us. First me, then his wife, Esme, then Rosalie, and finally, Emmett. Alice and Jasper were changed before they joined our coven."

"Is Carlisle the reason you drink animal blood?"

"No. He's not the only reason. I don't want to be a monster. My family, we like to think of ourselves as vegetarians."

"Ok, now, I'm pretty sure the answer is yes, but was it other vampires that killed Waylon?" I ask. I want to be completely sure about this.

"Yeah. There are others out there. We run into them from time to time" Edward answers.

"Just making sure. One more thing, do you think stun guns work on vampires? Because that's one question I really need answered" I tell him.

"Uh, I'm not sure, and I'd rather not test it out at the moment" He says, looking at me wearily. I laugh at his reaction.

**~Time Skip~**

I'm cleaning Bella truck, because she's evil and tricked me into doing it! So, while I'm out here, doing her dirty work, she's inside watching TV and listening to music! The little she-devil! At least she's paying me...

Suddenly, a loud bang snapped me out of my thoughts, and I quickly look up, startled. Edward is standing on the roof of Bella's truck, smirking down at me.

"Could you at least act human? I have neighbors, you know" I laugh, as he jumps off and lands next to me.

"I'm going to take you to my place tomorrow" Edward says, determined. He looks at the truck and then reaches over to pull out the dent….Well, Bella better be willing to pay up, because not only did I get this truck spotless, my still sorta boyfriend just fixed her dent!

"With your family?" I ask, bringing my attention back to my not-quite-sure-if-he-is-or-is-not-my boyfriend.

"Yeah" he says, unusually happy. At least he isn't being emo right now. Like always. I really have to work on that with him. As well as the whole 'Blame me, please' thing. As much as I love him, his insecurities are getting on my nerves.

"What if they don't like me? Correction, what if none of them like me, because I already know Rosalie hates my guts" I tell him, throwing the sponge back into the bucket.

"So, you're worried….Not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?" He asks, to which I nod, and he chuckles a bit, "And Rosalie doesn't hate you….Ok, she does, but she just has to get to know you."

"Something tells me that won't help…" I mutter as Zerachiel trots over to me with a stick.

*Really? I think this whole dog thing is getting to your head.*

*Hey. You spend 7 years trapped in a dog's body and see how you turn out* my angel answers, as I take the stick and throw it. He quickly chases after it and I turn back to Edward.

"Anyway, it was actually Esme's idea to have you over for lunch tomorrow" he says. I start laughing at the second meaning of that sentence, which he starts to understand as well. So he quickly says, "Wait, not like that!" Which just makes me laugh harder. He laughs as well, before suddenly whipping his head around to see Billy's truck driving up the street. Oh, yeah. Werewolves….Forgot about that….

"What's wrong?" I ask, cueing the oblivious card again.

"Complication. I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget, and do not eat anything" he orders, as he leaves. Bella comes outside in time to see his car drive away. She walks over to me.

"Hey. When did he get here?" she asks.

"A few minutes ago. He just came by to invite me over his house" I tell her, putting the bucket away.

"WHAT?!" She exclaims, blushing slightly.

"..." And then I understand what she thinks is going on, so I start to blush a bit as well, "Get your mind out of the gutter! He just wants me to meet the rest of his family."

"Oh…." She says, as Billy pulls in. Jacob helps his dad out of the truck and into his wheelchair. "Hey. Come to visit your truck?"

"Ha. Looks good. Got that dent out" Jake says, handing Billy a bag, that's most likely Henry Clearwaters Home-Made Fish Fry. Jake still hasn't gotten over his crush on Bella just yet.

"Nope. Came to visit your flat screen TV. First Mariners game of the season" Billy explains as Jacob checks out the truck, "Plus, Jacob here, keeps bugging me about seeing you again."

"Alright, dad. Thanks" He mutters sarcastically.

"Just keepin' it real son" Billy says, trying to act cool, as Zerachiel finally comes back with the stick.

*It's about time!*

*'huff' Shut 'huff' up….You throw too far 'huff'*

*Nope, you're just fat.*

*I AM NOT FAT!*

"Any luck with that Waylon case?" Billy asks, as dad wheels him past us.

"Well, I don't think it was an animal that killed him" dad answers.

"Never thought it was."

"So, spread the word out at the Rez, huh? Keep the kids out of the woods?"

"Will do. Don't want no one else getting hurt, do we?" Billy remarks, sort of giving me a look. Wonder what that's about...Oh...


	16. Meet The Vampire Family

Edward picked me up early the next morning. It took a while because they literally live in the middle of the forest. Zerachiel insisted on coming along. Edward was fine with it, as long as he didn't cause any trouble, which, of course, my angel took offence to.

When we pull into the drive, I was bit speechless at how big the place was. Zerachiel barks excitedly and starts to sniff around the area.

"The house is beautiful" I remark, as we head inside. Edward shrugs off his jacket. Me, being the freak I am, didn't bother dressing warmly. Right now, I'm wearing a dark blue tank top and a pair of skinny jeans with knee high boots. "It's so light and open."

"What'd you expect? Coffins, dungeons, and moats?" He asks with a chuckle.

"Not the moats" I joke.

*Oi. Stop flirting and let me in* Zerachiel whines, pawing at the door. Edward opens it and he trots inside, standing diligently next to me.

*Well, aren't you being clingy* I tease him, petting his head.

*...*

"This is the one place we don't have to hide" Edward explains, as we head upstairs. "I told them not to do this, but they insisted..." He leads me into the kitchen, where Dr Cullen, one woman I don't recognize, Emmett, and Rosalie are cooking. As soon as we walk in, the room went silent as everyone was staring (or glaring, in Rosalie's case).

"Ana. We're making Italiano for you" the woman I don't known says, as she walks up to me. I smile at her, trying to make a good impression.

"Ana, this is Esme. My mother for all intents and purposes" Edward introduces.

"Bon giorno" I say, happy to have taken Italian in my old life. I'm taking spanish in my new one.

"Molto bene" Esme says happily.

"You've given us a reason to use the kitchen for the first time" Carlisle says, smiling.

"I hope you're hungry" Esme remarks.

"Yep!" I tell her, glad to have taken Edward's advice, "And anything left over that I can't eat, _he_ will." I gesture to Zerachiel, who is begging Emmett to give him some food. Emmett is trying to sneak him some meat discreetly, though looks like a deer caught in headlights when Esme looks over and gives him a scolding look.

Then, all of a sudden, Rosalie ends up smashing a glass bowl in pieces, still glaring at me. Ugh, what the heck is her problem?! 

"Yeah, let's just pretend that this isn't dangerous for all of us" she growls out as Zerachiel stands beside me, ready to attack if necessary.

"Trust me, I won't tell anyone" I say, holding my hands in a surrender pose. Then Alice and Jasper walk in through the window.

"Hi Ana" she says, skipping over and hugging me. "Oh, you do smell good."

"Alice, what are you…." Edward trails off, embarrassed, as I give him an amused smile.

"It's ok. Ana and I are going to be great friends" Alice reassures him, and then she spots Zerachiel, "Aw, you brought your puppy!" She skips over to him and starts to rub his head and stomach, which Zerachiel seems to enjoy a lot. I look over and see Jasper looking like he's in a lot of pain.

"Sorry. Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him" Carlisle explains.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Jasper says, sounding strained. Aice giggles, before turning to him.

"It's ok, Jasper. You won't hurt her" Alice says, comforting her, boyfriend?, as she continues to pet Zerachiel. Anyway, Edward looks extremely annoyed, and starts to push me out the door.

"Alright...I'm going to take you on a tour of the rest of the house."

"I'll see you soon" Alice calls after us.

"Kk" I'm able to say before Edward fully drags me out of the room.

*Ah, you go ahead. I'm just gonna stay here* Zerachiel says, panting happily.

*...ew….*

*Shut up!*

"Was that as awkward for you as it was for me?" Edward asks, as we walk up some stairs.

"Nope. I found it quite hilarious" I chuckle. On our way up, was pass a wall filled with a bunch of graduation caps. I point at them and give Edward a curious look.

"It's a private joke between my family. We matriculate a lot" He explains.

"What a nightmare, repeating high school" I shiver.

"True, but the younger we appear, the longer we can stay in one place" He tells me. Then, Edward shows me all the other rooms, before his own. "And, this is my room." I walk around, observing the room.

"No bed?" I ask, with a teasing smile.

"That's the first question you ask when entering someone's room?" He teases back. I give him an innocent smile. "I don't sleep." 

"Ever?" I ask, shocked.

"No, not at all."

"Your loss" I shrug, before looking at all his cds. "You have a lot of music. What were you listening to?" I turn on his stereo and Claro de Luna starts playing. "I love Debussy. Clair de Lune is my favorite movement in Suite bergamasque. Though, Passepied is a close second." He smiles at me, then starts to twirl me around. When I face him again, I step away from him. "I don't dance."

"Well, I could always make you" Edward says, mischievously.

"You don't scare me" I grin at him.

"You really shouldn't have said that" he says, grinning as well, with a low growl coming from the back of his throat. I laugh as I back out onto his balcony. My back hits the rail as he appears in the doorway, in a half-crouch, still growling.

"Edward, don't you dare-" I get cut off when he tackles me, and we fly off the deck. Suddenly, he's carrying my bridal style with one arm, using the other to hang onto a tree trunk. I laugh, excitedly, and he joins in. Then, Edward looks back at me.

"Trust me?"

"In theory."

"Then close your eyes" He suggests (well, I'd like to think of it as a suggestion), and then he jumps off the tree, grabbing onto another one. He leaps from tree to tree, before climbing to the top of a tree next the edge of a mountain. It was pretty exhilarating.

Once he finds a stable branch, he sets me down on my feet.

"It's so beautiful" I mutter, looking out into the horizon.

"Yeah….." I turn around to face him, but he was already looking at me….Something tells me he wasn't talking about the landscaping.

"So…." I sit down on the branch, "What exactly are we?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asks, sitting next to me.

"I mean are we really good friends, or….together?"

"Together as in, a couple?"

"Yeah…." I trail off, looking back at the horizon.

"Well….I was actually planning on asking you before, this" he gestures to the trees, "So, Miss Ana, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"..." I just stare at him, shocked and at a loss of words.

"Is the great Anabel Swan speechless?" Edward teases with a smirk. I slowly nod, blushing slightly. "So will you?"

"Will I what?" I ask, stupidly.

"Will you date a soulless monster?" He asks.

"No" I say, and he deflates a bit, "But I will date you."

"Huh?" He asks confused.

"You aren't a soulless monster, and you really need to stop thinking that. A monster isn't described by species, it's described by the decisions and actions made by someone. Even when you killed people, I'm sure you felt remorse and guilt for it. That doesn't exactly qualify you to call yourself a soulless monster. So, no, I will not date a soulless monster. You, on the other hand" I give him a kiss on the cheek, "I'd be an idiot if I didn't."


	17. My Boyfriend's A Stalker!

**Me: Hey guys! I'm glad so many people like my story! Anyway, the next two chapter were shorter than I'd like, and because it's New Year's Eve, so I decided to add another two chapters to the set today! Enjoy and have a happy New Years!**

Later that night, I was in Bella's room as we talked with mom on speaker phone. Zerachiel was sleeping in my room, exhausted from playing with Alice earlier.

"You'd like Jacksonville" Mum comments.

"Yeah, well, I'm really liking Forks" Bella mutters.

"What?" me and mom ask incredulously.

"Uh, Forks is kinda growing on me" My older sister admits, sheepishly.

"Would a guy have anything to do with that?" Mom asks.

"Well, uh, maybe…."

"Wait, since when do you like a guy?!" I exclaim.

"Oh, like you're one to talk!" She retorts, trying to put the attention on me instead. And it worked.

"Hold on! Back up! What did Bella mean by that, Ana?!" Mom asks, sounding excited.

"Uh, well…."

"She has a boyfriend" Bella laughs.

"When did that happen?! You have to tell me everything! What is he? A jock? Indie? Is he smart? I bet he's smart!"

"Uh, I'll talk to you later mom, I have to, uh, do some research for a school project" I stutter, quickly leaving the room, but not before hearing mom ask if I was being 'safe', as well as Bella's laughter. If you understood that, then give yourself a cookie!

I enter my room, and let out a small scream, seeing Edward sitting by my window with a smirk. "What the-how did you get in here?!"

"The window. I sneak in here sometimes and watch you sleep. It's quite fascinating" He admits.

"Yeah, cause that's not creepy at all" I mutter, and he chuckles. I look over at Zerachiel, who's sleeping through all this, "Some guard dog you are, not even barking at someone who snuck into my room to watch me sleep…." That just made Edward laugh more. Then a thought comes to me, "Wait a minute...Did you hear that entire conversation?!" His smirk widening was the only answer I needed. I smack his chest, blushing. Edward puts his hand on my cheek lightly, his smirk disappearing, and in exchange, there was a determined expression instead.

"I want to try something. Stay still" He orders, as he slowly leans in towards me, and kisses me. Now, I've never been kissed before, so this is pretty new to me. As embarrassing as it sounds, I have no idea what to do. Am I supposed to kiss back?

*Yes, you are. Now, I'm trying to sleep. Stop being so loud with your thoughts!*

*Shut up! Have you noticed we say that a lot to each other?

*...Maybe...Uh, goodnight!*

Back to Edward, who's still kissing me, btw. The kiss was slow and sweet (I actually kissed back - Yay for me!), but then Edward leant forward a bit more and started kissing a bit harder. He starts pushing me back, and I, unsure of what I'm supposed to do now, just rest my hands on his chest. But I think I did something wrong, because he flies back and appears on the opposite side of the room in a flash.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask, curiously. But he shakes his head, with a confused look on his face.

"No no. It's just, I can never lose control with you" He answers, though that just confused me. However, I don't push it as he heads for the window.

"Don't go" I tell him quickly. He turns around with a contemplating expression, until he finally sits besides me on my bed. I lay my head on his chest, "So, did you just come here to stalk me or was there another reason?"

He smirks, "Ok, well, I did originally come here to watch you sleep, but since you're awake, I wanted to ask you to go on an actual date with me, since we're now a couple."

"Where?" I ask, feeling excited.

"Well, technically, the rest of my family with also be there, but we're going to a clearing in the forest to play baseball" Edward answers, sheepishly.

"It still counts as a date. Uh, but what would I do? I get the feeling that playing with your vampire family wouldn't be exactly fair since I'm, ya know, not one."

"Most likely, you'll be an umpire with Esme. For some reason, she thinks we cheat" He explains with a fake incredulous look.

"Mmhmm, because you _so_ don't cheat" I mumble, starting to falling asleep. His chest rumbles in silent laughter, lulling me to sleep.


	18. Please Don't Kill My Boyfriend, Daddy!

So, here I am, sitting at the table, watching dad clean one of his guns, awaiting the right moment to announce that I'm officially going on a date with Edward Cullen. Hopefully, dad won't freak out too much and try to shoot my boyfriend. That'd cause problems for everyone, especially since bullets won't exactly have an affect on Edward….

Since we're going to play baseball, I'm wearing some black jeans, a black and white elbow sleeved shirt, and a pair of sneakers.

Anyway, Bella came over and put another beer in front of dad, when I blurt out, "I'm going on a date with Edward Cullen." Dad freezes for a moment, looking like he's going to have an aneurysm, before continuing what he was doing.

"He's a little old for you, isn't he?" He comments.

"We're both juniors, and he's 17. I'm 16, soon to be 17" I tell him. Eh, it's a half lie. Edward is 17, he's just been 17 for a _really_ long time. Bella snickers at that, since she knows my boyfriend is in his hundreds. "I thought you liked the Cullens."

"And I thought you weren't interested in any of the boys in town."

"Well, technically, he doesn't live in town" I remark. Dad just gives me a look. "...He's right outside."

"He is?" Dad asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He wanted to meet you. Officially" Bella laughs, and I glare at her. How dare she find my misery hilarious! Ok, well, I'm not in misery, but still!

"Alright" Dad says, cocking his gun, "Bring him in."

"Uh, promise me you won't shoot him. Or threaten him" I beg. Dad just makes an angel halo around his head, and Zerachiel barks. Hey, I forgot he was here! 

*What?!* 

*Nothing!*

*Grrrrrr….*

*Aw, you know I love you, pup!*

I open the door and see Edward standing there, looking extremely worried. I give him a peck on the cheek, "Don't worry. He'll like you."

"You didn't hear him mutter what he'd try to do to me if I so much as harmed a hair on your head" My boyfriend mumbles to me. I sigh, expecting that from dad. I lead him in and over to Dad. Bella was in the background, snickering, as Zerachiel lazily lies on the ground.

"Chief Swan. I wanted to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen" he says, holding out his hand.

"Hi Edward" Dad says, shaking his hand, going into full overprotective father mode. I roll my eyes and Bella snorts, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Ana won't be out late tonight. We're just going to go play baseball with my family" Edward tells him.

"Baseball?" Dad asks, a bit stunned. He probably expected us to go to some romantic restaurant or something like that.

"Yes, sir. That's the plan" Edward replies. Dad chuckles a little, sounding relieved, and I roll my eyes. Again. "I'll take good care of her, I promise."

"Ok, well, I think we should get going. Bye dad" I say quickly, trying to drag Edward out of the house.

"Hey, Ana" Dad calls, before I leave the house. I sigh and walk back over to him.

"Yes?"

"Still have your stun gun?" 

"_Goodbye_ dad" I say, quickly leaving as Bella can't help but burst out laughing at that.

*Be careful!* Zerachiel warns. *Oh, and if you could possibly get Alice to visit sometime soon, that'd be great!*

*If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a crush on her!*

*I do not! She just gives great belly rubs….*

*Pfft*

*Hey, at least they're better than yours!* 

*HEY! Fine then, I'll just stop rubbing your stomach!*

*NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!*

*HA! Told ya so!* 

*...Whatever….*

"So, since when do vampires play baseball?" I ask, as Edward puts an old fashioned baseball cap on my head.

"Well, it is the American pastime" he answers.

"Can't argue with that" I shrug, getting into his jeep. He follows and starts to drive off.

"Besides, a thunderstorm is coming. That's the only time we can play" Edward tells me.

"Why?"

"You'll see" He smirks, as he drives down the street.


	19. Baseball & Bady Vampires

We arrive at a clearing near a waterfall a half an hour later. The Cullens were standing around what I assume is homeplate. The diamond is larger than usual and the bases were farther apart, but I guess it's because they're vampires, so a normal diamond would be too easy for them.

Edward opens the door for me, and leads me over to the others. Esme walks over and starts to push me toward home plate.

"Glad you're here. We need an umpire" she tells me, as Emmett passes.

"She thinks we cheat!"

"Oh, I know you cheat" Esme replies with a smile on her face.

"Edward practically admitted that you do!" I tell him, grinning widely. Emmett gives Edward a fake glare, and my boyfriend just puts his hands in a surrender pose.

"Just call 'em as you see 'em, Ana" she tells me, as they all get into positions. Edward and Emmett were in the field, Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle were up to bat first, Esme was catcher, and Alice was the pitcher. Rosalie was going to batting as it started to thunder.

"It's time" Alice says, sounding a bit creepy….She throw the ball and Rosalie hits it. And now I see why they can only play in storms. Whenever they hit the ball, it can only be confused with thunder. Awesome!

"That's gotta be a homerun, right?" I ask Esme.

"Mm, Edward's very fast" she tell me, as said vampire takes off towards the woods. Then, Esme's suddenly holding the baseball, and tags Rosalie as she slides.

"You're out" I say, shrugging. She just glowered at me, and walks away. Yeah, cause it's _my _fault she got out. Esme tagged her before her foot hit home plate!

Carlisle is up next, and as soon as he hits, Edward and Emmett race to catch the ball. Unfortunately, they both jump into the air to catch it, but they only end up whamming into each other. I wince when their crash emits a loud sound. Good thing they're vampires, or that would've hurt. Jasper apparently likes to do bat tricks, such as swinging the bat around and the like. He hits the baseball, but Emmett climbs a tree and catches the ball, marking Jasper out.

"MY monkey man" Rosalie comments, smirking at her husband (Edward explained that everyone but him was married to their partner). She goes up again, and hits the ball straight into the forest.

Edward was about to go get it, but Alice yells, "Stop!" for some reason. Everyone immediately stops playing and races over to me, surrounding me.

"They were leaving, but then they heard us" Alice explains, and Edward starts to push me towards the car.

"Let's go" He orders, with a serious face.

"What's going on?" I ask, confused.

"Nomad vampires" Edward says, trying to hurry.

"It's too late" Carlisle remarks, stopping him. And I'm just confused! 

"Put your hair down" Edward demands.

"But if they're vampires, won't they smell me if the wind catches my hair?"

"She's right" Rosalie agrees, surprisingly. Even more shockingly, she comes over, puts Edward's jacket on me, and tucks my hair in it. "Her smell is more concealed now."

"Thanks Rosalie" I tell her, smiling slightly. She just grunts and turns back around towards the vampires walking over. Well, it's a work in progress….

"Just be quiet and stay behind me" Edward tells me, as the others head to the newcomers. The one in the middle is an african american man with dreadlocks. The one on the right is the only woman, a beautiful one with curly red hair. And the one on the left gives me shivers. He's a blonde man with an intimidating expression, like a hunter. All three were barefoot and had burgundy eyes, indicating their, ahem, diet.

The man in the middle holds up the baseball Rosalie hit. "I believe this belongs to you." He has a slightly french accent. He tosses it over to Carlisle (even though it was a toss, the ball still went as a blur), who catches it with ease.

"Thank you" Carlisle says, always one to be polite.

"I am Laurent. And this is Victoria, and James" The middle man, now known as Laurent, introduces.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family."

"Hello" Laurent greets, as I notice James eyeing everyone, as if he's deducing everything about them.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us" Carlisle remarks.

"Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed" Laurent says, apologetically.

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

"Really?" Laurent asks, astounded. James was staring at Edward, his eyes flickering over to me every now and then. "Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through."

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east. You should be safe" Victoria says, a bit creepily. She reminds me of a cat….

"Excellent" Carlisle says a bit quickly. I think she's also giving him a creepy vibe.

"So...Could you use another player?" Laurent asks. Everyone was reluctant to answer. "Aw, come on. Just one game."

"Sure. Why not. A few of us were leaving, you can take their place. We'll bat first" Carlisle says, tossing (ok, to him it was a toss, but to me it was a full-on throw) the ball over to Laurent, but Victoria is the one who caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball" She brags.

"Well, I think we can handle that" Jasper remarks, making some of the tension leave as some of them laugh. Laurent and Victoria start to head to the field as James stays where he is, his narrowed eyes on Edward and me. I'm starting to think that Edward's glaring stare alone will set the nomadic vampire off. James stares for another moment, before turning away.

That is, until a strong thing of wind blows by and a strand of my hair whips out from the jacket. James instantly turns back around, starting to crouch. "You brought a snack."

Edward pushes me towards Esme, who hides me behind her as all the vampires crouch and start growling at each other, Laurent and Victoria coming to James' aid. Edward's snarling and growls were especially loud.

"A human?" Laurent asks, looking beyond surprised as James and Victoria just want to fight. Victoria seems to be protective of James, so I'm going to just assume that she's his mate.

"The girl is with us. I think it's best that you leave now" Carlisle says, seeming to be the most calm out of the group.

"I can see the game is over. We'll go now" Laurent says, backing off. James and Edward continue to glare at each other. "James."

James backs away with a smirk, but Victoria stays. That is, until James pulls her away. He grabs her, smirking back at us while putting an arm around her shoulder as they walk away. Victoria glares back for a moment, before turning around and putting her arm around his waist. I guess I was right with my assumption.

"Get Ana out of here" Carlisle orders Edward, who was slowly getting out of his crouch, "Go."

Edward runs over, grabs me, and rushes towards the car. He opens the door, and shoves me in, trying to buckle me. I hit him away as he continues to try and strap me in. The reason I hit him is because he kept failing in his hurry… "I got it!"

And so, he shuts the door as I buckle myself, and runs to the drivers side, and quickly speeds away from the field.


	20. Lies & Annoying Blondes

"Edward, what's going on?!" I exclaim, as he continues to speed through the forest.

"James is a tracker! I saw his mind. The hunt is his obsession! My reaction set him off. I just made this his most exciting game ever!" Edward growls, "The first place he'll go is your house. He'll track your scent there."

"What?!" I exclaim, horrified, "But Dad, Bella, and Zerachiel are there! I can't let them get hurt!"

"Then we'll lead the tracker away from them" Edwards tell me, determined.

**~Time Skip!~**

"I said leave me alone!" I shout at Edward, not exactly liking this plan, but it's the only way to save them.

"Ana, don't do this. Just think about it, please-"

"Get out! It's over!" I yell at him, slamming the door, then I stomp up the stairs. Wow, I should become an actress! Which is ironic because Bella says I'm a bad liar.

"Ana? What happened?" Dad asks, following me, worried.

"I'm leaving. Now" I tell him, closing my bedroom door. I hear Bella coming out of her room asking what was going on. Zerachiel, who was laying on the bed, was watching Edward rapidly rush around the room, packing my things.

*What's going on?* he asks me, sounding worried.

*We ran into a problem. I have to leave.*

*Well, I'm coming with you.*

*But-*

*Oi! I'm your guardian angel! I'm supposed to protect you! I'm going, whether you like it or not*

"I can't hurt him" I tell Edward, about to cry, "He's my dad. And honestly, my favorite parent…"

"It's the only way to protect them. I'll meet you in the truck." I grab my bag and walk out the door, passing dad and Bella, Zerachiel following me.

"Did he hurt you?" Bella asks.

"No."

"Break up with you or something?" Dad asks.

"I broke up with him."

"I thought you liked him" Dad says, confused.

"Yeah, that's why I have to leave. I don't want this. I have to go home" I tell them, as I empty my things from the bathroom cupboard. And now I understand why Bella says I'm a bad liar. Here comes the rash….

"Your mother's not even in Phoenix" Dad says, trying to stop me, as I try to conceal the rash growing on my arm. Crap! What's up with this condition of mine?! 

*Uh, that may be my fault…*

*WHAT?!*

*Yeah, well, it's unbiblical to lie and, well, I made it so I can tell whenever you're lying or not…* 

*I hate you….*

"I'll call her from the road" I tell dad.

"You can't go home now" Bella complains.

"Sleep on it. Still feel like that then I'll take you to the airport in the morning" dad says.

"Besides, how are you even getting there?"

"Alice is taking me. She still a good friend, even if I broke up with Edward" I lie, discreetly scratching my arm, as I pack some of Zerachiel's things, such as his ball and leash.

"Ana, look, I know I'm not around as much as I'd like to be, but you like Forks. You've always prefered it here. You told me that yourself!" Dad says as I'm about to head out the door. I take a deep breath, holding in some tears.

"I just said that to make you feel better. And, if I don't get out now, I'm going to be stuck here like mom did" I tell him, most likely breaking his heart. I hurry out the door and get into the red Chevy truck Edward borrowed from Alice. He was slouched down so Dad and Bella wouldn't be able to see it was him driving. I let Zerachiel hop into my lap and shut the door, as Edward drives away.

"They're never going to forgive me…."

"They will. He's your dad and she's your sister. Besides, Bella knows about vampires, we'll just tell her what happened. She'll understand. "

"But dad won't. I said the same thing mom said when she left him."

"It was the only way he'd let you go. Though, with the situation, I'm a bit surprised you brought the dog" Edward says, looking at Zerachiel as he floors it.

"Yeah, well, they'd know I was lying if I just left him. He's _my_ dog" I tell him, as I wipe away some tears. Zerachiel licks me, trying to comfort me. It doesn't work, but I pet him.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Edward asks.

"I get rashes on my arms whenever I lie. I had to hide them from Dad and Bella when I was lying to them. It's the only reason I brought my jacket…."

Then a thump sounds from the roof and I jump, feeling a bit scared.

"Relax, it's just Emmett. Alice is in the car behind us" Edward explains. He continues to drive and we pass Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, and Tyler coming out of a diner laughing. I actually miss hanging out with them…

*So, can you please explain to me what's going on?* Zerachiel asks.

*Long story short, a crazy hunting vampire is after me for the fun of it…*

*Oh….Makes you really wish you were paying attention to your Twilight loving friend now, doesn't it.*

*Shut up!*

We arrive at the Cullens house, and quickly head inside, to see Carlisle walking out with Laurent.

"Wait" Carlisle says before Edward can attack, "He came to warn us. About James."

"This isn't my fight. And, I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses. Absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. And the woman, Victoria, will back him up. Don't underestimate her" Laurent explains. Carlisle nods his thanks, as Laurent looks at me and Edward apologetically, "I'm truly sorry for what's been unleashed here."

And then he leaves. We all head to the garage, the Cullens spring into action, gathering supplies, and start to load up their totally expensive cars, as they start to talk about how they'll kill James.

"You know, if _someone_ let me test out my stun gun, we'd know if it works on vampires in times like this" I remark, giving Edward a look.

"We don't have time for that now" He tells me.

"Fine. Whatever, but if something goes wrong" Edward growls lowly at that, "and my taser doesn't work, I've got a back-up plan. So don't you guys worry too much."

"Back-up plan?" Emmett asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep! But that's my secret!"

"I'll take Ana south, while you lead the tracker away-" Carlisle cuts Edward off.

"No, Edward. The tracker thinks you won't leave Ana. He'll follow you." 

"I'll go with her. Jasper and I will drive her south" Alice says, before looking at Edward, "I'll keep her safe, Edward."

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" he asks. She nods and I follow her toward the mercedes. Edward takes out some of my clothes, "Esme, Rosalie, put these on so the tracker will pick up Ana's scent."

"Why should I? What is she to me? Just a danger you've inflicted on us-" Carlisle was going to cut her off, but I do it instead.

"What the hell is your problem?! Just put the damn coat on!" I interrupt, to which all of them look at me in shock (with the exception of Rosalie, who still glaring at me), "I get you hate me, but I'm not getting killed just because you decide to be a little witch."

Rosalie starts to growl as she stomps towards me, but I don't back down. I actually growl back at her….I blame the dog.

"Did you just growl at me?!"

"Yes, I growled at you! I'm sick of your attitude! I don't care if you hate me! I don't care about whatever your problem with me is! All your stupid little intimidating act is doing is annoying the hell out of me and wasting time we could be using. Glare and growl all you want. It may work on others, but not on me, so save it" I tell her calmly, staring at her right in the eye. She glares back for a moment, before grabbing the coat from Carlisle, putting it on, and walking away. It's still a work in progress.

"I can't believe you growled at Rosalie" Edward chuckles, though it's a bit strained due to the current circumstances.

"Yeah. I spend too much time with my dog" I grin at him, as I sit in the car, Zerachiel hopping in over me. "You know, if anything happens, Bella will kill me and then resurrect me. So she can kill me again."

"Nothing's going to happen. There's seven of us and two of them. When everything is done, I'm going to come back and get you" Edward tells me, looking a bit pained.

"OK" I mumble. He takes my hand and looks at me straight in the eye.

"Ana, you my life now" Edward whispers to me. He lightly kisses me on the lips before pulling away and telling Alice and Jasper to go. Jasper pulls out and speeds down the street.


	21. Running Away & Creepers

**Me: Hey guys! Happy New Year! It's officially 2015! I'm gonna spend the next month accidentally calling it 2014…..Oh well! Here's the next set for you gusy to start of a great year! Also, I suggest that you guys check out a Twilight I had found. It's called Memories of Me by xox-twilight-xoxB. It's an AU, where Bella got turned into a vampire **_**before**_** Edward was turned. If you wanna find out more, you'll have to read it ;p. To answer reviewers! **

**The Dreamer: Ha! Yeah, she really regrets not listening to her friend. She knews a tiny amount of things due to the fact that Allison talked about it **_**so**_** much she had accidentally retained some of it. Not that she's complaining anymore. **

**Tiki: It used to happen to me (and I'm the one updating!), but I think it just needs some time to load. And yeah, I thought that as well. I just don't think Kristen can plays these kinds of roles. She doesn't give the people she plays much character, and when I watch her, I just can't get into it like with other movies. When I watched Twilight, it seemed like she was going through the motions instead of actually trying to be her character. And the whole quiet mouse, to raging lion, I think that was too much of a personality jump. Then again, newborn vampires are more outgoing than others, so I guess it was just that little aspect that made her become more violent and whatnot. **

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

"Hey mom, it's me again. You must have let your phone die. Anyway, I'm not in Forks anymore, but I'm ok. I'll explain when you call" I leave her a message. We've been driving for hours, and my limbs are a little stiff, but other than that, I'm fine. I've been trying to call mom to let her know I'm ok, but she won't answer. Then my phone rings. Thinking it's mom, I answer it...Wrong choice.

"Ana, what the heck is going on?!" Bella exclaims.

"I told you already, I'm going home."

"Bull! You were lying and I know it. You love Forks. Otherwise you wouldn't have thrown a tantrum when mom wouldn't let you visit dad when we were younger! Plus, I saw the rash on your arm. You only get that rash when you lie, so you tell me what's going on right now or-"

"Bella, calm down" I order. I look at Alice, who nods. "Look, we just ran into a bit of trouble, but don't worry. I'm fine. I promise, once it's all over, I'll come straight home and explain it completely. For now...just comfort dad, k?"

"...Alright. But you better be safe or so help me, I will kill you with my bare hands! And then-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Then you'll resurrect me, just so you can kill me again. I got it. Bye, Bella" I end the call and roll my eyes, as we pull into a hotel.

After getting a room, Alice and Jasper were sitting on a couch and I was in the lounge room, looking at my phone.

"I wish he'd call" I mutter, refering to Edward, who has of yet to call me. It's making me anxious….

"You should eat" Alice tells me. I ignore the food in front of me and just sigh.

"They could get hurt. It's not worth it." Zerachiel whines.

*I don't want anyone to get hurt* I tell him.

*I understand that, but, if anyone's gonna get hurt, it would be you. You're the human remember. They're vampires with enhanced abilities. Even I'm safe. I may be in a dog's body, but I can turn back into an angel at anytime, should I need to. You're the one who needs protection.*

"Yes it is" Jasper insists, making me and Zerachiel turn to him. Wow, this is the first time he's talked to me without being forced to… "Edward's changed since he found you. And none of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you. It's worth it."

Then Alice gasps and we all turn to her, worried.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Jasper asks his wife.

"The tracker. He just changed course."

"Where will it take him Alice?" Jasper asks, putting a pad of paper in front of her and a pencil in her hand.

"Mirrors. It's a room full of mirrors" she says, drawing the place as she stares off into space, most likely still in her vision.

"So, the course James is on now, will lead him to the ballet studio?" I ask.

"You've been here?" Alice asks, looking up at me.

"Well, uh, I was going through a phase. For the fifth time….Anyway, the school had an arch there just like that" I point to her drawing.

"Was your school here in Phoenix?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah. Just around the corner from my house. But that was when I was ten. I haven't been there in 6 years."

"Do you have any reason to go now?"

"Hell no. I hated that place. You know, after my phase was over, because after that phase I went onto another phase which had something to do with a lot of the color black. I think that was the goth stage, but I don't remember. Maybe it was the emo stage...Is there a difference?" I ramble. Yeah, I do that when I'm nervous….Then my phone rings, again. I look at it and see that it's Edward. I answer the phone and walk to the kitchen, "Edward, are you ok?"

"We lost the tracker. The woman is still in the area. Rosalie and Esme are going back to Forks to protect your father and Bella. I'm coming to get you. You and I, we're going to go somewhere. Alone. Well, other than your dog. The others will keep hunting. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again." He explains. I exchange a look with Zerachiel, as we both get the feeling that something is going to go wrong.

**~Time Skip!~**

I'm packing my things as Jasper and Alice are checking out. My phone rings and I answer it, since the ID said 'home'.

"Mom, I'm so glad you got my-"

"Ana? Ana? Where are you?" She asks frantically.

"Calm down, mom. Everything is fine, ok? I'll explain every-" However I'm cut off by some scuffling on the other side. "Mom, are you there?"

"Nice house you have here" a familiar and chilling voice replies, "Not the best on the block, but comfortable. I was prepared to wait for you, but then mom came home after she received a very worried call from your dad. It all worked out quite well. I must say, Forks High School doesn't protect it's students' privacy very well. It was just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address."

"Ana? Ana?" Mom calls.

"Leave my mother out of this!" I order.

"You're protective of her. That's nice. You can still save her. But, you'll need to get away from your friends. Can you do that? If your mother's life depends on it." 

"...Where?"

"The old ballet studio around the corner. And I'll know if you bring anyone along. Poor mommy will pay the price for that mistake" James tells me. I exchange a worried look with Zerachiel. "She smells like you. Delicious." 

"...That's creepy on so many levels" I tell him before quickly hanging up. I start to rummage through my suitcase. "Zerachiel, you'll have to stay here."

*What?! No!*

*He'll know you're there. He'd be able to smell you. Once I leave, wait for Edward to come before leading Alice, Jasper, and Edward to the ballet studio.*

*...Fine, but I won't like it…*

*Thank you* I tell him, taking out my stun gun, and back-up plan A, before sneaking out of the hotel, and grabbing a taxi to the ballet studio.


	22. Worst Idea EVER!

The cab pulled up outside Mimi's Ballet Studio. I payed the driver and hopped out of the cab. I stand outside as the cab drives away, before hesitantly walking inside. I knew he didn't have mom. I had called Bella on the ride over and she told me mom was still in Jacksonville. I don't plan on dying, but things can go wrong. Such as, the others could be late. Or, stun guns don't work on vampires. I have a back up plan, as I have mentioned, but I could be too slow for it to work.

"Ana? Ana? Ana, where are you?" I hear mom call from the cupboard, but I don't bother.

"Give it up, James. I know she isn't here" I call out to wherever he is.

"And yet, you still came. You have a death wish?" He asks, tauntingly.

"I wasn't going to let you hurt my family." James just laughs and takes out a video camera.

"I borrowed this from your house, when I was there. Hope you don't mind" He says, starting to film. I just glare at him, slowly moving my hand towards my right pocket, where I keep my stun gun. Then I use it on him, and run. Ok, know the answer to that question now. Vampires only feel a slightly sting, as if being stung by a bee or something. Would've been great to know before. Damn you Edward! And James just finds it so amusing.

"Excellent! An escape attempt!" Then he lands right in front of me and flings me across the floor like a bowling ball. I let out a small scream in pain as the back of my head bangs against a mirrored column. I lift my hand back and feel blood seeping through the wound, as James walks towards me, camera still filming.

"Beautiful! Very visually dynamic. I chose my stage well" he says, grabbing my hand and smelling my blood, "It's a shame he didn't have the strength to turn you. Instead, he kept you this fragile little human. It's cruel really." Then he stabs my leg with a knife and I let out a scream of pain. Damn this hurts!

Then, suddenly, James flies away from me and I see Edward standing not that far away from me. I take out the knife and throw it away from me. Zerachiel, who apparently came with Edward, is trying to lick away the blood on my leg. Good thing he's a dog, since, you know, their saliva has healing properties.

*I'm not going to die, am I? Cause that would suck.*

*No. You aren't. But you'll come close to it.*

Edward rushes over and picks me up, leaping toward the exit as Zerachiel follows as fast as he can. However, James catches Edward's leg and yanks him onto the floor, knocking me out of his arms. I land in a pile of glass, as James and Edward fight. I take out a piece of glass stuck in my other leg, before James comes over and bites my hand, smirking at Edward. And then where he bit started to BURN! OW! Of course, the pain becomes too much and I black out. So much for my back-up plan….


	23. The 'Blame Me, Please' Disorder

**Me: I decided to give you guys one last chapter today, since it's New Year's day and because the last chapter was so short. Btw, sorry if it was a bit anticlimactic. Enjoy!**

Beeping was the first thing I heard as I woke up. My eyes flutter open and white blinds me for a moment. Mom was leaning over me with a gentle smile.

"Hey sweetheart."

"What happened?" I ask, blinking slowly as I try to remember.

"You fell down two flights of stairs and threw a window. You lost a lot of blood" mom tells me softly. I don't remember that. Oh, yeah. I saw Alice, Jasper, and Emmett rip James apart and throw his remains into a fire while I was half-unconscious.

"Sounds like I had a Bella moment" I grin at her and she sighs.

"Only you would be able to joke about something like this. Just so you know, your father and Bella are here. They're in the cafeteria. Your friend, Alice, is taking care of Zerachiel outside." Then moms phone vibrates. "It's Phil. He's been worried about you. I told him to stay in Florida. The Suns signed him!"

"That's great mom. And, your texting?"

"Yeah. Finally" Mom scoffs, "You are gonna love Jacksonville. We found the cutest little house and you'll have your own bathroom-"

"Mom I want to stay in Forks. I have dad" I look over at a bunch of get-well cards on the nightstand from me and Bells group of friends from school, as well as the Cullens (surprisingly, Rosalie left one too), "And friends."

"Well, we'll talk about it" she says softly.

"Can you get dad and Bella for me? I want to apologize" I tell her.

"Sure thing" She says, moving some of my hair away from my face, before leaving. Then Edward is instantly by my side.

"Question, is ripping a vampire's limbs off and throwing them into a fire the only way to kill them?" I ask.

"You're in the hospital, hooked up to a machine, and that's the only thing you can come up with saying?" He chuckles. I shrug. "To answer your question, I don't know. That's just the most effective way, I guess. The woman, Victoria, she ran off."

"You promise to blame everything on me right?" 

"..." 

I sigh, shaking my head, "We really have to work on your whole, 'Blame me, please' thing." 

"'Blame me, please'?"

"Yes. It's a type of person who constantly goes through life blaming everything that goes wrong with something on themselves. The reason I'm in here, is because I decided to be stupid and go try to stop him myself. Obviously, it didn't work, but oh well. That's life. Crappy things happen, and you just have to learn to get over it."

"But if I didn't-"

"Edward, you saved me. You're the reason I'm alive right now. Stop blaming yourself" I demand.

"You have to go to Jacksonville with your mom. So I can't hurt you anymore."

"Are you even listening to me?! I want to be with you! I don't want-" He cuts me off.

"Ok. I get it" Edward leans over and kisses my forehead, as I lean back into the pillows. "What was your backup plan, anyway?"

"I was gonna make him burst into flames using a can of hairspray and a lighter. I'm a pyromaniac" I grin at him, and he laughs.


	24. This Is The End, Right?

**Me: Ok, so I've been informed that it wasn't working again, even after waiting. So, for people having problems with the chapters and whatnot, I suggest to either, go to my profile page and click that arrow that allows you to skip to the last chapter, then go to whatever chapter you haven't and go from there, or use the mobile version. Anyway, one last holiday gift to you guys! Another chapter! However, tomorrow, it'll be a strict two chapters a day! Please enjoy!**

It's been two months since the whole James thing and it was finally time for prom. I'm on my way to visit my blackjack dealing aunt in Vegas right now. NOT! Bella and Alice are forcing me to go to prom! I guess it's not that bad since Edward is my date. I mean, it'd be weird if he wasn't since he's my boyfriend….

My leg was healing nicely, though the stitches were pretty ugly. Thankfully, Alice got me a dress that didn't show them. It was knee length and the stitches were on my thigh. I'm pretty sure Alice chose the color on purpose. It was red, like blood red. The back of the skirt was covered in a thin see-through fabric that went about two inches past the actual skirt. And the top had a jewel neckline. It also has a light red belt that had a flower shaped jewel on the right side. Alice said the dress fits my 'hourglass' figure, whatever that is. Worst of it all, she forced me to wear heels!

Bella had already left, Jessica had picked her up with Mike a few moments ago, just as Edward arrived, but I wasn't ready. Correction, Bella said I wasn't ready. She told me to curl my hair and put a rose pin in it or else she'd tell embarrassing stories about me to our friends.

Zerachiel was laying on my bed watching my put on a necklace.

*You know, prom isn't so bad* He remarks casually.

*Oh yeah, well then, why don't you go instead of me* I glare at him.

*No thanks. No offense, but your boyfriend isn't my type* He grins. Well, as close to a grin that a dog can get. I roll my eyes, and (finally!) head downstairs, where Dad was most likely making Edward very uncomfortable. They both were eagerly waiting for me, Edward because, well, he's my boyfriend. He better always be eager to see me. And dad, I think it's mostly because he wants Edward to leave the house. He doesn't like him very much…

"Perfect" I hear Edward murmur, and dad rolls his eyes. "I'll take good care of her, Chief Swan."

"Yeah, I heard that before" dad says with disbelief. And then Edward went outside to wait for me in the car as dad called me over. "I put another taser in your bag." 

"_Dad_" I whine softly.

"And...you look beautiful" he tells me.

"Thanks dad" I smile, as he gives me a kiss on the forehead, then I walk outside to Edward.

**~Time Skip!~**

When we arrive at Prom, Edward helps me out of the car and has me sit on a bench as he goes to park his Volvo.

"Ana" I hear a familiar voice call. I turn around and see Jacob dressed nicely, instead of his usual jacket and jeans.

"Jake!" I exclaims, rushing over and hugging him.

"You look nice" he says, hugging me back.

"You too. For once" I tease.

"Hey!"

"So, you crashing the prom? Try to get Bella to be your date?" I tease him some more.

"Uh, no. My dad payed me to come talk to you" Jacob says sheepishly, "20 bucks."

"Oh. Uh, what about?" I ask, having a pretty good idea already.

"Just don't get mad, k?" he begs, and I nod slowly. "He wants you to break up with your boyfriend. He said, uh, quote 'we'll be watching you'."

I stare at him for a moment before we both start laughing. "Well, tell him pay up."

"Will do. Here, let me help you" Jake says, taking my hand and helping me stand.

"Honestly people, it's not like I'm in a cast" I roll my eyes and he chuckles.

"We all just worry about you. Just be glad you don't have Bella moments that often, or you'd be on a first name basis with the hospital" he jokes.

"Too late" I grin, referring to Carlisle.

"Jacob" Edward says, walking over, "I'll take it from here." They both glare at each other for a moment, before Jake says he'll see me later and leaves. "I leave you alone for a couple minutes and the wolves descend" Edward remarks as we walk inside the building. Of course, we had to get our pictures taken before going inside, but I'm trying to block that awful experience out of my mind.

"You are trying to kill me" I mutter, as I take in the room. The prom theme was Monte Carlo. There were gaming tables and roulette wheels everywhere. And everyone is dressed up and gambling for prizes, as well as dancing and socializing.

"Prom is important rite of passage. I don't want you to miss anything" Edward chuckles, kissing the side of my head. We walk further in and I spot Mike and Jessica getting their picture taken. Multiple times. Mike starts to do some James Bond poses and Jessica does the same, only as Pussy Galore. She sees me and Edward and waves, smiling widely. I give her an incredulous smile, gesturing the middle on my chest questionably, noting how much cleavage her dress is showing. She nods excitedly as Mike see us and waves. I grin as Edward leads me further into the building, chuckling. We pass Tyler, who's dancing with his date. Then we pass the DJ table, where Eric and Angela were taking care of the music. They both wave with smiles, and I wave back. Edward leans in to me, "You wanna go?" 

"Yeah" I say, quickly. I don't do dances…

He leads me out to the gazebo, where some couples are dancing, "Shall we?"

"You're serious?" I ask, incredulously.

"Why not?" Edward says, as he puts one of my hands on his shoulder, and taking another in one of his hands, putting his other on my waist. I shrug and dance with him. "You told me you couldn't dance." 

"I said I don't dance, not that I couldn't" I smirk. We continue to dance as the others start to go inside due to the chill. "Why didn't you let the venom spread?"

"I don't want you to become like me" Edward answers.

"What if I wanted to become like you?"

"Do you?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm ready to leave my family" I shrug.

"I don't want you to hate me forever, for taking your family away from you. But you will have me for the rest of your life. Is that enough?"

"Probably" I tell him with a teasing grin. He kisses me and everything was perfect. This is the end of Twilight….Right?


	25. My Boyfriend Is Suicidal

_**New Moon**_

**Me: HELLO ONE AND ALL! It's finally time for New Moon! And, just a warning, this is where the story gets really different! I wanted to diverse Ana from Bella as much as I could, and I'm pretty sure I did a good job considering how the story is going to go from here! And I can't wait for you guys to see-Oops! Almost gave it away! You'll have to wait and find out what I was going to talk about! MWAHAHA! Anyway, please enjoy!**

"Hey. Wake up."

"Come on, Ana. Wake up."

"WAKE UP!" a shout startled me awake.

"Huh, wha?" I ask, shooting up, knocking Zerachiel to the ground. He was apparently the one calling me. Only in my head….

*OW!*

"Sorry, Zerachiel. I just had the weirdest dream…" 

*That you grew super old and Edward stayed exactly the same as he is now?*

*How'd you know?*

*Simple. If everyone could hear thoughts, THEY'D BE ABLE TO HEAR YOUR DREAM FROM HONG KONG! Sheesh! Talk about depressing!* 

*Well, _sorry_! Now get out so I can get ready for school!* He quickly trots out of the room, as I sit back up. I look next to me and see my copy of Romeo and Juliet on my bed. I pick it up and look over the cover. "I really got to stop reading tragedies before bed" I say to myself, throwing the back across the room, blindly. I get dressed and head downstairs where Dad and Bella are waiting.

"Happy birthday!" Bella exclaims, hugging me, "You are officially 17 years old! Not as great as being 18, but hey, you're a year closer!"

"Shut up!" I tell her with a grin. I look at Dad who's holding three gifts. "I thought we agreed no presents."

"Mine's not wrapped, so it doesn't count" Dad says, handing me a camera with a bow on it, "Your mom and Bella on the other hand." 

"It's your birthday! You get presents whether you like it or not!" Bella says, handing me her wrapped present. I open it and take out a sparkly customized iphone case. I think she made it sparkly on purpose….

"Thanks Bella" I tell her, snorting in amusement, and she smiles widely.

"And this is from your mom" Dad hands me another wrapped gift. I unwrap it and take out an empty scrapbook for the camera dad gave me. "You mom coordinated out presents."

"She would" I mutter as Zerachiel comes in and puts something on my leg.

"I think your dog just gave you a birthday present" Bella says, smirking as I lift up a dead rat.

"Gee. Thanks Zerachiel" I say sarcastically, holding up the rat by it's tail.

*Your welcome!* he barks.

*You did that as a prank, didn't you?*

*...Maybe…*

"Wow. Senior year. How'd you get so old?" Dad complains.

"I'm only 17! I just happened to skip a grade because I'm a freakin' genius" I whip my hair back in a fake bragging way.

"Really? Then how'd you get that grey hair?" Bella asks, pointing at my hair.

"What?!" I exclaim, taking out my phone and using camera to check for any grey hairs….That dream really had an effect…. I don't see any, and glare at Dad and Bella who are trying to conceal their laughter, "That's not funny!" 

"Yes it is!" Bella laughs.

**~Time Skip!~**

Bella drives us to school, as I still don't have my license due to the fact that I suck at driving. Once Bella parks, we're greeted by Jessica, Mike, Angela and Eric.

"Hey, Ana, Bella. Today's the big day" Jessica says. Oh, please don't tell me Bella told everyone! "R&J essay due." Oh, phew. I was worried for a moment.

"Wherefore art thou, Ana?" Mike asks in a fake accent. We all chuckle and I remember the camera.

"Oh, hey. Our mom wants us to take pictures to remember senior year" I tell them, taking out my new camera.

"Oh, of course. Yeah" Jessica says, eager to get her picture taken. Though, Angela backs away quickly.

"I take them, I'm not in them."

"No, no, no, come here" Eric pulls her into the group.

"You'll photoshop my nose if it looks too big, right?" Jessica asks, after I take the picture.

"Don't worry, I'm in the picture. No one will be looking at your guys" Eric says jokingly.

"Let's take one of you guys" Angela offers, holding out her hand. I hand her the camera and then wrap my arms around Bella as we smile into the camera. Angela takes the picture and gives my back my camera, "Beautiful."

"Oh, good. Cullen's here" Mike says, disappointedly. I turn around and see Edward's Volvo drive in. They still don't like the Cullens, but that doesn't mean we aren't good friends.

"Well, we'll see you later" Jessica says, as she, Angela, Mike, Eric, and Bella head into school, as my boyfriend walks over to me.

"Happy birthday" he says, once he's next to me.

"Don't remind me" I mutter, hugging him.

"Oh, your birth is definitely something to celebrate" Edward chuckles.

"My aging is not."

"Your aging? I think 17 is a little young to start worrying about that" Edward laughs.

"Well, if I keep this up, I'll be older than you" I tell him.

"No you won't. I'm a hundred and nine. Next year, I'll be a hundred and ten. And then the next year-"

"I really shouldn't be dating such an old man. That's gross. I should be thoroughly repulsed" I tease with a grin.

"Uh huh" He nods, leaning down to kiss me. I've actually gotten better at it, I'm happy to admit. We kiss for a moment, before Edward pulls away, so I can get a breather.

"We have to get to class" He tells me, totally ruining the moment.

"Do we have to?" I whine.

"Yes" He laughs quietly.

"Fine. But I won't like it" I pout, getting ready to head inside, but Edward pulls me back, "Make up your mind, dude!"

"Someone wants you" He gestures over to where Jacob is walking over. Though, he's gotten more muscles.

"Ana" Jake greets as I hug him.

"Hello, biceps! You know, steroids are really bad for you, and I don't think Bella would like you very much if she knew you were taking them" I tell him, pretending to be completely serious. He chuckles.

"I'm just filling out, Ana. It wouldn't seem so drastic is we hung out more" He pouts.

"I was over your house just last weekend!" I laugh, "How often do you want to hang out?!"

"Everyday" Jake grins.

"Then, you should switch schools. You can come hang out with the pale faces" I joke.

"Uh, no. I'm alright. I prefer the Res schools exclusively. They let any old riff raff into this place" he whispers.

"And what does that make me?!" 

"They let you here so they could make the appearance of being exclusive" Jacob says with a grin.

"I see. So why are you here?" I ask him, curiously.

"I was buying a part for the Rabbit. You should really come, take a ride, when it's done."

"Is it fast?" I ask excitedly.

"Huh, it's decent" he says, wearily.

"Jake, I'm joking" I tell him.

"Oh, good" He sighs in relief, "Hey, happy birthday."

"Jakey, you promised!" I whine. He laughs and hands me a handmade dream catcher.

"It's your birthday. You get presents whether you like it or not" He tells me.

"Funny, that's exactly what Bella told me…" I mutter. He grins.

"Speaking of Bella, if I asked her out anytime soon, do you think she'll say yes?" 

"Uh, well, I'm not Bella, but it's possible. You'd have to ask, you know, Bella!"

"Right….Hey can you-" 

"I am not asking her for you!"

"Fine" Jacob pouts.

"Anyway, thank you for the present" I tell him, giving him one more hug as the bell rings.

"No problem" Jake tells me, hugging back.

"I gotta go, see ya" I say, walking towards school, waving back at him.

"Yeah, see you later."

**~Time Skip!~**

"So, how come Jacob Black gets to give you a gift and I don't?" Edward asks, as we walk through the school hallway.

"Why, Mr. Cullen. Are you jealous of my honorary big brother?" I ask him, smiling.

"...No" He replies, walking ahead of me. I laugh and catch up to him.

"Edward, I can't give anything in return. That's why I don't want you to get me anything" I tell him honestly.

"You give me everything just by breathing" he tells me.

"See? That's all I want and there's no need for you to jealous of my awesome big brother. If anything, you should be jealous of me because my brother is awesome and yours are, not as awesome." He chuckles.

"Ana! Happy Birthday!" The sugar-filled pixie says, hopping over the stair rail and hugging me.

"Ssshhhh" I shush her, not wanting everyone to hear. Then she hands me a wrapped box. "I thought I said no presents!"

"I've already seen you open it. And guess what? You love it! You're gonna wear it tonight, our house. Come on, please? It'll be fun" Alice begs. And I suddenly feel guilty for not wanting to go.

"Fine" I sigh.

"Great! Ok, see you at seven" Alice says excitedly, as she runs over to Jasper…..wait a minute….

"HEY!" I exclaim, to which Alice, Jasper, and Edward laugh.

"Sorry Ana. Happy-" Insert glare from me, "Nevermind." Alice and Jasper quickly head off to their class, and I look back at Edward, who's still smirking. I hit him in the chest with the box, making him laugh harder.

"You can't trust vampires. Trust me!" Edward says, with a wide grin.

"Ha ha, very funny…"

**~Time Skip!~**

We were watching Romeo and Juliet in english class. Bella was completely absorbed into the movie, Jessica was watching dumbfounded, Angela had tears in her eyes, Eric was straight out crying, and Mike looked bored out of his mind! 

"I hate getting presents for no reason other than to congratulate me for living this long to get older. And older, and older…."

"There are worse tragedies. Look at Romeo. He kills his true love out of sheer stupidity" Edward says, looking at the screen, "Though I do envy him, one thing."

"What could you possibly envy? He falls in love with his mortal enemy, his best friend dies, he thinks his wife is dead, then he kills himself in his misguided sense of grief, then forcing his wife to actually die" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"The suicide. It's nearly impossible for...some people. For humans, a little poison, a dagger to the heart, so many different options" Edward says, solemnly.

"Ok, what brought this on?" I ask him, confused.

"I considered it once. I didn't know, if I'd get to you on time. I had to come up with some kind of...plan."

"You really are an idiot, aren't you. What about your family? Ok, let's make a deal. I want you to promise, no swear to me, that, if anything ever happens to me, and I'm not saying it will, but just in case. If anything ever happens to me, swear that you won't try to kill yourself" I beg him, with a serious face.

"..."

"Please" I ask him softly.

"...Alright. I swear" He nods.

"What was you plan anyway?" I ask, curiously.

"I would go to Italy….And provoke the Volturi" Edward admits.

"The what now?" I ask, tilting my head in confusion.

"The Volturi-" He was interrupted by our english teacher.

"Now, who would like to repeat the last few lines, just to show they were paying attention. Mr Cullen" Teach calls on Edward. Though I was just glad he didn't call on me, because Edward could listen to the movie and talk to me….Plus he's been around for a hundred years and probably has things like this ingrained into his head…

"Oh, yes, Mr. Birdy" He says, before quoting Romeo, "O, here. Will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your embrace. And lips, O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss. A dateless bargain to engrossing death."

"Eyes on the screen people" Mr. Birdy demands, as I watch Edward carefully, thinking.

I wonder what he'd do when I do die….


	26. I Ruin My Own Birthday Party

Later that night, Edward takes me to his house and shows me a painting of some old century-looking vampires. "The Volturi are a very powerful family. I guess they're the closest thing to Royalty my kind has" Edward explains.

"Ok, quick question, is that Carlisle?" I ask, pointing to a blonde man in the background.

"Yeah. He lived with them for a few decades. Described them as very refined. No respect for human life, of course. But, respect for the arts and the science at least. And the law. Above all, the law."

"Since when do vampires have laws?" IN question.

"We don't have many. And only one that's regularly enforced" He tells me.

"And that would be?"

"That we keep the existence of our kind a secret. We don't make spectacles. And we don't kill conspicuously" Edward explains, "Unless, of course, you want to die."

"Will you stop talking about that! You promised!" I whine, stomping my foot like a little kid. Edward chuckles.

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"That's better. Anyway, aren't you all breaking the vampire law with me?"

"Yeah, but you're worth it. Besides, you're only in trouble if you get caught!" I smack his chest in amusement.

"What if you get caught? Who's going to protect you?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I don't need any protecting. It's my job to protect _you_. Except from my sister" Edward quickly says, backing away from me. And sure enough, the sugar-filled pixie comes up from behind me.

"Ana! It's time, it's time!" Alice jumps excitedly, as she pulls me downstairs, where everyone is waiting, all dressed up. They all smile at me, even Rosalie. We've gotten along much better after the whole James thing. Edward and Alice said I earned her respect after I stood up to her instead of backing down like other girls would have. Alice also told me it's partly because Edward hasn't been so moody as of late, most likely because I lectured him about his old behavior….

"Sorry about all this" Carlisle says, helping me down, "We tried to reign Alice in." 

"As if that's even possible" Esme jokes, pulling me into a hug, "Happy birthday Ana!" Then a camera flash goes off.

"I found it in your bag. Hope you don't mind" Alice apologizes, sheepishly.

"It's ok" I tell her, smiling.

"One year closer to dating an older woman, that'd be hot" Emmett says to Edward, grinning. So Rosalie smacks his chest as my boyfriend shakes his head in disbelief. "What?"

"You first" Alice tells Rosalie, handing her a small box, who then hands it to me.

"It's a necklace. Alice picked it out" she tells me with a slight smile.

"Thanks" I tell her, also smiling, as Alice drags Edward over to me and moves us together for a picture.

"Show me the love" she giggles, taking a picture. I chuckle, and she hands me a wrapped box. "This one's from Emmett."

"I already installed it in your sister's truck. Figured you'd want to listen to music when you sit in the back of that piece of-"

"Hey, don't dis the truck" I cut him off with a grin, letting them know I'm tease. Emmett grins back, then Alice hands me a small package.

"This one is Esme's and Carlisle's."

"It's just a little something to brighten your day" Carlisle tells me, smiling kindly. I smile back and start to open it. However, I end up getting a papercut, and blood leaks out….Oh crap!

What happens next is practically in slow motion. Edward pushes me back as Jasper charges, his eyes black with thirst, before shoving said vampires back into a piano. Edward, unfortunately, forgot his own strength, and I end up crashing into even more glass, and my bicep starts to bleed a lot. Emmett and Carlisle grab Jasper and hold him back as he struggles against him. Alice hurries over to him and tries to get him to focus on her.

"Jazz, Jazz, ssh. It's just a little….blood…." Alice freezes as she smells my blood. I look down at my arm, where blood is sliding down, dripping onto the floor. They all look at me, before Carlisle jumps into action.

"Get Jasper out of here" he demands, before using his vampire speed to run over to me, checking over my arm.

"I'm so-I'm sorry, I can't" Alice says, also leaving. I don't blame her, or any of them honestly. It's hard enough for some of them with me over practically everyday, but they never actually smelled my blood. I'm not Bella, I don't have accidents like her. Of course they wouldn't be able to get used to it.

Soon, everyone but Carlisle and Edward leave, to make sure they don't hurt me in a spontaneous thirst for my blood.

"I'll have to stitch this in my office" Carlisle tells me, noticing Edward standing there, just staring at me, "Check on Jasper. I'm sure he's very upset with himself and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now….Edward."

"Edward, I'm fine. Jasper's the one who needs you right now" I tell him, seriously. Jasper's ego already takes such a low blow with being named the 'black sheep' of the family. This'll just make it go even lower.

Reluctantly, Edward slowly leaves the room and Carlisle helps me to his office, which, btw, is covered in paintings of supernatural creatures.

"Well, this is one thing to check off my bucket list. Completely ruin a party" I joke, as Carlisle cleans the wound and uses tweezers to take out pieces of glass in my arm.

"It's not your fault. Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as much as Alice" Carlisle explains.

"Then how do you do it?"

"Years and years of practice" he tells me, with his usual smile.

"So, why did you choose to be a doctor? Wasn't it hard to be around all the blood?" I ask him as he starts to stitch up my arm.

"I wanted to help people. It brings me happiness. I'd do it regardless. Damned or not" he tells me, finishing up.

"Carlisle, you, as well as everyone else, couldn't be damned. Ever. I mean, look at you guys! You're going against a vampire's very nature by drinking animal blood instead" I exclaim.

"You're very generous Ana."

"Is that why he won't change me? Because he thinks I'll be damned?" I ask, incredulously. Yeah, pretty sure that won't happen, considering a freakin' angel put me in this mess! A head angel at that! And he got permission from God himself! I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have allowed it if I would've been damned!

*Got that right sweetheart!*

*How many times have I told you to stay out of my head?*

*Almost everyday for 7 years, but I've also ignored you for the past 7 years….*

"Just imagine the situation in reverse" Carlisle says, lighting a match, "If you believed as Edward does. Would be able to take away his soul?" Then he lights my blood in a bowl on fire. Seriously? Edward doesn't think he has a soul just because he's a vampire?! That's so stupid!

"I really have my work cut out for me, don't I?" I ask myself, though of course Carlisle hears me and smiles lightly.


	27. The Harsh Truth

**Me: Hey guys! Now things get real! Woo! I feel bad for putting Ana through these next bunch of chapters! Poor Ana. Anyway, please enjoy!**

After that whole fiasco, Edward drives me home in his Volvo. He didn't talk at all, most likely broadening and going all emo on me.

"Edward, this is gonna seem harsh, but you can't protect me all the time. Sure, occasionally, I'll need you to, such as when I failed to protect myself against James, but I don't need you smothering me. Look, I appreciate you wanting to keep me safe, I really do, but something's eventually going to separate us. An accident, illness, even aging. The only way to save me from those would be to change me. Obviously not now. I'm still not sure if I'm ready for that, but there's going to come a time when you'll have to. It's the only solution."

"...That's not a solution. That's a tragedy" Edward says, solemnly.

"So, me eventually dying isn't?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow. I'm not trying to be mean to him, I love him and I don't want him to be hurt, emotionally or physically, but this is really getting annoying. It's just the truth. And, well, the truth hurts sometimes.

Edward gets out of the car and walks over to my side, opening the door, looking at me sadly, "Do you not understand how much you mean to me?"

"I do. But if you really do love me, then you'd listen to me. I'm not trying to put you down or anything, but it's the truth. At some point in time, you will have to change me. Carlisle told me that you don't think you have a soul anymore. Just because you're a vampire, doesn't mean you don't have a soul. Edward, you need a soul to love someone as much as you love me. You need a soul to have feelings such as guilt and remorse. And you've felt those emotions plenty of times in your life, at least, that's what you told me. You have a soul, but, for some reason, you don't seem to believe that."

"...You should go inside."

I scoff, rolling my eyes. "Fine, whatever. I thought we got over this whole emo thing and the 'blame me, please', but I guess not." I hop out of the car and start to walk around the car, but Edward keeps blocking me, so I stop. Then I smirk, "You know, it's still my birthday, and you never gave me a present, even though you keep complaining about it. So, I'll ask you one thing...Kiss me."

And so he does. It starts out a bit slow and sweet, until I take initiative and kiss him harder, which, to my delight, he responds as passionate.

*I suggest you stop making out and say your goodbyes, as your sister has seen you out the window, and now your dad has been informed by her excited squeals. And, currently, he is carrying one of his many guns….*

However, it's Edward who separates from me.

"I can hear your father's thoughts a mile away. He's very angry at the both of us."

"Yeah, probably Bella's fault" I grin, pointing up at her window, where's she's not so secretly watching us with giggles.

He chuckles lightly, then looks at me seriously, "I love you."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow" I peck his cheek, before heading inside.

"Ana!" Dad exclaims, seeming unhappy, to which I sigh.


	28. Abandonment

I'm printing out my pictures on my computer, as Bella sits on my bed, babbling about some random things.

"And then Jacob asked me out, but I wasn't sure if I should accept or not. But then I figured that you'd be upset if I flat out rejected him, and he's not that bad looking, so I said yes. Did he start steroids or something, because I refuse to date a guy that does steroids" Bella asks, as I print out the picture of me and Edward at the party. You know, before I ruined it.

"Nah, he's just filling out. And, Bella, if your weren't sure, you didn't have to say yes just because I would've hurt you for hurting Jakey's feelings. Even though I would've. Anyway, you could've told him, and he would've understood" I tell her, taping the picture on the first page of my scrapbook.

"Well, I actually had fun on our date, so it's ok either way. But, what _really_ happened to your arm? I know you didn't have a Bella moment like you told dad. By the way, totally unfair that you got away with getting past curfew just because you hurt your arm" Bells says, petting Zerachiel, who's lying next to her on my bed.

"I got stitches! It's a pretty big deal! Anyway, I was opening a present and got a papercut. Jasper, who doesn't have that much control of his thirst, tried to attack me, but Edward shoved him away, after he had pushed me away. But he forgot how strong he is compared to me, and sent me crashing into some glass behind us. It's no big deal. I'm mostly worried about Jasper. He must be beating himself up about this" I sigh, resting my head on my hand.

"What about Edward? Doesn't he have that complex where everything bad that happens is his fault?"

"Yeah. I thought we worked on that, but obviously we haven't worked enough. I'll talk to him some more tomorrow."

**~Time Skip!~**

The next day, the Cullens didn't show up at school. I was a bit disappointed, but I figured that they probably didn't want to risk Jasper being around people at the moment, and stayed behind with him for support. When me and Bella get home, I hop out of the back and notice Edward standing solemnly in our side yard. I give him a smile, before gesturing Bella to go inside without me as I head over to my boyfriend. I frown when he won't look at me. He keeps staring at the ground sadly.

"Let's take a walk" Edward says, starting to walk into the woods next door. I raise an eyebrow, but follow him anyway. I trust him. Besides, it's sort of our thing, taking walks in the forest. It's silent the entire way to our usual spot, where we always talk.

"We need to leave Forks."

"...WHAT?!" 

"Carlisle is supposed to be 10 years older than he looks. People are starting to notice" he tells me, not even looking at me….wait a minute.

"By we, you mean you and your family" I state, frowning, "Edward, I already told you, what happened with Jasper was nothing!"

"You right. It was nothing. Nothing compared to what could've happened….You just don't belong in my world, Ana" he tells me…..Ok, this has gone to far! 

"I belong with you" I retort, getting upset. Seriously, since when did my life become a soap opera?!

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do, so I'm coming with you" I tell him. A frickin' angel told me so, so zip it you moronic little piece of-

"Ana. I don't want you to come" Edward says firmly.

"So, you're saying you don't want me?!"

"...Yes."

"You hesitated."

"No, I didn't. Just...promise something. That you won't do anything reckless….For Charlie and Bella's sake. And, in return, I promise that this is the last you'll ever see me. It'll be like I never existed, and you can go on with your life."

"If this is about your belief that you lose your soul when you become a vampire, it's completely stupid! But even if that does happen, then take it! I don't want it without you, even though this is making me sound like some sappy lovesick teen from a drama show, which I'm most likely turning into!"

"It's not about your soul. You're just not good for me."

"Not good enough for you?!" I exclaims incredulously.

"I'm just sorry I let it go on for this long."

"I hope you know, I'm not believing what's coming out of your mouth for one second" I shrug.

"Goodbye." He gives me a kiss on the head, lingering for a bit, before vanishing.

"Edward!" I call out, upset. And then the dam breaks. I lean against the tree and slide to the ground, as I start to cry. I don't know how long I've been crying, but I eventually fall asleep on the ground, all out of tears….


	29. Bella's POV!

**Me: This is one of those chapters where it's in someone else's POV. It's Bella! TA-DA! Hope you enjoy!**

_**Bella's POV**_

I head inside as Ana walks over to Edward, who's staring at the ground sadly. That's a bit weird, but I guess he blames himself for what happened last night. Sure, I'm not happy he threw her into some glass, but I'm sure he didn't mean to. I mean, he treats _Ana_ like she's glass. I doubt he'd intentionally hurt her like that.

Zerachiel runs up to me, barking happily. I pet him as I head upstairs to do my homework. Since Ana still isn't back, he starts to cling to me instead. He gets lonely very easily. When Ana was in the hospital a few months ago, he wouldn't stop whimpering, and also wouldn't leave me alone. He kept following me around the house.

My phone starts ringing as I finish my homework.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella" Jacob greets over the phone.

"Oh, hey Jacob" I smile at his voice.

"So, what're you doing right now?" He asks.

"Nothing. Well, I'm petting Zerachiel, but still."

"Why's he with you? Doesn't he normally cling to Ana? Uh, not that he wouldn't cling to you. I'm not saying he doesn't like you, it's just-" 

"It's ok Jacob" I laugh softly, "And yeah, he usually stays with Ana, but she's not here. Edward wanted to talk to her, so they left a couple hours ago."

"Oh….."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"You said 'oh….' like it's bad that she's dating Edward" I start to frown. Sure, I don't like the fact that he's a vampire, but it's her life. She can date who she wants. And the Cullens are vegetarians, so I don't expect them to jump her...With the exception of last night, of course. But that was just an accident.

"I'm just not comfortable with her hanging around him all the time, that's all" he says, sounding a bit nervous.

"I get what you mean, but it's not like we can tell her who she can and can't date."

"Unfortunately" he sighs.

"Funny, my dad said the same thing when I told him that…"

We talked for a few more hours, about random things like school. Zerachiel whines and I look at him. It's about 11:00 at night, and Ana's still not back. She's usually home by 10 or 10:30 at the most. 

"Hey, Jacob. I think something's wrong" I tell him, frowning as I stand up from my bed and head downstairs.

"What do you mean?" he asks as I walk into the living room where dad's watching Tv.

"Ana's still not back yet" I tell both Jacob and dad.

"WHAT?!" they both yell, worriedly.

"I'm coming over!" Jacob exclaims, hanging up.

"Dad, I'm worried. She's never this late and she's not answering her phone" I tell him, after a few times trying, and failing, to call her.

"What about the Cullen's? She usually hangs out there."

"They're not answering either." Then there's a knock at our door.

"Ok, uh, you answer the door, and I call around. Gather a search party" Dad says, walking to the home phone as I hurry to the door. I open it and Jacob bursts in, his dad following (Jacob's sister was pushing him).

"Is she home yet?" Jacob says, getting right down to business.

"No and she's not answering her phone" I explain to him, about to cry. I'm really worried about her. Zerachiel whimpers and nuzzles me.

"Where did she go before?" Billy asks.

"I don't know. Edward was here waiting for her, and she wandered off with him to talk" I tell him. His eyes widen a bit, but it went unnoticed by everyone except me. Wait, does he know?!

"I called around town. Harry and his family are coming to help as well, along with the Uley's and a few other people" Dad says, coming into the room.

**~Time Skip!~**

Me, Jacob, Dad, Billy, and Harry are near dad's truck, looking over a map. We tried getting Zerachiel to sniff her out, but her scent was all over the place and he couldn't get a good trail.

"I'm going to try the Cullen's place again" dad says, grabbing his phone. Billy looks up at dad.

"The Cullen's left town, Charlie."

"Heh, good riddance" Harry mutters.

"Where'd they go?" dad asks, confused and a bit accusingly. Ok, as weird as it is that they left, Ana wouldn't have left with them without telling me, or at least making up an excuse for dad. And the Cullens wouldn't have kidnapped her, so that's out of the question.

Zerachiel barks at something, and me and Jacob turn to see Sam Uley carrying an unconscious Ana.

"Charlie" Jacob says, grabbing dad's attention. He turns around and runs towards them, relieved she's found and worried she's hurt. I hurry over as well.

"She's alright" Sam tells everyone, handing her to dad.

"I got her. Thank you Sam" Dad says gratefully, as he starts to carry Ana inside, Jacob following. I stay behind for a moment.

"Uh, Sam?" he looks at me questionably, "I know you and Ana don't get along very well, but...thank you for helping her anyway."

"You're welcome" he nods, with a slight smile, and I head inside, grabbing Zerachiel's leash and taking him inside with me.


	30. Not A Dream, But How I Wish It Was

I slowly wake up and notice I'm in my room. And it's morning….Was that whole thing just a dream?

"Ana, you're awake!" Bella comes in and hugs me.

"Uh, what happened?" I ask, raising my eyebrow.

"You never came home last night, so dad got together a search party. Sam Uley found you in the woods and brought you back safely. Do you have any idea how worried we were?!"

"Oh...so it wasn't a dream" I mutter sadly.

"What wasn't a dream?" Bella asks, confused.

"Edward left…."

"Yeah. All the Cullens left. Do you know when they're coming back? And where did they go anyway? Does this have something to do with that red headed vampire you told me about?"

"No, I don't know where they went. They're never coming back. And it has nothing to do with that female vampire, but everything to do with Edward stupid, misguided, idiotic, moronic, freaking little messed up mind!"

"...Huh?" I explain everything that happened between me and Edward last night. By the end, she was ready to hunt him down and rip him apart limb from limb….

She soon leaves to tell dad I'm alright and Zerachiel comes in, hopping onto my bed.

*Hey kid. You alright?*

*No….Does what I feel right now have to do with the fact that Edward's my soulmate?*

*Unfortunately. That's what happens when you're separated from them. It's kinda like imprinting with wolves. I know you don't really know what that it, but it's practically the same. Edward's most likely going through it as well, but he's as stubborn as a mule, so he also most likely won't admit it.*

*...Love sucks…..*

*...You do know the entire world is based off of love, right?*

*EH?! When did that happen?!*

*When God made the universe you dolt! Geez, you'd think I'd do better in getting you into christianity….*

*Well, given the fact that my soulmate is a vampire, chances are, I probably won't die after I'm turned. I mean, it could happen, but it's very unlikely….I still believe in God and I'm _really_ thankful for this second chance he's let me have, but….*

*...I failed as an angel…..*

*Aw, come here!* I pull him into a hug as he sulks. I pet his head softly, *...Edward's going to come back right?...*

*I don't know, kid. I don't know….*

**~Time Skip!~**

Months has passed since the Cullens have left, and I was practically a zombie going through the motions. I constantly get nightmares and start screaming at night. Bella and Dad decided to take turns waking me up and comforting me. Zerachiel said that this would happen, but still…I even stopped making art. Well, that's not true. I just don't do it that often and when I do, I created rather depressing pictures...

I try to send Alice emails but they won't send, as she most likely changed her email address. I sit at the Cullens old lunch table everyday. Bella wanted to sit with me when I started, but I told her to sit with Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Angela instead. Bella has started dating Jacob, who comes over often and tries to talk me out of my funk. It doesn't work, but it's the thought that counts.

One day, me and Bella get home from school, and Dad meets us outside. He walks over to me.

"Alright. That's it."

"What?" I ask him.

"You're going to Jacksonville to live with your mother."

"I'm NOT leaving Forks" I tell dad, as Bella watches us, worried about me.

"Ana...He's not coming back" dad says, softly.

"...I know…."

"It's just not normal. This behavior. Quite frankly it's scaring the hell out of me. Not to mention your mother and Bella, along with Jacob and your friends on the Rez" I look at the ground sadly. I've been neglecting my friends these past months. I barely talk to anyone anymore, except Zerachiel. "Baby, I don't want you to leave, I don't. Just, just go to Jacksonville, make some new friends-"

"I like my old friends" I cut him off.

"Ana, you never see them anymore, and Jacob doesn't count. He's over all the time."

"I'm going shopping tomorrow….With Jessica. And Bella."

"Bella hates shopping" Dad says, raising an eyebrow at Bella, who I give a slightly pleading look.

"Uh, yeah. We figured she needed a girl's night out" she stutters.

"...Alright. Girl's night. Shopping. Like it. Go...buy some stuff" he encourages, as me and Bella get in the car. I haven't been wanting to sit in the back lately, due to my funk, so I sit in the passenger seat now.


	31. Depression Makes You Irrational

**Me: Hello everyone! Ok, so I finally figured out how to upload my drawings onto a flashdrive (more like get my dad to do it for me), and how to fix my drawings to look the way I want (i.e. right side up), so I ask that everyone visit my DeviantArt account and check out my drawings! I either do them completely free hand from scenes, or I made them from my own amazing mind (it's not that amazing, I just decided to give myself a little confidence boost -_-)! Though they may not be up until tomorrow night. I may be able to post them today, but it depends. Anyway, please enjoy these next two chapters!**

"How did you convince them to let your dog into the movie theatre anyway?" Jessica asks as we leave the theatre and I get rid of my sunglasses.

"I convinced them that he's my seeing eye dog" I tell her, with a small, unnoticeable smirk.

"But why would a blind person go to the movie theatre?" she asks.

"They can still hear the movie Jessica" Bella backs me up, smiling at how I'm slowly going back to myself. The two start to talk about the movie, like how Jessica was upset that we saw a zombie movie and no hots guys were kissing her or something, and about shopping, which Jessica is upset that Bella doesn't like it that much. I look around, emotionlessly. This whole depression thing is….depressing…

I notice some bikers standing by a bar and reminisce about when Edward saved me from those drunk men about a year ago. I start to turn when for some reason, I see Edward standing in front of me.

"Keep walking" He tells me, "This is dangerous."

Then he vanishes when Jessica and Bella start walking again. They both look at me worried.

"Are you ok Ana?" Bells asks.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I just...It's nothing" I reassure them. What the heck just happened? Oh, great, I'm hallucinating! Look what you've done to me Edward! My mind is making fake images of you to try and help me with my depression. THAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH! Nice going! Great job! You are in SO much trouble when you get back…..If you get back….

I guess my subconscious is trying to make me feel better. Aw, thanks conscious! Great...now I'm talking to myself….

Maybe Edward's image will come back if I do something dangerous….A fake Edward's better than nothing, right?

*Ana no!* Zerachiel's voice orders in my head.

*But, Zerachiel….I can see him….*

*Ana, I know you're upset! And depression makes people do stupid things, but you aren't putting yourself in danger just because you want to see a hallucination of your soulmate! And what about your promise to Edward? You promised you wouldn't do anything reckless!*

*But-*

*NO! I'm your guardian angel! It's my job to protect you and I'm not letting you do something and dangerous! Think about what Bella and Charlie will feel if you did this!*

Now that I actually think about it, they'd be worried sick...And I did sort of promise Edward. Edward's kept up his promise to not kill himself (of course nothing has happened to me, so I can't really test that out, but who cares right now), so why should I break mine?

"Ana!" Bella's voice snaps me out of it.

"Huh? Wha?"

"We've been calling you for the past 5 minutes. Are you sure you're ok?" Jessica asks, furrowing her eyebrows in concern.

"Yeah, I just drifted off for a moment. I'm fine. Uh, let's move on. I think I'm getting some creepy looks from some of those guys."


	32. My Sister's 'Bright' Idea

"Wake up!" I shoot awake when I'm hit with something. I rub my eyes and look up to see Bella standing over with a pillow.

"What?" I moan, trying to go back to sleep.

"I've decided!"

"Decided what?" I ask, though I'm muffled by my pillow.

"How to get you out of your funk! Look, remember where you kept changing your looks and personality all the time to try and fit in with other people because you were scared of rejection?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Well, remember how I smacked you out of it by mocking you? And then you never did it again?"

"Yes…."

"Well, what if we make a list of what you're scared of, and then one by one, try to make you unafraid of them? Not only will it keep you out of your depression, but it'll also help you overcome your fears!"

"Uh….not only does that sound like a lot of work, but it also sounds a bit dangerous to my psychological problem at the moment, so…."

"Come on!" she exclaims, dragging me out of my bed and downstairs, "I already called Jacob, and he's gonna help us with it!"

"At least let me get dressed!"

**~Time Skip!~**

Soon, we're at Jacob's house and he runs over and crushed me in a hug after I get out of the car.

"Ana!" I hug him back happily, "Where have you been, huh?!"

"The junkyard." 

"Really? Why?" He asks confused.

"Because" Bella starts, walking over to the truck and revealing a couple of junked motorbikes, "Ana is scared of driving these things. Figured you'd be able to fix 'em up and we can mark that fear off her, surprisingly small, list."

"You're scared of driving motorcycles?"

"I've been scared of riding _bicycles_, since I was like 10" I tell him.

"...Why?" Jake asks.

"Just because…." I mutter, looking at anything but him and a laughing Bella.

"Because when she was learning how to ride a bike, Phil thought it'd be best if she did it on a hill, and so, halfway down, she rammed into a tree and fell into a trashcan!" Bella bursts out laughing.

"It's not funny!" I exclaim.

"Yes it is!" Jake starts laughing too.

"Can we just get these fixed and mark off the list please!" 

**~Time Skip!~**

We're halfway taking apart one bike (Which Jakey can carry with one hand, by the way), when Embry and Quil come in.

"Embry!" I exclaim, rushing up and hugging him tightly.

"Hey Ana! You never visit anymore! You no like us?" he ask, pouting.

"No! I love you guys!"

"Bella, you remember Embry. And this is Quil" Jacob introduces Bella to Quil. Then Quil makes a comment about Bella being Jake's girlfriend and the two start to play fight.

"My bets on Quil" Embry says, sitting next to us.

"You're on" I tell him, me and Bella rooting for Jacob. I guess my friends were all I needed to help me out of my depression….


	33. Can I Kill Sam Now?

**Me: Hey guys! Now, I'm putting up the drawings today, after I convert them from PDF to JPEG. Anyway! Answering Reviewers!**

**The Dreamer - Yeah, I guess she was being a little stupid, but she's still in her depression. Depression makes people have irrational thoughts. I guess I just wanted to make that clear. Look at it this way, at least she wasn't stupid enough to actually go over to the guys and take a little joy ride! Though, on the other hand, Zerachiel was there to help her through it, and, unlike the original Bella, Ana has a stronger resolve. Even if Zerachiel wasn't there (he would've known because their link, but that's besides the point), she most likely would've snapped out of it herself.**

It takes a few weeks, but we eventually fix the bikes. And as much support as my friends have given me, it doesn't help with my nightmares. I was woken up one night by my dad who gave me a little talk. It didn't help much, but it's the thought that counts. It was basically about how I don't need someone in my life to make me happy. I have a bunch of friends and a family that loves me. Again, it didn't help, but, still the thought.

A couple days after we finish the bikes, me, Jake, and Bella head to a place we can ride them, I went rather reluctantly.

"So, after we finish this, what's next on the list?" Jake asks, as Bella drives her truck. The bikes were strapped down in the back.

"I don't know. Let's see, first it's motorbikes, then it's spiders, which I didn't even know you were scared of, and then it's cockroaches, another I didn't know about, and then it's, of course, the ocean."

"Lots of people are scared of spiders and roaches! Don't judge me!" I exclaim.

"How're we gonna fix the spiders and roach problem?" Jake asks.

"Don't know, but we'll figure it out when we get there" Bella says, before noticing, yuck, Sam and his pack on a cliff. Is my wish finally coming true?!

"What are they doing?!" Bella asks, pulling over when she sees Sam and Paul throw Jared into the water below.

"Cliff diving. They usually do that. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids. Now look at him" Jake says, shaking his head.

"WHAT?! Embry joined that, that, that slimebag?!" I exclaim.

"Yeah."

"What happened?" Bella asks.

"First he missed a lot of school. Then he starts to follow Sam around like a lost puppy. Same with Paul and Jared, but that was before Ana came back when she was 15. Sam keeps giving me this look. Like he's waiting for me or something. It's kinda starting to freak me out" Jake explains.

"That's it, Bella, drive over there, so I can give him a piece of my mind!"

"No Ana. You'll end up tasing him again and then you'll get in trouble" Bella says, as she begins to drive again. About a half an hour later, we arrive to where we'll, gulp, get rid of my fear.

"Scared?" Jacob asks, as Bella practically drags me to the bike and puts me on.

"What do you think?!" I exclaim, clinging to the bike tightly.

"Relax. I'll be riding right next to you. Now, this is the brake, and this is the clutch. And then this is the gas" he explains. I, reluctantly, turn the bike on. "Now, slowly release the clutch."

I was about to do as I'm told, but accidentally release too much and shoot forward. Thankfully, just a few inches, but it scared the life out of me!

"You ok? Still want to do this?" Jake asks, worried.

"Yeah, uh, sure…." I tell them, not really sure myself. Jake gets on his own bike and starts it.

"You can do it Ana!" Bella cheers.

"Yes, because that makes it so much better" I mumble. I slowly release the clutch and start to move slowly. Jake is right next me, and, feeling more confident, I release some more and go faster.

OK, why did I never try this before?! This is awesome! It's like….when Edward carried me through the trees….

However, due to the fact that I wasn't paying attention being too busy with my thoughts, I accidentally crash and hit a rock.

"ANA!" Jake and Bella shout. Jake rides over towards me, leaves him laying around and runs over. My head is bleeding, but other than that, I feel fine. Bella drives over in her truck and starts to check over me.

"Guys, I'm fine!"

"Ana, you're head's bleeding" Jake exclaims.

"Yeah, but that was awesome! Can we do it again?" I ask excitedly. To which they both give me looks like, 'No way in Hell!'


	34. Movie Night!

On monday, I decide to sit with Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric, and Bella again.

"Hey, look who's back from the dead" Mike says. Jessica hits his chest with a look. "What?"

"Yeah, it's great to be back. The other zombies were so boring" I joke.

"Ha, you got your sense of humor back" Eric proclaims happily. Bella raises her eyebrow at that, and Eric raises his arms up, "I never said it was a good sense of humor!"

"Hey!" I exclaim indignantly.

"Hey, so I was thinking. To celebrate miss funny coming back to the land of the living, we should go to the movies" Mike suggests. We all agree, only thing is, we have no idea what movie to watch.

"No romance" Bella says, making movements with her eyes towards me, letting everyone understand. I stare at her blankly.

"I'm not really blind you know" I tell her annoyed. Jessica, the only one who understands what I meant by that, lets out a laugh.

"I don't get it" Angela mutters to Eric.I wave her off.

"I'll explain later."

"What movie then?" Jessica asks.

"I suggest Face Punch. We can have a bet. Whoever lasts the longest without being scared wins. Losers have to pay the winner 5 bucks each" Eric says, eagerly.

"I'll go with the betting idea, but not who gets scared, because you can't always tell if someone's scared or not. I mean, what if they're an actor or actress? They'll be good at hiding their real feelings. Face Punch has a lot of, uh, bloody, scenes. I say, last person to vomit wins" I suggest, to which, the guys eagerly accept, and the girls back off. Guess it's just me and the guys then. Oh well. At least I'll be 10 bucks richer.

What? I survived James, I can survive a movie. The fiasco with James was a horror movie initofitself.

**~Time Skip!~**

"K, so Angela go the stomach flu, Eric's taking care of her, and Jessica did more research on the movie and bailed because she didn't think she'd be able to handle it" I explain to Jacob, Bella, and Mike, "Mike, our bet is still on!"

"What bet?" Jake asks, wrapping his arm around Bella. LIke Edward used to do with me….GAH! No Ana! You are a strong woman and your life doesn't revolve around him!

"We bet that the first people to vomit pays the last person 5 bucks each" I shrug as we go in.

"Sweet! I could use more cash! I'm in!" 

"What's with men and gambling?" Bella asks.

"What's with women and not?" I retort.

"You're a woman!" 

**~Time Skip!~**

In the middle of the movie, Mike bailed, having to vomit. Me and Jake were perfectly fine. Truth is, when I came here to visit, we stole our dads' collection of horror movies and had a movie marathon. Which is why we're immune to horror movies now! Mwahaha! I'm evil! 

"What a marshmallow" Jacob comments, as we wait for Mike. I sit on the stairs as Bella and Jake stand next to each other.

"That's not nice Jakey. He might just have the flu that's been going around" I tell him, as he starts to grab Bella's hand. However, Bella moves it away from him. He gives her a questioning look, and she shoots a glance at me, worried. I sigh, "Bella, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine now."

"But-" Jake puts a hand on Bella's shoulders and asks for a moment alone with me. She agrees, rather reluctantly, and walks away. Jake sits down next to me.

"Ana, I know what he did to you. He hurt you. Badly. You don't have to pretend you're not hurting."

"Jake, I've been a mindless zombie for the past four months. I think I've sulked long enough" I tell him with a smirk.

"You still have nightmares. Bella tells me about them since we're both worried about you. Sure, you're acting like your old self, but you're distancing yourself from everyone. You're going back to the phases. Edward hurt you and rejected you, and now you're becoming scared of rejection again. Look, I promise you, I'll never hurt you like he did. I'll always be there for you. No matter what" Jake promises me, and I lean my head on his shoulder, before jumping back.

"Jake, you're really hot" I tell him worried.

"Well, that's a bit inappropriate. I'm dating your sister" Jake says jokingly.

"I'm serious Jakey, you feel like you have a fever" I say, putting my hand on his forehead.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a bit uncomfortable" he says slowly, frowning.

"Why don't you go home and rest. I'll tell Bella for you. And I'll get your money from Mike" I grin, trying to make him feel better. He just nods.

"Yeah, uh, I'll see you later" Jake says, before he leaves. Then Mike comes out of the bathroom.

"I was sick before the movie…."

"Mmhmm. Sure you were" I say, raising my eyebrow with a smirk.


	35. Betrayal

**Me: Hey everyone! I finally put up the drawings (about time!), but enough of that! I had gotten a review that said they were disappointed because Ana was becoming more Mary-Sue than Bella….Is it sad that I have no idea what a Mary Sue is? Anyway, the thing that got me upset, was the fact that they wrote that without finishing the story as it was. She reviewed in chapter 28, but the thing is, that wasn't one of my best chapter (which I am ashamed to say), and Ana is NOT becoming a script reader….whatever that is. Besides, Ana has her own lines and she isn't one-dimensional. Anyway, that's all I want to say. On with the chapter!**

It's been about a week since the movie theatre, and Jake has been ignoring me now. He won't answer my calls, and Billy keeps making excuses for him. Not just me, Bella too.

"Hey Jake, uh, look I want to talk. We haven't talked for a week, and, uh, yeah. So, call me back" I leave a message, as Dad prepares to go fishing with Harry Clearwater.

"We'll be back around 3" dad says, before noticing my sullen face, "Uh, Ana, I don't have to go."

"Yes you do" Harry says.

"Yeah, dad. Go on. I'll be fine. I have Bella and Zerachiel" I encourage.

"Ok…." Soon dad and Harry leave, and Bella decides to visit Jacob to see what's been going on. And I decide to go with her. When we arrive, Jacob had apparently gotten his hair cut and got a tattoo on his bicep. And he was walking around shirtless in the rain. Oh, yeah. Wolf thing….But that doesn't' excuse him ignoring me!

I get out of the car and slams the door, stomping towards Jakey. Bella gets out and follows. "Jake!" He stops and turns around, "Hey!" I catch up to him and give him a look a disbelief. "You cut your hair off?! And got a tattoo?!"

"Ana…."

"I thought you were too sick to come outside! Or pick up the phone when me or Bella call."

"...Go away."

"What?!"

"Go away." 

"What's wrong with you?!" Jake starts to walk away, "HEY! What happened to you?!" Jake doesn't answer. "Did Sam get to you?! Is that what's happening?!"

"Sam's trying to help me! I don't blame him. But if you want someone to blame, how about those filthy bloodsuckers you love. The Cullens" Jake says rather harshly. And it hurt. I understand he's going through something right now, but that gave him NO RIGHT to insult them!

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say, playing the oblivious card, as tears start to come. This is my big brother, for pete's sake!

"Oh you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! You've been lying to everyone. But you can't lie to me. Not anymore Ana" He tells me, before Sam and his crew start to call for him. He slowly turns to me, "Look, Ana. We can't be friends anymore."

"Jake you promised me! You promised me that you'd be there for me, no matter what! You can't just go back on that! You're my best friend and I need you! Especially now!"

"I promised to keep you safe. And that's what I'm doing. Now go home. And don't come back. Or you're gonna get hurt." And with that, he runs over to _Sam's_ group leaving me crying. Bella sweeps me up in a hug, glaring at Jacob's back. I'm pretty sure she mumbles something along the lines of, 'we're so through.'


	36. Wolves On Steroids!

The next day, Bella tried to talk with Jacob, but he wouldn't answer his door, so now she's mad at him too. Zerachiel tried to cheer me up, but it didn't work. Then he suggested that we should go for a walk through the woods. Currently, we're on the way to me and Edward's meadow. It's the one place I think my head will clear in.

However, when we get there, the entire meadow is ruined! The grass and flowers are gone! Replaced with yellow, dried up grass and weeds.

*This is not good….* Zerachiel mutters, taking a glance at my sad face, *Don't worry kid, it'll grow back, when Edward comes back. The meadow is linked to both of your emotions.*

*Haven't you realized by now? He's not coming back.*

*He will. Eventually. He just needs to figure out how much he needs you.*

*And by that time, I'll most likely be dead!*

"Ah, Ana" a familiar french accent startles me. I look up and see Laurent standing a few yards away.

"Laurant" I say in surprise. I didn't expect him to be here….

"I didn't expect to find you here" he says, coming closer.

"Same here…."

"I went to visit the Cullens but, the house is empty" Laurent says, starting to circle me and Zerachiel, "I'm surprised they left you behind."

"Yeah, well, Edward is stupid and believes that leaving me is the best way to protect me. Like I said, he's stupid" I tell him, frowning a bit when Zerachiel starts to growl lowly. We can trust Laurent, can't we? I mean, he helped us a bit when James was after me….

"Oh, so, they don't visit you?"

*Lie* Zerachiel growls, *And lie good.*

*I can't lie, remember? I get rashes! Thanks to you!*

*Just do it! I'll hold off the rash! You'll still get it, but when he's gone!*

"Well, Edward doesn't. Alice visits often, as well as Rosalie. I'll, uh, tell them you stopped by" I say. And I don't get a rash! Yay! "...Why _are_ you here?"

"I came as a….favor, to Victoria" He tells me. Wait, WHAT?! "She asked to come see if you were, still under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers. An eye for an eye."

"Edward'll know you did it. He'll come after you" I say, confident.

"Now, I don't think he will" Laurent says, condencendly, "Victoria will be rather angry with me for killing you, but you're just so mouthwatering."

"Yeah, cause that's not creepy" I deadpan as Zerachiel growls louder.

"Don't worry. I'm doing you a favor. Victoria wants to kill you slowly...painfully. I promise I'll do it quickly" he says. Zerachiel leaps in front of me, ready for an attack. However, an even louder growl comes from the woods next to us. We all look over to said growl and notice a large black wolf walking towards us, snarling at Laurant. "I don't believe it…" The wolf stands in front of us, baring his teeth at Laurant as he stands at full height. Which is practically the size of a horse. Then four more wolves join the first….Oh great, it's _Sam_ and his pack. Now I'm gonna have to thank them when they find out I know, or else I'm a huge brat!

Laurant quickly runs away, with four of the wolves on his trail. The last one, a light reddish brown color, stays for a moment, looking at me, before rushing off after them. Laurant hits the black one, which I think is Sam, and he lands near me and Zerachiel. However, he gets right back up and hurries over to the fight.

*Now would be a good time to run* Zerachiel mentions.

*Yeah….RUN!* We both high tail it home, not wanting to be caught up in the fight.

"DAD! I exclaim, running into the house.

*You're telling him?!* 

*Well duh! This way, once Harry knows I saw them, they'll be forced to tell me everything! Mwahaha! I'm so evil!*

"They're not bears! I saw them! Out in the woods!"

"What are you talking about? And why were you in the woods?" he asks, confused.

"I had Zerachiel with me. Anyway, they aren't bears! They're wolves! Giant wolves! They're like wolves on steroids!" I exclaim, waving my arms like a maniac.

"Are you sure about that Ana?" Harry asks.

"Yeah! I just saw them! They were after something! Zerachiel saw them too!" I gesture to said angel-turned-dog, who barks.

"Wolves?" Dad asks, with disbelief, "You saw them?" I nod. "Ok. Well, Harry. You feel like hunting? Gathering the boys?"

Harry nods reluctantly. "Sure, I'll just, uh…" He leaves us alone and Dad gets up.

"I should go to the station. Ana, please just stay here." 

"Funny, usually you'd be begging me to get _out_ of the house" I grin. He rolls his eye before leaving as well.

**~Time Skip!~**

I jolt awake from a nightmare. Not a screaming in horror one, just a bad one. It was about Victoria, but right now I'm more worried about the taps on my window. I get out of bed and walk over, looking out the window. Jake is standing out there, once again shirtless, throwing rocks at my window.

"Shouldn't it be Bella you're throwing rocks at? And what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore" I whisper harshly, after I opened the window.

"Back up, I'm coming up" he orders. I do as I'm told and he climbs up here, using the tree and some really awesome jumps. "...Hey."

I give him a small glare.

"Look, Ana, I'm sorry" Jake says, trying to come near me. I stop him with my hand and push him away.

"For what?"

"I want to tell you, I really do, but I can't. I literally can't" he says, walking over to my bed and sitting next to Zerachiel, who is able to sleep through all this. "Have you ever had a secret before? One that's not yours to share?"

"Duh."

"That's what it's like for me. But worse" he explains, "You have no idea, how tightly I'm bound."

"I can't believe Sam got to you! I'm losing all of you guys! First Embry, then you! Who's next? Seth and Leah?!" I exclaim quietly, hitting his head lightly. He grabs my arm and looks at the scar James gave me when he bit me. I quickly cover it with my other hand.

"I mean, the killer part is that you already know!" he growls a bit, standing back up. "Ana. Do you remember when we took a walk on the beach at La Push? The st…"

"The story? I know. The story about the cold ones" I nod.

"I guess I understand why that's the only part you remember…"

"Isn't there anything you can do-"

"No. I tried" he shoots me down.

"...Well, maybe we could leave. Just for a while" I suggest.

"You'd do that?" Jake asks, incrediously.

"For you. You're my big brother, even though you completely hurt my feelings a yesterday and I should be beating you up right now instead. I'll think of your punishment later" I try to lighten the mood. It doesn't work….

"It's not something I can just run away from Ana. But I would if I could" he tells me, looking at some of my painting on the walls. "I've gotta go before they notice I'm gone." I look down, upset, then he drags me into a hug. "Just remember. It'd be much easier if you knew."

"I'll try" I promise. Of course, I already remember, but he doesn't need to know that right now. It'd just get him in trouble. After he lets go, Jake walks over to my window and leaps out, landing softly on the ground, before jogging into the woods.


	37. Tasing Wolves & Imprinting

**Me: Hello one and all! First of all, I'd like to give a shoutout to everyone who supported me about the whole 'mary-sue' issue. It pleases me a lot to know that you guys care, and that you like Ana and my story. I'm also happy that people are starting to like my version of Bella. I honestly think that Movie Bella was too, go through the motions. She barely stood up for herself and, to me, she was a complete witch for stringing Jacob along like that. I mean, yeah, he ended up being happy with Renesmee, but still. Though I am curious to how Nessie would act when she found out that Jake used to be in love with her mother, and had a few make-out sessions with her….Oh well. Here's the next set, just for you guys!**

I walk into Bella room, where she's reading a book on her bed.

"We're going to Jake's! Come on!" I drag her out of her room and to her car.

"Wait, wait, wait! I thought we were mad at Jacob!" She protests.

"Not as much as we're mad at Sam and his little groupies, not including Jake and Embry. It's not their faults they got roped into Sam's cult. We're going to Jakey's to talk him out of it. Then Embry's. Now come on!" I order, hopping into the back of the truck.

"...Fine! Whatever! But I'm staying in the car!"

**~Time Skip!~**

I rap on the door of the Black residence, as Bella stays in the car sulking. Billy opens the door, "Ana?"

"I need to see him" I say, not even bothering with a greeting. This is just as much his fault as it is Sam's. Ok, not as much, but still. I'm not in the mood.

"He's not in" Billy says, after a slightly hesitation.

"You hesitated. Now excuse me" I push past him and walk towards Jake's room where he's sleeping (as well as snoring loudly), "Not in, huh?" I look out the window and see Sammy boy's little cult walking towards the house. I glare at all of them but Embry. I stomp outside and make my way towards them.

"What the hell is your problem?! First you drag Embry into your little cult and now Jacob?!" I shouting, shoving him. Paul is about to step in, growling, but Sam knocks him back lightly telling him to ease off. "What did you do to him?! He didn't want this!"

"What did we do? What did he do? What'd he tell you?" Paul growls with a sneer.

"Both of you calm down" Sam orders, pushing Paul back.

"Don't boss me around! I'm not part of your little group! And he told me nothing. He tells me nothing because he's scared of you!" I exclaim, glaring at Paul. Paul and Jared start laughing as Embry looks at me worriedly. I get even more angry than I already am, and slap Paul in the face. Ok, that hurt a bit...

Paul starts to shake, breathing hard.

"You did it now" Jared says, smirking. 

"Ana, get back!" Sam orders, trying to keep Paul back, as he starts to snarl. "Paul! Calm down now!"

"I just said not to tell me what to do!"

"Ana!" I hear Jake shout. Then, Paul's clothes rip off (that's a bit awkward for when they change back, isn't it?) and he turns into a giant grey wolf. I quickly move my hand to my pocket, and switch off the safety of my stun gun. Right when he leaps at me, I whip it out and stun him. He yelps and falls to the ground, twitching harshly as my stun gun electrifies him. I put my taser away as Embry barks out a laugh, but covers it as a cough.

Jake runs over and looks at the twitching wolf Paul on the ground, before looking up at me, pointing at him, "Stun gun?"

"Stun gun" I say proudly, patting my pocket. Bell rushes over in a panic.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaims, looking down at wolf Paul, freaked out.

"Aw, come now Bella. You don't remember the story Billy told us when we were little? I mean, we already know about the vampires, shouldn't you have figured out the wolves were real too?" I ask condescendly. Jake gives me a scolding look.

"You knew?!"

"Duh! How come everyone keeps forgetting I'm a genius?!" I ask, upset. I look at Embry, who's staring at Bella with wide eyes. "Embry? Dude, what's up?"

The others look at him as well, some in recognition and others, such as me and Bella, in confusion. Then there one, who stares at him in anger. Which is Jakey.

"You imprinted my girlfriend?!" He shouts, growling.

"What?" me and Bell ask, confused. Ok, I know what imprinting is, vaguely, but I had no idea Embry would imprint my sister! Embry looks at Jake in worry.

"Uh, Jake! Look, man, it's not my fault! I-" Then Jake starts to shake, while snarling at Embry.

"Jacob, cool it!" Sam orders, and I glare at him, as Jared starts to help up Paul, who had changed back a while ago. We didn't notice, so he had time to put clothes on (thank you Lord!). However, Jake ignores him and shapeshifts into his reddish brown wolf shape. Oh, so that's why his eyes were familiar! Embry quickly shifts as well to protect himself as Jacob leaps at him, growling loudly. They both start fighting, and end up rolling into the woods while they do.

"Jared, Paul, take the girls to Emily's" Sam orders, running off towards to two fighting. They both do so, rather reluctantly. Paul put himself in charge of driving. Half because Bella was too much in shock to drive, and the other half...He didn't want to be anywhere near me! HAHA!

**~Time Skip!~**

We arrive at Emily's place and get out. I spent the drive talking with Jared, who I guess isn't _that_ bad. When he isn't acting like a jerk and joining Paul in his jerkiness.

"Shouldn't we go back and make sure Jacob and Embry aren't hurt?" Bella asks, slowly getting out.

"Nah, they can both hold their own" I wave her off, walking inside, "Oh, and don't stare at Emily. It's rude and Sam doesn't really like it. Normally that'd make me do it often just to tick him off, but like I said, it's rude."

"Why would I stare?" She asks, as the two boys run in and seat themselves at the table eagerly.

"Are you boys hungry?" Emily asks before letting out a small chuckle, "Why do I even have to ask?"

"...Hello Emily" I say, sitting next to Jared. Paul, even though he was on the other side of the table, tries to back away from me.

"Ana! I didn't expect to see you here" she says with a small smile. We got along sort of. But we won't become friends until Leah stops hurting. I'm Leah's friend first. Emily turns to Bella. "And who's this?"

"Bella Swan. Apparently, she's Embry's imprint" Jared explains. Emily's eyes widen, with happiness, until Jared adds, "And Jacob's girlfriend." Emily frowns a bit, probably being reminded of the little thing between her, Sam, and Leah. Except theirs is worse because Emily and Leah are family….

"That's not good…." Emily mutters, before looking at me, "So, I heard you've become a vampire girl."

"Yes, and you're the wolf girl, so you have no room to talk" I say with a bit of a smirk, as she sits a plate of muffins on the table. The boys start digging in, but Emily grabs they're hands, "Save some for your brothers! And ladies first! Muffin?"

"Don't mind if I do" I say, eagerly taking a muffin. We may not be friends, but she's an awesome cook!

"Sure, thanks" Bella says, walking over and sitting next to me, taking a muffin, "Why didn't Jacob say anything?"

"Wolf thing. We follows our alpha's orders, whether we want to or not" Jared explains, "And, check it, we can hear each other's thoughts!"

"Would you shut up? These are trade secrets! And she runs with vampires" Paul exclaims, pointing at me, still upset about the stunning.

"You can't run with vampires you idiot" I retort, and Emily lets out a snort of laughter, "They're pretty fast. And before you say it, you aren't faster. Just because you out ran Laurent, doesn't mean you can outrun them all. Laurent was pretty slow for a vampire. If you outrun Edward, then we'll talk."

"So, you're not freaked out yet?" Jared asks Bella.

"Not the first time I've dealt with monsters" she remarks, before turning to me, "I would've helped you out too with the whole James thing if you told me from the beginning! Could've saved you from going into the hospital!"

"I was fine! You all were over reacting! Besides, Edward got there in time. Sure, by that time my head was bleeding profusely, as well as my leg, but still! And even then, that was because of my stupidity! Note to self, next time you want to outsmart an evil nomadic vampire bent on playing an evil game of chase with you, don't try to take them on by yourself…."

"Jacob's right, you're good with weird" Sam says, walking into the house. He heads over to Emily and kisses her. I give a cough, reminding them that we're still here.

"So, uh, what's an imprint? And what does it have to do with me?" Bella asks.

"I think that's something Jacob and/or Embry should explain to you " Sam says, looking towards the door, where Embry and Jake are walking towards. Both shoving each other, seemingly like they're friends again...Hmm. I guess since Jake already knows about imprinting, he understands it more than Leah does.

They both stop and stare blankly at Bella, who's just so confused about all of this. So, I take the initiative and grab Jake's arm, dragging him out of the house for a walk.


	38. The Red Head Is After Me

"So...you're a werewolf" I remark casually, as we walk down the beach.

"Yep. A few lucky members of the tribe have the gene."

"Ok, well, please tell me you guys aren't the ones killing people" I beg.

"We don't kill people, Ana!" Jake says, a bit offended, "The only thing we kill is….vampires."

"Jake, you can't-"

"Don't worry, we won't kill your precious Cullens" he says, a bit upset that I'm dating a vampire. "We can't touch them unless they break the treaty."

"That's not what I mean. I meant, you can't kill vampires. Not all of them drink from humans. The Cullens for example. As well as some of their cousin covens and a bunch of their friends. At least tell me you make sure they're bad vampires before you kill 'em" I beg some more. It wouldn't be fair if they didn't.

"But-"

"JAKE!"

"Look, I'll talk with Sam, but his rules go. If he orders us to kill a vampire other than a Cullen, vegetarian or not, we have to do as he says" Jakey explains, putting his hands up in a surrender pose, "However, you'll be glad to know that we took care of dreadlocks for you."

"You killed Laurent?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Tried to take care of that red head too, but we were only able to chase her to the canadian border. She keeps coming back, but we don't know what she's after."

"Me" I tell him, dead serious.

"What?!"

"Her mate tried to hunt me down for the fun of it. The scar you saw the other night, he gave it to me. He bit me, tried to turn me into a vampire, to make the game more entertaining for him. Edward was able to rescue me in time. Edward and his family killed him to protect me. Now, Victoria wants revenge, so she's targeting me to get back at him. A mate for a mate."

"Ana, this is serious. Come on, we have to tell Sam and the pack" Jake says, pulling me to Bella's truck, which we borrowed without telling her. Once we're back at Emily's, Jake hops out of the car and runs inside, and I follow as fast as I can.

"Sam! Remember the red haired vampire we were chasing before?" Jake asks, as soon as he enters.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"She keeps coming back because she wants to kill Ana!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone, including Bella, shouts. Bella runs up to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" 

"I just found out, like, yesterday. And….then I forgot…." I tell her sheepishly.

"...YOU MORON!" she yells at me, smacking my head.

"OW!"

**~Time Skip!~**

"Don't worry, we've got this place covered. She won't be able to get to you, Bella, or Charlie" Jake assures.

"Yes, because a pack of wolves surrounding our house is much better. You do know dad is out hunting for you guys, right?" I ask him, with slight sarcasm. He just shrugs. "Just be careful. Don't underestimate her. She's strong. And fast."

"Your lack of confidence in us is a little discouraging" Jakey says, with a small smile, "K, well. I gotta go. Got a vampire to kill."

"I'll see you later Jakey" I hug him goodbye, before he runs off to help his pack hunt down Victoria. I head to my room and see Bella laying on my bed, waiting for me. When I enter, she quickly sits up.

"Help me!"

I sigh, "What is it?"

"I don't know what to do!" 

"About?"

"Embry and Jacob, duh!" 

"Bella, listen. I know this is a bit difficult for you, but it's your decision. Embry explained what an imprint is, right?" She nods. "Well then, the rest is up to you. It's your life. The imprinting, I know it means you're basically soulmates, but that doesn't mean you should let it control your life. Embry will always be there for you, no matter who you choose. That's the rules of imprinting and he can't help it. He's basically your own Edward. And Jacob, he's loved you for years, but if he didn't imprint on you, then he has his own out there. And, what if he finds his imprint? You'll just end up like Leah. I'm not telling you who to choose, I'm just giving you warnings should you choose Jacob. He'll understand if you choose Embry, though. But, like I said, it's your choice. Just….think about it. You'll figure it out" I pat her knee before she gets up and leaves for her own room. I lie down and Zerachiel hops onto the bed, laying down next to me. And we both fall asleep.


	39. Fear Factor!

**Me: So apparently, a lot of people like my Bella/Embry shipping, which I'm very happy about! Anyway, to answer people!  
><strong>

**To AMH519: Thank you for the advice, and I'll try the best I can to avoid using too much movie dialogue for Ana, and if I absolutely have to, I'll just add some Ana flair to it XD. Trust me, this chapter is definitely not Bella dialogue, and you'll find out why ;p**

**Also, it has come to my attention that I've forgotten the disclaimer when I started this story. Sorry it's delayed, but I only own Ana, my own dialogue, and Zerachiel (technically speaking. I don't own the actual angel, but I own this Zerachiel. You know, doggy Zerachiel, and his personality as I had made that up, and….well, you know what I mean). Please enjoy!**

"So, are we going to continue you weird 'overcoming fears' idea?" I ask, worriedly, as Bella drives. Jacob is in the back with me and Embry is in passenger seat. Bella still wasn't sure who to pick, but she had started to feel a pull towards Embry, which we all assumed might happen due to the imprinting. Jacob has pretty much given up on her, though he was still a bit upset. He bonded some more with Leah since she helped him out with it. She doesn't know about imprinting or the whole wolf thing, but she still understood what he's going through. Now, you'd think Leah wouldn't like Bella anymore after the whole Emily thing, but Leah appreciates that Bella is at least taking Jake's feelings into consideration and not just jumping into a relationship with Embry, like Sam did with Emily...Jerk. Anyway, Jake and Embry were put in charge of being me and Bella's personal bodyguards. Sam, Jared, and Paul were scouting out for Victoria, while watching over dad. Dad was currently trying to hunt down the wolf pack, but they're being careful not to reveal themselves.

"Yes we are" Bella says proudly.

"I've never been so afraid of her before" I mutter to Jake and Embry, who chuckle. "What exactly do you have planned?"

"First, we're going to the pet store!"

"Huh?" Me and the boys ask, confused.

"You'll see" she says evilly with a smirk.

**~Time Skip!~**

"NO! NO! I REFUSE! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yell, trying to escape from the store, but Jake and Embry grab my arms and hold me still. Bella's bright idea was to let a pet tarantula CRAWL ON ME! The storekeeper was watching my freaking out display with amusement, as he holds a black tarantula in his hands. The little demon was content with crawling around in his hands.

"Ana, calm down! The spider isn't going to hurt you!" Bella says, crossing her arms, grinning.

"I know for a fact that that demon is poisonous! I'm letting it anywhere near me!"

"There aren't any known deaths caused by tarantulas, if that helps" the guy tell me.

"Not at all! It doesn't change the fact that it's poisonous! Get away from me!" I shout, as Bella takes the spider and moves it near me. I whimper as Bella gently puts the spider in my hands when the boys hold them out and still. I shake in fear as the spider crawls around.

"See? It's not that bad" Bella says, smiling. I just whine in response, still shaking. "Ok, you big baby. Look. I'm taking the 'oh so bad' spider away from you." She takes the little demon from my arm, which it crawled up on, and hands it back to the guy who leaves to put it away.

"Never do that again!" I yell, as the boys continue to hold me for some reason, "Now, why are they still holding me?"

"Because we're not done" She says as the guy comes back holding something in his hands. I start shaking my head, getting an idea of what he's holding.

"No! Not again!" I whine as she takes it from the guy and puts a LIVE COCKROACH IN MY HANDS! "EEEEEEEEEEEE! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" They all laugh at me as Bella takes it out of my hands and the guy puts it in a lizards tank. The lizard instantly eats the evil bug, "Good Mr. Lizard! Eat that evil demon! Die roach, die!"

Bella sighs, before dragging me out of the place, thanking the shopkeeper. "You're so overdramatic!"

"I am not! I'm perfectly the right amount of dramatic, thank you very much!" I tell her, hopping into the back with Jakey.

"Look, think of it this way, now you only have one more thing on the list!"

"..." my eyes widen in fear when I realize the ocean is the last thing on the list. That's my number one fear! "But!"

"No buts! You'll do this!" she says, driving towards the cliffs. Jake and Embry drag me out of the truck, using their stupid wolf strength to keep me from struggling, and Embry leads the way to the cliff that he cliffs dives off of with the pack. Jake doesn't know the way because he just joined them. Bella pushes me forward when I walk too slow for her taste. We reach the cliff and I whimper looking out into the ocean.

"Can't we start with putting my toes into the beach?" I ask, scared to death. 

"Nope! You like heights and science proves that if you link a fear with a good time, then it can help you get over said fear! So, since you like bungy jumping, I figured if you go cliff diving, you'd get over your fear of the ocean!" 

"Uh….I can't swim?" I suggest.

"Nice try, but I know for a fact that you can because you had a phase where you joined the school swim team and you were the fastest swimmer on the team!"

"Damn my swim phase!" I shout, stomping my foot.

"Now, go on. Take your time. We'll be right here with you and if you want, after you jump, Embry will go after you so you won't be alone" Bella says, giving me a thumbs up. Embry and Jake also give me them and I walk a bit towards the edge. I look over, down at the crashing waves, before turning back to face them.

"Are you _sure_ it's safe?" I ask.

"Definitely. Don't worry. There aren't any rocks at the bottom, so you'll be fine as long as you can swim. Which you can" Embry tells me with a smile. I gulp, turning back at the water.

Ok Ana. You can do it. Just, dive off the edge. It'll be just like the high dive in school. Pretend it's a pool at the bottom and not a raging ocean filled with strange creatures that can kill you…..NO! You can do this! This is it! I'm gonna jump! I'm gonna jump off this cliff, and I'm gonna get over my fear of the ocean!

I gulp before taking a deep breath. Normally, I'd have worn my bikini top so my clothes wouldn't get wet, but _Bella_ didn't tell me we were doing this (with good reason as I would've ran away from her and hidden in a cave or something). After a moment, I jump off the edge and dive into the water below.

I open my eyes under, and surprisingly, it doesn't hurt. I guess it's because there's no chlorine in the ocean like there is in pools. I take in my underwater surroundings and find that it's quite beautiful down here. Fish were swimming contently in small schools and coral covered the ocean floor. I smile with my mouth closed, still holding my breath. Then Embry splashes under next to me. I push him lightly, before swimming to the surface, waving at Bella and Jake with a grin. Embry surfaces as well and I splash him, still laughing. He laughs with me.

"See? Knew you could do it!" He grins. I swim around happily, before frowning at something behind Embry. He notices my frown and turns to see a giant wave coming towards us. "Crap…."

The wave crashes onto us and we both try to swim back up, but another wave crashes, and I end up banging my head on the rock wall behind us. I slowly lose consciousness, the last thing on my mind was how Edward may have reacted if he was here….

**~Time Skip!~**

"Is she ok?" i hear Bella's worried voice, "This is all my fault! I shouldn't have forced her to do this!"

"It's not your fault Bella" I hear Jake say.

"I'm pretty sure it is" I say hoarsely, coughing a bit before grinning at them. "That was awesome! Except for the whole hitting my head thing….Though I'd rather not do it again…"

"Ana! You're ok!" Bella exclaims, jumping onto me, bringing me into a tight hug.

"Yeah, so….What now?" 

"We have to go home. Harry had a heart attack" Bella says sadly.

"What?!" I exclaim in shock, "Is he ok?!"

"...He's gone" Jake says, looking at the ground sadly. "Leah, Seth and Sue are taking pretty hard, but they're ok right now."


	40. Edward & Jake Are In SO Much Trouble!

"So…..How're you doing with the whole Bella/Embry imprint thing?" I ask Jake after I close the window between the trunk and the driver seats.

He shrugs with a sigh, "I guess I'm doing ok. I was upset at first, if you didn't get that from me attacking Embry, but, I guess I sort of understand now. Sam explained to me what imprinting is in more detail. When I first phased, they just told me that it means they're soulmates, but now…."

"Now you get that it's much more than just that" I finish, nodding my head.

"Yeah. It's not like love at first sight. It's more like….gravity moves, suddenly. It's not earth holding you here anymore. She does. You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend…"

"Jake, you're imprint is out there somewhere. You just need to look" I tell him as Bella parks in front of the house. Jake stiffens. "What's wrong?"

"Vampire. Stay here" He orders, jumping out of the truck. Then I notice a black car parked across the street.

"Wait, no. That's Carlisle's car! They're here!" I exclaim excitedly, hopping out and hurrying to the door.

"Ana, no! It's a trap!" Embry says, quickly getting out. Bella does so too, but Embry growls at bit when she does. Bella ignores him and catches up to me. "Girls, we can't protect you if anything happens! This is Cullens' territory. The treaty says we can't fight on their land." 

"You don't have to protect us. They won't hurt me or Bella. How many times do I have to tell you guys that?" I ask, unlocking the door with my key. The two guys angrily stay by the car, since going inside, they may attack on instinct. I quickly enter and look around. The lights are off, so I look for the light switch. The light turns on and Alice is right beside me with a solemn face. I jump back, surprised. "Woah! Why would you do that?! Oh, nevermind!" I quickly drag her in a hug. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?!" She asks back. I look at her confused. Why would she think I'm dead?

"What?"

"I saw a vision of you. You jumped off a cliff into the ocean! Why would you try to kill yourself?! What about Charlie? What about Bella? What about-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Back up! I never tried to kill myself! I went cliff diving!"

"But you hate the ocean!"

"Yeah, that was _Bella's _bright idea to try to get me over my fear of the ocean" I tell Alice, giving Bella a look. She smiles sheepishly with a shrug. "It didn't work, but it's the thought that counts. Of course, you're close to the fact that I almost DIED because the waves whacked me into the rock wall, thank you very much Bella! But I got saved by Embry before I drowned."

**~Time Skip!~**

"I have never met someone so prone to life-threatening idiocy!" Alice remarks after we settle down on the couch.

"You didn't tell him, did you? Lord knows he'd freak out and most likely go into depression" I say as Zerachiel rushes down and jumps onto Alice's lap. She pets him happily, before looking at me with a slightly disgusted expression.

"No, but what is that wet dog smell?! It's not Zerachiel."

"Oh, uh, that's Jacob and Embry. They're, uh, werewolves" I tell her sheepishly.

"Ugh, Ana! Werewolves are _not_ good company to keep!" Alice says as I notice Jake and Embry coming in. Alice gets up quickly, noticing them by smell.

"Speak for yourself" Jake says, jumping over the couch and laying his feet on my lap, but I push them off and he fake glares at me.

"Thought you couldn't 'protect' us here" I say, pouting with my arms cross.

"Guess we don't care" Embry says rather casually, "Besides, if Bella's in trouble I'm pretty sure the treaty is nulled with that factor."

"Well I'm not going to hurt them" Alice says, offended, "And what do you mean the treaty's nulled if Bella's in trouble?"

"He imprinted on Bella. Imprints come before the treaty. And he wasn't talking about you. He was talking about Victoria. Apparently she's been hanging around, trying to get to me."

"I didn't see her. And I didn't see you get out of the water. I can't see past you and your pack of mutts!" Alice accuses, upset with Jake and Em, even though it's not their faults.

"Don't, get me upset" Jake growls lowly, standing up, glaring at her. Embry just stands near Bella, ready to protect her should he need to. I stand up and get between them.

"That's enough! MY house, MY rules! No fighting! You're all family to me, and I'd rather not have to stop a fight between you guys! And, Jake, you promised you wouldn't hurt me! Fighting Alice will do that. So, fighting is a no-no." Alice starts to leave the house, but I call out to her, "Where are you going?!"

"I'll be back when you put the dogs out" she remarks, "And I'm not talking about Zerachiel."

"How many of them are here? Are the others here? How long are they staying?" Jake starts up the questions, sounding a bit mad.

"Just Alice, and she can stay as long as she wants! It's my house and she's one of my best friends!" I exclaims, stomping to the kitchen to put away my cup.

"Ana!" he calls, following me. "Look, I'm sorry! It's just, you're like a little sister to me. I'm very protective of you.. So is Embry, but he's focusing his attention on Bella right now. Being his imprint and all. I just...now that I know that they're a bunch of lea-" He stops when I glare harshly at him, "Vampires, I'm even more worried about your safety."

"Jacob, I get what you're saying, but I don't need you to protect me from them. All of your prejudices against them is honestly getting on my nerves! It's not like you aren't just as dangerous as they are, so you have absolutely no room to talk!"

"I'm not some bloodsucker!"

"Yeah, you're just a giant wolf with anger problems! Face it, Jacob! You're just as threatening to me as they are! I know how Emily got her scars, and I know for a fact that it wasn't a bear attack! She told Bella, who told me. It was from Sam because he lost his temper and she was too close! I understand that he didn't mean it and that he feels guilty for that, but it doesn't change the fact that you guys are dangerous! I don't need protecting from anyone. Except Victoria. But that's only because she's OUT TO KILL ME! The Cullens aren't!" I lecture him. It's silent between us for a moment before the phone starts ringing. Jacob answers it.

"Swan residence." After a moment, he rolls his eyes with a small scoff, "He's not here….He's planning a funeral." Then he hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He doesn't answer as he backs up, glaring at the ground. "Jacob Black! I demand to know who that was!" 

"ANA!" Alice's voice calls out, as she runs in looking frazzled and extremely worried. "It's Edward! He thinks you're dead! He forced Rosalie to tell him why I came here."

I glare at Jake, who looks mad and a bit ashamed. "Why didn't you let me talk to him?!" 

"He didn't ask for you!" Jacob retorts, snarling a bit.

"You ba-" Zerachiel barks, "You jerk! He freaking thinks I'm dead now! I can't believe you!"

"Ana!" Alice interrupts. "He's going to the Volturi! He wants to die now too…"

"..." I stare at her incredulously, "WHAT?! Oh, he's in SO much trouble!" I growl, stomping out towards the car, "I swear, if he's still alive when we get there, I'll give him his wish and kill him myself!" Alice uses her vampire speed to get to the car first and start it up. Jacob follows us as well as Embry and Bella.

"Ana, he left you! He doesn't want you anymore! Remember?" He tries to convince me otherwise.

"Jacob, I am extremely mad and disappointed in you right now, so please, don't talk to me until I forgive you. Which may be never!"

"Ana, what's going on?" Bella asks, confused.

"Edward thinks I'm dead and is going to kill himself out of guilt! Stupid jerk! Break your promise to me, why don't cha. See what happens when you do" I growl to myself, getting into the car.

"What about your dad?" Jake asks, still trying to get me to stay. I swear, if Edward succeeds in killing himself, I'll freaking kill Jake with my bare hands.

"Bella will make up something" I say, giving Bella a pleading look and she nods.

"Ana, I am begging you" He pleads, stopping Alice from driving by sticking his head in my window.

"Embry!" I call, glaring at Jake. Em, reluctant until Bella gestures him to do it, comes over and drags Jacob far enough so Alice can drive away. Jacob snarls and growls, trying to get out of his grip as I quickly put my seatbelt on. Once I do, Alice floors it.

**Me: Just in case people are curious about Alice's vision. She just saw Ana jump into the ocean, and given Ana's intense fear of it, assumed that she was trying to commit suicide, because her vision stopped after Ana hit the water since Embry jumped in after her. And Alice was able to see her, despite Jake and Embry being there, because they were far enough away from her to not affect it. She was at the edge of the cliff and they were still in the forest area with Bella, so Alice was only able to see Ana. Anyway, hope you guys liked these two chapters!**


	41. Saving My Boyfriend & The Volturi

**Me: Well it's finally time. It's time for Ana to save Edward and for you guys to find out his and Jake's punishment! Mwahaha! **

Hours later, we arrive in Italy after driving to the airport and taking the Cullens private jet (I want a private jet!). Alice had called and rented the fastest sports car available, and once we landed, we quickly got in it and drove away as fast as we could. Apparently, Volterra is in the country and it should take a little while to get there, though we'll make it in record time due to Alice speeding and weaving between the not so many cars around.

"Can this thing go faster?" I ask.

"I'm going as fast as the car can" Alice says, before her vision clouds…..Is that safe with her driving?

"What do you see?" I ask, hoping it has something to do with Edward. The stupid jerk…

"They refused him" she says, still driving. How does she do that?!

"And…." I trail off.

"He's going to make a scene and reveal himself to the humans, so they'll be forced to kill him because of the law."

"When?" I ask, forgetting my anger at him and having it be replaced with worry and fear.

"He's going to wait till noon, when the sun's at it's highest."

"Make the car go faster!" I order her, kicking the stupid car. Why can't this thing go faster?!

"I'm trying!" she says, before looking at something. "There's Volterra." I look up and see us entering a beautiful italian city. It's be a great place for vacation, though I'm more worried about Edward at the moment. Alice drives as quickly as she can through the city, avoiding the pedestrians. Then, she has to slow down because a bunch of people in red robes are walking down the street. Alice keep beeping her horn, trying to make it through, thankfully people quickly get out of her way.

"Why are they all wearing red?" I ask, ignoring their angry looks. Look people, if your boyfriend was about to commit suicide because he thinks you're dead, you'd be in a hurry too!

"It's a festival to commemorate the expulsion of vampires from the city. It's the perfect setting. The Volturi would never let him get far enough to reveal himself" she explains. I start to hyperventilate because noon is IN FIVE FREAKING MINUTES!

"Alice" I say, with short shallow breaths.

"Ana, it's ok. Just breathe" she says, trying to get me to calm down. Then the car gets stopped by some police blocking the way. I quickly get out and look at Alice. "I can't go. You're the only one who can. If I go, he'll read my thoughts and think I'm lying. He'll rush into it!"

"Where is he?!" I ask, hurriedly.

"Under the clock tower! Quickly!" Alice tells me. I shut the door and make a run for it. _Really_ good thing I'm on track. I weave between random people, my heart beating rapidly from adrenaline. I reach a split road, but take the left path, really hoping I'm going the right way. I mean, it's up and the clock tower is most likely near the highest place in the city….I hope. Thankfully, when I reach the end, I see a bunch of people in front of the clock tower. A parade is going on in the middle of the crowd, But I ignore that little fact in favor of pushing through people in the way. I run through the parade and get to the other side. I reach a fountain and see Edward walking out of the door, taking off his shirt.

The clock chimes as it hits noon and I run right through the fountain, ignoring the water getting in my shoes. Hey, the fastest way between two points is a straight line. Right when he steps out into the sunlight, I ram into him, sending us inside the building, onto the ground.

"YOU MORON!" I shout at him, getting up and glaring at him.

"Ana" he says in shock, looking at me as I glare at him with tears in my eyes. "You're alive!"

"Yes I'm alive you idiot! How dare you scare me like that!" I shout at him, hitting his chest as he sits up. "Next time, get your facts straight before you jump to conclusions!"

"But I called your house. Jacob said Charlie was-"

"Planning a funeral. For Harry Clearwater. He had a heart attack yesterday. Don't you ever do that to me again!" I demand, hugging him.

"I won't. I swear" Edward promises….We'll have to make sure he keeps it this time. And he will, once he finds out what his punishment is. Mwahahaha! I'm evil! "I love you." Ok, maybe I won't punish him….

"I love you too. I knew you were lying" I give him a cheeky grin and he just rolls his eyes before kissing me. I kiss him back, happy to finally be with him again. We stay like that for a moment before he pulls away and looks down the hall, dragging me up from the floor and trying to shield me from view. I look down just as the door opens and two men, most likely vampires, walk out and head towards us.

"We won't be needing your services after all, gentlemen" Edward says, trying to edge me away. I roll my eyes at him.

"Aro wants to speak with you again" The dark haired one says.

"No rules were broken" Edward replies, frowning with a slight glare.

"Nonetheless, you might want to take this conversation to a more appropriate room" the other one, a dirty blonde, says with a small smirk.

"...Fine. Ana, why don't you go enjoy the rest of the festival" Edward says, slightly ordering me. Now, normally I'd retort with a smart comeback due to the fact that I don't like to be bossed around, especially by him, but….I'd rather not be surrounded by….non-vegetarian vampires.

"Ana comes with us" The dark haired one says.

"No" Edward says, going into overprotective mode. Then the door behind us breaks open and Alice walks in, taking off her sunglasses, gloves, and head scarf.

"Come on guys. It's a festival. You wouldn't want to make a scene" she says mockingly, walking over to us.

"We wouldn't" dark hair says, as a small, petite blonde vampire walks out and heads towards us, taking off her hood.

"Knock it off" she says.

"Jane" Edward greets with reluctance.

"Aro sent me to see what's taking so long" Jane says, looking at the two male vampires, before walking back to where she came from. Edward slowly walks after her, and I follow with Alice, who gives me a look telling me to keep my mouth shut from using a smart alec comment. Dark hair hands Edward a cloak as we pass a ray of sunshine, which makes his skin sparkle. He takes it with a glare and puts it on. Jane stops near some stairs and allows us to go first, "Go ahead." Edward grabs my hand, trying to comfort himself. I know he's trying to comfort himself because he can tell I'm not worrying about anything. My heart had returned to it's normal rate and I'm walking much more casually than he is, his posture stiff.

"Don't be scared" he mutters to me. Or not.

"_I'm_ not. _You_ are" I mention, with a snort of amusement. I think Jane also let out a small snort too, but it could've been my imagination. At the end of the staircase, there's an elevator. Dark hair pushes the button and it opens. Dirty blonde gives a smirk, as if expecting me to be scared of what's to come. I decide to tick him off with a mutter, "Ooh. An elevator. So scary…."

He gives a slight growl to which I give a smirk of satisfaction. Edward squeezes my hand and gives me a look that says 'shut up'. I shrug in response. We exit the elevator and pass a woman sitting at a desk. She stands and says something in italian, smiling. I point back after we pass, and give Edward a questioning look.

"She's a human and yes she knows" He answers, looking straight ahead. I shrug again. It's not my business. We reach two doors and Jane opens them. Inside is a big room with a tall ceiling. 

"Sister. We send you to get one and you bring two" another dark haired vampire, with similar features to Jane, answers. I'm assuming they're siblings. He sees me and smirks, as Jane walks over to him, "And a half. Such a clever girl."

I notice three vampires, that look like the ones in that painting Edward showed me on my birthday, sitting in thrones. The one on the left had long, curly brown hair. The one on the right had long straight blonde hair, and the one in the middle had long straight black hair. Middle vamp stands up and holds out his hands with a wide smile.

"What a happy surprise" he says, walking towards us, "Ana is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful." I point at him with my mouth a bit open and a confused expression, before pointing and looking at Edward, who looks at anything but me. I stare at him for a moment before scoffing and rolling my eyes. "I love a happy ending." He takes Edward's hand from me, holding it, "They are so grand." Then he says something in what I believe to be italian, then looking at me. "Her blood appeals to you so much. It makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?"

"It's not without difficulty" Edward says, sounding very close to growling at this vampire, who chuckles.

"I can see that."

"Aro can see every thought I have with one touch" Edward explains when he notices my confused look. I nod in response, understanding. Edward takes back his hand,"And now you know everything. So get on with it."

"You are quite the soul reader yourself, Edward" Aro says, sounding slightly worried now. Edward may have scared him with a thought I knew he has now….. "Though, you can't read Ana's thoughts…..Fascinating." He backs away from Edward, looking at me, "I would like to see if you are an exception to my gifts as well." He holds out his hand, "Would you do me the honor?"

I shrug and step towards him. Edward lowly growls, but stops after a sharp look from me. I roll my eyes when he pouts slightly, before giving Aro my hand. He grabs it greedily. However, just in case he can, I think about The Thing and everyone other villain from every horror movie I've seen. How many times have I mentioned that I'm evil? He frowns and looks up a bit, "Interesting. I see nothing." He walks away from me and I head back to Edward. Then Aro looks at the others, "Let us see if she's immune to all our powers, shall we. Jane?"

"No!" Edward growls, stepping forward to attack Jane, but she mutters something and he starts to writhe in agony.

"Hey. Stop it. Stop it!" I exclaim, as Edward falls to the ground with grunts of pain, "I said, STOP IT!" I didn't scream that loud, but the vampires clutch their ears, most likely hurting from the high pitched screech I emitted. I think it hurt them because their ears are more sensitive. **(I would think that since they have super-hearing, a high pitched sound would hurt their ears. My ears are sensitive to them and I'm a human ;p).** Jane had stopped what she was doing in favor of trying to block out my scream….

"Geez Ana. Didn't know you could screech like a harpy" Alice mutters, giving me a mock glare. I shrug with an innocent angelic smile.

"It's a gift" I then frown at Aro, "Can we get this over with, because I have a friend I need to take care of. He made me really mad and now I need to punish him."

Aro looks at Jane and nods. She smirks and looks at me. "This may hurt a bit." Then she just stares at me. Like, her eyes widened a bit and her smirk grew. I look around, frowning in confusion.

"How's staring at me supposed to hurt? And how'd you hurt Edward with that? Honestly, I've seen scarier, much more evil stares in horror movies. Such as the entire Saw series, and then that one with the doll which was just plain creepy and not at all scary, and then that movie with the Scream, and then the one with the guy in a hockey mask which I really didn't get much, and-oh sorry I'm rambling. It's just that I've seen practically every horror movie out there, even foreign ones, and the stares in them were much more scarier than hers. I've actually seen scarier stares from humans. And it's worse due to the fact that they were sort of friends with me. We bonded over my little phase, because they were goths and I was going through a goth phase, and then I made friends with some emos because I was going through an emo stage, which I actually made a song about when I was in my musical phase after my emo stage. And-"

"I think they get it, Ana" Alice cuts me off, rolling her eyes as some of the vampires stare at me in confusion. I ramble when I'm nervous, but I ain't gonna let these vampires know that….

Jane frowns as nothing happened to me. Aro laughs in a really creepy way.

"She confounds us all" he remarks, laughing. Then he stops, "So. What do we do with you now?"

"Uh, you could let us go, because, like I said, I really need to go punish this friend of mine, who isn't a friend at the moment, because I'm much too angry at him. Also, I'm getting bored with all this. Like _really_ bored. So….can we go home now?"

"Of course not. You know too much. She's a liability" The blonde one tells Aro that last bit. Aro frowns at that. Ah, he probably wants to make me a vampire and add me to his little collection. Edward said something about him making humans with potential into vampires so they could join his army of guards. I guess me being immune to their gifts is potential enough for him.

"That's true" Aro sighs, before calling a vampire, "Felix."

It's the dark haired vampire who took us here. He starts to step forward as I get a bit more nervous, of course I wasn't going to let them know that. Truth is, when Edward was away, I practiced how to slow my heart down when I'm scared, under the advice from Zerachiel after the whole Laurent thing. He figured it'd be great if I run into other vampires, like right now. I don't do it all the time obviously, but for times like these, it's useful. My sensei from my karate phase told me to never let your opponent know you're afraid or they'll use it to their advantage. Now that I think about, I could've used those karate skills on those guys from a year ago…..Oh well.

Anyway, Edward got up and ran at Felix, knocking him down before he could get to me. Alice tries to help Edward, but another vampire catches her and locks her in a hold. Felix pushes Edward off him, making him fly above me and into the floor, cracking it when Felix smashes his head down. For some reason, Edward's skin on his cheek cracks as well. Felix gets up as Edward lies in pain and starts to walk towards me. I take a step back right before Edward gets up and rams into Felix, who flips their positions and Edward slides under a stone bench. Felix punches his fist through the bench and grabs Edward by the neck and lifting him up. And then I have a hard time following them because they used their vampire speed, but when they stop Felix smashes Edward, once again, into the ground….Wow, Edward's getting his butt kicked….Maybe I should help him somehow….I feel like an awful girlfriend right now….

I snap out of my thoughts and see Felix holding Edward in a lock grip, ready to tear his head off in front of the Volturi.

"STOP IT! DON'T THINK I WON'T SCREECH LIKE A BANSHEE AGAIN CAUSE I SWEAR I WILL!" I shout, throwing my shoe at Felix. Don't know why I did that, but I did. Aro motions for Felix to stop, which he does. I stomp over and grab his arm and pull it off Edward. I think he let me move it out of shock from me actually doing that. "Sheesh! You lot are annoying! Look, if it's that much of a big deal, then just kill me! But leave Edward alone!" Then I turn to Edward, "And I swear if you try to kill yourself again, I will come back and haunt you for the rest of your undead life."

"Extroidinary. You would give up your life, for one of us?" Aro asks, walking towards me. "A soulless monster?"

"Oh for the love of- Is this where he gets that 'soulless monster' crap from?! If so, I'd like to have a very strict talk with you about that! Not only is it completely ruining his self-esteem, it is honestly very annoying!" I stomp my foot like a kid. Then he starts talking in italian again! It's been a while since I've spoke Italian, so I'm a bit rusty.

"This is a very sad. If only it were your intention to give her immortality" Aro comments, looking at Edward.

"Uh, excuse me buster, but its my choice. I don't care if it's his intention or not. My life, not his. Yes, I'd prefer if he's the one to turn me, but should he refuse, I'd just go to Carlisle or Alice, even Rosalie. Sure, not yet, cause I am so not ready for that right now, but eventually. Like, next year maybe…." I trail off, boredly. Show no fear! Ha, I sound like I'm in a movie! Wait….. 

"She will!" Alice says, from her position. "I've seen it!" Aro gives her a curious look and hold out his hand. The vampire holding her let's go and she walks over, giving him her hand.

"Interesting. To see what you have seen. Before it has happened" Aro says, looking over at me, and walk over, "Your gifts, will make for an intriguing immortal."

"Ever heard of personal space?" I ask, raising an eyebrow when he tips up my chin. He lets go of me.

"I quite agree with her" a familiar fatherly voice states. We all look over at the door, shocked at the interruption.

"Carlisle" Aro greets with a wide smile as he steps away from me. "Wonderful to see you again, my old friend."


	42. Punishment Time! Mwahaha!

"As is you, Aro" Carlisle nods, walking towards us.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Aro motioned for Felix to let Edward go, and he does. Edward then rushes over to me.

"Rosalie told me as soon as Edward left that he ran off after hearing you were dead. I called Alice last night, and she explained what was going on. I came as fast as I could to see if you all were alright. And you, Edward, we're going to have a talk later" Carlisle says, giving Edward a look as he grabs my hand tightly.

"Carlisle. It is great to see you after so many years" The curly hair vampire says, walking over.

"Hello Marcus. Wonderful to see you again as well. You too Caius" Carlisle says to the blonde vampire, who nods as he heads over. Oh, so those are their names! "I suggest we find somewhere private to talk. We have a lot of things we must discuss."

"Indeed" Aro says. He motions for some of the vampires to leave and two to stay near the doors, guarding them. "This way." Then he and the other two start to lead Carlisle to a private room.

"You three stay here. We won't be long" Carlisle says to us, and we nod in understanding, as he follows the Volturi. Then we are alone….with the exception of the two guards at the doors.

I turn to Edward with my arms crossed, "So what do you have to say for yourself?"

He sighs, "I'm sorry for leaving you. I was just trying to protect you-"

"Yeah, I know. I thought we got over this whole issue you have! Edward, we need to get one thing straight, if we're going to be together, you need to let me live my life the way I want. Which means if I don't want you to leave me alone to live a 'normal' life, then you don't. And when I want to be turned into a vampire, I will get one of you guys to do it for me. I don't care if you don't want me to. It will happen. Anyway, you are extremely lucky I got here in time to stop you from killing yourself, or else I would've brought you back from the dead, just to kill you myself!"

"I'm sorry…."

"You are also very lucky I love you or else I'd have dumped you on the spot."

"So, do you forgive me?" Edward asks, with pleading expression.

"Oh sweetheart" I say comfortingly. "You're not getting away with this _that_ easily." Edward starts to frown in confusion, "Not only did you leave me completely heartbroken in your misguided attempt at protecting me, you also broke your promise in which you stated you wouldn't try to kill yourself should anything happen to me, or in this case, should you _think_ something happens to me. Oh no. You are going to work for my forgiveness. You will do whatever I say, be it embarrassing yourself in front of huge crowds or carrying my bags when I go shopping, you will do it. Every hour, **every day**. Do I make myself clear?"

He whimpers a bit and the guards laugh quietly. At least, until I give them a glare that would make even Satan cry. Then they shut up and quickly look away from me.

"I've never been so frightened of a human before" I hear one of them mutter, to which I smirk successfully.

"Does that mean if you tell him to carry my bags when we go shopping together, he has to do it?" Alice asks eagerly.

"If he wants to earn my forgiveness, then yes" i nod satisfactorly.

"Yay! I'm going to have so much fun with this!" She happily claps as Edward glares at her. I put a hand on his shoulder, patting it softly as I my slightly evil smile widens.

"Don't worry babe, you won't have to do it alone."

**~Time Skip!~**

"Hurry up boys! We don't have all day! I promised dad we'd be home by dinner!" I call back to Jacob and Edward, who are carrying me, Alice, Rosalie, and even Leah's shopping bags. Embry had offered to carry Bella's bags, and I let him due to the fact that she's his imprint. Bella's bags were just books because she doesn't like clothes shopping. Of course Alice slipped some things she bought for Bella into her bags. And Jacob was carrying Leah's bags because she didn't didn't want quote 'a bloodsucker to be carrying her stuff'. Yeah, she and Seth had phased while we were in Italy. It surprised everyone when she phased because a girl had never gotten the wolf gene before. She tolerated Alice and Rosalie for our shopping spree because she's my friend. Also I promised to sleepover her place this weekend. Alice and Rosalie also tolerated Leah since I'm their friend as well. They just ignored the wet dog smell coming from her and Jake.

People passing by were pointing and laughing quietly at the two as they have to carry all of the bags. Well, Edward was pretending to have trouble because humans would be suspicious if he was able to do this with no problem at all, but it was annoying him a bit.

"How much longer do we have to this?" Jake whines.

"Until I forgive you! Now hurry up! We have some more places we want to go to before we head home" I tell them leading the group to another shop. Jake and Edward sigh in relief, until I continue, "Then you both will give use foot massages because my feet hurt from all this walking, and I'm sure Leah and Bella's do as well. I'm also sure Alice and Rosalie wouldn't mind a bit of pampering too. Oh yes, you both have _a lot_ of work to do before I forgive either of you."

**~Time Skip!~**

Later that night, I had gathered the Cullens in their home.

"Since Edward is putting up such a fight, I have decided that I should take a vote on who thinks I should become a vampire some time next year" I tell them all as Edward is sulking on the stairs.

"I vote yes! Do you even need to ask?" Alice says, rushing over ran and hugging me.

"I'm sorry for my behavior in the past and I'm really grateful to you for going to Italy to save my brother, but I wouldn't wish this life on anyone. Sorry, but it's a no for me" Rosalie says apologetically. I nod with a smile. I don't blame her. At least she doesn't think she's a soulless monster like Edward does.

"I say hell yes!" Emmett says, bringing me into a tight hug and spinning me around, before putting me back down.

"Of course" Esme tells me, with a motherly smile.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward asks, beggingly as Carlisle walks over to him. He probably read his mind and didn't like what he's going to say.

"You chose not to live without her. I'm not going to lose my son over this" Carlisle says firmly. Edward just sighs and goes back to sulking. I roll my eyes before turning to Jasper.

"What about you Jasper?" I ask.

"Sure. It'd be great if I didn't want to eat you all the time" he shrugs. I'm sure that's a reason, but I think Alice agreeing was a deal breaker for him.

"Speaking of that, while you guys were gone, I've been working some things out and realized something" I comment. They look at me confused. "You know how Jasper feels and manipulates the emotions of people around him?" they nod, still confused, "And how you all _feel _thirsty when around me or occasionally other humans?" Some of them start to understand where I'm going with this. Such as Carlisle.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" he asks himself incredulously. Jasper looks confused.

"What? What is it?"

"You feel everyone's thirst with your gift. That's why you have such a hard time with your control. Not only do you have to endure your own thirst, but everyone else's too!" I say happily. He looks a bit shocked at this.

"I….do?"

"Yep! If you want we can test it out! Have him upstairs or something, held down by Emmett and Carlisle, and then Edward can let himself get thirsty for my blood or something. See how Jasper reacts when he's not even near me" I suggest, shrugging.

"It's worth a shot" Alice shrugs.

"But what if-" "Edward!" I cut Edward off with a sharp look and he shuts up. Emmett laughs at him.

"Dude, she has you totally whipped!" 

"Rose" I sigh and she slaps the back of Emmett head. He pouts at her and she rolls her eyes. I look at Jasper, "So?"

"I….guess we could try it out…."

"Ok! Carlisle, Emmett, you two will hold him down just in case I'm right, which I'm positive I am cause I'm a genius, and Edward, once he's secure, you'll let yourself get thirsty" I order. The trio go somewhere else, most likely upstairs. After a few moments, Carlisle calls out that Jasper's secured. "Alright! Let's get started! Edward, smell!"

"I'm not too sure about this…."

"Now, Edward, or I'll extend your punishment!" he groans softly before leaning down and breathing in deeply. After a few moments, we can all hear rather loud snarls and growls coming from upstairs, as well as glass breaking. Alice runs up, probably going to calm down her husband, as Edward moves away from me quickly, holding his mouth and nose. The noises stop and the four come back down, Jasper looking extremely shocked.

"I can't believe I never connected my gift to my thirst" he mutters.

"Well, look at it this way, you're not the 'black sheep' of the family anymore" I shrug, to which he grins happily. I think I bumped his ego up some more.


	43. Conditions

**Me: Eclipse time! **

_**Eclipse**_

We all decided to wait until I'm 18 before they turn me. The day after that, Jacob found out and threw a fit. Of course I had to remind him that it's my life and I can chose to do what I want. And, of course, he decided to throw a curveball and reminded them that a key point of their treaty is that they can't bite any humans. So….yeah. He's being a punk and I just extended his punishment. I forgave Edward for a very special reason, which I'll get to. But first, Bella is currently dating Embry. The imprinting pull on her heart became too much for her, so she just gave in. But they're happy together either way. Speaking of imprinting, Leah was told about it a few days after she and Seth phased and joined Sam's pack. Leah had tried to go solo at first, but it didn't work out, so she just joined Sam, who I still don't like, but now tolerate. Paul I just hate. Forget ever tolerating him. Anyway, Leah now understands a bit more about why Sam left her for Emily and has finally agreed to be Emily's bridesmaid. Since Leah forgave her, I forgave her too, and we're now pretty good friends.

Edward had tried to get me to postpone my turning to five years. Yeah, not happening. Then he tried to get me to postpone it to three years. Like I'd go for that! Then he finally agreed to turn me himself on one condition. That I'd marry him!

He proposed to me before we even graduated! In fact, I was so shocked, I had fainted on the spot. I woke up in my room later, alone. Edward had left me a note saying he'd went hunting. I had talked it over with Zerachiel, who encouraged me to say yes, along with Bella (though she didn't know I asked for Zerachiel's opinion for obvious reasons). So, when Edward came back from hunting, I practically jumped him and kissed him senseless.

….So you can guess what my answer was. It's now a few months till graduation and me and Edward are in our meadow (which grew back almost instantly when Edward came back to Forks with me), studying for our english final, as Zerachiel runs around chasing butterflies. Well, I am. Edward is quite content with playing with my hair and kissing my neck.

"You know, I'm never going to pass if you keep distracting me. Not all of us have had more than a hundred years to learn this stuff" I tell him as he kisses my neck for the thousandth time. He ignores that in favor of kissing me.

"Marry me" he asks, pulling away from me a bit.

"I already said yes" I tell him with a small laugh.

"I know. I just like to hear you say it" Edward tells me, kissing me again. He leans back onto the ground, pulling me onto of him.

"Why do you want to get married anyway? It's just a piece of paper" I say, smiling slightly.

"Because, where I come from, it says that I love you" he pecks my lips.

"Yeah, well, where I come from, at my age" I kiss his lips softly, "It's says I just got knocked up!" I quickly get off him and sat on my knees, playing with some flowers. Edward sits up too, and I straddle his hips. "You know, three out of five marriages end in divorce."

"Well, I think you'll find the vampire-human divorce rate a little lower" He retorts, before grinning, "Marry me."

"Hmm, how 'bout...no" I grin at his frown and get off his lap, gathering my stuff.

"That's not funny" He whines.

"I think it is" I chuckle, pecking his lips, "I have to be home by four."

"Can't wait til I don't have to give you up anymore" he says, kissing me. For the millionth time.

"Don't worry babe, just wait till a few months after graduation. Washington law states I can get married at 17 with parental consent. I may not be 18, but I'd have already graduated school and dad won't be able to say no because I'm much smarter than him. It just works like that" I say happily.

"Uh huh. I don't think he's going to give you up that easily, smarter or not."

"Don't worry. I have Bella and Mom on my side too. Of course Mom only backed me up once she finally believed me and Bella when we told her I'm not pregnant" I shrug, "Which is what everyone is going to think, but screw them."

"Glad you're not one to care what other people think" Edward mutters, standing up with me. He pulls me into a hug and gives me long kiss. After he pulls away, leaving me breathless, he rests his head on mine. "I love you."

I peck his lips, "I love you too. Now I really have to go, or dad'll kill me." I grab my bag and run off, whistling for Zerachiel, who runs after him.


	44. My Dad Hates My Boyfriend

I unlock the door and walk in, Zerachiel running towards the kitchen to drink from his bowl.

"Four o'clock on the dot" Dad comments, looking away from his newspaper to see the time, "That kid have a spot watch or something?"

"That kid has a name. And now he's too punctual for you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow, slouching onto the couch. I am also mad at dad due to the fact that he grounded me for going to save Edward from certain death! Ok, so he didn't know I was saving Edward from certain death. He still thinks I left to convince Edward to come home...Which is true. So, it's just the half-truth. Thank you Bella!

"Alright" dad throws his newspaper onto the coffee table, "You understand why you're being punished right?"

"Because I put you through Hell" I groan, annoyed.

"There is another reason I grounded you" Dad says, rather reluctantly, "I just, want you to get some separation from _him_." 

"Yeah, well, I think I was separated from him long enough, don't you" I retort, starting to get up. Dad pulls me back down and I glare at the floor with a pout, crossing my arms. Then I sigh, "Dad, he's practically my life, as sappy as that sounds….."

"Yeah, I'm starting to gather that" Dad mutters, "So I'll make a deal with you. No more being grounded….if you use your newfound freedom to see some of your other friends, too. Like….like Jacob."

I narrow my eyes. I'm also still mad at him, "You and I both know what will happen should I visit him anytime soon." Dad knows I'm mad at Jacob (I refuse to use a nickname for him right now), and that I'm punishing him by making him my slave, but he doesn't know why I'm mad. Which is because Jacob is ultimately the reason Edward tried to commit suicide! Should've just let me talk to Edward, but noooo, he just _had_ to be a little brat! 

"Ana, he's going through a really tough time right now, and his dad's really worried about him. I remember when that was you. You needed a friend, and Jake was there." 

"Yeah, thing is, I was in a funk because my boyfriend left me in a misguided attempt at protecting me. _He's_ in a funk because he doesn't like me dating said boyfriend!" And with that, I stomp up to my room like a child, Zerachiel following like the dutiful angel dog he is.

I collapse onto my bed with an annoyed groan. Zerachiel hops up next to me and lies down.

*You really should talk to him.*

*But he-*

*I know, but he's your best friend, second only to me because I'm man and woman's best friend,* he says proudly. Only he would be able to say that during this kind of talk, *Not to mention, Jacob's your honorary older brother. He's supposed to be protective of you.*

*...Fine.* I sit up and dial Jacob's number, but it goes straight to voicemail. I roll my eyes and end the call. So, I steal Bella's key and go out to her truck. I had gotten my license a month ago. Yippee!

I put the key in the ignition and turn it, but the car won't turn on. I try again, but it still doesn't work.

"The one time I try to steal Bella's car" I mutter to myself. Then a bang sounds right next to me and I jump in surprise. I look over and see Edward, frowning a bit, "Figures…."

"You frightened me. Deciding to go down to the reservation" he says, sounding upset.

"And Alice had a vision, I'm guessing. _And_ you're the reason the truck won't start. You do know this isnt my car, right?"

"I'm afraid my studies have never extended to fixing cars. Just disabling them. I'll send Emmett around in the morning."

"Jacob could fix it" I mumble. Edward gives me a look, "Edward, he won't hurt me."

"Not intentionally. The wolves can't control themselves-"

"Edward, I am going to tell you what I told him. You are just as capable of hurting me too. You both can't keep using the 'oh he'll end up hurting you' excuse, because it also applies to yourselves, making you guys hypocrites. Yes, the wolves have anger issues and can always hurt me, but so can you, and Jasper, and Alice, and the rest of your family. I have until graduation to see him again, along with Leah and Seth and Embry, before they hate me forever. Jacob's the brother I never had and I love him. It's different from the way I love you, but still. It's my life, Edward, and, like it or not, I'm friends with wolves. Get over it" I lecture, before forcing the door open, jump out, and slam the door. Edward appears next to me.

"I want you to be happy" he tells me, looking a bit torn, "But alive is more important." I scoff and push past him, heading for the house. Then he appears in front of me on the stairs. "I'll understand if you're too angry for me to come into your room tonight. Just close the window." Then he vanishes and I walk inside and sneak up to my room. I walk over to my window, then I close and lock it…...Then I unlock it and open it again, but only a tiny bit…..And then I open it as high as it'll go, before hopping into my bed.

…..It's pathetic how much I rely on him sometimes…..


	45. Alice and Her Visions

**Me: Hey guys! Answering reviews!**

** : I know right?! He was like, 'this is what I want you to do, and I don't care if you want to do the opposite', and she was like, 'ok I'll do just that'. I mean, if I was Bella, I would've told him to bug off and let me live my life. I also probably would've lectured him that he isn't my father and to stop acting like it….**

**Lana: No you are not. In fact, the entire time I was writing this, I would have mini writer's block, because I was so focused on Breaking Dawn XD I can't wait for you guys to read that!**

**The Dreamer: I'm sorry, but I'm a strict Jacob/Nessie supporter. I hope you won't stop reading because of that. Though, I will tell you I'm changing things in Breaking Dawn that I believe you and other readers will like**

I lead Edward over to the table Bella and the others sit at. They had gotten used to seeing Edward follow me around like a little puppy and sitting with us at lunch, so they don't react as shocked as they used to. Anyway, they were all currently helping Jessica with her speech, since she was picked for it. Mike points at Jessica with his pencil, reading off a pad of paper.

"Ok, so far, we have 'My fellow students. We are the future. Anything is possible if we just believe, blah, blah, blah-" he rips off the page and hands it to Jessica, who hands it to Bella, who crumbles it up into a little ball, then hands it to me, who throws it at Mike's head.

"I don't think so" Jessica says, bluntly.

"No, I think he's right. That should definitely be your speech. If we want everyone to throw their diplomas at her head" I comment, giving Mike a look.

"You gotta embrace the cliches, girls" he tries to defend himself, and Eric backs him up.

"They are the bread and butter of all valedictorians."

"And that's why _you_ are not valedictorian" Angela remarks.

"I chose to exit the political arena to spend more time with my family" Eric says with a grin.

"Yes, that's _totally_ the reason you weren't picked" I say, sarcastically.

"Absolutely. Glad you agree!" I roll my eyes with a small laugh.

"Jess doesn't need cliches. She's gonna rock that speech" Bella encourages.

"Rock? It'll change lives!"

Then Alice and Jasper sit down next to Edward. Speaking of Jasper, ever since we figured out that his gift is affecting his thirst, they've been working on helping him more than before. He goes out hunting with Alice frequently and spends more time around me and other humans in order to get used to our scents.

"I decided to throw a party" Alice says excitedly.

"A party? At your place?" Angela asks, sounding a bit excited.

"Whoa. I've never seen your house" Jessica says, shocked.

"No one's ever seen their house" Eric remarks.

"I've seen their house" I grin at them.

"You don't count" They both tell me together. I cross my arms and pout.

"Another party, Alice?" Edward asks, upset.

"It'll be fun" Alice assures him.

"That's what you said about the last one" I raise an eyebrow. Then Alice gains a blank stare into the distance. Oh, great. What a time to have a vision. So, I take the initiative and distract the group with Bella, who assumed the same.

**~Time Skip!~**

Edward drove me to the police station after school. Bella had taken her truck (which Emmett had fixed before she knew Edward broke it) and when to the reservation to visit Embry. I wanted to go with her, but Edward had pulled me away from her at human speed and dragged me to his car instead. He's being a punk…

"I know you saw Alice's vision. What was it?" I ask as he walks me to the door.

"Nothing. I was just worried that everyone would notice how strange Alice is" Edward says.

"Yeah, I think that ship has sailed a _long_ time ago" I tell him, as I look into the window and see Dad talking to a couple who look extremely worried. Dad looks at us and subtly gestures for us to keep our distance. "What's going on in there?"

"That couple's son is missing."

"Oh right. Those recent disappearances and killings in Seattle…." I had read the headline on dad's paper when we talked yesterday.

"Yeah. We've been tracking it for a while" Edward tells me.

"So I was right. It's vampires" I nod with a thoughtful look.

"Yes. Our kind generally stick to victims who won't be missed. Or they move on quickly. But whoever's in Seattle isn't playing by the rules" Edward explains.

"You said that if vampires kill too conspicuously, the Volturi step in" I say, noticing his worried expression, "And if they go to Seattle, they could come up here and see I'm still human." He turns to me reassuringly.

"We won't let it get that far. We'll protect you, whatever it takes."

"I'll fax these down first thing" Dad tells the couple as they leave. They both thank him and leave. Dad turns to me and smiles, but it falters a bit when he looks at Edward.

"So, still up for dinner? Bella is eating at Embry's" I tell him.

"Sure. Uh, it's just going to be the both of us, right?" He asks, glancing at Edward with a frown. Edward chuckles and shakes his head.

"I'm just dropping her off, sir. I'll see you later, Ana" he says, before heading back to his car. But then he stops and turns back to me, "Oh, and my parents just wanted to remind you of the airline ticket you got for your birthday."

"What airline ticket?" dad asks, looking at me in confusion.

"A round-trip ticket to see mom in Florida."

"It expires this weekend, so I suggest you use it soon" Edward tells me.

"I can't just drop everything and go" I say, smiling a bit confused.

"Well, this may be your last chance to see her before you graduate" Edward says, giving me a look. Oh, right….We changed the date to after me and Edward get married, which will be only a few months after graduation, due to the fact that Alice and Esme have practically planned everything last year before me and Edward even started dating. Honestly, Alice and her visions.

"Yeah, you should go. Get away for a while" Dad offers.

"Fine, but only if you use the companion ticket" I tell Edward, who smiles. Dad frowns.

"Wait. There's two tickets? But, uh, what about Bella" Dad says, trying to keep me from going with Edward.

"I already asked her and she wanted to stay here with Embry instead. Besides, Mom wants to formally meet Edward" I tell him. SHe didn't get a chance to even if they were both at the hospital with me last year.

"Super…." Dad mutters.

**PS: Edward said graduate instead of wedding because Charlie doesn't know about the engagement just yet. In case you didn't understand**


	46. Florida & A Disney Proposal

"Isn't this wonderful? Can't you just feel the sun in your pores? Aren't you going to miss this?" Mom asks as we sunbathe. Edward was inside using the excuse that he burns easily….

"Sure."

"You know, Universities in Florida are a lot sunnier" Mom comments. I give her a look. "I'm just saying. Universities in Alaska. I'm never going to see you."

"You know, I prefer the cold and rain to heat and sun" I retort, then I put on my sunglasses, "Besides, they have a great science program." 

"You mean a great Edward program" Mom grins. Great, thanks for saying that mom. He's going to tease me endlessly now…. I look back in the window where Edward's smirking at me. I mouth 'shut up' at him, but his smirk grows wider. "I've seen the way he looks at you. It's like he's willing to take a bullet for you." 

"And~, that's a bad thing?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No, it's an intense thing. What surprises me is that your opposites. I mean, you're so loud and sarcastic, and he's so quiet and polite" she grins at me, and I roll my eyes.

"I am not" I pout, crossing my arms.

"Yes you are. When you were 7 years old, Charlie was visiting and we all decided to go camping. Then he was talking with a ranger because of some problem, and the ranger turned to you and asked if you knew Charlie. To which you replied, rather loudly and sarcastically, 'NO, I have absolutely no idea who my father is!'"

"Ok, first of all, can you not talk about moments like that in my life? Because Edward may hear you and I'd rather not have him know those kinds of things just yet. I'll tell him stories in, like, 50 years. Second of all, that ranger was just begging for that kind of answer. I mean, come on!" I exclaim.

"Ok, enough with the stories," Mom gets up, walks away for a moment, before coming back carrying a purple wrapped box. "Happy graduation!"

"Mom, I asked you not to spend your money!" I scold her.

"I didn't! I swear!" I open the box and it's a giant quilt. I take it out and admire it.

"Our trip t-shirts!" I exclaim happily.

"Though they'd make a nice quilt. To keep you warm up there. Remember that one? From Ensenada-"

"Saul's Snake Farm and Taqueria" I finish.

"God knows that was in those tacos" Mom shakes her head. Yeah….Those tacos weren't that good….

"Hey, the three-headed lobster in Marine! Thing gave you nightmares" I chuckle.

"But when we saw it, you shouted out 'Wow, that's so cool! Can I have one, mommy?!' Then I told you that you already had Zerachiel. However, you just said, 'Yeah, but he's wimp! I bet that lobster could protect me better!'" I laugh, recalling that. Zerachiel was so upset with me when we got home.

"This is amazing mom" I hug her tightly. "...I miss you."

"Oh, sweetie. I miss you too. But I'm glad we were able to spend some time together before you graduate" Mom lets go of me and gives me a cheeky grin, "Now, do you and Edward have anything planned for later? You can't just come to Florida and not go out on a date!"

I give out a nervous laugh. Something tells me mom already has something planned for us….

**~Time Skip!~**

"I am so sorry about her" I sigh. Mom had forced me and Edward to go to Disneyland. She practically dragged us into the car and threw us out of it when we reached the place. Thankfully, the sun had gone down by then (it's around 7 and the park doesn't close till 12), so Edward wasn't shining like a Disco Ball….Pfft. Disco Ball.

Edward laughs quietly, "It's alright. Come on. Let's go on some rides."

"Ok, but just so you know, we're riding all the rollercoaster and we're riding the back cars" I tell him, walking past towards a big map that shows where we are. He follows me.

"Why?" he asks, smiling.

"Because the back is the fastest. And speed reminds me of you" I grin cheekily at him.

"Alright, fine. Where to, milady?" He asks, a fake english accent.

"Hmm" I tap my finger against my chin in thought, before pointing at the one place I've always wanted to ride. "There!"

"Figures you'd want to ride Space Mountain first, you little science geek" Edward kisses the side of my head before we head off to ride some coasters.

We rode every coaster in the park, just like I said. Edward sulked a bit at Space Mountain because he couldn't sit next to me, but he stopped after I kissed him. And of course, every woman tried to flirt with him, sometimes when I'm not there and sometimes when I was. Edward had stopped each one by giving me a kiss. He said it was to prove he was already taken, but I think he just wanted an excuse to kiss me. As we walked around from ride to ride, we actually started a game on who could spot the most hidden mickey's all over the place. So far, I'm winning, but I think Edward is letting me win, due to the fact that he should be able to see more than me because of his vampire eyes.

Edward told me, next time we come here (most likely after we get married and I'm turned), he'd take me to Club 33. It's a super secret club behind a random green door in New Orleans Square built by Walt Disney himself as a place for VIPs and celebrities to get together. Of course, unless you're super rich, I don't suggest trying to get in. Apparently, it costs over 10 grand for initiation fees, not to mention the super long waiting list (we wouldn't have to wait because the Cullens are permanently on the list since Alice constantly wants to take surprise vacations to parks like this. Also, Carlisle knew Walt Disney himself, personally….).

Edward said money isn't a problem for the Cullens because they've had hundreds of years to gain such money, not to mention Alice gives out stock market suggestions. I actually have my own pile of cash thanks to her tips. Of course, I'm still not comfortable spending so much money on useless things, but Edward says I need to get used to it if I'm going to be marrying him, as he's going to start spending thousands of dollars on me after we're married. He says his gifts to me have special meaning, so I don't worry about the money he spends on said presents, otherwise that'd hurt his feelings.

Anyway, now, it's nearing the closing time of the park and Edward wants us to do one more thing. He used his vampire speed to get us to Cinderella's castle….What? You honestly thought we'd be able to do so many rides in only 5 hours just by walking? Heck no! We hid in areas with no humans and Edward sped past them using shortcuts. And should we have passed someone, they'd just think it was a brush of wind.

He puts me on the ground and drags me over to for a better view of the castle as music starts playing. The castle started to turn into different colors and disney movie animations started playing on it. It's basically a giant, amazing light show! In the middle of the show (which is called The Goodbye Kiss), Edward pulls me over to a small space between two trees. I don't notice at first, to entranced by the beauty of the lights and fireworks. But I'm pretty sure that was the point because near the end of the show, a projection came onto the castle with the words, 'Anabel Swan, will you marry me?'...WHAT THE-?!

I turn to Edward who's on his knee with a cheeky grin. I ignore the people behind us (who are aging and whatnot), and stare at Edward in shock. What's up with this?! I already said yes.

"I never gave you a proper proposal, and when I mentioned that to your mom, she freaked out and planned this entire thing. But, I chose the ring" he explains, taking out a box with a beautiful engagement ring inside. It was shaped like a rose and the way it shined reminded me of Mr. Disco Ball on his knees here when he's in sunlight. I laugh happily and excitedly, as Edward puts the ring on my finger. When he stands up, I jump onto him and kiss him.

So, all in all, it was a pretty good day.

**Me: I have never been to anything Disney-related, but I did my research just for you guys! There really is a Club 33, but seriously, I wouldn't even bother unless you're a multi-millionaire. And the ending little scene is called True Love's Kiss, which happens when the park is closing. This link to see what it's like (just ignore the spaces), www . youtube watch?v=JynisCVbox4 only imagine that whole proposal at the end. And, with the ring. At the time, when I was writing this chapter, I had forgotten what the ring actually looked like,a nd was too lazy to look it up, so I thought of a ring I would like, then looked up images that fit the description. And, quite honestly, I like it better, www . weddingwindow blog / wp-content / uploads / 2011 / 03 / palladium _ engagement _ ring _ 8 . jpg . **


	47. My Annoying Boyfriend & Big Brother

**Me: Hello one and all! I'm glad that people have been liking the Disney date at the end of last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, so I'm happy you've enjoyed that scene. To answer one reviewer, AnnieAC, yes, the connection between Jasper's gift and his lack of control (as well as partly my OC's name) was inspired by another Twilight story called, Accidentally in Twilight by Nikki Reed, which I suggest all of you guys go check out. It's an amazingly intricate story, and I absolutely love it, and I believe you guys will as well. Anyway, she had pointed it out in one of the chapters, and as soon as I read it, everything became clear to me! So yeah. Please enjoy the next set!**

I'm playing with my ring around my neck. I can't exactly wear it around school and home. Dad doesn't know, and he won't find out until after graduation (at least I hope to keep it that way). And in school, that answer should be obvious….

"You know, I have to admit, at first, when you were so persistent to get me to Florida, I thought it was a ploy to try and get me to change my mind about all this" I remark, giving Edward a sheepish grin. But then he gives me one in return.

"What if I was to say that it was supposed to be?"

"..." I stare blankly at him, before glaring and saying in a warning tone, "Edward."

"Look, that was idea at first, but then I started talking with your mom, and then she got upset with me not getting you a ring and all that, and then she just burst out of no where that she was going to set everything up for me and just to get you down there. It scares how much she reminds me of Alice sometimes…." 

"Now that you mention it, she sort of is like Alice… No wonder we're such good friends!" I laugh. I guess I never noticed it until now. Edward snorts, but then he stiffens and stares out the window. "What?"

"Would you stay in the car if I asked you to?" He asks. I give him a look that say, 'Yeah right!' before opening the door. "Of course not…."

I walk around the car and see Edward glaring at a familiar wolf boy.

"Jacob!" I say in surprise. I run over to him and smile widely. But it falter when he just glares at Edward behind me. I sigh and say his name in a warning tone.

"Charlie said you left town." 

"Yeah, we went to visit my mom. She wanted to meet Edward formally. And then trick us into going to Disneyland. OK, trick me because Disco Ball over here knew" I give Edward a playful glare. I turn back to Jake, "So, why're you here?" Edward snorts in amusement and disbelief.

"He's checking to see if you're still human." Then Jacob starts to concentrate on something and Edward becomes a bit distressed.

"What are you doing?!" I ask/exclaim, getting upset with Jacob. Again.

"Just taking a walk down memory lane."

"He's showing me what it was like for you when I left" Edward says, stiffly.

"Jacob! Enough!" I order. He's reluctant to do ask I say, so I soft my tone, "Please."

Thankfully he stops, and take a deep breath, before turning to Edward, "I just came to warn you. If your kind come onto our land again-"

"Wait, what?" I ask, confused.

"You didn't tell her?!" Jake asks Edward incredulously.

"I was going to, but then you showed up" He retorts, sounding like he's growling.

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"Edward and Paul had a disagreement while we were in Florida. But there's nothing to worry about" Edward tells me.

"Listen to you! Did you lie to get her out of town too?" Jacob asks, tauntingly.

"Leave. Now" Edward orders.

"She has a right to know. She's the one the red-head wants."

"Wait, is this about Victoria? Did you guys run into her while we were gone?" I try to get the facts straight. Nobody's giving me a straight answer!

"You know?!" They both ask, incredulously.

"Uh, duh! Not only did I find out she's out to get me about a month ago, but Alice had a vision that left all of you distressed. How many times do I have to tell you guys that I'm-"

"A genius, we know" They both say simultaneously.

"Eh heh heh" I laugh nervously. "I say that too much, don't I?"

"Only, all the time" Jake says bluntly.

"For once, I agree with the dog" Edward also says bluntly.

"Anyway, why haven't you been answering my calls?" I go back to the matter at hand.

"...Because I don't have anything to say to you" Jacob tells me, heading back to his motorcycle.

"Yeah, well, that' snot how things work. I'm supposed to be the one punishing you, not the other way around!" I start to follow him, but Edward grabs my arm.

"Ana."

"Edward, you have to trust me" I say, frowning a bit.

"I do trust you. It's him I don't trust."

"He won't hurt me. Besides, if anything happens, I still have my stun gun" I peck his cheek, before hurrying over to Jacob, who smirks at Edward. Until I hit him in the chest, glaring. I put on the helmet, knowing both Jake and Edward would fuss if I didn't.

"Lose the smirk, Jacob. We're just going for a ride" I tell him, before wrapping my arms around his waist so I don't fall off.

"Hold on tight" Jake tells me, starting the bike. He drives off and we pass Bella and the group. I look back and see Bella walking over to Edward and asking him something, and he answers with a shake of his head. Then I lose sight of them as we leave the school.


	48. Leah's The Only One Who Understands!

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I still don't get along with Paul. The others I guess are ok, but…" I trail off as we reach the door, "I'm still the vampire girl."

Then four boys burst out of the door and jog over to us, shoving food into their mouths.

"Look who's back" Embry says, grinning.

"What are you talking about? You saw me last weekend when you were visiting Bella!" I exclaim, teasingly. Then I look over at the last boy, "And you too?"

"Yep! Finally joined the pack!" Quil says. "Glad you're here. We can finally get a break from Jake's inner monologue."

"I wish Ana would call." Jared.

"I wish Ana wouldn't call!" Embry.

"Maybe I should call Ana." Seth.

"Maybe I should call Ana, then hang up!" Quil.

I raise an eyebrow at Jacob, who's looking a bit sheepish.

"I'm looking for a new pack. Got any suggestions?" He asks, and I chuckle, shaking my head. Then Leah comes out and smiles at me.

"Le-Le!" I exclaim, jumping onto her for hug.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Hey, you calmed the beast!" Jared exclaims, teasingly. Leah glares at him as I pull away.

"Ana! Hi" Emily says, walking out with Sam. She comes over and hugs me, "I was wondering when we were going to see your face again." Sam gives me a polite nod, before heading back inside and dragging Paul ou as well. I straighten up, glaring at him. He glares back.

"Paul."

"Ana."

The group looks at us, before stepping away. Nobody wants to get between an angry wolf and a girl with fast reflexes and a taser.

"Heard about your little thing with Emmett while chasing Victoria. Good job. If I die, I'm blaming you" I tell him. He growls.

"And why would that be? Shouldn't it be your little leech's fault if he can't protect you?"

"No, because it's ultimately your fault! You just had to be a territorial little puppy, didn't you?! You all are working for the same goal, getting rid of Victoria, and yet you still fight like little children! And I'm talking to all of you!" I shout at them, making them all, except Emily (since she knows I'm not talking to her because she's not a wolf), flinch. "While you all fight over stupid things, Victoria is getting closer and closer to getting what she wants! For all we know, and I most likely expect, she's the cause for all those disappearances in the Seattle! And it's not going to get better until you stop fighting the Cullens, and start fighting _with_ them! Against Victoria! So what if Emmett tried to chase her on 'your' land?! The Cullens let you guys onto their lands with no problem, talking about you, Jake and Embry, so why can't you do the same?! Ugh! I'm really starting to wish I never met with the supernatural! You're all so annoying!" I stomp away, towards the forest.

I kick a tree in my anger.

"I get you're upset, but you don't need to take it out on the poor tree" a female voice says. I look over and see Leah, leaning against another tree up the hill. I sigh, before sliding down and sitting on the ground. Leah jumps down next to me and sits as well. "So, what's the real problem?"

"I already told you. Along with the rest of the pack" I say, looking away from her.

"Well, I'm sure that's one reason you're upset, but I've known you long enough to know that there's something else bothering you."

"Edward proposed" I tell her.

"And you don't know what to say?" she asks, confused.

"No. I already said yes" I explain, taking out my ring from inside my shirt and play with it, "But I'm worried how Jacob will react when he finds out. He doesn't even like me dating Edward. Who knows what he'll do when he finds out we're getting married…."

"Oh" Leah says in realization, looking at the ground. She looks back up, "Well, I can't tell you how he'll react, because that's entirely up to him, but if he is your real friend, then he should back off and let you decide what to do. It's your life and he can't tell you how to live it."

"Finally! Someone who gets it! I was starting to think Bella was the only one who understood!" I exclaim, happily. She smiles slightly.

"And while I don't like the fact that you're getting married to a….vampire, I won't stop being your friend just because of that. You can't choose who you fall in love with."

"Thanks Leah. And I'm sorry about, all this. I know you're still upset with the Sam-Emily thing, even though you forgave them" I say, apologetically.

"It's ok. Yeah, I'm still upset, this just means that there's someone better for me out there. At least, that's what Billy and Jake keeps telling me" Leah says.

"And they're right. You have your own imprint somewhere in the world. Anyway, I know you don't like Edward and his family, but, would you like to be one of my bridesmaids? I mean, you're practically my best girl friend. Though I understand if you don't want to because Alice and Rosalie are also going to be my bridesmaids, but still I'd-"

"You're rambling again" Leah says with a slight smirk, "And, I'd love to be one of your bridesmaids"

"Yay!" I exclaim happily, clapping my hands together. "Now all I need to do is get Jacob and Dad to approve of Edward and then I'm set!"

"Jacob is one thing, but your dad is on a whole 'nother level of overprotective" Leah points out bluntly. To which I start sulking, knowing she's right.


	49. Jacob Freaks Out!

**Me: Hello guys! Ok, little announcement, the next few days (like tomorrow through Sunday), I may not be able to update, and if I do it'll be really late, it depends. The reason being me and my family are going down to Maryland to visit our family there. It's like a four or five hour trip without breaks (and there will be breaks, we have eight people and one of them is a pregnant woman, aka, my mother), and I don't exactly know what we'll be doing down there. I think my mom is helping my aunt plan her wedding or something. Anyway, I'll try to update everyday, but I I'm unable to, please forgive me.**

"I'm still mad at you" I tell Jacob, leaning on the door of his garage. He looks up from his motorcycle in surprise, "But, I guess I can try to forgive you for….you know what."

"..." He doesn't reply and just stares at the floor. I sigh.

"Look, Jake, I know you don't like it, but the fact is, it's _my_ life, and I can choose what I want to do. You, Dad, and Edward have that in common. You all seem to think that you know what's best for me, but you don't. I know what's best for me. And you just need to accept that" I lecture, crossing my arms.

"I know that. It's just…."

"Jake, I get that you're worried about me. But you don't need to be. Edward would never hurt me" I assure him. Jacob raises an eyebrow at me, "Ok, he hurt me before, but that was because he thought he was protecting me. He has a low enough self-esteem as it is about being a vampire, the last thing he needs is you hounding him about how he's going to hurt me and etc."

"...Fine….I guess I could...try to, accept your relationship with him" Jacob says, with a lot of trouble, I might add.

"That's good, because….we're getting married" I say quickly, to get it out of the way. And then all Hell broke loose.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" 

**~Time Skip!~**

"Jacob calm down!" I shout at him, as he stomps his way to his bike. The pack ran out of the house and was watching us in confusion.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! You're getting married to that, that, leech! And you want me to calm down?!"

"Yes! Did we not just have an entire talk about this?! Don't like it? Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it!" I scream at him. Then Jake starts to shake violently, growling.

"Ana, you need to move!" Sam orders. I roll my eyes.

"Do we really need to go through with this again?!" I exclaim, taking out my taser and stunning Jake before he can phase.

"Woah" Seth says, excitedly, "You guys weren't kidding when you said she knocked one of our kind out when they tried to attack her!" Leah sighs and shakes her head.

"Wait, you're getting married?! Oh, that's wonderful!" Emily says happily, taking my hands into hers. "Where's your ring?" 

"I can't wear it at school or around dad. And with good reason. The school would gossip about us, most likely spreading rumors that I got knocked up or something, and dad, well, he'd just flip his lid….Anyway" I take out my ring and show it to her. She gasps excitedly.

"Wow, that's a big rock!" I laugh at her reaction and Leah chuckles as Paul and Jared pick up the twitching Jacob and bring him inside. I sigh.

"I should go talk to him" I mutter, heading inside reluctantly. The two wolves quickly leave me alone with him. Well, Jared left. But then he had to come back and drag Paul, who was busy glaring at me, out too. Jake stopped twitching and was now glaring at the ceiling. "Are you calm now? Or do I have to stun you again?"

"Never thought you'd use that on me. And now that you did, I'm started to regret giving it to you" he mutters, upset.

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't I might not be here. Given the fact that it's saved me multiple times."

"Such as?"

"Well, the whole Paul episode, I almost got raped last year, what just happened now," I remark casually.

"Wait, what?! When did that happen?!" He exclaims, worriedly. I already knew what he was talking about, for the obvious reason being he was there for the other two.

"Last year, around the time of prom. I had gone shopping with Jessica, Angela, and Bella, but Bella wanted to get a book. I offered to get it for her, since I wasn't originally going to prom so I didn't need a dress. I got her book, then ran into some drunk guys. I used my taser on some of them, which allowed a distraction. Course I had a Bella moment and tripped. Then Edward saved me. Like he usually does. I never told you that?" I ask. I'm pretty sure I mentioned it to Jake before….Or maybe that's Zerachiel…

"No!"

"Oh" I shrug, "My bad." Jacob groans, shaking his head at me.

"I still don't want you marrying him."

"Good thing you aren't my dad then" I retort.

"No, I'm just your older brother" he grins.

"Uh huh. Which is why your approval is so important to me. Can you at least try to get along with him?" I beg.

"...Alright. But only for you" He agrees finally. YES!


	50. Intruder & Switzerland

I enter the house and dad walks out of the living room and towards me.

"You know, Edward could at least respect mealtimes" Dad comments as Bella comes down with Zerachiel.

"Don't assume things. I was with Jake and the others in La Push" I tell him. 

"Oh. Well, good. That's….good" Dad says, satisfied. Then there's a knock at the door. Dad mutters something, leaving the room, and Bella giggles while following him. I open the door and smile at Edward, who's frowning at me.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He asks, intently.

"I was perfectly safe" I tell him condenscently.

"I almost broke the treaty to make sure of it-" Then he stiffens, and inhales. His face turns into an alarmed expression.

"I know, I smell like dog-" he cuts me off.

"Somethings wrong" Edward walks in and heads to the living room. He darts around, checking the room. Dad, thankfully, doesn't see because he's busy staring at a scratched out picture. Bella, however, looks at Edward confused. She looks at me and points at him with a questioning face. I shrug.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Stay here" Edward orders, knowing full well that I won't as he runs up to my room. I quickly follow him, like expected.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I ask him, as he fingers my dreamcatcher Jake gave me.

"Someone was here" He answers grimmly.

**~Time Skip!~**

"Who is it? Was it someone we know?" Carlisle asks. Edward had quickly gathered the family to the house after he found out someone entered my room. Jasper and Emmett had left to search around for the intruder.

"No, it was a stranger. I didn't recognize his scent" Edward denies. After a moment, he glares at Rosalie. "That's not helpful."

"Sorry" she says, putting up her hands in a surrender.

"A nomad passing through?" Esme suggests.

"A nomad wouldn't have left Bella and their father alive" Rosalie comments. Then Jasper and Emmett enter the house.

"His scent disappeared about five miles south of Ana's house" Jasper explains, when we look at them.

"Someone's orchestrating this" Carlisle tells us.

"Victoria" I suggest.

"No, I would've seen her decide" Alice says.

"It has to be the Volturi" Edward says.

"I don't think so. I've been watching Aro's decisions. However, he is rather eager to add Ana to his collection of guards. Apparently, she shows potential of a powerful gift because their mind powers don't work on her either" Alice explains.

"I'm still sticking to my Victoria theory" I mutter, knowing they can hear me. When are they going to realize I'm a genius without me reminding them?

"We need to take shifts guarding Ana's house" Carlisle tells us.

"No. You guys can't keep watching over me, Bella and dad, and search for the intruder, and for Victoria, and keep yourselves fed. Your eyes are all black. When's the last time you went hunting?" I ask.

"I'm not about to let you fend for yourself." Edward says, frowning.

"And I'm not about to let you starve" I retort. Then I get an idea. They aren't going to like it, but it's the best one we've got.

"What?" Edward asks, reluctantly, not liking the smirk on my face.

**~Time Skip!~**

Edward glares at Jake behind me as we walk out of my house.

"Whoever it was, they left their stink behind. It'll be hard to miss when we cross it again. We'll handle it from here" Jake says, glaring back.

"We don't need you to 'handle' anything. Or anyone" Edward says.

"I could care less what you need" Jake retorts, stepping towards Edward. I quickly get between them.

"Great, so we're finally working together" I say with forced enthusiasm, "Hey, we all have the same goal, right? To catch the bad vampires-"

"Like there's a distinction" Jake cuts me off.

"Jacob, I feel that someday, you and I are going to have some words" Edward says calmly. But after a moment he snarls, trying to step towards Jacob, "That's it! I-"

"STOP!" They both stop and sneer at each other when I shout that, "Just stop it! I've said it once and I'll say it again. I'm sick of being in the middle of this whole territorial dispute between mythical creatures. From now on, I'm Switzerland, okay?!" Jake is about to speak, but I cut him off, "I don't expect you guys to be throwing a football around together and be all buddy-buddy! I just want you guys to act at least civil to one another, do you understand?!"

After a long, tense moment of silence, Edward nods slowly, and then so does Jacob.

"Good. Now, would your pack prefer days or nights?" I ask.

"Nights" Jake says.

"Will days work for your family?" I ask Edward, who nods. "Good. See? How hard was that?"

Agonizing. But I'm determined to make this truce thing work.


	51. Boys Are Such Babies

**Me: Hey guys! I was able to update today, mostly because I'm not tired from the drive down, since I took two naps in the car! Anyway, I hope you guy enjoy the next set. However, before we get to it, a quick notice. When we enter Breaking Dawn, I'm only going to update one chapter a day so everyone can savor the last two movies. Ok, that's all for today. Please enjoy!**

I had explained what was going on with Zerachiel, who decided to help out by never leaving my side….Great, now I have three overprotective supernatural beings watching over me….

Edward pulls over to the side of the road and we both get out. Zerachiel as well. Jacob was waiting by his car, shirtless like most of the time.

"Doesn't he own a shirt?" Edward mutters, annoyed. I smack his chest.

"You should go. You need to hunt. I'll be fine here. No need to rush" I tell him. I pat Zerachiel's head, "I have Zerachiel as extra protection." Said dog barks in agreement. Then Edward pulls me into a kiss. I hear a growl come from both Zerachiel and Jacob, but I ignore them for a moment. He pulls away, leaving me a bit dizzy, "Ok, maybe rush a little bit."

I walk over to an upset Jacob, Zerachiel following.

"Hey beautiful" He says, pulling me into a tight hug. I hear Edward slams his car door and speed away, most likely upset with how close I am to Jake. Honestly, boys are such babies. "So, what do you want to do today? Bike, hike, hang? It's your call. But tonight we're going to a very chill party."

I give him a confused look, before getting into the car.

**~Time Skip!~**

"So, who's going to be here?" I ask, as Jake leads me to a giant bonfire.

"The council and the pack. It's a Council Meeting. Sue is a new council member. She took over when Harry died. Quil, Seth, and Leah are going to hear the histories for the first time. Figured you'd want to come. I know you love hearing them" Jake explains as Seth comes bounding over like an excited puppy.

"Jake! It's 'bout time you got here. Paul's been hovering the grub, but I saved you some burgers" Seth says proudly. AW! HE'S SO CUTE!

"Paul's being a pain? What a surprise" I say sarcastically, stealing some food from Paul and eating it in front of his face, before rushing over to Leah and sitting in her lap. She looks at me annoyed as I smirk at her, "How you doin'?" Then she pushes me off her lap and I land on the ground. "Owie!"

I quickly get up and sit next to Leah as Billy begins the tribe's history. Jake was sitting on the other side of me and Seth sitting next to him. Seth has always idolized Jacob, so it wasn't really a surprise.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning. But we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shapeshifters who could transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off out enemies and protect our tribe. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice. Our warriors' sharp teeth tore it apart….but only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone. They were right. She took her vengeance on the village. Our chief elder, Thaa Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save our tribe, after his son was killed. Taha Aki's third wife could see that he would lose. The third wife was no magical being, with no special power but one, courage. The third wife's sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved her tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains….the cold ones. Our Magic awakens only when they come near. And we sense it now, feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming, and we must be ready. All of us."

….Why do I get the feeling there was another reason Jake brought me here tonight?


	52. Vampire Army

Me and Edward walk into the Cullen's living room to see Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett watching a news report.

"It's getting worse" Carlisle remarks, turning the tv off. "We're going to have to do something."

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting. Quite a few more. They're undisciplined, conspicuous" Jasper says.

"Newborns" Edward says.

"Like, new vampires?" I ask, confused.

"That's when we're at our most vicious, uncontrollable, insane with our thirst-" Jasper explains until Emmett cuts him off, grinning at me.

"Something to look forward to!" I blanch at him.

"No one has trained these newborns, but this isn't random" Jasper continues.

"Someone's creating an army" Carlisle says in realization. Jasper nods and Emmett...Emmett's excited. He bouncing up and down like a child in a candy store.

"Oh, now we definitely gotta go!" he says eagerly. I sigh and shake my head. Only he would be excited for a fight with a vampire army.

"There haven't been any newborn armies in over a century that I know of" Carlisle says, ignoring Emmett.

"There is now, and they've been created to fight someone" Jasper tells us.

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle" Edward says, sounding a bit worried.

"Regardless, if we don't put a stop to this, the Volturi will. I'm surprised they've let it go on for this long" Carlisle says thoughtfully.

"Maybe they're purposely ignoring it. Or even...behind it" Edward suggests. We stare at him in confusion, "When we were in Italy, I read Aro's mind. He wants me and Alice to join him. Our gifts would shore up his power. He also wants to turn Ana and see if she'll get a gift useful to him. But he knows we would never choose him as long as our family is alive. An army could solve that for him." Emmett looks confused.

"But….we are going to kiss someone's ass, right?" he asks. We all groan with annoyance.


	53. Insecurities

**Me: Wassup! Here's the next set for you guys!**

Me and Edward are lying my bed, him playing with my hair. Zerachiel is laying at the feet of the bed, having been kicked off by me to make room for Edward.

*I'm still upset that you did that to me! Why'd you push me off, huh?!* Zerachiel whines.

*Cause you're in the way!*

"I have to figure out what to tell people...how to explain why I won't be home for Christmases. Why they'll never see me again…." I comment.

"After a few decades, everyone will be dead. Problem solved" Edward says. I wince a bit at that, knowing what he's saying is true. That'd be painful for me, but I'd need to move on from it when it happens.

"Why are you so against me becoming like you?" I ask softly.

"I've told you" He says.

"There's more to it than that. You can be honest with me, you know" I pout at him.

"...The choice you're making. I know the consequences of it. The loss, the isolation. I've lived it. To let you suffer like that…." Edward softly shakes his head to get rid of thoughts. "And I know you believe I have a soul, but I don't. And-"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you stop that right now or I swear, I'll break off our engagement" I scold him quietly. Don't want dad to hear that I've got my boyfriend in here.

"How do you know my full name?" he asks, astounded.

"Alice, duh" I tell him with an obvious tone.

"Figures" Edward mutters.

"You're not afraid I'll be too different, are you? I won't be warm anymore and I won't smell the same" I ask, a bit worried. Still haven't gotten over my fear of rejection completely. It'll go away after we get married and I'm turned into a vampire. I hope.

"You'll always be my Ana" He says, kissing me. I kiss him back and it grows more passionate. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer to him. Then he pulls away and hugs me with a chuckle, "My Ana. Just less fragile."

*Do you two lovebirds think you could cool it? I'm trying to sleep here!* Zerachiel says angrily.

*Sorry little puppy* I mock him as I snuggle up to Edward.


	54. I Punch A Werewolf

"It's so beautiful here!" I laugh happily. Jake was taking me on a walk near a lake and some mountains. "So, Alice is planning a graduation party. And I'm inviting you." Jake scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Figures."

"Ok, I can't take it anymore" Jake groans, "What do you see in him?!"

"How did I know this would happen?" I sigh. "I love him. I don't care if he's a vampire. He's kind, and caring, and loving, and passionate, not to mention charming, polite, and determined. Oh and he loves me! Jake, seriously, you're turning into what Edward used to be like before we got together! Brooding and annoying!"

"But he's a bloodsucker! And now you want to be one. They're not even alive! It makes me sick. Better you were really dead than one of them" he growls. I gape and stare at him in shock. I can't believe he just said that! I close my mouth shut, and glare harshly at him. Before I swing my right hand at him and it collides with his jaw. However, he didn't even flinch and I grab my hand in pain.

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow" I whine, holding my hand close to my chest. Stupid wolf strength! Aw, damn! My hand hurts so much! 

**~Time Skip!~**

I stomp out of Jacob's car, still keeping my injured hand near my chest. Jacob gets out and follows me, trying to apologize, but I just ignore him. I hear another car screeching to a stop behind Jacob's car, and see Edward's Volvo. Edward uses his vampire speed to get out of his car and appears in front of Jacob, snarling. I get between them, focusing solely on Edward.

"Not here. Please" I beg him, not wanting him to get in trouble with my dad.

"From now on, you'll stay away from her" Edward growls at Jacob, who growls back.

"That's not up to you to decide" Jacob growls.

"As her fiance, I have a right to threaten you for hurting her" Edward retorts, sneering.

"I didn't hurt her! She punched me!"

"I wasn't talking about physically" Edward snarls, stepping closer to Jacob. Then Dad comes out and pushes the two away from each other.

"Ok guys. Let's take it down a notch. Come on. Simmer down" Dad orders. They both back off even though they could've crushed dad with their bare hands. "Now what the hell is going on?" 

"I made Ana upset" Jacob says, slowly, afraid of how dad'll react. "And she broke her hand….Punching me in the face…." 

Let's just say, Jacob is on the 'Not allowed near Ana' list right now. Not that I care at the moment. I'm really mad at him. It'll take quite a bit from Jacob for me to forgive him.


	55. Rosalie's Past

**Me: It's story time! Ana finds out Rosalie's backstory! Which, I for one, believe is the saddest out of all of them. And the one that makes me the most upset…. Though Esme is a close second. Anyway! On to the chapters!**

Carlisle is wrapping a bandage around my wrist. "It's just a sprain. Should heal fairly quickly."

Then Emmett and Jasper walk in. Emmett hops onto the counter, smirking, "Try to walk and chew gum at the same time, Ana?"

"Please" I scoff, rolling my eyes, "I'm not Bella. I punched a werewolf in the face."

"Bad ass. You're gonna be one tough newborn" Emmett says, impressed.

"Tough enough to take you on" I grin at him. However Rosalie gets upset and abruptly leaves the house with a scowl. I look at them confused.

"Don't worry about it" Emmett waves it off. But she's my friend now (I think. It's an on and off thing. One minute she acts like she likes me, the next she's glaring at me across the table), so I get up and follow her outside. Rosalie is watching the sunset over the river on the balcony.

"Hey" I greet, leaning on the rail next to her, "What's wrong?"

"...Nothing…." 

"You hesitated~" I sing, with a slight smile. Seriously, that's like my catchphrase. I say it practically all the time!

"...It's just….I envy you" she admits, looking down.

"...Why?!" I ask, incredulously.

"You have a choice. I didn't. None of us did. But you do. It annoys me that you're so intent on becoming one of us. It's not like your life is miserable" she says bitterly.

"It's not. But it's not perfect either. No one's is" I remark.

"Mine was" She interrupts….Really? "It was perfect. Till the end." She turns back to the river again, "I had...almost had, everything, even though it was the the Great Depression. I was eighteen, beautiful. Everyone in Rochester envied me. There was only one thing I wanted, that I didn't have….I wanted a child badly. A home of my own, a husband to kiss me when he came home from work. And I thought I was going to have that all. Royce was the most eligible bachelor in town. I barely knew him. We were never alone, but I was in love with the idea of love. I was young….On the last night of my life, I left a friend's house late. I wasn't far from home...Royce was drunk with some of his friends. I passed by them and Royce called out to me. I knew him and his friends were drunk, so I tried to leave….I wasn't able to….I didn't see who he was until that night. Who they all were." I look at her in horror. I can't believe she was….I don't even want to think about that! Those men were despicable! "They left me in the street, thinking I was dead. Believe me, I wanted to be. Carlisle found me, smelled all the blood. He thought he was helping me."

"I can't believe they-" I growl rather animalistically and Rosalie smiles a bit.

"I did get revenge on them. One at a time. I saved Royce for last. So he'd know I was coming. I showed up in his hotel room wearing a wedding dress. I was a little...theatrical, back then. Things got better after that. I found Emmett. But we'll always be….this. Frozen. Never moving forward. That's what I miss most...the possibilities. Of sitting on our porch, grey haired, side by side, surrounded by grandchildren, their laughter…" Rosalie goes silent, and I don't blame her.

"Well...I'm glad you got revenge. Cause otherwise I would've brought those men back to life just so I could kill them in the most gruesome way possible" I grin, trying to cheer her up. She smiles a bit, but other than that, nothing. I sigh, "Look Rosalie, I understand that's what you wanted, but there won't be anything I want more than Edward."

"Wrong. After you've been changed, there's one thing you'll want more. One thing you'll kill for...Blood." And with that, Rosalie leaves me alone on the balcony. I look out over the river.

Nah, she's wrong. I'll want Edward the most. I know they said newborns are uncontrollable with their thirst, but I'm strong. And I have Edward. He'll help me, no matter what's wrong.


	56. Graduation & A Party

I'm sitting happily beside Bella and Edward. It's finally time to graduate. Edward and the other Cullens were a bit bored seeing as they've graduated from high school like, a hundred times. But, me and Bella are excited. We've been waiting for this since we started this place of torture! Ugh, and soon I'll have to do it over and over again. The one thing I won't be happy about as a vampire.

Anyway, Jessica was giving her speech on the podium. It's gonna be epic! I know because I stayed up last night helping her write it!

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. OUr answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case, princess" Jessica starts, grinning at that part. Some people, including me, Bella, and even Edward, chuckle. "When we were ten, they asked us again and we answered, rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well how about this. Who the hell knows?!" A lot of the other graduates holler happily at that. I lean over to Edward proudly.

"I came up with that part" I grin at him. He rolls his eyes with a chuckle.

"You would." I mock gasp.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward ignores me (though I do, notice a smirk on his face) in favor of listening to the rest of Jessica's speech.

"This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions. It's time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love. A lot." More chuckles. "Major in philosophy 'because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing's permanent…." I get lost in my thoughts. That part Jessica made herself. There'd be no changing my mind after I become a vampire. I'd be stuck like that, forever. But I don't mind. I'd have Edward, and the rest of the Cullens. And Zerachiel, who won't age either. Sure, I'd have to eventually explain that he's an angel and that's why he's not aging, but we'll worry about that at a later date. "So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, when they ask again what we want to be, we won't have to guess. We'll know." 

People clap and cheer excitedly at Jessica's speech, even giving her a standing ovation. I knew it'd be epic!

**~Time Skip!~**

I make my way through the crowd of teenagers in the Cullen's house. It's not that surprising that so many people showed up. They were all curious about the Cullen's house since no one had ever been here, other than myself of course. The music was loud and inviting, and wall to wall there were teens dancing and celebrating.

Jessica, Angela, and Bella hurry over when they spot me.

"Thank you so much for helping me with my speech, Ana. Glad _some_ people can take these things seriously" Jessica gives Mike, who had just walked over with Eric, a pointed look.

"What do you mean by that? I was taking it seriously!" He says, offended.

"Sure you were" I say sarcastically. "What, with that whole Gettysburg Address sort of speech you were spouting."

"There's a reason the gettysburg Address is so famous you know!" Mike sticks his tongue out at me. We all decide to ignore him and the girls drag me over to the dance floor. Mike and Eric then start to have a robot dance battle, to which we laugh at, but I stop when I notice someone I wasn't particularly expecting. And I didn't exactly want to see him at the moment. I frown and walk over to them.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, crossing my arms with a slight glare.

"You invited me, remember?" Jacob says.

"Was my right hook too subtle? Cause that was me uninviting you" I growl. I look at Embry, and soften, "Just so you know, Bella is in the middle of the crowd, being forced to dance by our friends. I suggest you go be her prince charming and save her before she embarrasses herself in front of everyone." Embry then quickly leaves and Quil stands by awkwardly as I go back to glaring at Jacob.

"Ana. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I swore that I would try to leave this whole thing alone and I didn't. I'd blame the whole inner animal thing, but...it was just me. Being an ass. Really, I'm sorry" Jacob says, remorseful. I eye him critically for a moment, before realizing that he's being sincere. So I stop glaring and give him a small smile. He smiles back, "I brought you a graduation present. Made it myself." Jake takes my hand and puts a charm bracelet on my wrist. The charm was a hand carved figurine of a miniature wolf.

"It's beautiful. You made it yourself?" I ask him excitedly. He nods proudly. "Wow! Thank you!" I hug him tightly, fully forgiving him. I let go off him, but notice Alice standing by the stairs with a far-away look. Oh great, she's having a vision with all these people around. "I'll be right back."

"Why? What's going on?" Jake asks, confused, also noticing Alice. I ignore him and go to Alice.

"What did you see?" I ask her. Jake and Quil come up behind me, and so does Embry and Bella, who was finally able to get away from Jessica and Angela with help from her boyfriend.

"The decision's been made" Alice says, worriedly.

"You're not going to Seattle, are you?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"No. They're coming here…"

**~Time Skip!~**

"They'll be here in four days" Alice explains. We had gotten Carlisle and told him about the vision.

"This could turn into a blood bath" Carlisle says, most likely feeling sickened.

"There aren't enough of us to protect the town" Jasper comments.

"Someone's going to attack Forks?" Jake asks, confused.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asks Alice, ignoring Jake. He's been doing his best not to attack Jake, due to the fact that, not only is Jake a wolf, I broke my hand trying to punch him.

"I don't see anyone familiar. Maybe one…"

"Yes, I've seen his face. He's local, Riley Biers" Edward says, having read Alice's mind.

"You mean the kid who went missing?" Bella asks, confused. I nod solemnly.

"Yeah. But he didn't start this" Edward continues.

"Whoever did is playing with Alice's blind spots in her visions. They're staying out of the action" Carlisle explains.

"Only the Volturi could know how Alice's gift works. Aro would've found out when he read her mind" Edward mentions. I notice Jake glaring at the four vampires, most likely upset that nobody's explaining anything to him.

"Either way, there's an army coming and the odds aren't in our favor" Jasper says, seriously.

"Hold on! What damn army?!" Jake finally explodes.

"Newborns." At his confused expression, I explain further, "New vampires."

"How many?" Quil asks.

"Enough."

"What are they after?" Embry asks, pulling Bella a bit closer to him.

"They were passing around Ana's red blouse, getting used to her scent" Alice explains her vision.

"Well that explains why he was at our house" I remark, to which Bella nods.

"They're after Ana? What the hell does this mean?!" Jake exclaims.

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost" Carlisle tells the trio of wolves. They all exchange a look, before giving a nod.

"We're in" Jake says.

"What?! No, you'll get yourselves killed!" I exclaim. I refuse to allow them to fight.

Jake scoffs, "It's what we were made for."

"Says the wolf who got taken down by a taser" I retort, raising an eyebrow with a frown.

"..."

"Forget it" Edward growls out.

"I wasn't asking for permission" Jake growls back.

"Alright" Carlisle says finally. "You believe Sam with agree to this...understanding?"

"If that's a fancy word for fighting together, then yeah. We happen to live here too." Edward glares at Jake, before looking back at Carlisle, with a pleading expression.

"Jasper?"

"They'll give us numbers. And the newborns won't be able to see them coming. That'll give us an edge" Jasper says. And he knows this, how?

"We'll need training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. We were already planning a strategic meeting. You're welcome to join us" Carlisle says, finally agreeing.

"Name the time and place."


	57. Battle Training

**Me: Sorry it's late guys. Just got home from our trip! Hope you enjoy!**

The next day, Edward picked me up and Bella up. We were going to watch him, the Cullens, and the wolf pack train. Edward skids the car to a halt and we get out. I go around and take his hand, trying to comfort him. He's still not happy that I reconciled with Jacob and that the wolves were gonna train with them.

Me and Edward (Bella stayed by the car to wait for Embry) walk over to the other Cullens, who were already starting. Then Edward snaps his head back, "They're here."

We all turn to the forest and the wolf pack comes out. None of them are in their human forms, and I notice there are two new wolves with them. Great. More people to get hurt…. One silver-gray wolf, who I assume to be Embry, trots over to Bella happily.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms" Edward remarks, sounding a bit whiny. I smack his chest with a reprimanding glare.

"They're here. That's all that matters. Will you translate?" Carlisle tells him, before walking towards the wolves. I eye all the wolves. I notice that Jake, the red-brown wolf, is the second tallest in the group. Sam, the black wolf, being the tallest. Ha ha, Paul!

"Hi Jake" I wave with a smile. Jake pants happily, tongue lolling out in an almost smile, but quickly focus' when Sam gives him a sharp look with a low growl. I glare at Sam, who ignores me.

"Welcome" Carlisle greets, as Sam, being the leader, steps closer. He gestures to Jasper, "Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

Sam looks over at Edward, who refused to leave my side, and Edward translates, "They want to know how the newborns differ from us."

"They're a great deal stronger, because their own human blood lingers in their tissue. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our several months of this life" Carlisle explains. He nods at Jasper, who steps forward.

"Carlisle's right. That's why newborns are made for armies."

"One of them, Quil, wants to know how many vampires constitute an army. He seems to be made...nervous, by the term" Edward says with a slight smirk. Quil seems like he's a bit embarrassed by that, and I smack Edward in the chest again. To which he gives me a 'What did I do?' expression. I roll my eyes as Jasper chuckles.

"'Army' is an expression for a large number of newborns. The good news is, they're not in the thousands, like a human army. The bad news is, no human army could stand against them. But they're untrained, and their third will make them wild. Volatile. That can work in our favor" Jasper explains. As he goes on, he starts to sound more commanding, like he's used to being the leader. I continue to listen, a bit confused on the new Jasper. "The two most important things to remember, first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you so fast your head will spin. Second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be ready for that. And you'll lose. Emmett?" Jasper gestures to said vampire, who looks really eager, "Don't hold back."

"Not in my nature" Emmett grins widely, before charging at Jasper at vampire speed. But Jasper just keeps dodging. Emmett lunges at Jasper multiple times, but keeps grabbing air. Jasper stops for a moment.

"You have to come at them from the side, and keep moving. Always moving" He explains, before Emmett lunges again. Then Emmett freezes, due to the fact that Jasper suddenly appeared behind him and had his teeth inches away from Emmett's neck. The wolves, along with myself, seem pretty impressed with Jasper's skill. I wonder how he got so good at that. Maybe he's been in a vampire army before….I'll have to ask later.

**~Time Skip!~**

I'm calmly watching the Cullens training on a log. The wolves were laying or sitting around, observing them. It was decided that the wolves would stay back and watch the Cullens fight so they could get the gist of how to fight a vampire.

Bella was sitting next to me, calmly petting Embry's head, which he seems to be enjoying quite a bit. Jake, Quil, Seth, and Leah were laying next to me contently. I cheered Edward on when he was fighting Carlisle.

Ok, to be completely honest, me and the others were taking bets on who would win. We have a system where one bark for the person on the right and two barks for the person on the left. And I actually bet on Carlisle. I love Edward and all, but, come on! Even I know you never turn your back on your enemy. It's common sense!

I was a bit peeved that I couldn't help out though. Jake seems to understand that I'm upset and nuzzles me. I pat his head and lean against him. Then Edward appears beside me, not looking that happy.

"We're done for the day" he says, frowning at Jake with a calm but firm face. Jake glares at him, nuzzles me, then runs off with the rest of the pack. Bella went with them, getting a ride on Embry's back.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett left, leaving me, Edward, Jasper, and Alice in the clearing. I was sitting on the car's hood and Jasper walked by.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I beg, not wanting to be left out.

"Your presence alone, your scent will distract the newborns. Their hunting instincts will take over, drive them crazy" Jasper tells me.

"That's good…" I mutter. As great as that is, I was hoping for something than just standing around them. "How do you know so much about this?" He seems rather reluctant, so I continue, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I don't have quite the same….upbringing as my adopted siblings" he answers anyway. He rolls up his sleeves revealing a bunch of white half-mooned scars.

"Those are bites. Like mine" I murmur, hopping off the hood.

"Battle scars. All the training the confederate army gave me was useless against the newborns. But still, I never lost a fight" Jasper answers.

"Wait, this happened during the Civil War?" I ask. Dang! I figured he was in an army, but the Civil War?! That's pretty cool! 

"I was the youngest major in the Texas Cavalry" Jasper says proudly. "All without having seen any real combat. Until…."

"Until?"

"I crossed paths with a certain immortal. Maria...I was riding back to Galveston after evacuating a column of women and children. When I saw her...Southern gentleman I was, I immediately offered her aid. Then she turned me and added me to her collection."

"She was creating an army?" I ask.

"I became her second in command. Back then, armies were common in the South. There was constant, brutal battles for territory. Maria won every battle. She was smart and careful. And she had me. MY ability to control emotions served her well. I trained her newborns. An endless occupation since she never let them live beyond their first year. It was my job to dispose of them. I could feel….everything they felt….I thought what Maria and I had was love, but I was just her puppet. She pulled the strings. I didn't know there was another way...Until I found Alice. She'd seen me coming of course" Jasper says that with a loving smile on his face. AW!

"Kept me waiting long enough" Alice comments, coming up behind us.

"My apologies ma'am" Jasper says, tipping his head. Then he looks at me, "I don't know what I'd do without her."

Alice wraps her arms around Jasper from behind, "Ssh. You'll never have to be that again."

I smile at their loving embrace. They're so cute together!


	58. Wolves Are Stubborn

*Kid. Hey, kid. KID, WAKE UP!* I shoot awake and see Edward looking at me in concern. Wow, that was some dream…Zerachiel whimpers from my side.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks, worriedly.

"I was right. It's Victoria. She's in charge of the army. The intruder and the army are her puppets" I tell him. I glance at Zerachiel. *Did you do that on purpose?*

He looks away with an innocent expression, *I don't know what you're talking about!*

"Alice would have seen Victoria's decision to make an army" Edward shoots it down.

"Unless she's hiding behind them. Letting someone else decide. Maybe she found out how Alice's vision works" I tell him.

"Trust me, I want it to be her. Want her that close. To end her myself, with my own hands" Edward growls out, his face growing dark…..This new Edward is sexy.

*...Ew…*

*Shut up!* I tell Zerachiel indignantly.

**~Time Skip!~**

"I can't just stay behind while you're out taking the risks for me! I wanna do something!" I whine, as I follow Edward outside.

"If Victoria is involved, I need to keep you as far away as possible" He says.

"If this is how you're gonna act it would've been better if I kept my mouth shut…" I mutter, annoyed. Edward just gives me a sharp look. "Jasper said I could help!" 

"You don't need to help. With the wolves in this, it's an easy win" Edward explains, "There won't be enough for the rest of us to do."

"Either it's too dangerous for me to help or it's too easy that you'll be sidelined. Which is it?" I ask, glaring slightly at him.

"It's too dangerous for you, but it's easy for us."

"Edward, it'd be pointless anyway. If I'm not there, we both know you'd be distracted with worry about my safety" I point out, hoping to trick him into allowing me to come help. I ain't no damsel in distress! 

"...You're right" He admits reluctantly. I smirk victoriously.

"So, I'm going!"

"No." I deflate at that. "I'm leaving with you."

"Wha-but-I-you-HUH?!" 

**~Time Skip!~**

"You're not fighting? What you pull a muscle of something?" Jake mocks when we reach the clearing. As upset I am with Edward at the moment, I still don't like Jake being such a meanie.

"He's doing it for me. Ok? I'm not happy about it, but still."

"Whatever" Jake scoffs, "Just tell me the plan."

"This field will give us an advantage in battle. We can lure the newborns with Ana's scent, but it needs to end here" Jasper explains.

"Edward and I are going to a campsite. But even if he carries me, they'll pick up the scent"I continue. I really don't like the place we chose, but if it keeps me safe and Edward is with me, I'm fine.

"Your stench, however, is revolting" Edward sneers. I smack his chest and he huffs.

"Dude, you really don't want to be comparing stinks-" I cut Jake off. "He means your scent will mask mine if you carry-" Then Jake cuts _me_ off, "Done."

"This is bad idea." Guess who said that….

"Edward, they won't want to get anywhere near his….odor" Jasper says slowly, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"Can we just get this over with?" I ask, annoyed, "All this tension is really bad for my health."

To which, Edward pushes me to Jacob. Knew that'd get his attention. Lord knows how much he obsesses over my health. I jump up and Jake catches me.

"Eau de wolf, coming' up" He says, before running off with me in his arms.

**~Time Skip!~**

"So, you gonna ask me to sit out the fight, too? Or do you not care about my safety" Jake asks me, as he slows to a walk. He had been running for about 10 minutes and we're somewhere in the middle of the forest now.

"I didn't ask anybody to sit out of the fight for me. Edward took it upon himself after a rather failed attempt on my part to get him to let me help out" I huff, crossing my arms, "Besides, even if I'd ask, you'd just say no."

"Yeah, right…But that doesn't mean he loves you more."

I roll my eyes. "Yes, we all know you love me more than anyone."

"Absolutely" Jacob grins down at me, then gets serious again, "Either way, it's not like I have a choice. Since I let Sam be alpha, I have to deal with the shots he calls."

"Wait, wait, back up! You _let_ Sam be alpha?!"

"I was supposed to be Alpha. It's a lineage thing. It also would'a meant being chief of the whole tribe. But I turned it down when Sam offered" He explains.

"...You _let_ Sam be Alpha?!"

Jacob rolls his eyes, "I didn't want to be in a pack, let alone their leader." 

"But, but, but _anyone_ would be better at that than _Sam_. Ok, not true. Paul is the only exception. Man I hate him…."

"Every choice has it's consequences" Jake says. He glances down at me with a look, "Some more than others."

"Don't start" I warn him, "You promised you'd try to be accepting of me and Edward's relationship."

"That was before I found out you were gonna marry that blo-" Insert harsh glare from me, "Vampire."

"I don't care. My life, my choice, and you gotta live with that. Seriously, it's like you just can't get that through your thick skulls" I groan, leaning my head back in exasperation.

"What can I say? Wolves are stubborn" Jake grins. I roll my eyes with a small smile.


	59. Awkward Talk With Dad

**Me: Hey guys! We're so close to finishing Eclipse! Only a few more chapters and it's to Breaking Dawn we go! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this set!**

I get out of Bella's truck, which I had 'borrowed' from her….What? It's not like she'd find out I took it! Besides, she's at Embry's house, as always. I walk to the house and see Alice exiting it with dad behind her, both laughing.

"Don't be a stranger, Alice" Dad says, before noticing me, "Hiya, Ann."

I wave in surprise, as I meet up with Alice halfway. Dad goes back inside and Alice smiles at me, "Your alibi for the battle is all arranged."

"Really?" I ask, shocked.

"I told your father that my whole family is going on a camping trip this weekend. So, you and I are having a sleepover at my house" She explains. I raise my eyebrow. "Me, he likes. Actually, you and Edward will have the house to yourselves tonight."

"Alone?" I ask, my eyebrows shooting up.

"We're all going hunting, powering up for the fight. You're welcome" Alice gives me a sly and suggestive grin with a wink. I blush a bit at her slight innuendo. It's always the ones you least expect….

**~Time Skip!~**

I walk into the kitchen. Dad was making a sandwich and Zerachiel was taking a nap in the middle of the floor. I kicked him slightly and he jumps up, startled.

*Really?!* He exclaims.

*Yep!* I reply cheerfully. I walk over to the sink and start washing the dishes. It's supposed to be Bella's turn, but she's paying me to do it while she's out with Embry.

"The sister, I like" Dad remarks casually.

"Yeah, Alice is great." This may be a good time to bring up the engagement. "So, Dad, I was wondering...Why you never got remarried after Mom." It may be better if I ease into the subject of marriage first…

"I don't know. Guess I never met the right person. Why?" He asks, sounding a bit suspicious.

"I thought maybe it was cause you, I don't know, gave up on the whole institution. Of marriage. But...you still think it has value?" I ask, glancing at him slightly. Zerachiel was having the time of his life with this whole conversation. Seriously, you can practically feel the hilarious joy radiating off of him.

"Sure, marriage has value. When you're older. Much older. Like your mom. It worked out older for the second time. Later in life" Dad says, seeming to suspect I wanna get married and trying to edge me away from it.

"...I guess…" 

"You definitely don't want to get married because you weren't….careful-"

"What?!" I exclaim, starting to blush. What the heck is going through his mind right now?!

"I mean, there are things you need to know, when you're...physically intimate-"

"Please tell me this isn't the talk" I beg.

"I'm just as embarrassed as you are…" 

"I seriously doubt that! And mom beat you to it by ten years."

"You didn't have a boyfriend ten years ago!" Dad tries to defend himself.

"I think things still work the same way!" 

"So you two are taking precautions?"

"Please, I mean, really please, don't worry about it" I continue to beg. Ugh, this is humiliating! "Besides, Edward is….old-school."

"I...don't know what that-is that like, a technique or-"

"Ohmigosh! I'm a virgin! Okay?! I cannot believe I had to say that out loud!" I exclaim, my entire face completely red as I bolt for my room.

*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA* Zerachiel continuously laughs at my expense.

*SHUTUP!*

**~Time Skip!~**

"It was single-handedly the most embarrassing moment of my life" I whine to Edward as we head up to his room.

"I'm sure you've had worst conversations" He replies, smirking slightly at my story.

"It's not funny" I whine, stomping my foot like a little kid.

"A bit, yeah" He chuckles as we enter his room. I stop and point at the middle of the room questionably.

"There's a bed." 

"I thought you might need one" Edward tells me…. GAH! Look what you did dad?! My head is completely in the gutter now! "To sleep in." 

"A blow-up mattress would've sufficed" I tell him, flopping onto the bed.

"Too much?" He asks.

"No. It's fine" I say, a bit nervous to continue. After that whole conversation with dad, I started to think some more….Thanks alot dad!

"Something on your mind?" he asks, sitting down next to me. Figures he'd be able to tell.

"Yeah….Um, is marriage still a condition to you agreeing to...change me yourself?"

"Yes?" Edward asks, getting a bit suspicious.

"Well, I want to negotiate my own, you know, condition" I stumble over the words. This is gonna be a bit embarrassing….

"There's something else you want? It's yours. Whatever it is" He tells me. Well, when you put it that way…

Figuring actions speak louder than words, I lean in and kiss him. He returns it, and the kiss gets more passionate. But then Edward pulls back, starting to realise what I'm trying to ask.

"Ana, no. I could hurt you."

"Hey, you're the one who said you wanted me to have human experiences" I raise my hands in a surrender. That _is _what he said when he proposed. The first time anyway.

"The ones that don't risk me killing you-"

"And you won't" I cut him off, "Everyone's so convinced that after I change, all I'll want is to slaughter the town and-"

"That part doesn't last forever."

"I want to be with you while I'm still me. While I want you this way."

"It's too dangerous-"

"Can you at least try? I'll marry you, go to college, let you buy me a car. Just try" I beg. Wow. Never thought I'd have to beg for sex. That's one thing I'll never live down. Good thing he's the only one to hear me.

*Guess again sweetheart!* Guess who!

*Seriously?! I'm trying to have a private conversation here!*

*Hey, I have to keep an eye on you somehow!* Zerachiel tried to defend himself.

*Give me a break! It's not like I'm asking him to make love to me now! Obviously I'm gonna wait till after we get married! I'm not like that, you know! And I'm somewhat offended that you'd think that after all these years!*

*Ok, ok, sorry! I'll back off now!*

I pout at Edward a bit. "Please." OK, he's on the fence. Just a little more convincing. I kiss his forehead lightly, before doing the same to his cheek, and then his lips. Edward tries to kiss me back, though I pull away with a grin, "Please." 

"...I want to be married to you first."

"Well duh!" I tell him in an obvious tone, "I'm not like that! Seriously, does everyone think I am? First dad, then you, who's next, Bella?!"

"Ok, I get it" He chuckles. Then he frowns a bit, "Wait a minute. How come you got to tease me about that and I can't tease you?" 

"Because I'm not a hundred-whatever year old virgin. I'm just a normal 17 year old virgin. There's a difference sweetheart" I poke his nose with a teasing grin.

"Yes, because being a virgin at the age of 17 is normal in this time-period" Edward retorts.

"For some girls, yes. Other girls, not so much. Look at it this way, Bella's an 18 year old virgin." MY grin widens. And then it falters a bit, "At least. I think she is…."

"How'd we even get to talking about this?" Edward asks.

"I have no idea. I blame my dad. MY head has been in the gutters ever since he started that humiliating conversation with me" I whine.

"Never knew you were such a pervert."

"HEY!" I smack his chest lightly, but he just laughs.


	60. Snow Blows Cold On The Mountain Tonight!

Currently, I'm wiping drops of my blood on trees and branches surrounding the fighting area. This way the newborns will be distracted during the fight.

"You're going overboard" Edward tells me, with a slight smirk.

"You won't let me help any other way, so I'm going to be thorough" I tell him, as Zerachiel runs around the clearing, dragging my sweater throughout the field. Edward said it'd leave my scent for battle and the newborns will be even more distracted.

"Jasper will be very impressed and the newborns will be frantic. Now let me bandage it" He starts to reach for my hand, but I pull back a bit.

"I can do it. You don't have to make yourself uncomfortable."

"Don't worry. It doesn't bother me anymore."

"Since when?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. He takes my hand and puts a band-aid on my cut.

"Since I survived thinking you were dead" Edward explains.

"You didn't survive. You tried to kill yourself" I point out.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" I go to give a smart-aleck answer, but he holds up a hand, "Nevermind. Don't answer that."

"Fine. Whatever." Edward lifts my hand (the one with the engagement ring) and kisses it.

"Did I ever tell you that this ring belonged to my mother?" He questions.

"What? No" I say in surprise. Then I hit his chest,"You just said that you picked out the ring."

"Well, I did" He says, giving me a 'what did I do?' face.

I roll my eyes, while smiling. Then it falters, "Jake still isn't happy about the whole...engagement."

"Good thing I'm not marrying him, then" Edward mutters, kissing me lightly. I pull away.

"I'm being serious. I don't want to get married without his approval. Ok, well, I mean until he stops acting like a little kid and accepts my decision" I explain. Edward huffs in annoyance. "Hey, now, that's enough. The dude's like an older brother to me."

"If he had his way, you'd be on the other side of the country, as far away from me as possible."

"Well, that's not gonna happen. Besides, you'd just follow me anyway." I give him a suspicious, and slightly accusing, look, "Right?"

"Absolutely."

"Good answer."

"You ready to go?" Someone asks. I turn and see Jake walking over to us, frowning a bit at Edward's arms around me.

"Yeppers!" I tell him, getting out of Edward's embrace, much to his chagrin. Don't need Jake hating him more than he already does….

"Alice says there's a storm coming" Edward tells us.

"Yeah, I can feel it. We should head out now" Mr. Wolfy-instincts says.

"I'll take the longer route. But I'll get there first and set up camp" Edward explains, before kissing my forehead, "I'll see you in a few hours."

Then Edward runs off and Jake gives me a cheeky grin, "So what's up?"

"Oh you know. The usual. Bunch of creepy vampires trying to kill me" I shrug, also wearing a grin.

"Same old, same old" Jake shrugs, before picking me up and jogging in a different direction than Edward.

**~Time Skip!~**

After a few hours, we reach the top of the mountain where Edward is waiting. Jake helps me climb up to the peak (I had demanded he put me down about a mile back. Don't ask me why, I just wanted to hike without help). I hurry over to Edward and hug him. He kisses my neck lightly before pulling away and looking at Jake.

"Thank you" He says earnestly. Wow, never thought that'd happen. Jake nods.

"You should go before the storm hits" I tell him, noticing some snow drifting down from the sky.

"I'm staying. You'll need my connection to the pack to keep tabs on what's going on" Jake says. Edward doesn't look too happy about that, but Jake does make a good point. It'd be easier to find out when the fight is over. "Seth will spell me in the a.m. He's not happy about missing the action, but it'll keep him out of trouble.

"Please, we all know he'd find a way to make it" I scoff, rolling my eyes. Jake pauses and shrugs, agreeing.

"Let's get you inside" Edward says, pushing me towards the tent, while looking at the sky and frowning.

**~Time Skip!~**

I'm huddled in my blanket, trying to stay as warm as I can. MAN IT'S COLD! I know I said I like the cold, but this is ridiculous!

"I should have chosen a site lower down" Edward says, sounding a bit guilty and worried.

"I'm f-fine. It's -okay" I stutter, my teeth rattling as I shake.

"What can I do?" He asks.

"No of-fense, b-but I d-don't think you c-c-can do a-anything" I get out, curling up into a ball. "DAMN THIS STORM!"

Then the zipper opens and Jacob climbs in. "Can't sleep with all that teeth rattling going on." Damn him for his lucky permanent warmth! Why can't I have that?!

"Forget it" Edward says after a moment. Most likely reading his mind.

"She might need her toes someday. And, let's face it, I'm hotter than you." Why do I get the feeling that, that has a second meaning? Jake starts to crawl over to me. Is he gonna share his body heat with me?! THANK YOU BIG BRO! And then Edward growls lightly at him. Jake starts to snarl back.

"H-hello, freezing g-girl o-over h-h-here!" I exclaim as loud as I can. Which isn't very loud since I'm so cold... "S-stop f-fighting li-like kids, a-and block out the c-cold, dammit!"

The two look at me, then look back at one another. Edward rolls his eyes before huffing, nodding his head towards me. Jake crawls over and gets under the blanket with me. I curl into his chest, trying to take in as much body heat as I can.

I eventually drift off, having stopped shivering. Seriously, do wolves have internal furnaces or something?! Damn!

*Will you stop cursing?!* Zerachiel scolds.

*You try to stay warm in a blizzard with just a blanket and see how you turn out!*

*...OK, fine. You're excused. You are human, after all. Anyway, everything's fine here. Bella has been able to keep your father here and away from the battle area so far. As long as she stays near him, I'm sure the vampires won't come near them. She's picked up Embry's wolf-scent from spending so much time with him and the wolves. The vampire won't risk it.*

*Since when have you been a vampire expert?*

*Since you got engage to one!*

I slightly lift my eyelids and notice Edward and Jacob talking somewhat civilly to one another. At least they're not snarling.

"I really get under that ice cold skin of yours, don't I?" Jake asks, with a raised eyebrow. Edward doesn't answer, just continue to stare at Jacob, most likely reading his mind some more. "Nice. Picking through my brain's ok, but letting me into yours, forget it." Edward still doesn't answer. "Look, I know she's in love with you-"

"Good" Edward finally says.

"-But that doesn't mean I have to accept it."

"That's rather upsetting given the fact that she won't marry me til you do."

"Good. 'Cause I ain't ever gonna."

"You say that now…."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jake asks, narrowing his eyes.

"It means that Ana isn't going to give up until you agree to accept it" Edward tells him. Got that right, babe.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because, apparently, I know her more than you do" Edward taunts. And there goes a bit of respect I have for you….OK, not really…

Jake snarls at him, "Don't you even suggest that. I've known her practically our entire lives. And you've known her for what, a year? And you're already planning on turning her into a bloodsucker."

"I don't want that. I never did" Edward defends.

"So stop her" Jake growls out slightly.

"I tried. From the beginning I tried. I started with the hope that she'd outgrow me. Lose interest. That didn't happen…" Damn right, it didn't!

"You gave up too quickly" Jake says. Nope! I just wore him out!

"Then my aim was to stay with her throughout her natural life but...My world is too dangerous for her as a human. So I took myself out of her world."

"That, I remember."

"I was trying to force her to let go of me. But it nearly killed both of us. Which only leaves one choice. To do what she wants."

"Or thinks she wants." Uh, no. I'm pretty sure I want it. No thinking involved….wait…

"We both know she's stubborn as a mule. Even if it's only what she thinks she wants, she going to do whatever she can to get it. In the end, I just decided to let her live the way she wants. If she wants to end up like me and my family, that's her decision. And, unfortunately, we can't do anything about it."

"It's called free will" I mutter.

"Have you been awake this entire time?" Jake asks.

"Practically" I answer. "Though I'm sure Edward knew that…"

"I didn't. Did you learn how to slow your heart down?" Edward questions, curiously.

"Yeah. Why do you think I sounded so calm in front of the Volturi. I was scared as Hell...OK, not that much, but still. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to sleep…."

**Third Person POV**

Jake and Edward stare at Ana as she falls into a deep sleep. Jake lifts a hand and brushes away a strand of hair in her face. Edward frowns a bit, glancing at his hand to his face.

"You know as well as I do that she doesn't feel that way about you" Edward remarks quietly, as to not wake up his sleeping fiance.

"I know…."

"Then why do you keep torturing yourself like this?"

"Because I'm fine with just being her big brother, as long as I can stay beside her…."

**Me: I'M SORRY! I COULDN'T HELP IT! I know some people liked how it was different from the original, but I had to! For two reasons! One, because I had it in my head constantly! And second! While watching the movie with my mom, she made a comment on how Jacob kept trying to make Bella choose him, even though it was most likely he had an imprint out there, and their relationship would just end up like the Leah/Sam/Emily thing. And I had the thought that, maybe, since Bella was his imprint's future mother, Jake had just felt an attachment to her because of that. Sort of like an Alice prediction thing, only with wolves and imprints. Anyway, so he feels attached to Bella, but had wrongly assumed that the feeling was love for Bella, not that she was his imprint's mother (which I totally get, because, honestly, who would've thought that!). So, yeah. That's what's going on here. Only difference is that this Jake isn't acting on his feelings, because we all know (especially him!), that if he did, Ana would pound him into next century, even if he has his whole Wolfy-Strength. She'd find a way. Maybe get Edward to do it for her, possibly even get most of the Cullen family (i.e. Alice, Rose, and Emmett (of course he'd be in on it XD)) to help. Anyway, for those of you who don't like this little piece, don't worry. I'm not going to act much on it. Just, wanted to throw that in. And, for those that are a bit confused, Jake had developed feelings for Ana **_**AFTER**_** he and Bella broke up, and she helped him out with it. Just letting you know in case you thought he was dating Bella because she's Ana's sister or something. Besides, it's just a little crush. And even then he's only confusing his feelings. He does love her as a sister (or maybe a mother, Ana can be the mothering type when she wants to), he just thinks it's a lover's kind of love at the moment. It may sound a bit confusing, but if you really think about it, it makes sense. And if it makes you happy, I'll make a poll. Should Jake have that sort of feelings for Ana, and should I make it a minor thing in this story. I'll leave it open till the weekend, and if most of you vote no, I'll take this chapter down, and re-do it. If you can't vote because you don't have an account, vote in the reviews. No updates until friday, K? So, yeah. That's it for today. Bye-bye for now!**


	61. Ding, Dong The Witch Is Dead!

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back with the results of your votes! It was very close, and I mean, VERY. Very as in it was a tie until a few moments ago. So, without further ado, the winner of the poll is, Jake shall have feelings for Ana, but they shall be a minor thing in this story! Anyway, shout out for twilightfanjm! She has asked for my permission, and has started writing a story inspired by this one! She calls it Heavenly Twilight, and I strongly suggest you guys check it out! Now, onto the chapters!**

I wake up in the tent, and find myself alone. I sit up and stretch out my limbs. I crawl out of the tent and notice a sandy-colored wolf, lightly covered in snow, trotting over.

"Hey Seth" I greet, patting his head. He barks and pants happily. Then I see Edward heading over to us from the trees in the background. "Did Jake already-"

"Not yet. He's checking to make sure the woods are clear before he goes" Edward explains. Seth then jogs off, leaving us alone. I wrap my arms around Edward's neck and peck his lips.

"Was I finally able to surprise you last night?" I ask, feeling cheeky.

"You always surprise me."

"Yeah right" I say sarcastically.

"It's true. Like a couple nights ago." Yeah, he's still annoyed about my new negotiation, even though he wants me as much as I want him...Wow that's awkward to say….

"You're the one who said you wanted me to have human experiences. Though it was really pathetic that I had to beg for sex-"

"WHAT?!" …..Crap….I turn and see Jake snarling and glaring at Edward, who start to do that back at him.

"Jacob-"

"I can't believe-you-he" Jake snarls again before stomping off. I groan and roll my eyes, exasperated.

"Why does this always happen to me?!"

"The world hates you" Edward says bluntly. I stare at him blankly.

"Thank you, for summing that up." Then I pause for a moment, "Wait, did you know he was there?!"

"Yes, but I didn't think he'd think we made love before getting married."

"Even so! There are many things you don't discuss in front of your brother! Sex is one of those things!"

"Not in my family" Edward shrugs…Oh, right. He lives with three married couples...That's going to take some getting used to after we marry.

"...Whatever. I'm going to go explain things to him" I rush after Jacob who's starting to climb down the mountain. "Jake. Jake! Jacob Ryan Black, you stop right there!" 

"Look, I don't exactly need details from your sex life!"

"Ok, first of all, I'd never discuss my sex life with you. Ever. Second of all, I don't even have a sex life! How dare you even think I'd do that before marriage!" I shout at him. I'm really upset right now! I mean, this is my big brother for crying out loud!

"Whatever. You're planning on it anyway. It's practically the same thing!"

"No, because by then we'll be married. And is this conversation as awkward for you as it is for me?"

"Yes it is. Either way, there was a slim, very slim, chance I was going to accept your decision, but you can forget it now!" Jake exclaims. UGH!

"Ohmi-You are acting like a child!" I shout at him.

"Am not! You know what? Forget it! I'm going to go down there and kill something!" He starts to stomp away, but I throw a rock at him.

"Don't you dare take one more step! We are _not_ finished here!" 

"Well I am!"

"Jacob! JACOB! GET BACK HERE!" Unfortunately, he just ignores me and leaves. I stomp my foot and give a little screech of anger. I head back to the campsite where Edward is waiting with a knowing look. "Were we that loud?"

"Yes. That includes Jacob's thoughts as well. Which you mostly don't want to know."

I groan, slumping onto a rock. "Great. Just great. This is wonderful. Note the sarcasm!"

"At this rate, we'll never get married" Edward mutters, sounding upset.

"NO, you know what? Forget him! I take back the whole 'not get married til Jacob accepts my decision'. I'm revoking it. From now on, he's dead to me!" I exclaim, standing up. I turn to the edge of the mountain, "Ya hear that Jacob?! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!" I sigh before turning back to Edward, who's watching me a bit concerned.

"You ok?" he asks.

"I guess…."

Then Seth (still in his wolf form) leaps out of the woods, growling lowly. Edward concentrates on him before turning to me.

"It's starting." Then my fiance goes silent, still staring at Seth. Why can't I have the ability to read minds?! I wanna know what's happening! "...Jacob just got there." Taking a glance at me, he notices my slightly worried face. What? Ok, I know I said he was dead to me, but the guy's been my big brother for years, I'm not just gonna throw him out of my mind…. "He's good."

After about 5 minutes, Edward gets an alarmed look.

"Is someone hurt?" I ask, worriedly.

"She's close. I can hear her thoughts." Oh great...Edward looks at Seth, "Seth go." He immediately runs off. Edward then grabs me and pulls me behind him in a protective stance. "She saw we weren't there, but she caught my scent. She knew you'd be with me and knew Alice would be too busy to see her decide."

"So she found us. Wonderful…." Note the sarcasm.

"And she's not alone" Edward remarks, right as the boy who went missing, Riley I think was his name, steps out of the woods into our view. He starts walking towards us slowly, as Edward tries to conceal me from view (which is a bit pointless since they already know I'm here). "Riley. Listen to me. Victoria is just using you, to distract me. She knows I'll kill you." Speak of the devil and she will appear. Victoria crouches down in a fighting stance. Edward looks at her, most likely reading her thoughts, "In fact, she's glad she won't have to deal with you anymore." At that, Riley stops, seemingly taking in what Edward says.

"Don't listen to them Riley. I told you about their mind tricks" Victoria says.

"Yes, I can read her mind. That's how I know what she thinks of you, how I know she doesn't love you."

"He's lying."

"Her sole purpose of creating you, and this army, is to avenge her true mate, James. That's all she cares about. Not you." Riley furrows his eyebrows, looking like he's starting to question Victoria's supposed 'feelings' for him. He glances at Victoria.

"There's only you. You know that" She says, after a moment. I tried. I really did. But I couldn't help myself.

"You hesitated" I point out. Edward glances at me with a look that says, 'shut up!' I just shrug a bit with a sheepish expression.

"Think about it. You're from Forks, you know the area. That's why she picked you. She's using you just like she's using the rest of them." Riley falters a bit, but apparently, Victoria is a wonderful actress as her emotional expression would convince _me_ that she loves him, if I didn't, you know, already know about her and James….

"Riley. Don't let them do this to us. You know I love you." After a moment, Riley looks at Edward and sneers slightly.

"You're dead." And then he charges towards us. I squeeze Edward's arm tightly (not that it affects him) in an effort to calm myself. Then Seth leaps out of the woods and attacks Riley, biting off his hand. I glance away from them towards Victoria, who is apparently trying to run away.

"You can escape. You always do. But you'll never get a chance like this again." Edward says, trying to bait her from leaving. Now, you'd think that'd be stupid, but it's not. If Victoria escapes, then she's most likely just do all of this over again. It's better if Edward kills her now and he can't do that if she runs away. Victoria turns back and hisses at him. "Don't you want her? Don't you want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James? When I ripped him to pieces and turned him into ash. When I turned him, into nothing."

And that does it. Victoria charges at me furiously. Thankfully, Edward intercepts her and throws her back into a tree. She glares back before starting to climb up. He grabs my hand and drags me away, watching Victoria closely. He pushes me into the cover of some trees before hurrying to the tree she's in and knocking it down.

She falls off and Edward jumps onto her, pinning her as he attacks. I decide it would be better for me to stay behind the trees as Riley jumps out and attacks Edward. Wait a minute, what happened to Seth?! I glance around, trying to find him, worried. I see him trying to stand up, but seeing he's ok I turn my attention back to the fighting vampires. Riley has Edward in a headlock and Victoria comes over, about to rip my fiance's head off!

Not today! I look around before grabbed a rather sharp rock. Remembering that story Billy told us at the campfire, I move the rock to my arm and slice it deeply. So glad I paid attention instead of trying to annoy Paul that night.

Riley and Victoria look towards me, my blood attracting them. Edward takes the distraction I made and uses it against them. He flips Victoria over into a tree, before Seth reappears and rips Riley's arm off. He throws it away, before dragging Riley (who's screaming for Victoria to help him) back into the woods to finish him off….He's a good little brother.

Victoria just glances at him, then turns her attention back to me. She charges, snarling, but Edward clashes into her and manages to get her into a death grip. She flips over his shoulder and lands into the ground. Edward rushes over and then bites her neck, taking a huge chunk of it and ripping her head off.

Ding dong the witch is dead~! Which old witch? Well, uh, the evil witch who continuously tried to kill me! Mwahaha!

"Well that was rather eventful" I remark, as Edward stands up and walks over to me. He rips off a piece of his shirt and wraps it around my wound. Then Seth comes back, dragging Riley's corpse and dropping it carelessly onto Victoria's, before letting out a sharp bark.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Alice needs us to come back. Now" Edward explains, before taking out a lighter and throwing it at Victoria and Riley's bodies, lighting them aflame.


	62. Creepy Little Blonde Vampire

We race out of the woods, towards the other Cullens, who are standing in front of a massive fire for burning the bodies of the other vampires.

"How long?" Edward asks.

"Few minutes. Maybe ten" Alice answers. Edward explained to me that the some vampires from the Volturi were coming as he carried me back here.

"They timed their arrival well" Rosalie comments, glancing towards some of the wolves. I know I shouldn't as it won't help with my resolve from earlier, but I start to look around for Jacob, slightly worried about his safety.

"Probably hoping the newborns took a few of us out" Emmett says.

"What's she doing here?" Edward asks curiously, gesturing to a new vampire near Esme and Carlisle.

"We offered her a safe haven if she stopped fighting. She took it" Esme explains. I give the girl a small smile, to make her less nervous. It helps a bit, as she relaxes slightly. Hey, she isn't the enemy anymore. Although, given her fearful stance, she most likely didn't want to fight in the first place.

"The pack needs to leave. The Volturi won't honor a truce with werewolves" Carlisle says.

"Where's Jacob?" I can't help but ask. Edward nods towards the woods, where Jacob walks out in wolf form. He looks towards me and gives me a seemingly guilty and apologetic look. Jacob starts to walk to me, but then stops as another vampires comes out near Leah, snarling.

"Leah don't-!" Edward tries to warn, though it was too late as Leah took it upon herself to attack the vampire. I watch with worry as Leah fights the vampire, and appears to be losing. Jacob leaps towards them and tackles the vampire. Then the vampire gets behind him and squeezes. Jacob lets out a pained whimper as the other wolves arrive and attack the vampire, who releases Jacob.

I run towards him, hurriedly, as he turn back into a human, writhing in pain. Edward and Carlisle arrive before me (for obvious reasons) and start to look over him.

"The bones on the right half of his body are shattered" Carlisle says as I get to them. Jake starts to have a hard time breathing as the others run back, human and fully clothed.

"Jacob, you idiot. I had it!" Leah says, guiltlessly furious.

"Leah" Sam calls, with a stern look.

"I need to set the bones before the accelerated healing kicks in. It's already started" Carlisle explains.

"We need to get him out of here before the Volturi arrive. We won't win a fight with them" Edward says.

"We'll take him to Billy's" Sam says.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" Carlisle assures. The wolves come over and, as gently as they can, lift Jake up and carry him away, taking care to not hurt him too much.

I get up and back away as they head into the woods. Edward comes over and takes my hand, trying to comfort me. It doesn't work, but it's the thought that counts.

*Don't worry kid, he'll be fine.*

*And where have you been?*

*Protecting Charlie and Bella. I've been taking watch around the house, just in case* Zerachiel tells me* 

*Aw, look who's being a good guard dog* I tease.

*Shut up….*

"They're here" Alice says. Edward pushes me behind him and the others as four vampires dressed in black arrive. I recognize some of them, such as Jane and her brother. I walk over to the new girl and cover her slightly. Something tells me that the Volturi won't take her too kindly.

"Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact" Jane says.

"We were lucky" Carlisle says.

"I doubt that" Jane says. I roll my eyes and mimic her a bit.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight, sister" Jane's brother remarks.

"Yes. It's not often we're rendered….unnecessary."

"If you arrived a half hour ago, you would've fulfilled your purpose" Edward tells her.

"Pity." I move some more in front of the new girl (I haven't found out her name yet) as Jane moves her stare towards us. "You missed one."

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender" Carlisle explains.

"That wasn't yours to offer. Why did you come?" Jane asks. Before she can answer, Jane starts using her creepy stare.

"She was forced to come here" I answer in her stead. Jane, as well as everyone else, seems a bit confused on why it doesn't work on her, but I think it's because I'm blocking her.

*Got that right sweetheart!*

*Care to explain?*

*If you paid attention to your Twilight fanatic friend, you'd know that you'll have a rather rare mind ability after you're turned.*

*Really?! Awesome! But, uh, how does that apply to new girl?*

*Well, you're covering her body with yours, so Jane can't get to her without going past you, who she has no effect over, so…*

*So she can't get New Girl! I'm so awesome!* Zerachiel just sighs in my head.

"I don't know. Riley wouldn't tell us anything. He said our thoughts weren't safe" New Girl answers shakingly, staying hidden behind me. Good thing she's smaller than me. Though, despite not being harmed, I can tell she's rather frightened with her constant shaking, the poor thing.

"Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her" Edward remarks, a bit accusingly.

"Edward, if the Volturi knew about Victoria, they would've stopped her" Carlisle says, before turning back to them, "Isn't that right, Jane?" She doesn't answer for a moment, before turning towards one of the other members of her coven.

"Felix."

"Don't even think about it" I ground out, when the vampire takes a step towards me and Bree, "You'll have to go through me first." 

"Gladly" Felix laughs a bit, as Edward growls at him.

"I wouldn't. After all, Aro seems quite intent on adding me to his little vampire collection after I'm turned. I'm sure he'd be quite unhappy with you for killing or even hurting me. It'd ruin his chances to strengthen his coven" I smirk a bit, as they seem hesitant, knowing I'm right.

"She is correct, though I'm sure Caius would be interested to hear she's still human" Jane comments casually.

"The date has been set, so I suggest you all turn around and hurry away" I tell them, daring them to try and attack. I strongly doubt Aro would be glad if he finds out they completely ruined his chance to add me, Edward, and Alice to his group of guards.

Jane's lips turn into a thin line, as if she's trying to push away anger she has for me being so defiant. "Fine. Until next time then."

And with that, they all run off. Edward appears next to me with a stern face.

"You really love making me worry, don't you."

"It's my life goal" I grin with a shrug.


	63. Moment With My Injured Big Brother

**Me: Sup guys! My arm's a bit sore because I had gotten bloodwork done about an hour ago, but I'm ok! Though my dad had a nervous breakdown before he got his. He's deathly afraid of needles because he had to get bloodwork done when he was little at a military base, because his dad worked in the military, and he says they used this huge needle, but he always was one to exaggerate, so, whatevs *shrugs*. Anyway, this is the last set before Breaking Dawn. As I've said, once we start that tomorrow, I shall only post one chapter a day as to savor the last part of this story. Enjoy! :D**

After the entire thing, we all went back to the Cullens house. Alice and Rosalie took it upon themselves to get the new girl, who's name I had found out is Bree, settled in. Despite being a newborn, she seems to have pretty good control of her thirst, seeing how she hasn't tried to attack me. She also seems to have gotten attached to me after I protected her from Jane and her creepy group.

I stayed for a few minutes to make sure they all were ok, before having Edward drive me home and then stole Bella's truck, driving to Jake's house. I decided to give him another chance (though it was mostly because I don't think I could handle not being around him as much as I used to. He _is_ my big brother).

I get out and slam my door, hurrying over to everyone, who's in front of the house filled with worry. A painful howl echoes from inside and Billy stiffens. Rachel (Jake's sister, Billy's eldest child, and (ew) Paul's imprint), is behind him, trying to comfort him. I wince at the screams of pain.

"It's been going on for awhile" Quil tells me solemnly.

"Doc's re-breaking his bones" Embry explains. I grimace at that, but I know that Carlisle knows what he's doing and he most likely needs to do that in an effort to heal Jake. Leah is pacing nearby.

"Why'd he have to butt in? I could've taken that tick-"

"Give it a rest Leah" Paul says. I glare at him before going to Leah, knowing that she's only ranting because she feels like it's her fault Jake's hurt.

"Leah, it's ok. Carlisle will take care of him" I assure her, with a slightly sad smile. Then Carlisle exits the house with Sam behind him.

"The worst is over. He'll be alright. I gave him some morphine, but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip."

"Thank you" Billy says with deep emotion, holding out his hand. Carlisle shakes it with a slight smile. I don't think it's the end for the whole wolves vs. Cullens thing, but I know Billy is very thankful to Carlisle. Jacob, Rachel, and Rebecca are all he has left now that their mother is gone. And Rebecca doesn't really count because she off in Hawaii with her husband.

"And make sure he doesn't phase until I clear him" Carlisle says.

"We'll keep him in line" Sam assures.

"Yeah, good luck with that" Quil says, but me and the other wolves all give him a harsh look and he whimpers lightly, backing away. Carlisle turns to me.

"He's asking for you."

Carlisle walks away and I, after a glance towards Billy, head inside to Jake's room. I quietly enter to see him lying in bed. The entire right side of his body is in a series of braces. It pains me to see him like this, but I force a small smile anyway.

"Hey Jake." He looks up at me after a bit of effort and smiles lightly.

"Hey….I've been worried about you." 

"You were worried about me?"

"Yeah. I, uh, heard the whole dead thing…." 

"Well you were supposed to" I tell him with a shrug. I'm not gonna beat around the bush or lie to him. He really was supposed to hear that. I mean, how would you feel if the guy you consider to be your big brother thought you were sleeping around? In fact, I'm still a bit mad at him!

"I figured that….I'm really sorry. I was just mad and….yeah…."

"And that gives you an excuse to act like you did?" I scold with a raised eyebrow.

"No…."

"Look Jake, I get your protective of me. I really do. But, it's like….Sam imprinting on Emily. I never had a choice with Edward."

"That's crap. You're not a wolf, remember?" I shrug.

"It's what it is." If only you knew….

*And what's that supposed to mean?!* Zerachiel exclaims.

*Excuse me?!*

*Never had a choice with Edward my tailbone!*

*I repeat, excuse me?! Uh, need I remind you, that, when we first moved to Forks, you, up and out of the blue, blurt out that I'm supposed to be Edward's soulmate! And then you went on to say it's like imprinting with the wolves?!*

*...*

*That's what I thought.*

"...I still don't like it." Jake snaps me out of my inner conversation with my guardian angel.

"I figured."

"But….it's your life and if this is what you want, I'll try to accept it." 

"Good. Just make sure you keep that in mind" I tell him with a nod.

"You'll always be my little sis." 

"Until my heart stops beating" I say, standing back up and heading for the door.

"Maybe even then" Jake says. I look back at him and smile, before leaving him alone.


	64. The Date Is Set!

**Me: PS. Just in case you guys were wondering, Bella's birthday is in August now, and Ana's birthday is September, like Movie!Bella. **

Me and Edward are lying together in our meadow discussing our wedding, while Zerachiel is running around the field like he usually does.

"August thirteenth?"

"It's a month before my birthday and a few days after Bella's, so I can celebrate with her before we marry. And I don't wanna be older than my husband. Alice and Rosalie assured me that they can make the wedding happen by then" I tell him.

"I'm sure they can but...there's no rush."

"I've chosen my life. I want to start living it" I explain. Why, oh why, does he keep doing this?!

"And….you're letting my sisters plan the whole thing? Dress, reception, guest list? Who knows who they'll invite?" Edward slightly jokes.

"Does it matter? Besides, they already had the whole thing planned since before we started dating. Alice and her visions" I roll my eyes at that part. After Rosalie had accepted me into the family, Alice dragged her into the planning and asked for her advice on everything and if she thought they should change some things. And now they've brought Bree into it as well. I don't think she's used to Alice and her ways, but, then again, I don't think anyone (except maybe Jasper) will ever be used to her. Bree has to stay in the house and in the woods, away from town, because her eyes aren't gold yet. She may have great control of her thirst, but it's just a precaution until we can get her diet fixed. Though she's doing ok so far.

Edward sits up and looks me in the eyes, "Tell me why you're doing this."

"What? The wedding?" I ask, confused.

"No. You're trying to make everyone else happy. But you're already giving up too much."

"You're wrong. This whole thing, it was a choice between who I should be and who I am. I'm not normal. There's a reason I used to go through phases. It's because I've known I wasn't normal and I wanted to be. I wanted to be accepted by others and I wanted them to think I was just like them. Normal. But now I don't want to be. I've face death and loss and pain in your world. But...I've also never felt stronger, more real, more….myself. Because it's my world too. It's where I belong and it's where I've always belonged. I just didn't know it yet. Besides, being normal is overrated. The supernatural? Now that's were it's all at, baby" I add the last bit with a cheeky grin.

After a moment, Edward smiles at me, "So, you're saying….it's not all about me."

"Not at all!" My grin widens, as I start to be in a very 'joking around' kind of mood, "I want to make my life right now. And I will tie you to me in every way humanly possible to ensure that."

"Starting with a wedding."

I put on a serious face, "Actually something much more difficult first. Probably even dangerous." Edward frowns in worry. "It's time….to tell my dad."

"Highly dangerous" He remarks, gaining a small grin.

"Good thing you're bulletproof. I'll need that ring" I tell him. I had given it to him to keep safe during the battle. I didn't want to lose it. Edward smiles and takes out a black box from his pocket. He removes the ring and puts it on my left ring finger, before kissing me.

My life is amazing!


	65. Daggers For My Feet

_**Breaking Dawn!**_

**Me: Heyo! I'M SO FRIKIN' EXCITED FOR THIS LAST PART, MOSTLY BECAUSE BREAKING DAWN IS MY FAVORITE OUT OF THE SERIES! Anywho! First off, I would like to ask the one who keeps spamming my story with some sort of storyline that has no real context to it, to please stop. You are annoying, not only me, but a few of my readers as well. To Tiki, I guess that is true. But at least they were married before they had a kid, unlike most teen pregnancies. Nothing against to those that it's happened to. It's just not my belief to have children out of wedlock. Call me old fashioned or whatever, it's just my opinion. I also think you should save your first time for your future husband, but that's neither here nor there. MOVING ON! I GIVE YOU THE FIRST PART OF BREAKING DAWN!**

So, most of the wedding is already done. We've already sent out all the invitations and the reception seating is done, as well as the dresses picked out. That's not even half of it. I am really glad Alice is planning the wedding, cause I'm pretty sure I'd have a mental break down if I was the one doing it.

Bree has gotten more comfortable with her new life and had adapted to drinking animal blood instead of human blood rather quickly. Her eyes had changed from blood red to golden amber, like the other Cullens. She also became really good friends with the others as well.

She earned Emmett's respect after beating him in some videos games. Jasper took on the role of her big brother quickly since they sort of had the same experiences with the whole vampire army thing (other than the fact that she wasn't in a high rank like Jasper was, but he knew the horrors of being in that kind of army so he helped her get through some things). Alice and Rosalie both took it upon themselves to fill up her closet with clothes that they liked on her. Edward and Bree both bonded through me, as Bree had gotten attached to myself and now looks up to me. I think it's because of how I handled the Volturi despite being one human against four vampires. Her admiration for me is pretty cute. She follows me around and tries to copy things that I do. She's the little sister I never had! She reminds me of, well, me, from when I was younger with Bella.

Carlisle and Esme are now her new parents. She explained that her mother had left her and her abusive father when she was four, and then followed her mother's lead and ran away when she couldn't handle it anymore (she and Rose bonded a bit when that was told since Rosalie was abused by the guy she was engaged to before they killed her. Of course it was a different abuse, but still). When people asked about her, since nobody knew her because she didn't live in Forks or Seattle officially, we just told them that the Cullens adopted her, like they did with everyone else.

At first, she was originally supposed to meet up with a friend of hers that she had met in the army. I think his name was Fred. She said he had left the army to explore the world after they found out that they were being lied to by Riley and Victoria. Anyway, she went to meet him first, but he had already left. So, she just came back to us, figuring if she stayed in one place at a time, she'd find him again.

Back to the present, Alice is currently trying to teach me how to walk in high heels as Zerachiel and Bree watch. Which is very hard. I may like clothes, but I usually stuck to clothes that went well with every kind of shoe, other than high heels and stilettos. Have you seen those things?! They're like daggers for feet!

I trip a bit as I try to walk in them. I huff and stop, glaring at the evil things.

"You just need to break into them" Alice tries to assure me.

"I've been breaking into them for three days!" I whine, "Can't I just go barefoot?!"

"Absolutely not!" Alice says, sounding horrified that I even suggested it.

"Can I at least wear converses, or something?! It's not like my dress will show what kind of shoe I'm wearing! And don't you think it's a bit much? I'm starting to question letting you plan everything…." I trail off, watching the guys carrying around benches and whatnot as Esme and Bella arrange flowers around the yard. Yes, we're having the wedding in their backyard. YOu don't need to get married in a church you know. Of course, Zerachiel threw a fit at that, but whatever.

"You let Edward get to you!" she accuses. I roll my eyes. "It's not too much and no you can't wear converses."

"If I trip as I walk down the aisle tomorrow, I'm blaming you."

"Where do you want 'em boss?" Emmett asks, as he walks past carrying a tree.

"On either side of the aisle" Alice answers.

"What aisle?" Rosalie asks.

"Does no one have vision?!" Alice complains, hurrying off after them. As soon as she's gone, I take off the heels and put on my converses.

"Ah….this is much better" I comment in content once those demon shoes are off my feet. "Maybe if I hide them Alice will let me wear these babies." 

"Don't even think about it!" Alice shouts at me from the other side of the yard.

"Damn your visions!" I shout back to which Bree giggles and Zerachiel sighs, shaking his head. I groan, looking towards the sky. I see Edward watching them arrange everything from a window. I was happy with just staring at him, but Alice moved into my view.

"You, go home and get lots of beauty sleep. That's an order."

"Fine" I sigh, hugging her and Bree goodbye. I take Zerachiel's leash and lead him to the truck, Bella following.


	66. Bachelorette Party!

**Me: Hey guys! Ok, a little heads up, because of the blizzard that's occurring for the next couple of days, my power may be knocked out, so I may not be able to update. Just to let you guys know in case it does happen and I don't update. Also, I've noted that most of you would like me to go beyond the series, but I do not have any plans for a sequel. HOWEVER! I do have plans for series of one-shots and drabbles based on this story! I've got a whole bunch in my mind that I'm sure you guys will just love! I seriously can't wait to see your guys' reactions to one particular one-shot. XD So, yeah. Enjoy this next chapter! Hehe. I love what I did here, and I hope you guys do too!**

Later that night, I'm finished up my packing. Obviously I'm gonna move in with Edward after we're married. I'm really gonna miss this place. On the bright side, I'll have a whole new room to paint on! I tape up the box filled with my art supplies, before looking around my room once more. I smile slightly, and spot a familiar present given to me by Jake. I walk over to my bed (where Zerachiel is currently lying) and pick up the dreamcatcher he got me. He's still having a hard time accepting this, but he hasn't thrown any fits of anger about it. At least not to my knowledge. Not like I'd know. He's been MIA since we sent out the invitations. A breeze of wind brushes against me and I turn with a smile.

Edward is behind me, smiling down at me. "I was just checking for cold feet."

"Well, mine are toasty warm" I tell him.

"It's not too late to change your mind." I glare at him.

"Are you having second thoughts about this? It was your idea in the first place, ya know!" He doesn't answer me and I frown at him, "You are!"

Edward shakes his head, "I've been waiting a century to marry you Miss Swan."

"But?"

"Nothing. I just...don't want you to have this kind of life."

"Edward" I call in a reprimanding tone.

"I know, I know. I'm not a soulless monster just because I'm a vampire. It's your life and your decision to become one. But, once you're turned there's no going back. You'll never grow old, you'll never have kids, you'll have to watch as your friends and family slowly age and die without you…." 

"Not all of them. I'll have you, and Alice, and all of the others with me. Mom, Dad, and Bella….yes, they'll end up...gone, but….I'd still have my memory of them. I'm sure if mom and dad knew what you are, and saw how happy I'd be spending an eternity with you, I'm sure they'd let me. Of course, dad would put up a fight, but, well, he's my dad. He tried to kill you just for proposing to me." Yeah, that wasn't a pleasant experience. As soon as I told him I was getting married, he grabbed one of his hunting guns as Edward, having read his thoughts, high tailed it out of there. Needless to say, Edward avoided our house and my dad for about a week as me, Bella, and mom tried to calm dad down.

"Hmm. Are you posi-"

"Yes!" I roll my eyes before kissing him deeply. He responds eagerly but then we hear a whistle from outside.

"Come on! Let's go!" I hear Emmett call.

"What's that?" I ask, curiously.

"I'm late for my bachelor party" Edward explains before Emmett appears in the window.

"Send him out Ana, or we're coming in after him" he says, before sliding out of view.

"So, this party. Will there be strippers?" I ask, sternly, giving him a look. Edward chuckles.

"No. Just a couple mountain lions. Maybe a few bears."

"Yes, what every guy wants at his bachelor party" I say sarcastically.

"Don't worry Ana, we'll give him back in plenty of time" Jasper says, jumping up to the window, who going back down.

"Ok, go before they break my house" I order Edward, pushing him towards the window, "Besides, I gotta go to my own party."

"Will there be strippers?" he asks sarcastically.

"You never know with Jessica" I laugh.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Emmett shouts out.

"I'll meet you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white. Now go" I push him again and this time he actually leaves. Right before Bella bursts in.

"Come on! You can't be late to your own bachelorette party!" she whines, dragging me out to her truck.

**~Time Skip!~**

"The guys will be out all night, so we have the house to ourselves" Esme explains as we all head to the living room. My bachelorette party consists of Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jessica, Angela, and Leah (Bree isn't old enough so she's staying in her room. She's only fifteen, while we are all adults. Though I don't understand why, it's not like we'll be drinking). The vampires are just ignoring Leah's smell and vice versa. Alice is pouting because she wanted me to stay home and sleep, and Jessica is pouting because we all told her no strippers.

"So….what now?" I ask. I have no idea what you do at bachelorette parties. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice on the other hand, have had multiple due to the fact that they get married every decade or so.

"Ooh! I have a list!" Alice says excitedly, taking out a piece of paper. "Obviously we can't drink alcohol or go to bars because most of us are underaged, but I say we have a complete girls night. Me and Rose have a bunch of spa treatment items in our rooms, and we have plenty of movies we can watch! I also stocked up on ice cream just in case Ana had wedding jitters and needed some to calm her down. Speaking of which, how are you not nervous?!" I just shrug with an innocent expression. I'm actually a bit scared of what might happen tomorrow (I.E. I may trip or something), but I'm not gonna let them know that...yet. "Whatever. Anyway, after a couple of movies we can do the bachelorette presents. By the time that's done, the boys would most likely be home and Ana still needs her beauty sleep for tomorrow!"

I groan and roll my eyes at that, to which some of them giggle.

"Yeah Ana. You're gonna need it for the wedding night!" Jessica exclaims, making me blush. The girls just laugh at me. I huff and pout with my arms crossed.

"And you tease Edward for being a virgin?" Bella laughs.

"Shut up!"

**~Time Skip!~**

A few hours later, we're near the end of our fourth movie, Titanic. Most of us are crying because it's the scene where Jack dies! The only ones not crying were the vampires, because, you know, they can't. Though, they still had rather sad faces. Our toes were covered in nail polish, as well as our fingernails. Ok, well, mine were just a clear nail polish to make them shinier. Alice said it'd ruin the color scheme of the wedding if my nails were painted a different color. 

"Why'd you have to die Jack?!" I cry out, eating some ice cream from the tub. Alice wasn't kidding when she said she stocked up on ice cream. She had like ten things of 5 different flavors, each, so we all had our own ice cream tub.

"You know, I never understood why she let go of him when she said she'd never let go." Bella comments.

"You honestly think she was going to be allowed on the rescue boat carrying a frozen corpse?" Leah asks, raising an eyebrow as she wipes her eyes. Bella just shrugs a bit.

"Why does she do that?!" Jessica exclaims when old Rose throws the necklace into the ocean.

"Yeah, that's a complete waste of a beautiful piece of jewelry" I add.

"I never understood that either" Angela says.

"She could've given it to her granddaughter" Alice nods, agreeing with us.

"I love this part" Esme sighs as the scene where Rose and Jack meet again after she dies.

**~Time Skip!...Again….~**

"I think you guys gave me these things with the sole purpose of embarrassing me…." I mutter after opening the presents. Now I understand why Alice said Bree was too young to come….

"Aw, sweetheart. You'll need most of these gifts for your honeymoon anyway. And the ones you don't use then, you'll use eventually. You should be thanking us!" Alice says happily. I stick my tongue out at her.

"You should wear what Jessica gave you on your wedding night. I'm sure Edward would like that" Bella says, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Pretty sure my face is gonna stay red for the entire night if they keep this up.

"Or you could wear nothing at all" Rosalie says slyly with a smirk.

"You guys are doing this on purpose, aren't you?!" I exclaim as they laugh.


	67. The Wedding!

**Me: TIME FOR THE WEDDING! WOOHOO! Ok! SO! Here's the links for everything. Just take out the spaces. **

**Bouquet: polyvore cgi/ img- thing?. out= jpg& size= l& tid= 43701498**

**Bridesmaids Outfits: s- media- cache- ak0. pinimg 236x/ 0e/ b1/ 78/ 0eb178686ed21be24d309f32cac08c8d. jpg**

**Wedding Dress: goodgoodschina media/ catalog/ product/ cache/ 1/ small_image/ 9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/ G/ G/ GGWD1799. jpg**

**Now, the reason for changing the dress. One, so I don't follow the movie entirely. Second, I honestly didn't like her dress. The back was too revealing for my taste. And of course the bouquet is filled with stargazer lilies (foreshadow on my part in that past chapter XD). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

"What did I say about beauty sleep?" Alice scolds as she gets me ready for my wedding.

"You guys are the ones who dragged me out for a party!" I defend myself. Rosalie was doing my hair as Alice does my make-up. Bella was arranging the bouquets, making sure they were all in order and Leah was carefully getting my wedding dress out of the closet. It was in a white bag to keep it from getting dirty. Bree and Zerachiel were outside with the guys, Bree putting the finishing touches on the set up. Basically, she was fixing flowers and such. Mostly because Alice is a perfectionist when it comes to weddings and parties, and ordered her to make them all look better….

"Weddings bring everyone together" Said pixie exclaims happily.

"Ana? Bella?" I hear my mom call from out of the room.

"In here mom" I call back as Rose and Alice finish with their vampire speed. Mom comes in and gasps happily.

"Oh my gosh! You're so beautiful. Oh honey" Mom gushes, tears gathering in her eye. "Crap! My mascara." Alice whips out a handkerchief and hands it to mom. "Thanks. Charlie, get in here!"

"You sure? I don't wanna…" Dad trails off as he enters the room. In a tux. I have never seen my dad wear a tuxedo! "I know. I look hot." We chuckle at that.

"We thought you needed something blue" mom explains as dad holds out a velvet box that contains a silver hair piece with blue jewels.

"And something old" Dad adds. "Besides your mother."

"Nice" Mom scoffs, giving dad a look.

"It was Grandma Swan's."

"But we added the sapphires" Mom says.

"It's beautiful, you guys. Wow. Thank you so much" I tell them, handing it to Alice before sitting down so she could put it in my hair.

"It's your first family heirloom" Mom says, starting to cry again. "Pass on to your daughter, and her daughter."

I share a look with the other girls, who all know I won't be having any daughters because, well, vampires can't have kids….

"Mom, I love it" I stand up and try to hug her, but Alice puts her hand out.

"Nope. No smudging my masterpiece. You of all people should know that" she says, referring to me being an artist.

"She's right" mom agrees.

"Thank you" I tell my parents once again as Leah brings over the dress.

"Ok, time for the dress" she says. Mom gasps excitedly.

"Do you want to see it?" Alice asks.

"I wanna see it!"

**~Time Skip!~**

"You ready?" Dad asks, walking over. I stare at the large group of wedding guests in the yard nervously. We invited my family, our friends from school, my friends from the Rez (much to the vampire's chagrin), and the Cullens invited a bunch of their vampire friends. The wedding march starts playing and they all stand up.

"Just don't let me have a Bella moment in front of everyone" I plead, starting to hyperventilate a bit. I mean, this is my WEDDING! Everyone will be staring at me, and I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of them! Oh boy….Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? 

"Never." And with that we start to walk to the wedding set-up they had made. I nervously glance around at the guests. Ok, let's see. There's my family from my mom's side, my family's from my dad's side, my friends from La Push (Basically everyone involved with the wolves with the exception of Paul. I mean, he's here, but I decided to ignore him. Reason he's here? We invited Rachel, so we had to invite Paul or it'd be rude. Like I care if I'm rude to the guy, but Alice sent it out without my permission), and me and Bell's group of friends (Jessica (who's still not convinced I'm not pregnant), Angela, Mike and Eric). Then on the other side are the vampire friends of the Cullens. We put the wolves and vampires on opposite sides for a reason. Thankfully, all the vampires are vegetarian covens, so we won't have a problem. I hope. Unless some people *cough*PAUL*cough* cause some issues with them. Though I can't see Jacob anywhere….

I look at the end of the aisle, where Edward is standing, smiling widely at me. I smile back and decide to focus my attention on him instead. He'll keep me from behind nervous. Zerachiel is diligently sitting near the front, glaring at some people who may try to cause problems. Which is most likely freaking some people out.

*Hey!*

*Oh, you know I love you!*

We finally get to the end after my little talk with Zerachiel. Dad kisses my cheek before handing me to Edward, who can't stop smiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Ana Swan. Please repeat after me" the Minister says. "I, Edward Cullen."

"I, Edward Cullen."

"Take you, Ana Swan."

"Take you, Ana Swan."

"To have and to hold." 

"To have an to hold."

"For better or for worse." And honestly at this point in time, I just go through the motions, listening to Edward repeat after the Minister, before doing the same. I honestly don't really pay attention to what I'm saying. I'm quite content with just staring at my almost-husband. And soon enough, we finish the vows and the Minister declares us husband and wife. Once he utters the word, we instantly forget everyone is here and go on kissing. Though I'm pretty sure we started before he finished his sentence….


	68. The Reception Disaster!

**Me: Sup Guys! So, as you can see, I have created chapter names for the story. It took me forever, and while some of them aren't very good, I think I did pretty well. It's my first time actually naming my chapters, so...yeah. To Tiki, yeah, sorry about that. Just go on my profile to see links from now on, K? PS. I imagine Ana & Edward's song to be I Swear by All 4 One (Despicable Me 2 got me into that song, and now I just can't stop listening to it XD).**

Later at the reception, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Me and Edward haven't left each other's side at all as we greet friends and family. Seth bounds over with a wide grin, Billy, Sue, and Dad behind him.

"Hey man! Nice to see you" He greet, shaking hands with Edward. After the whole Victoria thing, Seth seemed to have bonded a bit with my new husband since they both fought together to protect me.

"I hope you'll be happy Ana" Billy says, sincerely. He's now ok with the Cullens after Carlisle healed Jacob. I mean, he's still uncomfortable with them being vampires, but he doesn't hate them like he used to.

"Thank you Billy. Have you heard from him?" I ask, speaking of Jacob.

"I'm sure Jake wishes you the best."

"Well, I'm planning on getting drunk" Dad says. I smirk a bit. Dad is so gonna get wasted. "They're serving some pretty fancy champagne. Sue, can I get you a glass?"

"Sparkling fire water" Billy intercepts, hitting dad with his wheelchair. I guess he doesn't really want dad to hook up with Sue because of the whole wolf thing.

"Ana" A woman with black hair and an hispanic accent greets coming over and and kissing my cheek.

"Congratulations Edward" the man with her says, shaking his hand.

"Eleazar and Carmen, right?" I guess. They told me about them when we were sending out the invitations.

"Mmmhmm" Carmen nods.

"Hola" Eleazar greets.

"Yes, and these are our cousins from Alaska. Tanya, Kate" Edward introduces two blonde women, who smile at me.

"We've heard so much about you" Kate says.

"Welcome to the family" Eleazar says, smiling.

"Bienvenida" Carmen says.

"Gracias" I nod. Carm grins widely.

"Hablas espanol?"

"Si. Y italiano" I answer.

"Eso es maravilloso!"

"Irina. Come meet Ana" Carmen calls to another blonde.

"I can't do this" she says walking over.

"You promised" Tanya says.

"They invited them" she says, looking towards the pack, who are in one corner conversing with some other guests.

"Irina, they're our friends" Edward says.

"They killed Laurent."

"He tried to kill Ana."

"I don't believe that. He wanted to be like us. To live in peace with humans. With me" She says, glaring lightly, sounding very upset, before storming off.

"Irina" Carmen calls after her.

"Let's not monopolize the bride" Eleazar says, smiling a little nervously. "Congratulations."

"Thank you" I say.

"Sorry" Tanya apologizes before they hurry after their coven mate.

"Well, what's a wedding without some family drama?" Edward says, trying to make it into a joke.

"Of course. Remember how my dad reacted before the wedding? When we told him about it?"

"I'd rather not try to recall that event. It wasn't very pleasant for me." 

"Aw, it's not like he could've hurt you" I wave him off.

**~Time Skip!~**

It's time for the speeches and Emmett took it upon himself to go first. I was sitting at the head table with Edward and our parents (Zerachiel was sitting beside me).

"Excuse me. Is this on? Hello?" Someone wolf-whistles and Emmett grins. "Umm, I would like to propose a toast. To my new sister, Ana. I hope you got enough sleep these last 18 years. 'Cause you won't be getting anymore for a while."

Me and Edward shake our heads in exasperation as some people chuckle at that. Including himself. But it was a bit funny since he didn't mean it like that. Dad and Zerachiel apparently didn't like it, though….

"Edward will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the Earth, and I know how to use a gun" Dad says giving my husband a look, to which people laugh.

"So if you're shot at, we know who to blame" I whisper to Edward, who softly snorts in amusement.

"I'd like to thank Renee and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever" Esme says, smiling widely.

"Now, I only really came up here to gloat at my sister. The reason being that when we were younger, she would constantly go on about how she was never going to get married or even get a boyfriend because she thought love was too sappy for her. I, being the wonderful older sister I am, told her that she won't feel that way forever, but she didn't believe me. So, I told you so, Ana" Bella grins at me. I just stick my tongue out at her childishly. Edward just chuckles and kisses my cheek.

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, for what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Ana, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." Aw, now I'm blushing!

*Rather heavily at that*

*Shut up!*

**~Time Skip!~**

Everyone was now dancing happily. Carmen and Eleazar seem to be in a sort of tango, and Alice and Jasper were doing some awesome dance moves, impressing the people watching them. Me and Edward, on the other hand, we doing our own little slow dance near the side.

"Another one of your gifts just arrived" Edward whispers in my ear.

"What?"

"Yeah, come on." Edward starts to pull me off, towards the front of the house.

"What's a wedding present doing out here?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a little more private."

"The best man didn't have enough time to get a tux" a familiar voice says. I look over and see Jake coming out of the woods in a white button shirt and some jeans.

"Jakey!" I instantly run over and try to tackle him. Key word try.

"Nice try."

"Stupid wolf strength" I pout, "It's my wedding, you couldn't have at least pretended?"

"Nope" Jake grins.

"This is kind of you" Edward says, staying back some more.

"Kind is my middle name." I snort.

"Since when?" Jake decides to just ignore me.

"I'll see if Rosalie wants to dance" Edward says, before walking back to the reception.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Jake apologizes.

"It doesn't matter. Everything's perfect now" I wave him off.

"Dance with me? I'm pretty sure the brother has to dance with the bride" Jake says, holding out his hand.

"I think you're wrong about that. But I'll dance with you anyway." So, he take the initiative to pick me up and spin me around. I laugh at he puts me down and starts to do a slow dance. "Where have you been? We were gonna put your face on a milk carton."

"Mostly northern Canada. I think. It's weird to be back on two legs again, in clothes. Gotten out of practice with the whole human thing."

"Are you ok? Being here?" I ask, worriedly. He _did_ run off around the time we sent out the invitations.

"Why? Afraid I'll crash the party?" He asks, a bit jokingly.

"I don't think you can crash a party you were invited to in the first place" I answer. He just shrugs.

"You'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now." I hug him as we continue to slowly dance in place. "This is how I'm going to remember you. Pink cheeks. Heartbeat."

"Cause what, soon I'm gonna be dead to you?"

"No. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to appreciate your last night as a human."...I think he blocked our conversation from before out of his mind….

"It's not my last night, though. I don't really wanna spend my honeymoon writhing in pain."

"You're still going on about that?! I thought you gain some more sense! You can't be serious, Ana. Tell me you're not that stupid."

"Ok, first of all, I'm not stupid. I'm smarter than most people, fyi. Secondly, it's really none of your business" I tell him, backing away from him.

"No! Look, I'm ok with you marrying a vampire and becoming a vampire, but come on!"

"Jacob!"

"Listen to me Ana!" He demands, grabbing my arms and holding them tightly.

"Jacob, let me go" I tell him calmly, maneuvering myself out of his grip. Why didn't I bring my taser?! Oh yeah, Alice said not to! See what you did Alice?!

"Jacob, calm down, alright?" Edward says, appearing beside me.

"Are you out of your mind? Huh? You'll kill her!"

Seth then appears and grabs Jacob, trying to drag him away. "Walk away Jake!" Jacob continues to fight against him as the other wolves appear.

"Enough Jacob!" Sam orders, to which he stops, since Sam is the Alpha. "You're not gonna start something that we'll have to finish."

"She'll die!" Jake exclaims.

"She's not our concern anymore." Sam nods slightly at me before them all leave (Jake bumped shoulders with Sam in anger as he left). Seth and Leah stayed behind for a bit. "Seth, Leah, let's go!" The two quickly give me a hug before hurrying off after their Alpha.

"I'm really, really, really stupid" I mutter.

"No, it's alright. Come on, people are probably missing us. Let's go back" Edward says, giving me a kiss.


	69. In Which, I Ruin A Moment

**Me: Ok, so I really had fun writing this chapter, for a reason you shall see below. HOWEVER! It is not for the reason you might think! Those of you who have read my other stories should know this, but for those that don't know, I do not write lemons or smut or whatever you call it. I'm a bit uncomfortable with doing that. But if any of you want to write one for this, just tell me and give me credit for my story, and I'll give you a shout-out for the people who wanted a scene. Anyway, to MissRainbow13, I don't really have an average. I just stop a chapter when I think I should. Which is why some chapters are pretty long, and some chapters are short. I don't really know how I could change his lines that much without making him OOC. But if you have any ideas on how I could, go right ahead and tell me. And I'm glad you think that :). I'm also glad that you guys like the chapter names. And before we start, I have to say KUDOS to Kristen Stewart. While I may not like her as an actress, there's no way I'd have the courage to go completely nude in front of a camera crew and costars for the sake of a movie. Anyway, ONTO THE STORY!**

After a quick change, me and Edward head outside, where all the guests are waiting. As soon as we're out, they all start cheering and we head down the stairs, towards the car in the driveway. Mom and Bella meet up with us and gives me a hug.

"So, he really won't tell you where he's taking you?" she asks.

"No, it's a surprise." I tell them.

"I thought you didn't like surprises" Bella remarks.

"I don't, but nobody else will tell me either" I answer plainly. She and mom chuckle.

"Well, wear a hat. Sunscreen. Take care of yourself" mom says.

"I will."

"I love you Ana." Mom says, pulling me into another hug.

"I love you."

"So much…." I'm content with just staying here, hugging my mom for the rest of the night now….

"Everything's packed and ready to go" Alice tells me, smiling softly.

"Cool" I nod happily. Before spotting dad.

"Oh" Mom says, also noticing him.

"I'm gonna go see him" I tell the two before walking over to my dad. "Dad."

"Well...It's gonna be strange, you not living under my roof."

"I know. I'm gonna miss my room. My beautiful, beautiful room…." I sigh sadly.

"Hey!"

"Oh, I'll miss you too" I hug him tightly.

"You know it will always be your home, right?" He says. I nod, tearing up a bit.

"I love you dad. Forever."

"I love you too, Anne. I always have and I always will…" We continue to hug for a moment before he lets go. "All right. Go on. You don't wanna miss your plane. Wherever it's going." I laugh at that, before saying bye to my dad and going over to the car, getting in and buckling.

"You ready?" Edward asks. I look out the window on his side as we pass the guests, all cheering and waving. I wave back to them, smiling slightly. Once we're officially out of the driveway, I nod to my new husband.

"Will you tell me where we're going _now_?" I whine.

"What part of surprise do you not understand?" He laughs. I groan in annoyance, but that just makes him laugh more. As we drive to the airport (I now officially own a private jet! Sure, it's the Cullens' jet, but I'm a Cullen now! Haha!), I hear a wolf howling. I frown a bit, sadly. Pretty sure I know said wolf….

**~Time Skip!~**

A couple hours later, we arrive in Rio! Sweet! I've always wanted to come here! Edward had gotten us a taxi and I'm happily observing the surroundings as we drive through the city. A little while into the city, Edward speaks in portuguese and the driver pulls over. Hey, I learned a bit of the language now!...Sort of!

We both get out and Edward grins as he pulls me around the city that is filled with music and dancing people. I grin widely as we walk through a very busy part of Rio. Edward even spins me around a few times in our own little dance. And then we get to a part where there seems to be a lot of people making out….Something tells me he brought me here for that reason…

Of course I know I'm right as Edward pulls me close to him and starts kissing me in the middle of the sidewalk.

"So we're not staying in Rio?" I ask, as Edward puts out luggage into a boat, glancing at the water below nervously. Still haven't gotten over my fear of the ocean, but I'm ok with ocean shores, as long as I can touch the bottom and keep my head above the water.

"Nope. Just passing through."

"Are we close?" Edward just gives me a secretive smile. He helps me into the speedboat and once I'm secure (meaning not as uncomfortable being on it as before), we take off. After about 10 minutes, I see some islands coming into view.

"That's Isle Esme" Edward says, gesturing to the big one closest to us, "It was a gift from Carlisle."

"He gave her an entire island?" I ask.

"Where do you think I get my romantic personality?" He grins. I chuckle.

"So we have the entire island to ourselves?"

"Yep. Unless the others decided to make a surprise visit, but I doubt they would do that."

"You never know with Alice" I remark, and my husband laughs.

**~Time Skip!~**

I take off my shoes and walk inside the big house on the island, looking around. And then I'm picked up by my new husband, making me squeal a bit as he carries me through the house.

"Is this really necessary?" I ask.

"I am nothing if not traditional" He answers, as we cross the threshold. Edward puts me down and I walk around, taking everything in. "You wanna take a look around?" I nod slightly, before going through the house, finding where everything is. I eventually get to the bedroom, where a white canopy bed is waiting….

I finger the white fabid hanging on one of the posts, as I rest my shoes on the stand at the end of the bed. I look up and see Edward placing his bag on his side of the bed (I had already told him I get the right side….What? It's more comfortable for me since Zerachiel always hogged the left side of the bed...He would sometimes end up kicking me off it in our sleep too...), before coming over and putting my bags down.

"You tired?" He asks, holding me close to him. After a moment, I shake my head. "You hesitated."

"Hey, that's my thing! You can't steal my thing! It's _my_ thing!" I whine and he laughs.

"You want to go for a swim?" Edward asks, nodding to the ocean outside.

"...Yeah, sure" I agree, "Though I could use a few human minutes."

"Don't take too long, Mrs. Cullen."

"Of course Mr. Cullen." He sighs a bit, happily, before kissing my forehead and heading outside. I watch him walk towards the ocean, shrugging off his shirt. Once he's gone, I close the door and head for my bags. I grab my big purse and hurry to the bathroom. I place it on the counter and look in the mirror, nodding to myself, "Ok."

I take out my toothbrush and some toothpaste and brush my teeth, quickly. Then I take out my hair brush and brush my hair.

*Zerachiel, I swear if you bother me at all on my honeymoon, I will kill you when we get back.*

*Don't you worry. I'd rather not barge in on you two having a moment. Don't wanna be scared for life. Besides, I'm having too much fun with the Cullens.*

*You mean Alice?*

*...Maybe….*

I rub water on my arms, to clean off any sweat, taking off my ring as well. I don't want it to get lost or something. After that, I strip off my dress and wrap myself in a towel. I grab my razor and some cream, before sitting on the bathtub and shaving my legs. Once that's done, I exit the bathroom and into the bedroom, looking through my bag for my bathing suit.

"Alice!" I exhale with grit teeth. She had filled my bag with lingerie and those so called 'presents' they gave me at my bachelorette party! I groan, collapsing onto the ground. Now what?!

"_You could wear nothing at all" Rosalie says slyly with a smirk._

…..Eh, might as well. I exhale, "Don't be a coward. You're Anabel Cullen. You can do this."

**~Time Skip!~**

I rush outside to the beach, where Edward had gone towards. I look down and see his clothes lying on the sand. My husband is out in the water, his back turned to me. I breathe in deeply, before letting go of the towel and slowly heading for the water. I nervously glance at the water rising on the shore, but I get over it and walk into the water, out towards Edward. We're about waist deep, so I don't mind much.

Of course, this is pretty embarrassing for me, so I focus my attention on the moon instead, though I'm sure my cheeks are completely red. Edward wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. Making my face get even redder if that's possible.

"You're beautiful" Edward murmurs into my ear. I gain some confidence and look up at my husband, who's staring at me with pure love in his eyes. I lean up and starting kissing him deeply. He responds just as passionately, before pulling away. "I promised we'd try. If this doesn't work…." 

"I trust you" I tell him. Edward leans back down and kisses me again. It would've been great if my oh so wonderful fear of the ocean and it's creatures didn't come into effect. I instantly pull away and jump up onto him with a small scream, looking down at the water fearfully.

"Something touched me! Something touched me and it wasn't you!" I exclaim, hanging onto my shocked husband tightly, trying to get away from whatever the thing was that swam against me. After a moment, Edward snaps out of his stupor (which I put him in with my stupid fear) before laughing. I whine, "It's not funny!"

"Do you want to go back inside?" he asks, already knowing the answer.

"Please?" I ask, with a sheepish smile. He pecks my lips before using his vampire speed to take us both inside and to the awaiting bedroom.


	70. My Lovely Honeymoon

**Me: Hey guys! Ok, before we start, I just want to say something that I just found out! Scientists have studied and believe that no matter what, a person is NEVER more than 3 feet away from a spider! You're welcome XD! Anyway, this chapter is mostly fluff! Awesome, loving fluff! Hope you guys like it!**

I wake up groggily, blinking slowly. I sit up and stretch before pausing and looking around the room. Firstly, I am alone. Edward isn't in the bedroom with me for some reason. Secondly, the room is destroyed. Correction, the bed is destroyed. The pillows are ripped up, feathers are all around the room, and the backboard of the bed, as well as the canopy posts, are split apart. I whistle, a bit surprised that me and Edward (mostly Edward) did this last night (AKA, most amazing night of my life!). I'm a bit sore, but I'm ok….Fine, my hips are killing me, but it was _so_ worth it! Maybe I can convince Edward to go for another round….

I get out of bed and wrap my body in a white robe before going into the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. I zone out, thinking about what happened last night. All the kisses and caresses we gave one another. Edward tried to be gentle, but I didn't want him to hold back just because he was worried about hurting me. And he didn't. Ok, he did, but it was very pleasurable and definitely not unwanted.

"How badly are you hurt?" Edward asks, snapping me out of my memories (my wonderful, wonderful memories). I look at him in the mirror with confusion. He's right behind me, fully clothed (much to my inner self's sorrow).

"What?" He lifts up my robe's sleeve, revealing some handprinted bruises on my arm. I roll my eyes, before pulling the sleeve back down, "I'm fine."

"Ana" He scolds, turning me slightly and pulling down the left side of the robe to reveal more bruises on the back of my shoulder. His voice then turns remorseful, "I'm so sorry, Ana." I put my robe back in place as Edward walks away from me, starting brood.

"Well, I'm not" I scoff, following him out of the bathroom. He obviously doesn't believe me. "Really, I'm not. I'm fine."

"Don't say you're fine. Just don't" He begs, sulking on the edge of the bed.

"No, you don't! Don't you _dare_ ruin this" I demand.

"I've already ruined it."

"Why can't you see how perfectly happy I am?!" I erupt. "Or was five seconds ago, because, now, I'm ticked off!"

"You _should_ be angry with me."

"Edward, I am angry at you. But the reason you're obviously hoping for! I mad because you're turning back into your little brooding self because of last night. And I don't even know why! I mean, that was the most amazing night for me. I don't know about _you_, but-"

"That's why you're upset? You think I didn't enjoy myself?" He cuts me off, incredulously, looking at me with disbelief.

"I never said that" I pointed out, sitting on his lap. My husband raises an eyebrow at me. "Well, I didn't. And that's not why I'm upset. I'm upset because you're sitting here, sulking, because you think you hurt me last night."

"But I did" he argues.

"Ok, let's get one thing straight. There is a difference between being hurt, and….being rough, which is what we were. And quite honestly, I enjoyed that part of our wedding night" I shrug. Most of my humiliation and nervousness died last night, so talking about this so openly doesn't bother me anymore. "I don't even feel any pain." Ok, that was a lie (speaking of lies, I forced Zerachiel to get rid of his stupid 'lying curse', so no more rashes for me! Yay!), my limbs do hurt a bit, but the girls told me that, that was going to happen after your first time. "And if you continue sulking over this, I will ignore you for a whole century, before and after I'm turned." Edward hummed slightly before kissing me. I smile into the kiss, happy he's over his sulking. Of course, my stupid human body had to interrupt us with a growl from my stomach. My husband chuckles, pulling away.

"Let me make you breakfast" he says as I get off him pouting.

**~Scene Skip!~**

_Me and Edward are playing chess. And I'm losing….Badly._

"_I still think you're cheating" I mutter, moving my king away from his knight. He's put me in check 5 times! This game!_

"_Or maybe you're just awful at chess" my husband says, grinning as he puts in me in check mate._

_"Stupid game…." I mumble, knocking his queen (which is what he used to put me in checkmate) away. _

**~Scene Skip!~**

_I had decided to try out some of the gifts given to me by the girls. Such as a black see-through negligee from Jessica. Edward seemed to appreciate it very much. Of course it didn't last the night. My husband had given up on being gentle with me in that department. Ok, well, I mean he's rough but he's not rough enough to actually hurt me, like break my bones or something. _

_And something I had found out about Edward is that he seems to have an obsession with my chest. True, they're a little more than averaged size, but they aren't spectacular. I don't understand what it is with guys and a woman's chest…._

**~Scene Skip!~**

_Finally found my swimsuit. Alice had hidden it in Edward's suitcase so I wouldn't have it at first. Lously brat and her visions. Anyway, after I found it (ok technically Edward found it where he was emptying him luggage into the dresser), my husband convinced me, after a long time, to cliff dive off a waterfall with him. I told him I would if he swore not to leave my side at all. _

_So here we are, standing at the top of the cliff besides a tall waterfall on the island, me looking over the side nervously._

"_You'll be fine. Come on" Edward pulls me to him and throws me onto his back. He glances at me for approval, to which I nod, before jumping off into the water below. We swim up to the surface and I say as close to my husband as I can, just in case. "Told you so."_

_"Shut up" I tell him, before kissing him passionately._

**~Scene Skip!~**

_We're once again playing chess. And I'm, once again, losing badly. I move my king as Edward just continues to stare at me with a smile. And then goes on to knock my king down with his queen, signalling his 50th win at this game. I scoff, rolling my eyes in annoyance._

**~Scene Skip!~**

_I wanted to get out of the house and explore the island some more. Edward is ahead, checking out for things that may be a danger to me. I smile and roll my eyes at his protective behavior. Me wanting to explore was mostly to avoid my husband jumping my bones. Now that I smacked his resistance out of him, he makes love to me every chance he gets. The entire house was christened after the first week, though me and Edward both prefer the bed (which he had to keep fixing the morning after we use it). After spending the entire day exploring, we head home. I ate the dinner Edward made me, then quickly changed into some underwear, hopping into bed and going straight to sleep. Though I did feel Edward pulling the sheets over me and kissing my neck lightly before actually falling asleep._

**~Scene Skip!~**

_I had challenged Edward to a rematch in chess…..I think I have a problem…._

_This time, though, I'm prepared, because I had spent the last few days practicing chess online! When it's my turn again, I move my rook a couple of spaces before his king. I smirk up at Edward._

"_I win" I say, finally! Of course I just knock the board out of the way and kiss my husband eagerly, straddling his hips. _

**~Scene Skip!~**

My eyes slowly blink open. It was all a dream. Ok, well not totally. They were my memories of the past two weeks, but still.

"Ana?" Edward asks, leaning over from behind me. "Are you ok?'

"Yeah. Just had a really good dream" I tell him, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing his lips to mine. I never want this to end….

**Me: Just in case some of you are confused, the italics are her actual memories. I repeat, it was not a dream like in the movie! Ana had threatened Edward to stop sulking and give in to her demands, which had worked due to the fact that he knows she would absolutely go through with her threat if she chose to, cause that's just how she rolls (._.) (:|) (.-.) (|:) (._.) XD **


	71. I'M PREGNANT?

**Me: Sup guys! Ok, so a lot of people have been asking me about this. Now, I've tried, I really did, but I couldn't find a way to incorporate the reveal of the second life thing into the story. However, as I've told you guys before, I'm making a sequel of one-shots and drabbles. So, I'm gonna write the reveal there. It'll be the first chapter, so don't worry. I even have it all planned out. I'm sorry if that disappoints you though :'( I really tried guys. But if one of you guys have a way to put it in this story, then go right ahead and tell me! Anyway, ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

I walk over to Edward, who's escorting an older couple into the house. Noticing me, he comes over and wraps an arm around my waist, still speaking in portuguese to them. The only word I caught was my name.

"Ana, these are our housekeepers, Gustavo and Kaure" He introduces. I smile kindly at them. The man returned it, before, I believe, excusing himself to get started. The woman follows, after shooting a fearful glance towards me. "I guess we just leave them to it." I wish them luck when they get to the bedroom, which we destroyed once again last night. I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did. The damage is even worse than our first night here.

"What was that all about?" I ask, refering to the woman as Edward leads me to the couch. I lay my head on his shoulder, feeling very comfortable.

"She's afraid for you" he says.

"Why?" I ask, confused.

"Because I have you here all alone" Edward explains.

"She knows about you?" I ask. I thought they didn't tell anyone! They didn't even tell me! Then again, I already knew before I even came into this world, but they don't know that.

"She suspects. She's native Ticuna. They have legends about blood-drinking demons who prey on beautiful women" He elaborates, smirking down at me, before leaning down and kissing me deeply. Until we hear someone talk in portuguese. We pull away and look over to see Kaure (who's carrying some remains of the bed) staring at us, more specifically Edward, in horror. Then Gustave walks past, also carrying some remains, scolding her a bit, having her follow him. Me and my husband exchange a look, before laughling.

**~Time Skip!~**

I wake up the next day, alone. I stretch out a bit, before getting out of bed and heading for the kitchen, hoping Edward is making me breakfast. Ooh, I hope it's eggs. I've been wanting to eat eggs a lot for the past week. Unfortunately, I only see a note left by Edward telling me he went to the mainland to hunt and that he'd be back before I woke up.

"I wonder why you wrote me a note if you were gonna be back before I woke up" I mutter to myself sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I look through the fridge and find some chicken Edward had gotten a few nights ago. Hmm. On second thought, I'll have that instead of eggs. I glance at a jar of peanut butter, and a thing of yogurt, then suddenly find myself wanting some of those too... I take the chicken, peanut butter, and yogurt out of the fridge and cook the chicken, while eating some peanut butter.

Once it's finished, I sit down at the counter and start eating. But after only one bite, my stomach starts to feel odd, and I gag a bit. I run for the bathroom and as soon as I reach the toilet, I start throwing up. Tears gather in my eyes as the vomit burns my throat. I think I caught the flu or something…..

"Ana?" I hear Edward ask, worriedly.

"Hey, don't come in here. You, really don't need to see this" I say, when I no longer feel the urge to vomit. I close the toilet lid and flush, before sitting on it, as Edward comes in and walks to me.

"'In sickness and health' remember?" he reminds me of our vows.

"It was most likely just the chicken. Can you grab my bag?" I ask him. Edward gets up and brings me my bag for me, which I start to go through. But I stop when I see an unopened box of tampons sitting inside….Wait….

"How many days has it been since the wedding?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows.

*Zerachiel?* But the little punk doesn't answer.

"Fourteen. Why?" Edward asks confused. *Zerachiel!* Still no answer. "Will you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm late" I tell him, standing up and walking to the mirror. I elaborate after his confused expression, "My period, it's late."

"That's impossible" He say, starting frown as he understands where I'm getting at as I look at my stomach in the mirror, feeling it. It is a bit firm and there seems to be a bit of a bump, but then again, I've been eating a lot lately. Wait a minute….

*Zerachiel, answer me right now!* I'm gonna kill him when we get home….

"Can this happen?" I ask Edward, but with no luck as he seems to be frozen. I wince a bit when my stomach has a moment of pain. Then Edward's phone starts ringing, but he's still frozen, staring at where I was before. I hurry over and take out his phone from his pocket and answering it, after checking caller ID, "Alice."

"Ana? Are you all right?" she asks, sounding very worried.

"I'm not completely sure."

"Why? What's wrong? I just…."

"You just what? Alice, what did you see?" I ask, confused. Maybe she can help out.

"Here's Carlisle" She says, before Carlisle starts talking, "Ana, what's going on?"

"I don't know. I'm a little worried. Can vampires go into shock?" I ask, waving a hand in front of Edward's face, but he doesn't respond.

"Has Edward been harmed?" He asks.

"No. I know that it's impossible….But I think I'm pregnant" I tell him, right before my stomach feels a bit funny. "Carlisle, I swear, something just moved inside me." That seemed to have snapped my husband out of it as he takes the phone from me and starts talking with Carlisle stiffly.

"Is this even possible?"

"What's he saying?" I ask, confused. I don't have vampire hearing, so I have no idea what's going on.

"Yeah, yeah, I will" Edward says into the phone, before hanging up.

"Well?" I demand. But my husband ignores me and instantly starts throwing our things into bags, packing everything up.

"Damn it" Edward swears, before someone starts knocking on the door. He never swears! Ok, well he does so very rarely. Edward then goes to answer it, "Kaure's making sure you're still alive." 

I go back into the bathroom and start staring at my stomach again. *Zerachiel, please answer me!*

*Huh? Wha?* I hear him yawn in my head, *Whazit?*

*Did you do this?!* I demand. He gave me that weird 'no lying' condition, maybe he had a hand in this as well.

*Do what?* his voice gets a bit stronger as he wakes up some more.

*I think I'm pregnant. Is that even possible? Did you do anything with this?!*

*Ok, uh, yes it's possible, and no. Look kid, if you're having kids, the only ones involved with that is you, your husband, and God. If you have kids, it's only because he decided to bless you with them. Besides, didn't your friend tell you that they had a daughter in the Twilight series? Anyway, uh, congrats!* he says happily in my mind.

…...I'm gonna have a baby…..The edges of my lips start to tilt up as I come to terms with it. I'm gonna have a baby, and it's gonna be a girl. I guess I can pass down that family heirloom like mom wanted me to. I'm snapped out of my thoughts as I hear Edward arguing with Kaure in portuguese. I turn and see Kaure hurried walk into the room and see me holding my stomach. She as expected, looks horror-stricken. I just stare at the two as they continue to speak in a different language, though Kaure does start to stare at my with sympathy and sadness.

"What?" I ask Edward.

"Her people have legends. She might have seen this before" He explains, before the two start speaking again. I'm just standing here watching them with no clue of what they're saying. Kaure walks over to me and gestures to my stomach. I nod and she place a hand on it to feel the baby. She then says a word in portuguese and, given her and Edward's reactions, it's not very good. Kaure leaves us alone as I continue to keep my hand where me and Edward's baby is, feeling very protective of her.

"I'm not gonna let it hurt you. Carlisle will get that thing out" Edward tells me, before leaving to pack up our bags. I stare after him in shock.

"Thing?" I mutter to myself, my eyes starting to water up. He doesn't want her.

He doesn't want our baby…..


	72. A House Divided

I have ignored Edward for practically the entire trip to the airport. If he thinks I'm gonna let anybody hurt my baby, he's got another thing coming.

"Wait here while we load" My hu….Edward says, getting out of the car. Until he gets over this hatred he has for our baby, I'm referring to him only by his name. No 'my husband' or 'love of my life', or even 'disco ball'!

Once he's gone and far away from the car to hear anything, I take out my phone and call the one person I know for a fact will help me with this.

"Hello?"

"Rose. I need your help."

**~Time Skip!~**

When we get home, Rosalie instantly runs out and helps me out. She glares at Edward rather harshly as we head inside.

"Ana!" The others call out in worry as Rosalie helps to the couch in the living room, Edward following behind, occasionally glaring at my stomach. It hurts me a lot to know that he hates our daughter who was conceived out of nothing but our love for one another.

"Carlisle, get rid of it" Edward says, immediately. Rosalie hissed at him, glaring along with myself. Zerachiel instantly comes over and stands in front of me protectively, growling lowly at Edward. "Ana, that thing will end up killing you!"

"_She_ is not going to kill me. I am _not_ having an abortion. I won't let anything happen to my baby" I tell them all sternly, with the exception of Rosalie as she already agrees with my decision to keep my daughter and is willing to help me protect her from everyone against it.

"Ana, maybe it's for the best" Carlisle says gently.

"No!" Me and Rosalie both exclaim harshly, Zerachiel giving a rough bark.

"Carlisle" Esme says, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looks at his wife questionably, "It's Ana's child."

"But it'll hurt her. It's half vampire and she's human. And I can't see her future anymore! It's like I'm being blocked. I'm only picking up bits and pieces and it's honestly giving me a headache" Alice says, rubbing her temples. Jasper puts his hands on her shoulders, most likely sending her some calming emotions.

"I really don't understand how this is possible but if Rose wants Ana to keep the kid I'm all for it" Emmett remarks, running over behind us. Rosalie and myself send him grateful looks.

"Me as well" Esme says, walking to us.

"Don't forget me. If Ana wants to keep her child, it's up to her. You can't force her to do anything" Bree adds.

"Ana…" I look at Edward, whose face looks heartbroken, "I don't want to lose you…" My face softens at that.

"And you won't. I'm keeping this baby whether you like it or not." 

And that's how our house became divided. Me, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Bree, and Zerachiel against Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle.


	73. Stupid Pregnancy Hormones!

**Me: Hey guys! It's snowing again! I love snow! My sister is planning on making a little video in it as well! She's training to be a director, so she does that a lot. Anywho! TO THE CHAPTER!**

Two weeks later, we're all still split apart, but Carlisle seems to be swaying towards our side due to Esme's influence. I'm big too. Carlisle, despite believing I should abort my daughter, gives me daily check up. We discovered that the baby is growing rapidly due to her vampire side. I look like I'm about 5 months in even though it's been about a month. We also discovered that we can't see the baby through a sonogram. It's blocked by something in the placenta.

We told my dad and Bella that me and Edward are still on our honeymoon because I caught a bug in Rio. Speaking of Edward, I had moved out of our room after five days, when his persistent speeches about why I shouldn't have my baby became too much for me. Bree let me move into her room, bringing in a bed for me to use, so I wouldn't have to sleep on the couch.

Zerachiel follows me around the house, eyeing the ones who are against me keeping my daughter, as if daring them to try taking her from me. Rosalie is also one of my new bodyguards, helping me with things and keeping Edward from bugging me.

I'm sitting on the couch with a blanket on me to keep me warm. Rosalie, Zerachiel, and Bree were stationed around me protectively. Edward was sulking a little whiles away, and the others came into the room as Carlisle went downstairs to answer the door. I hear a familiar voice from down there.

"Jake, is that you?" I call out, curiously. After a moment, Jake comes up into view, Rosalie was glaring at him, hiding me from view. I smile widely, "I'm glad you came."

"Close enough" Rosalie says as Jake tries to walk to me.

"What's your problem?" he growls out.

"Rose, it's ok" I tell her. She glances back at me before moving aside for Jake. He sits on the coffee table in front of me with a sigh.

"You look terrible" he says bluntly.

"Gee, thanks. It's great to see you too" I say sarcastically. He can't tell I'm pregnant because of the blanket. It's not really a pretty sight. The baby has been kicking and it's bruising my body. But I'm willing to endure it for my little girl. I still have to think of names for her.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" He asks. I sigh a bit, knowing he's not gonna handle the news well.

"Rose, you wanna help me up?" I ask, even though I know she's willing to do everything for me and the baby. Jake stands up and stares at my stomach in slight horror. He glares at Edward who's near the window, sulking and brooding.

"You did this!" He growls, storming towards him. Emmett stops him by grabbing his shoulder. Jake shrugs him off, but stays where he is.

"We didn't know it was even possible" Edward tells him.

"What is it?!" Jake asks Carlisle.

"I'm not sure. Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac" Carlisle explains. I sit back down on the couch as I feel a bit lightheaded.

"I can't see it, either. And I can't see Ana's future anymore" Alice says, glancing at me sadly.

"We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on. What we do know is that it's strong" Carlisle says, referring to the bruises on my abdomen, "And fast-growing."

"What haven't you done anything? Take it out of her!" Jake exclaims.

"It's none of your business, dog!" Rosalie hisses, as Bree and Zerachiel growl lowly.

"Rose!" Esme scolds, "All this fighting isn't good for Ana."

"The fetus isn't good for Ana" Alice retorts.

"Say the word, Alice. 'Baby.' It's just a little baby" Rosalie defends.

"Possibly" Jasper comes to his wife's aid.

"Carlisle, you've gotta do something" Jacob begs. Yep. He's back to no nicknames.

"No. It's not his decision. It's not any of yours. It's mine, and I'm keeping my daughter" I tell them all firmly.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you" Edward says, heading out of the room and outside. Jacob, hesitantly, follows him. I groan a bit.

"I swear, if he's telling Jacob that he can kill him if I die giving birth, which I will not, I'm gonna rip his head off myself" I mutter, knowing full well they all can hear me. Rosalie smirks at that. Zerachiel hops up onto the couch and rests his head on my lap as everyone, except my 24/7 bodyguards leave the room. I calmly pet his head.

*I'm not gonna die, right? I mean, that'd be a bit pointless since I was brought here for a second chance at life.*

*I really don't think so, but you never know what God has planned for you.*

"Have you thought of any names for her?" Rosalie asks, smiling at me.

"I was thinking Renesmee. R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E. A combination of Renee and Esme for our mothers. And for her middle name Carlie, for our fathers" I explain to her and Bree, who listen eagerly.

"I like it" Bree comments.

"Yeah. It's one of a kind" Rosalie agrees, before the two vampires stiffen a bit and look towards the stairs. They stand up straight and guard the door as Jacob comes up and starts walking to me.

"Girls, I'm fine, really" I tell them. Reluctantly, they both leave me and Jacob alone to talk. Jacob walks over and sits in the chair in front of my spot on the couch, taking off his jacket. "So, Edward sent you in here to talk to me?"

"Sort of. Though I can't figure out why he thinks you'd listen to me. I mean, you never have before" Jacob says, shrugging. We both chuckle, knowing that it's true. Then Jacob grows sober with a scolding expression, "What were you thinking, Ana? Seriously."

"I know this seems like a scary thing, but it's not. I can feel her, and she's not trying to hurt me. I love her and I'm not getting rid of her" I tell him sternly. He just scoffs.

"So, it's a bouncing baby girl. I'm sorry I didn't know. Should've brought some pink balloons" He says sarcastically.

"Jacob" I scold, glaring, "I'm not gonna die."

"Come on! You can spout that crap to your bloodsucker," Enter growl from me, "But you don't fool me. I can see what that thing's doing to you. It's a killer, Ana!"

"You're wrong, and don't call my daughter a thing" I ground out.

"And when you die-"

"Ok, that's it! Out! Get out! And don't come back until you cut the crap!" I exclaim, pointing towards the stairs. Jacob tries to come towards me, but Rosalie and Bree instantly arrive in front of him, growling. After a glance towards me, he snorts in anger and annoyance, before storming away. I frown, tearing up some more. Rosalie, Bree, and Zerachiel all start to comfort me. Stupid pregnancy hormones!


	74. The Pack Splits

**Me: K, so this is one of the third person chapters! There's gonna be a few of these in this part of the story (mostly because, as you should know, the main character is unconscious for a few chapters -_-'), and I hope you like it!**

_**No POV**_

After his, rather bad, meeting with Ana, Jacob runs off in wolf form, howling out for the other wolves. Gathering a meeting by the water near a lumber yard, everyone in the pack arrives in a matter of minutes. Sam, being the Alpha,

"_Is it true Jacob?!" _Paul asks in their link.

"_What will it be?" _Quil pipes up.

"_It's growing fast" _Paul remarks, reading Jacob's thoughts about the encounter with a pregnant Ana.

"_It's unnatural" _Leah adds. She may be Ana's friend, but the thing she's letting grow inside her, it isn't known of. Nobody even knew it was possible for a human to conceive a child from a vampire.

"_Dangerous."_

"_Monstrosity."_

"_An abomination!" _Paul growls.

"_On our land" _Jared says.

"_We can't allow it" _all of the wolves say, circling Jacob. Until Sam lets out a growl, grabbing all of their attention.

"_We have to protect the tribe. What they've bred won't be able to control it's thirst. Every human will be in danger!" _Sam exclaims.

"_We're ready" _Jared says.

"_No time to waste!" _Paul adds. Leah, Jacob, Seth, and Embry all exchange a look.

"_Now?" _Jacob asks, afraid that his pack is rushing into things and worried for Ana's safety. She may be angry with him at the moment, and he with her because she won't consider the danger she's putting herself in by baring that thing, but he'll do everything he can to protect his baby sister (and secret love, but he's ignoring that part as much as he can. She _is _a married woman now).

"_We must destroy it before it's born" _Sam explains.

"_You mean, kill Ana?!" _Seth exclaims with horror.

"_Her choice affects us all" _the Alpha says.

"_Ana's human! Our protection applies to her!" _Leah exclaims, horrified that her ex-boyfriend and current Alpha is willing to kill her friend.

"_She's dying anyway!" _Paul growls. Leah snaps at him in anger.

"_We have real enemies to fight tonight!" _Sam says.

"_Tonight?" _Jacob asks. Seth, Embry, and Leah whimper at that, fearful for their friend, as they gather near Jacob's side.

"_You will fight with us, Jake" _Sam orders. He tries to use his Alpha status on the younger wolf, forcing him to submit to his demands. The two snarl at each other, Jacob reluctantly lowering himself to the ground. Until he remembers that Ana, one of his best friends and one he considers to be family, is in danger due to his Alpha's command.

"_I...will...not! I am the grandson of Ephraim Black. I am the grandson of a chief! I wasn't born to follow you, or anyone else!" _Jacob shouts that Sam, gaining the strength to stand up to him. And with that, he runs past Sam, snapping at his side as he passes, and climbs up the mountain. The trio of wolves who were on Jacob's side exchange looks as Sam growls out orders.

**~Time Skip!~**

Jacob jogs through the woods in human form, towards the Cullen's house, stopping a couple miles away, staring at a window. He whips back when he hears a twig snap behind him, worried that the pack had followed him and is planning on attacking. But it was just Seth, Leah, and Embry following him, also in human form.

"Whoa!" Seth exclaims, tripping a bit as he comes down a hill.

"Don't worry. They're not following us" Leah tells Jacob, when she notices him trying to look past them.

"What do you guys think you're doing here?" He asks.

"We left Sam's pack" Embry tells him.

"Go home guys" Jacob says, not in the mood.

"We're not gonna stand behind him" Seth argues.

"Yes, you will. I'm not kidding. Get out of here" Jacob tells them all.

"Is that an order? Gonna make us bow down too?" Embry asks, crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not ordering anyone. Look, I'm just going off on my own here, ok?"

"We all know that that won't work. Wolves need packs. I thought we all found that out after I tried to go solo" Leah says, annoyed that Jacob is trying to shoo them away.

"You weren't born an Alpha" Jacob retorts.

"She's our friend too" Seth says.

"We may not like her….decision to carry that thing, but we're not gonna let Sam and the others hurt her, let alone kill her" Leah tells Jacob.

"And Bella would kill me if I attacked Ana" Embry shrugs.

"...Whatever. I'm gonna go give the Cullens a heads-up. Do what you want" Jacob says, before heading towards the house. The other three follow after him.

"How cool is this? Our own little four-wolf pack! Four against the world!" Seth says happily.

"You're getting on my nerves, Seth" Jacob states.

"I'll shut up. Can do."


	75. Blood Is Pretty Appealing

**Me: Sup guys! Woo! You guys are really looking forward to the birth scene! Lol XD And, I just noticed how many reviews I have! This is the most I've ever gotten! It's makes me so happy that you guys like this story! Anyway, this chapter has some upsetting parts for Ana, but don't worry! She's a strong girl! Enjoy!**

I'm currently being looked over by Carlisle as Renesmee seems to be rather anxious lately and had kicked rather hard. Which broke some bones. But I know my baby didn't mean to hurt me. I haven't been feeling well too. I can barely keep anything down, and now I'm starting to reject food.

Anyway, Jake, Leah, Seth, and Embry are outside patrolling the perimeters. Apparently, Sam and the other wolves don't like my little Renesmee and now want to kill me, and my baby, before she's born. The four had left his pack after that and have now teamed up with my family to protect me from them. Though only Jake has seen me because the other three stay outside on guard.

"Your rib is cracked. But there are no splinters. You haven't punctured anything" Carlisle explains after a check up.

"Yet" Edward adds, to which I glare at him.

"Edward" Carlisle scolds. He's close to coming to my side of this argument thanks to Esme. He also believes that, after the birth, he can change me into a vampire at the last second like he did with his wife and my husband.

"It's breaking her bones now. It's crushing you from inside out. Carlisle, tell her what you told me" Edward demands. At his reluctant expression, Edward repeats, "Tell her." 

"Carlisle, tell me. It's alright" I say.

"The fetus isn't compatible with your body. It's too strong. It won't allow you to get the nutrition you need. It's starving you by the hour. I can't stop it, and I can't slow it down. At this rate, your heart will give out before you can deliver" He explains.

"Then I'll hold on as long as I can and then-"

"Ana. There are some conditions that even venom can't overcome. You understand?" I don't wanna die! And I especially don't wanna die without birthing my daughter! If I die, I want her to at least live! "I'm sorry." And with that, he leaves me and Edward alone in the room to talk.

"I'm sorry Edward" I tell him, tears gathering in my eyes. I don't want to leave my husband, and I can tell he's very upset at this news.

"I can't live without you" he says, his voice cracking a bit.

"You won't. You'll have a part of me. She'll need you" I say, trying to assure him.

"Do you honestly think that I could love it, or even tolerate it, if it killed you?" Edward asks me.

"It's not her fault!" I defend. "You have to accept what is."

"Because you've given me no choice!" He shouts at me. He shouted at me! He's never shouted at me! I don't care if I _am_ dying, no one yells at me! _Especially_ not the man I'm married too! Why that little- "We're supposed to be partners, remember?! But you decided this on your own. You've decided to leave me."

"Just don't see it that way" I tell him with a tone that says 'duh!'

"Well, I have no other way to see it. 'Cause it's me who'll lose you. And I don't choose that. I don't choose that" He mutters the last sentence to himself, before storming out of the room, leaving me in tears, rubbing my abdomen. If he goes all Uther Pendragon on her, I swear, if I die, I'm haunting him till the ends of the earth...Ok, nevermind, he'd probably like that...

**~Time Skip!~**

Rosalie is starting a bath for me as I rest on a chair in a white robe. As she checks the temperature for me, I stand up and look into the mirror. I do admit, my body is in a very poor condition. You can see some of my bones as I'm super skinny. I seriously look like I'm anorexic. My skin has lost it's color and is now a very sickly pale color. My hair is turning into thin, dull strands, and some has fallen out as well. But I don't really mind. I trust Zerachiel. He told me I, most likely, am not going to die, so I believe him. Besides, no pregnancy is without it's risks. Mine is just….more risky than others. My baby needs nutrients to sustain herself, and as her mother, it's my job to provide those nutrients, even if it's draining my body.

I notice Edward standing outside the door, from the mirror. I shrug the robe back on, also noticing that he's staring at my body with remorse. Rosalie sees him as well and closes the door, as he's making me upset….Again...

**~Time Skip!~**

Carlisle decided to hook me up to an IV to help my body. I squirm a bit, feeling a bit chilly, as I listen to the TV. Emmett and Jasper were watching a football game while occasionally taking glances towards me. My wonderful bodyguards were near the couch I'm laying on, just in case I need anything.

"Are you cold?" Edward asks, worriedly (isn't he always?). I hum slightly.

"I got it" Jake says, scooting closer to me so I can feel his body heat. Thank you internal wolf heater! I smile, enjoying his presence. "Don't do that."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Smile like I'm your favorite person in the world" He elaborates. Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be mad at him. I forgot.

"Would you rather I glare at you with hatred?"

"No, not really…."

"Then stop complaining." I try to sit up, but then I feel a pain in my stomach. I groan, leaning down as I hold the area that's hurting. Edward grabs the bucket just in case. I've been throwing up everything I've eaten so far, so the bucket's necessary.

"We need to find a way to get some food into her system" Esme comments.

"If only I could see the fetus-"

"The baby" Rosalie and Bree interrupt.

"-Maybe I could figure out what it wants" Alice finishes, not even acknowledging the two vampires. I lay back down, feeling weaker than before.

"I think you might be right" Edward says after a few moments of silence. We look at him in confusion. "Jacob just had an idea."

"It wasn't an idea. It was a snide comment" Jake says.

"It better not have been a snide remark about my daughter" I mutter, closing my eyes since my head starts to pound.

"What were you thinking?" Carlisle asks.

"That it's probably just looking for someone to sink its teeth into." 

"She's thirsty" I comment, with a small smile. That's my little vampire. Well that explains why my body is turning into skin and bones. She's been drinking my blood.

"I know the feeling" Emmett says, referring to the fact that they haven't hunted in a long time.

"If it's craving, it's not gonna want animal blood" Edward says.

"I have some O negative laid aside for Ana" Carlisle says. Jasper looks worried at that. Since he can feel not only his thirst, but everyone elses (even Renesmee's), now is probably not the best time for him to be around blood.

"Walk with me" Alice suggests to her husband, pulling him out of the room. Rosalie glances at Emmett, who follows them. Most likely because he's very thirsty as well. The others have more self-control, due to experience (Ok, Bree doesn't have much experience, but she has tons of self-control not really found in most newborns. Carlisle thinks it may be her own little gift. Not a big one, but still. It's helps out Jasper a bit). Carlisle comes back, squirting a packet of blood into a cup for me.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're gonna make her _drink_ that?" Jacob exclaims in horror.

"It's the fastest way to test the theory" Carlisle explains.

"Only if you're comfortable with it" Edward says, looking at me for my approval. I shrug lightly.

"Might as well get used to it. I'll do anything to help little Renesmee."

"Just hold on" Edward says, getting up and walking over to Carlisle. But I focus on Jacob, who's gone a bit pale.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" he mutters, scooting away from me, holding a hand to his mouth. Poor guy.

"This might make it a little easier to take" Edward tells me, handing me a styrofoam cup with a straw. I lean up onto my elbow and bring the straw to my mouth. After a moment, I take a sip of the blood….

"Tastes….pretty good" I tell them, suddenly wanting more of it. I hum happily as I drink more of the blood. It may seem disgusting to others, but wow!

*It's because the kid is part vampire, so you're craving blood, which is what a vampire needs to survive* Zerachiel tells me as he comes into the room and hops onto the couch, laying beside me. Carlisle kneels next to me and takes my wrist.

"Your pulse is already getting stronger" He remarks, smiling.

"It's working" Esme says in relief as I continue to drink happily.


	76. A Pleasant Surprise

**Me: To the ones who were upset with the last chapter, sorry to disappoint you. I wanted to do something else with that chapter, but then realized something pretty important about it, so I cut it out. If you're wondering what that is, you'll have to wait and find out because it's in a future chapter ;p. But don't worry, this chapter is revealing a bit of news that none of you have expected, as you can probably guess from the title!**

"Well, you sound better" Dad says over the phone.

"I am. I feel much better" I tell him. I really do. Of course, I've gone through 20 packets of blood to recover, but I don't mind. Blood tastes really good. Instead of a metallic taste you usually have when you lick it (What? Don't tell me you've never done that before!), it sort of tastes like….I don't know. I can't describe it. But it's really good!

"This whole thing must've put a….kink in the honeymoon, huh?" Dad comments.

"You could say that" I mutter. Or you could say it's practically ruined our relationship because he's being a jerk and hates our little Renesmee.

"Otherwise, married life treating you ok? Edward still walks on water and all that?"

"I never thought he walked on water, dad. I don't worship him or anything, ya know" I tell him, with slight annoyance, "But, uh, it's different now."

"The important thing is that you're better. And that you're coming home soon, right?" Dad asks.

"Ok, dad. I don't want you to freak out, but I'm going to a medical center in Switzerland" I say. We had come up with a cover story for the duration of the pregnancy. The 'bug' I caught is a rare type of disease that requires special medical care in different countries.

"What?! No, no, you're not. YOu're not going to Switzerland. What are you...You said you were better" Dad exclaims, sounding upset.

"I am."

"No, Ana. I'm getting on a plane. No. No."

"It's more like a spa. And I'm sure that I'd be better by the time you got there anyway" I tell him, trying to keep him from hopping on the next plane to Switzerland." Dad, put Bella on the phone."

"Ana? What's going on? I thought you were getting better" She says after a moment.

"First, go outside where no one can listen in" I say. She already knows about the supernatural. Might as well tell her about Renesmee.

"Ok?" A few minutes later, she starts talking again, "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant" I say bluntly.

"..." 

"Bella?"

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" she shouts.

"And that's why I wanted you to go outside" I mutter to myself, rolling my eyes.

"But-but-but-but how is that even possible?!" 

"We have no idea. But everyone except me, Rosalie, Bree, Emmett, and Esme, are intent on trying to convince me to get rid of her."

"Why? Even Edward?" My sister asks, confused.

"Especially Edward, which really upsets me. Anyway, it's because she's part vampire and was sucking my blood out of my system."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm fine now. I mean, they still want her gone, but I'm not dying at the second anymore. As disgusting as you may find it, I've been drinking blood lately to help."

"...Ew."

"Believe it or not, it doesn't taste that bad" I shrug even though I know she can't see me.

"Eh. It's not the worse. Mom craved cat food when she was pregnant with you."

"...I did not need to know that, because that is quite disgusting, but now I find it a bit ironic that I'm a dog person." Bella laughs at that. "Anyway, the baby is growing very quickly. It's been almost two months and I look like I'm at seven. Which is why I need dad, and everyone else not involved with the supernatural, to stay away."

"Fine. I'll talk with him. But then I'm coming over!" she tells me. I sigh, already having figured that she would.

"Whatever. Tell dad I love him, K?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. See ya." And then the phone is hung up. I toss the phone onto the other side of the couch. I hear footsteps and look over to see Edward walking towards me with another cup of blood for me. He hands it to me and then sits on the coffee table, watching me drink some of the blood.

"I'm sorry I've been so angry lately." I blink up at him in surprise, before putting the cup on the stand beside me. Edward then takes my hand and holds it gently, "I've left you alone in this."

"Marriage, am I right?" I joke, smiling a bit, making him chuckle. I like this Edward much better.

"Well, they say the first year is the hardest."

"No kidding" I roll my eyes, my smile widening. Then Edward frowns and looks around in confusion.

"Who was that?"

"What?" I ask, confused as well.

"I thought I just heard…." He stares at my stomach before placing a gentle hand on it, "Say something else."

"Like what?" I ask, a bit shocked that Edward is looking at my stomach without a glare. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" He just laughs in disbelief. "Edward, what's going on?"

"She likes the sound of your voice."

"You can hear her?" I ask in shock.

"In mind. She likes my voice as well" he says, starting to grin happily. I place my hands on my abdomen as well.

"Well, what do you hear?" I ask, eagerly. Our baby is talking to him! And my husband is finally accepting our daughter!

"It's so strange. I thought she was like me, but she's not. She's like you. Good and pure. She's happy." I grin down at my stomach.

"Well of course you are. Of course you're happy. How could you not be? I love you so much" I tell her, knowing she can now understand me. Me and her father, and everyone else. "What do you hear now?"

"She loves you, Ana." I laugh happily, my eyes filling with tears of joy as Edward starts to kiss my stomach, where our daughter resides. He sits beside me on the couch and continues to tell me what our daughter is thinking. "She says she's sorry for hurting you and she's going to try to stop moving as much as she can, to prevent from causing you pain."

"Aw, it's ok sweetie. You don't mean to" I tell her, rubbing my stomach.

"She also says that she likes the name you picked out for her. She agrees with her aunt Rose, it's very unique" Edward says, then goes on to kiss both me and my stomach. However, he freezes a bit and stares at my stomach a bit shocked.

"What? Did she say something wrong?" I ask, confused.

"No…..I heard another one" he says, as he stares with wide eyes.

"Another what?"

"Another voice" he tells me, before looking up at me, a small smile coming to his face, "It's twins."

**Me: HA! BET YA DIDN'T EXPECT THAT, DID YA?! So, about the cat food bit, as weird and unbelievable as it is, that really happened with my mom when she was pregnant with me. And I'm a dog person….It's pretty ironic when you think about it. **


	77. I Think I Died Again

**Me: HAHA! All of you didn't expect twins if your reviews are anything to go by! LOL! I thought for sure some of you may have thought I would do that, but I guess not. Then again, I never really hinted at it. Though one or two did think about the possibility of it when I posted the chapter. Anyway, I shall not delay any longer! TO THE CHAPTER!**

"Another baby?!" Rosalie exclaims excitedly. We had told everyone right after we found out. They all were surprised when they saw Edward sitting beside me rubbing and kissing my stomach. But as soon as Edward explained they understood. Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle have now backed off since Edward is on my side now.

"Uh-huh!" I nod excitedly, before frowning in thought, "Well, now I'm gonna need another name..."

"I'll help you with that!" Rosalie instantly volunteers, as I expected she would….I'm so making her the godmother. I mean, I was planning on doing that as soon as I found out I was pregnant. She can't have children, even though it's something that she's always wanted. I figured I'll just give her the next best thing. And now that it's twin vampire-human hybrid babies….I'm gonna need all the help I can get….

"I'm here! Where's Ana?!" I hear Bella shout, storming into the house. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Up here Bella" I call out.

"Ok, now you need to explain to me everything-and woah you're huge!" she exclaims.

"Gee, thanks. That's just what every hormonal pregnant woman wants to hear" I say sarcastically.

"We're going to head out now" Carlisle says. I wave goodbye to them, as they zoom off with Emmett.

**~Time Skip!~**

"So basically, you're having twin vampire hybrid babies, the wolves now want to kill you with the exception of Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Embry, you're on a diet that consists of drinking blood all day, Edward no longer hates your kids, and you're due tomorrow" Bella goes over, hours later after we've explained everything.

"Pretty much, yeah" I nod.

"Huh. So you've had a pretty eventful honeymoon haven't you?" She asks. I narrow my eyes at her as she snickers.

"What do you guys think I should name the second baby?" I ask them. The only ones not with me are the vampires who went to hunt, Edward (who went to meet with Jacob) and Jasper, who shouldn't be around me as I drink blood. "I mean, for Renesmee, I played around with her grandparents names to honor them, so I'm thinking on doing the same with the aunts and uncles."

"You want to name the second baby after us?" Rosalie asks excitedly. I nod, taking a sip of the blood.

"I was thinking that if it's another girl, Emmalie Jalice Brella Cullen, and if it's a boy, Remmett Jalisper Brella Cullen. I get the third name is girly for a boy, but I honestly have no idea for another name combining Bree and Bella that would sound masculine" I shrug at the end. I really don't. Said girls, just nod, agreeing. Zerachiel barks as Edward comes back with Jacob.

"Hey" he greets.

"Are you ok?" I ask him. I mean, he did go meet with other wolves who aren't on the greatest terms at the moment.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm the one carrying a demon" Jacob remarks.

"Don't make me hurt you" I say, as Rosalie and Alice help me up from the couch.

"Tell them" Rosalie insists. She really likes the names I came up with. Mostly because I'm name him/her after her.

"They've been talking about baby names for the twin" Edward explains.

"Ok, if the second baby is a girl, then it's Emmalie Jalice Brella Cullen, and if it's a boy, his name will be Remmett Jalisper Brella Cullen" I tell them, though Edward probably heard them from the girls' thoughts.

"They're not...that bad" Jacob says hesitantly. I roll my eyes at that.

"I like them. They're just as unique as Renesmee" Edward says, grinning widely. I smile as Rosalie bends down to get me my cup of blood. But then suddenly, my back is in extreme pain and I let out a struggled scream as I collapse onto the floor, blacking out for a moment.

I regain consciousness to see Rosalie, Edward, Jacob, Bree, and Alice surrounding me, Zerachiel barking fearfully in the background. I go in and out of consciousness, overhearing few things.

"Rosalie, pass the morphine." 

"Carlisle said the placenta must have detached."

"He's coming as fast as he can, but-"

"Rosalie, let the morphine spread" I hear Edward say, as my body lies in complete and utter pain.

"There's no time. They're dying!" Rosalie argues.

"Get them out now!" I shout. I'm not gonna let my babies die! 

"Look at me Ana" Jacob says, trying to distract me from the pain. Of course it doesn't work as I'M FREAKING GOING INTO EXTREMELY PAINFUL LABOUR!...But it's the thought that counts. I scream as something stabs me in the abdomen. Rose comes back into my view as she stares at her hands that's covered in blood. Jacob then tackles her, "Rosalie, don't!"

"Save her!" You've got to change her!" Jake exclaims.

"I can't, not whilst they're still in there. I got to get them out first. Stay, Ana. Stay focused. Keep your heart beating" Edward orders.

"They're suffocating! GET THEM OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH WITH MY BARE HANDS!" I yell at them, before I scream in pain once again, hearing some bones breaking. And that's when I black out for the second time.

*You're gonna be alright kid!* I hear Zerachiel exclaim in my head. I crack open my eyes, still in complete pain and see my husband, covered in blood, holding two crying babies in both arms, trying to hush them. He looks down at me and smiles slightly.

"It's Renesmee and Remmett." I slowly move my eyes to look at them, and smile.

"They're beautiful" I mutter, before, well….I think I died again…..


	78. A Vampire's Love

**Me: Hey guys. Firstly, I haven't named this chapter yet, cause I can't think of a good one. Any ideas? Secondly, sorry for the delay. As most, if not all, of you know, the login part of the site was down, and people couldn't not get to their settings to update or anything. I went to a site where they give updates on what websites are being fixed and whatnot, and you will not believe how many people were ticked off! LOL! I had so much fun just **_**reading**_** those comments! HA! People were ranting all over the place! Though one in particular was very funny, at least to me. This is it, 'Thank you , that's 9 hours and counting well spent on either fixing some miniscule error that's not worth the hassle or implementing a new gimmicky feature we actually don't give the slightest care about. What? Did the admins spill a can of coke all over the computer mainframes or something?' So yeah, I laughed at the last part. I have a weird sense of humor….Anyway! ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

I slowly wake up and get blinded by bright white light. I blink a few times before looking around. I guess I'm back at Limbo. I stand up and walk around.

"Zerachiel? Dude? Where are you?" I call out, but no one seems to answer. I frown, before shrugging and sitting down with crossed legs, "Guess I just wait…."

_**No POV**_

"Ana?" Jacob asks, noticing her stare into space. Edward looks away from his children, towards his wife. And unfortunately, he can't hear her heart beating anymore. "Ana? Ana!" Edward quickly wraps his kids in towels as Jacob starts to perform CPR on Ana.

"Jacob, take the babies" Edward says.

"Keep those things away from me!" Jacob growls harshly, not even looking away from the dead body of his little sister. Rosalie comes back in, feeling much better.

"Edward. I'll take them. I promise I'm ok. Let me" she says. Not feeling like arguing and trusting his adoptive sister, Edward hands her the two little hybrids and she takes them out of the room, cooing at them. Bree follows after her to help. Edward then takes out a rather big syringe from a drawer and positions it above his wife's body, where her heart is.

"What is that?" Jacob asks as Edward stabs it into Ana's heart, draining the liquid inside of her body.

"It's my venom." However, Ana stil remains motionless and unresponsive, despite that fact that the vampire venom was supposed to change her at the last second, like it did for both him and his adoptive mother. Edward quickly begins CPR to help the venom flow throw her body. As more seconds go by, Edward becomes more panicked, "It's supposed to be working. Come on, Ana. Come on!"

"I won't kill you. That'd be too easy" Jacob say, his voice cracking as he begins to realize Ana isn't going to come back. "You deserve to live with this." And with that, he slowly leaves Edward in the room, frantically trying to revive his beloved wife. Jacob heads outside and after coming down the steps, he collapses onto the ground, sobbing. Mourning the death of the woman he once called his sister. A few feet away, stand Seth, Leah, Embry, and Bella, watching.

"She didn't make it" Seth says sadly, as all of them shed tears for the loss of their friend, Bella taking it harder than the other three, since Ana was her sister. Embry tries to comfort her as they all start to mourn.

Meanwhile, inside, Edward is still trying to do CPR on Ana, muttering to himself. "You're not dead. You're not dead. Come on!" After a few more tries, he stops and leans towards the body of the woman he loves, "No, it will work. Please, please, please" He continues to beg, before sinking his teeth into her neck, to spread more venom into her system. He then goes on to bite the rest of her limbs, her arms and legs, letting his venom flow into her body. "Come back to me, please, love. Ana, Ana, please, please."

In another room, Rosalie is sitting on a chair, rocking her little niece and nephew. The blonde vampire has always loved children, even before she became immortal. And now that two new babies have been introduced into her family, she's the happiest that she has even been. True, they weren't hers, and yes, she is slightly jealous of Ana for having something she can't, but Rosalie had swore to herself, that no matter what the circumstances are, she would protect both the children and their mother. Bree is sitting in a chair beside her, cooing at the baby hybrids as they sleep in her adoptive sister's arms. Rosalie looks over at Bree and smiles, holding out one of the babies.

"Here. You can hold Remmett, and after a while, we can switch so we can spend some time with each of them" she says, as Bree gently takes the boy and rocks him.

Back outside, Jacob is still mourning Ana, as the other four watch from afar. That, is, until Jacob becomes angry at the innocent babies. He doesn't care if they're Ana's children. They killed her. They were monsters. And they needed to be destroyed.

Seth tries to take a step towards Jacob as he gets up and walks towards the house. Leah holds him back, before running after Jacob herself.

Jacob storms into the Cullens house, determined to kill the ones who killed his sister. He finds Rosalie and Bree holding the two young hybrids. The vampires don't notice him as they were busy trying to hush the fussing twins. Leah hurries into the room as Jacob starts to walk towards them, prepared to attack him if he tries to hurt the children. That is, until he locks eyes with the little Renesmee. Jacob freezes in place, his eyes widening as he starts to see her grow up in his mind. Images pass through his head, of him and a grown up Renesmee together, of him protecting her from danger, of the two of them in complete and utter love with one another.

Leah watches in slightly awe and shock, as Jacob kneels onto the ground staring at the vampire hybrid who is his imprint. She moves her eyes towards Renesmee, and then Remmett. At whom she goes still.

In the room where Ana had given birth, Edward hears the angry thoughts of Sam's pack, who are getting closer and closer to the house, to murder his innocent children that were given to him by his precious Ana. "Alice! Jasper!" he calls out, before kissing his dead wife's forehead, "You're gonna be alright." Then he leaves the room, and heads outside, still covered in dried blood. Alice and Jasper follow him out and see the pack arrive at the edge of the woods.

"We're outnumbered" Jasper comments.

"By a lot" Alice adds.

"I won't let them hurt my family" Edward tell them. He locks eyes with Sam, reading his thoughts for a moment, right as he gives the order to attack. The pack charge at the three vampires, who also run towards them, and starts fighting. Edward wrestles with Sam, preventing him from getting to the house, as Jasper kicks another wolf into a tree. Alice flips over one wolf who had tried to attack her, only to be tackled by another.

Sam is able to get Edward onto his back and pins him down, about to kill him. But before he can, he's kicked off of the vampire by Esme and Carlisle, who had just got back from hunting. Jasper arrives before Sam can hurt the two, and he kicks the black wolf away. Emmett runs towards Alice, who's trying to fight a couple wolves away from her. He kicks one off his adoptive sister, and punches the other away.

Seth and Embry arrive in their wolf forms, and see Sam's pack attacking the Cullens. Embry notices Alice being pinned down by one of the wolves and charges at them. He tackles the wolf and the two start to snap at each other. Seth joins in the fight, attacking a wolf who had been wrestling Edward. Emmett climbs up a tree to avoid one of the wolves. The wolf jumps up to attack him, but the vampire just punches him away. The wolf falls to the ground with a pain filled whine. He observes the battle from his position in the tree, before jumping down and helping Embry with the wolf he's been fighting.

Sam's pack surrounds the Cullens, who stand in front of the house protectively. However, Jacob and Leah both run out of the house, positioning themselves in front of the Cullens, their wolf mates, and the house.

"Stop! It's over!" Jacob shouts, glaring at Sam. He tries to attack, but Leah gets in his way.

"If you kill them, you kill us!" Leah exclaims, also glaring. Sam growls and attacks the two, who both shift into their wolf forms. They snarl at the pack and advance slowly, Jacob slightly in front of Leah. He was assuming his position as an Alpha without even knowing it, too consumed in trying to protect his imprint.

"Jacob and Leah imprinted" Edward explains, reading their minds. "Whoever a wolf imprints on, can't be harmed." Sam glances towards the house, then looks back at the two wolves who used to be in his pack. "It's their most absolute law." Then, slowly and reluctantly, Sam turns around and walks away. His pack then follows, and they run back to their home in La Push. Jacob and Leah turn towards the group, staring at Edward. Seth trots over to his sister and nuzzles her happily. He's been worried about his sister as of late. Ever since Sam left her for Emily, she's been a wreck. And after she found out about imprinting, it just hurt her more, even though she understood. Seth's happy that his sister found her own imprint. Now she can finally forget about Sam and move on.

Edward, on the other hand, not so happy. He understands that the two had no choice in their imprints, but their imprints were his children. That were just born. Not that long ago, Jacob had hated his daughter and son, but now he cares for Renesmee as a new baby sister, and Leah sees Remmett as another little brother. He knew that, in time, their feelings for his kids would change in the same as him and Ana's, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. His wife had just died, and the twins were all he had left of her at the moment. He figured that the venom just needed time to flow through her system, so he knew she would turn into a vampire soon, but still.

He gets the feeling Ana won't be too happy with her friends when she wakes up.


	79. The Wait

**Me: OK, thank you Guest2 for the chapter name! And I'm glad that you guys like that I gave Leah an Imprint. Yeah, I was so upset that they didn't give her one in the books or movie! She deserves to have someone love her, dangit! She's been through too much heartbreak for me to **_**not**_** give her one! Ok, enough of me ranting. Here's the next chapter! PS. I changed Renesmee's eye color. Since Ana is her mother, and not Bella, it'd make sense for her to have her mother's blue eyes instead of brown eyes like her Aunt. It's my story and I'll do what I want, so those of you who don't like it can go suck it ;p**

_**Still No POV**_

"She shouldn't be this still" Edward says to Carlisle. It had been a day since his children were born, and his wife hadn't made any signal of turning into a vampire.

"It's the morphine" Carlisle explains, as the two wash off the blood from Ana's body. Rosalie and Bree had put themselves in charge of babysitting. Of course, Jacob and Leah just followed them around as they carried their imprints. Edward even allowed the two wolves to hold them for a bit. He knew he couldn't separate them, no matter how much he wanted too. And he _really_ wanted to.

"Maybe I was too late" Edward says to himself, worriedly.

"No, Edward. Listen to her heart" his adoptive father says. Edward does what he says, and after a moment, is able to hear his wife's heart beating once more. It's very small, almost nonexistent, but it's there. Edward let out a sigh of relief, knowing she's going to be alright.

Once they finished washing the blood away from Ana's body, Rosalie and Alice came in to dress her up nicely for when she woke. They decided a nice deep blue dress would fit her. Though Ana would mostly likely have preferred it to be red, since that's her favorite color. But they figured it'd be best to use a color that had a soothing tone to it. Being a newborn, red isn't a color they were willing to risk using.

For the next couple of days, Edward spent the time he wasn't beside his wife with his children. Renesmee reminded him much about Ana, she even had her beautiful blue eyes. Remmett, on the other had, had green eyes, the color Edward's eyes were before he was changed.

The two were growing quickly, even though they were just born. Their hair had started to grow in and they could understand much of their surroundings, from what Edward understood from their thoughts. They didn't know a lot of words just yet, but they were smart enough to use pictures to talk with their father through his gift.

Speaking of gifts, they all found out that both of the twins had developed their own abilities. Renesmee's gift was sort of like their father's. She could speak with people through their minds if she makes physical contact with them. They found that out when Rosalie was holding her and was able to see what the female twin had seen in her mother's womb. Remmett's gift was telekinesis. It had shocked Leah greatly when she was holding him and suddenly a toy Alice had bought for him moved through the air and into his hand. He went on to play with the toy as if nothing happened as the family stared in slight shock.

It was also apparent that the two twins had a very deep connection with one another. Remmett, despite being the younger twin, was protective of his sister, and would get slightly upset when Jacob would hold her, as if he knew that the wolf had imprinted on his sister (which he most likely did). The two hybrids would also often fuss if the other wasn't at least in the room with them. Edward looked into their minds and had found out that, when they were still inside Ana, they would like to play with one another, which explains why they would move around a lot and why Ana had so many bruises.

Carlisle had decided it would be best if they started giving the twins animal blood so that they wouldn't develop a taste for human blood. It'd cause problems if the two started attacking humans. He also tested to see if they would like human food, seeing as they were half human. They could eat it, but they apparently preferred blood.

Meanwhile, with Ana, she was slowly recovering as the venom flowed throughout her body. The venom moved around, freezing her veins and her organs, with the exception of her heart, which starting beating extremely fast, which always happens during the change before it stops. As this went on, her skin regained its creamy color (only paler), her bones regenerated, her body had filled out (though it was curvier than before since she had given birth to twins before being turned), and her dark brown hair had changed from sickly to silky, as well as gained a slightly red tint to it.

The entire family, including the four wolves (Bella was told to leave since Ana would be thirsty when she came to), all watched as Ana's body changed. Rosalie, Bree, Jacob, and Leah had taken the twins out of the room, worried that Ana may want to attack them because of their blood. Everyone else, other than Edward, had followed, knowing that Ana may attack out of instinct of being a newborn if she is surrounded by all of them. And soon, moments later, Ana's eyes shoot open, now a deep blood red color.


	80. A Vampire Is Born Oh Wait, That's Me!

**Me: Sup guys! We're back to Ana's POV this chapter! Ok, before we start, to Tiki. Kate's gift is **_**psychic**_** electrokinesis. She can generate an electrical current in her body and project it onto another with physical contact. Her gift is similar to Jane's, only her electrical currents are the mental illusion given off and not the burning pain Jane's gift brings. Anyway, that's why it doesn't affect Bella, since her mental shield blocks any psychic powers of other vampires. **

As soon as my eyes shoot open, I sit up and look around. I can see everything, hear everything, even smell everything, from miles away. I can see small things of dust floating in the air, water dripping from a vase, even tiny crumbs in the carpet under a table. Then I see someone I've missed greatly. My ma-husband.

I'm suddenly in front of him and he grins. Sweet! Super speed is so cool! Edward places a hand on my cheek and carrasses it. "So beautiful. We're the same temperature now." Oh hey, I just realized that. His hand isn't cold to me anymore. It's feel more normal now.

"Ooh! I wanna see what I look like!" I say excitedly, running to the mirror. Edward walks behind me as I observe my body. I'm hot! My hair is more silky and my body is fuller! My skin isn't a sickly pale, more of a creamy one instead. I mean, I'm still pale, because, well, I'm a vampire now, but I'm not deathly pale like I was. And I have more curves, but in all the right places too! I turn to my mat-husband and grin happily, before hugging him tightly. He grunts a bit.

"Hey, Ana, you're a lot stronger than I am right now" He says, sounding like he was having trouble talking. Oh right. I let go of him and he chuckles, "It's your turn not to break me." I just continue to smile widely, as my husband kisses me. I'm so happy! I have my mate-I mean, husband, the Cullens, my children, an-...My kids!

"Renesmee and Remmett" I say, pulling away from Edward. He chuckles.

"They're both incredible" He tells me.

"Where are they? I have to see them" I say, slightly frantic as I take a few steps away. I wanna see my babies!

"Wait, wait" Edward stops me from going off. "You need to get your thirst under control."

"...So that's why my throat's burning" I mutter, holding my neck.

"Yeah. You'll need to hunt" he grins.

**~Time Skip!~**

Me and Edward race through the forest and mountains at incredible speeds. And I'm ahead of him. Ha ha! As we run, I observe my surroundings. I still can get over my super senses! The forest trees zip past me as I continue to run. Edward eventually catches up, before running faster than me. Then again, he is the fastest in the family. Edward jumps off a cliff and I follow. However, we both actually land safely miles away. We race up a mountain, jumping over the big cracks (Edward actually whooped in excitement as we did that, though I won't deny that I did the same….only louder). In a few seconds, I lose sight of my m-husband and I look around for him as I continue to run. Then I suddenly run into his arms and he holds me close to him.

"Close your eyes." I do as I'm told and feel him turn me around, "What do you hear?"

Well let's see. There's an owl hooting, a squirrel squeaking, and a deer snorting….That deer actually smells pretty good….

I act on instincts and run towards where the snorting is coming from. I climb up a boulder and crouch down, eyeing the animal hungrily. I look back to see Edward crouching behind me. He nods and I prepare to attack the deer. Until the wind blows something that smells even better than the stupid deer. I huff, becoming mezmorized by the wonderful smell.

"Ana don't!" I hear Edward exclaim, but I ignore him in favor of tracking that scent. I brings me near a cliff, to which I instantly jump up onto and start climbing. I get closer to the smell, as I climb onto a ledge in the cliff. I get ready to continue on, but my mate appears. "Ana, stop! I'm sorry. I didn't realize there's be people this far from the trails." I grunt, trying to snap out of it. I don't wanna attack a human! But he smells so good! GAH!

"I have to get outta here" I growl out.

"Ok, I can help you" Edward says, but I just jump off the ledge, onto the forest floor below. Though I do hear him chuckle, using my super hearing, "Or not."

I head back to where I had seen that deer and hide behind some trees, ready to attack it. But then, me and the deer both hear a snarling. I look over and see a mountain lion stalking the deer. Not so fast buddy!

The lion pounces towards the deer, but I intercept, tackling the lion to the ground. The deer runs away as I fight the lion. Thanks a lot, ya stupid lion! Oh well, the giant cat smells better than the deer did anyway. I bite the lion's neck and drink it's blood, draining it's life away.

Once I finish, the burning in my throat goes away. I wipe the remained blood on my mouth away as I stand up. I look down and see that I had ripped part of the dress during the fight. Alice is not gonna be happy with me…


	81. YOU 'BEEP' IMPRINTED ON MY KIDS?

**Me: HELLO EVERYONE! A bunch of you really wanna see Ana attack Jake and Leah or something. Geez! Lol! Here's the awaited chapter that you guys wanted!**

"Well, I am amazed. You ran away from human blood mid-hunt. Even mature vampires have problems with that" Edward chuckles. I shrug, feeling very satisfied with myself.

"Ok, quick question, why do I have the continuous urge to call you mate instead of husband?" Edward lets out a small laugh.

"That woul your animalistic-vampire instincts. A vampire's romantic partner that is equivalent to a human's spouse is called a mate. It's only natural for you to call me that, same for me with you" he explains. I nod in understanding, that makes sense.

I hear the door to the house open and look to see Jacob climbing down the steps. I smile widely, though Edward groans in annoyance, for some reason. I wonder why….

"You're still here" I say, happily.

"So are you. I didn't expect you to seem so...you. Except for the creepy eyes" He tells me, walking over.

"I would keep my distance for now" I warn him. Really don't want to attack my big brother.

"It's safer for the kids to see how you do with me first" Jake remarks. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Since when do you care about Renesmee and Remmett?" I ask. Last time I saw him, he was more than willing to rid them from my life. I notice him look towards my husband before ignoring my question.

"Alright. Take a whiff" he says, opening his arms. I shrug and take a few steps closer to him, sniffing. I crinkle my nose in disgust.

"Well, I can see what everyone's been talking about. You really do stink" I tell him, snorting slightly with a gag. He chuckles at that. Edward wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"You guys really look great together" Jake comments. I look at him with even more confusion, back away slightly.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Jacob Black?" I ask with a serious tone. Jake rolls his eyes and Edward laughs….I wasn't joking…..

"Want to come meet our children?" Edward asks, to which I instantly nod excitedly. Jake runs up the stairs back into the house, as me and Edward follow, only taking our time. I have all the time in the world now. When we get inside, I see everyone, including Leah, in a group, and they turn to me, smiling.

"Welcome to the family" Esme says, moving away as I walk towards the middle.

"You look amazing Ana" Alice remarks. She would say that, that clothes-addicted pixie.

"They've been waiting to finally meet you" Carlisle tells me. I walk past them to see Rosalie and Leah both holding my children, who look like they're one year old instead of three days old. I smile at the two of them as they both gurgle happily. Rose hands me the one in her arms, my daughter Renesmee. I look from her to my son Remmett, who's in Leah's arms still, and back to her, not able to stop smiling. Renesmee reaches up and touches my cheek, and images pass through my mind, such as me when I was sickly pale and thin, but smiling lovingly at someone.

"What was that?" I ask, when the images stop.

"She showed you the first memory she has of you" Edward explains.

"Showed me? How?" I ask in confusion. My husband chuckles.

"How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future? She's gifted" He tells me. I look towards my son.

"Is he gifted too?" I ask, curiously as he smiles back happily.

"Yes. He has telekinesis. Almost gave Leah a heart attack when a toy zoomed into his hand from the floor" My husband chuckles as Leah scowls at him. I observe both of my children's features. Seriously, was I really out that short of a time? It doesn't look like it.

"I've only been out for three days?" I ask, a bit confused.

"Their growth rates are unprecedented" Carlisle explains. I nod slightly, before focussing my attention back onto my children. I smile down at Renesmee and rock her a bit.

"Alright. That's enough experimenting for one day" Jake says, coming over towards me and my daughter.

"Jacob. She's doing great" Edward says, as I stare at them in confusion.

"Yeah, let's not push it though" Jake says, holding his arms out to take my daughter from my. I eye him in confusion and slight anger. How dare he try to take my daughter from me! I would never harm my babies!

"What's your problem?" I ask him, getting more mad by the minute, as I move Renesmee out of his reach and closer to me.

"Oh. Do tell her, Jacob" Rosalie goads.

"This should be good" Emmett remarks sinisterly.

"Hold on a second" Edward says, before taking Renesmee from me and handing her to Rosalie, who backs away with Leah, who's holding Remmett protectively for some reason. What's up with her?

"Look….It's a wolf thing" Jacob says nervously.

"What's a wolf thing?" I growl out, starting to get a pretty good idea on what's going on. Which is only making me more angry.

"Um...You know we have no control over it. We can't choose who it happens with. And it doesn't mean what you think, Ana. I promise" He swears, but I really don't care at the moment.

"Take the twins out of the room" I order, not wanting my children in harms way as I deal with my so called 'older brother'. Edward tries to calm me down by rubbing my shoulder as I sneer at Jacob. "Edward, don't touch me right now. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh…" Jacob whines slightly. I grab the back of his neck, bending him down, before forcing him outside. I throw him off the steps, onto the ground.

"YOU 'BEEP' IMPRINTED MY DAUGHTER?!" I shout. Emmett laughs quite loudly at that.

"It wasn't my choice!" He tries to defend himself.

"She's a baby!" I snarl.

"It's not like that. You think Edward would let me live if it was?" Jacob asks, gesturing back to my husband who's leaning on the porch railing, watching me shout at the wolf. He has a point, but I honestly don't care at the moment. I notice Zerachiel run towards us out of the corner of my eye. I wonder where he's been. Oh nevermind, that's not what I'm bothered about right now.

"I'm still debating" Edward remarks casually.

"I've held her once! One time, Jacob!" I shout at him, storming down the steps, "And already you think that you have some moronic wolfy claim on her?! She's mine!" I punch him in the gut, knocking him to the ground. I see two wolves run towards us, lightly growling, but I keep my eyes on Jacob.

"It's fine guys" he says to the wolves.

"You're gonna stay away from her" I tell him with finality in my tone.

"You know I can't do that" Jacob says, but I punch him away again.

"Stop her Edward" I hear Esme say.

"He said it's fine. She's amazing, right?" I hear my husband say, a smile in his voice. Glad I'm making you proud, babe, but I've got a stray wolf to deal with.

"Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me before you even became a vampire? That's gone now, right?"

"Long gone!"

"Because it was her. From the beginning it was Nessie who wanted me there" He explains...Wait a minute!

"Nessie? You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?!" I snarl at him. One of the wolves jumps at me as I advance towards Jacob, but I knock them away into a tree. I gasp lightly, finally realizing what I did. "Seth are you ok? I'm so sorry."

Seth whines, before getting up and shaking. Embry nudges him lightly, before focusing back onto me.

"He'll be alright" Jacob says. Oh yeah, I'm mad at him… "Ana, you know me better than anyone. All I want is for Ness-" Insert glare from me, "Renesmee to be safe. Happy. Look, remember when we were little, and the moment we met, we instantly clicked. We became best friends in a matter of seconds, and no one understood why. But now I do. This was the reason."

I stare at him, contemplating what he said. It is true. It had always confused Billy and dad, but me and him were instant friends. And over time, he became protective of me, as a brother would be towards his sister. Maybe his wolf instincts had taken over unknowingly as we grew up, and he unconsciously knew he had to protect the girl who would give him his imprint. But that thought makes me even more upset. Does that mean he only cared about me because I was to be the mother of his imprint?

*That's not true kid. Ok, well, it's partly true, but never doubt that that wolf cares about you. Cause he does. And you know you can't separate him from his imprint* Zerachiel says.

*But she's my baby!*

*I know. But they were destined for one another.*

*...*

*You really should've listened to your friend.*

I huff, before heading back up the steps and towards my children. I take Remmett this time, seeing how I had already held Renesmee. Leah, though, was quite intent on watching me cautiously, glancing at my son every now and then. I frown a bit before groaning in annoyance, "Not you too!" Insert sheepish grin from Leah and a small growl from me.


	82. Welcome To My New House

**Me: Hey guys! Firstly, to Mirawennem - Lol. Uh, yeah, that was a censor. But it'd be so funny if she really said "beep" instead of cursing him! Then again, I guess you guys can just go ahead and interpret it as you'd like. If you want her to have said "beep" so it'd be a bit funnier, go right ahead, I won't judge!...Mostly because that's what I'm gonna do now… Anyway, here's the next chapter guys!**

I'm holding Remmett as Edward holds Renesmee in one arm and holding my waist in the other. Jacob is snoring on one couch as Leah is silently resting on the other one. Zerachiel is sleeping beside the fireplace. It's around two in the morning, and, being a vampire, I don't need to sleep. The two little twins, on the other hand, only need half the sleep amount a human does. I mean, they are part human, so they do need to rest, but other than that...

We were waiting for the others to come back. They said they were going hunting, but I don't believe they were. I hear the group from outside and see them heading back to the house, Emmett hanging near the back with Bree, Carlisle, and Esme. Alice and Jasper appear from out of a tree, and the two kiss before continuing their way here. Speaking of Bree, turns out Seth had imprinted on her a day after Jacob and Leah imprinted on my children. Which I'm still not happy about.

"Finally" Edward mutters, even though there's a smile on his face. I hear shoes clacking behind us and turn to see an eager Rosalie walking over.

"My turn" she says happily. She's been more happy than ever, ever since the twins came along. She just got even happier when I told her I named her the godmother. Honestly, I don't think she's ever been this happy. And I don't think she can get any happier.

"Which one?" I ask. She switches off who she wants to hold all the time.

"Remmett please" she says, a bit sheepish. I gently hand her my son and she starts rocking him.

"Where do they sleep?" I ask curiously.

"In my arms. Or Edward's or Esme's or Bree's. Anyone who holds them, really" Rosalie answers, before the doors open and the group comes in, Alice skipping towards up excitedly.

"Happy birthday" she says.

"I stopped aging four days ago" I tell her, confused.

"Well, we're celebrating anyway. So suck it up" She tells me, before holding out a key. I raise my eyebrow at that. What are they up to?

**~Time Skip!~**

"I still hate surprises. That hasn't changed" I tell them, as Alice leads me and Edward through the forest. Bree and Rosalie were babysitting while Alice drags us to wherever.

"You'll love this one" She says, covering my eyes. After a little more walking she uncovers them, and a pretty cottage comes into my view. "Surprise! Welcome home! We thought you guys might like a place of your own."

"What do you think?" Edward asks as I grin happily.

"I think it's perfect."

"Go inside" Alice ushers. Edward takes my hand and leads me across the pathway, that's lit up with lanterns, towards the house. He opens the door and lets me inside first. I walk in and look around. The walls were a pretty pale yellow and the place was fully furnished with everything. The fireplace was on too. Edward allows me to look around the first room before leading me down the hall. He opens one door to show a room filled with white.

"This will be Renesmee and Remmett's room" Edward explains. "Alice decided white would be ok, since it's not too girly or too boyish for either of them." I look at him confuse. Why don't they have their own rooms? "They don't like to be separated. It's their twin bond." He takes my hand and goes to another room filled with clothes and shoes. "Closet."

"Figures" I scoff. Edward chuckles, as I walk into a room that's connected to the closet. It seemed to be the master bedroom, complete with a giant bed.

"Our room" My husband says.

"We don't sleep" I mutter, as he brushes my hair away.

"It's not intended for sleep" he mumbles into my neck. I grab him and throw him onto the bed, straddling and pinning him down, kissing my mate passionately.

**~Time Skip!~**

"You were really holding back before. I'm never gonna get enough of this. We don't get tired. We don't have to rest or catch our breath or eat. I mean, how are we gonna stop?" I ask incredulously, leaning onto my husband. We went for about 10 rounds and I still want another go. Edward chuckles.

"Rosalie and Emmett were so bad, it took a solid decade before we could stand to be within five miles of them" he explains. I snort in amusement.

"I think we might be worse" I tell him.

"Definitely worse" Edward says, kissing me again, before we go on to christen the rest of the house.


	83. Time To Move

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is short. To Guest2 why yes, yes she has XD Can't wait for your reaction to another chapter coming up! **

Me and Edward walk up the stairs in the Cullens house, fully satisfied from our night of….'breaking in' the new house. Jacob and Leah were by the window, staring intently outside.

"Wow. Done already?" Emmett asks with a smirk. He was sitting at the table with Carlisle. I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at him.

"Where's Renesmee and Remmett?" I ask.

"Blondie and her accomplice stole them" Jake says, gesturing outside where Rosalie and Bree were playing with my children.

"Break a lot of stuff?" Emmett asks, apparently eager for 'details'. I grin evilly.

"Practically the entire house. Why do you need to know? Scared Edward is better at it than you?" I tease. Emmett huffs and pouts as Edward laughs and Carlisle smirks slightly. Then the phone starts ringing, and I frown. "Is that my dad?"

"He's been calling twice a day" My husband says.

"He's in pretty rough shape" Jake says as the phone stops.

"Eventually, we'll have to tell him you didn't make it. He needs to mourn, Ana" Carlisle explains.

"Why can't we tell him? Bella knows" I complain.

"She's imprinted on a wolf. She was going to find out anyway. Charlie, on the other hand, has no concern with the supernatural" my father-in-law states gently.

"...Fine. We'll do it tomorrow" I sigh.

"I'm gonna miss this place" Emmett says, folding his newspaper and standing up.

"We'll come back. We always do" Carlisle says. Jake and Leah both exchange looks.

"Wait a minute. Nobody said anything about leaving" Leah exclaims.

"Once people believe Ana's dead, we can't risk anyone seeing her" Carlisle explains.

"So you just disappear?" Jake asks, upset.

"We don't have another choice" Edward says, as Zerachiel trots in. However he freezes and looks at everyone's expressions.

*Did I miss something?* To which I just give a mental sigh.


	84. How To Act Human 101

**Me: Hey guys! Now, I apologize, but as I said before, this story is mostly gonna be in Ana's POV, so the phasing scene isn't gonna be shown. I mean, it still happened, but since Ana wasn't there….yeah. But this chapter is longer than the last. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Look, I solved a problem. You were leaving. What did you expect me to do?" Jake asks. After we found out that he told dad about the supernatural, I had dragged him back here by his ear and gave him the scolding of a lifetime. What? He's most likely gonna end up my son-in-law, as awkward as that is for me, might as well start acting like it. Leah, instead of going off and doing something stupid like Jake did, decided to spend her time with Remmett as much as she can, since we are leaving. Well, we _were_ leaving. Not so sure now.

"Of all the stupidest things you've ever done, this one takes the cake! And you've done some pretty stupid things in your life!"

"Name one!"

"The time you decided me and you should take a trip into the basement and we got locked down there for two days because my dad had locked the door without realizing we were there and then left to go on a work trip, and we had to survive on the wine and pickles that were stored down there. I ended up drink the pickle juice to sustain my thirst, because I refused to drink wine after you became drunk within the first hour! And let's not forget the oh so wonderful coconut incident!"

"You swore you'd never mention that again!" Jake shouts at me in horror. I growl at him in warning.

"You don't realize the danger you've put him in. The Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us" I explain, upset.

"I didn't tell him about you. Just me. I only said you were different" Jake defends.

"And that we have a niece and nephew who we adopted" Edward adds, also upset.

"I mean, seriously, Jake, he's not just gonna let that go!" I exclaim.

"Did you consider the physical pain he'll put Ana through? It'll be like sticking a white hot branding iron down her throat. And that's just assuming she can control her thirst" Edward says. I frown at that and put a hand at my neck, rubbing it a bit due to phantom pain.

"Look, Charlie's been in Hell. And I know you'll be much happier with him in your life" Jake tells me.

"Jacob, don't try and pretend you're doing this for anyone but yourself" Edward says, mad at Jacob for doing this. I mean, come on! I get he imprinted my daughter (and I'm still don't like that!), but he not only put my dad in danger, but also put me in pain if what Edward said is true. I do feel bad about trying to leave Forks and separate Jake and Leah from their imprints (Leah has had way too much heartbreak in her life!), but he's my dad!

"Sorry you feel that way….because he'll be here in ten minutes."

"WHAT?!"

**~Time Skip!~**

"These will irritate your eyes at first" Alice says, placing contacts in my eyes to make them blue again.

"The main thing is not to move too fast" Carlisle says. They're teaching me how to act like a human so my dad doesn't get suspicious. And I think I'm doing pretty well even though I've only had a couple minutes to learn.

"Try taking a seat. Crossing your legs" Esme suggests. I go to a chair near the wall, only I went at vampire speed and the force made the chair slide back. I awkwardly try to recover from that by crossing my legs sheepishly. "Maybe a tad slower. Hmm."

"And blink at least three times a minute" Alice adds. I blink my eyes, which doesn't seem that right since I don't need to blink…. "...Good…"

"For a cartoon character" Jake mutters. I glare at him. It's your fault I have to do this!

"Hold your breath. It will help with the thirst" Carlisle tells me.

"Just don't forget to move your shoulders so it looks like you're breathing" My husband tells me. I move my shoulders a little bit, doing what Carlisle did for example.

"And don't sit so straight. Humans don't do that" Rosalie says. I try to slouch, but this all just seems so unnatural to me now! I quickly stand up from the chair.

"Ok, I got it. Move, blink, slouch" I say, not really getting it. Edward chuckles. I groan in annoyance, "Ya know, you go through life living as a human, and not once think that you'll have to learn how to act human again!" Then I hear a car driving up. My dad getting out of the car, his keys jingling with every step he takes. "Eep…." 

The others leave the room, Carlisle going down to open the door. Edward stayed behind with me. He walks over and rubs my shoulders a bit.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine" He assures, leading me to the couch, where he goes on to fix my posture to that of a humans. Though I do twitch every once and a while because it feels wrong. Carlisle then comes back up with dad and Jake following.

"Ana."

"Hi dad" I wave awkwardly, trying not to breathe in.

"Are you ok?" He asks. 

"Never better...Healthy as a horse" I tell him.

"You don't….turn into an animal, too, do you?" Dad asks, glancing towards Jake, who smirks.

"She wishes she was that awesome" Jake remarks. I gave him a mocking smile at him, which he returns.

"Let's give them some privacy" Edward says, before leaving the room with the other two supernatural beings. I try to edge away discreetly as my dad comes over and sits down. I also hold my breath, while slightly moving my shoulders to give the illusion of breathing.

"Uh, Jake said that this….this was necessary. What does that mean?" he asks me.

"I really think it would be better-"

"I wanna know what happened to you" Dad interrupts.

"I can't tell you" I say, sadly.

"I think I deserve an explanation" he says, starting to get upset.

"You do….But if you really need one, I can't stay here" I explain to the best of my ability. Zerachiel, having sensed I'm feeling troubles, walks in and hops onto my lap, helping me block out my dad's scent. We had found out that angel blood doesn't appeal to me or the other vampires. Of course, they don't know that Zerachiel is an angel. I mean, they're most likely gonna find out eventually, but not right now.

"Oh come on! No! No more going away" Dad says sternly, getting off the couch angrily.

"Dad, you're just gonna have to trust that for whatever reason, I'm alright. I'm more than alright. Can you live with that?" I plead.

"Can I live with that? Well, I don't know, Ana. I mean, I just watched a kid I've known his entire life turn into a very large dog. My daughter looks like my daughter. But doesn't" He rants.

"Can you please just believe that I'll tell you anything that you need to know?" I ask, getting anxious, getting up from the couch (Zerachiel hopped to the other side when i started moving). At this rate, I'll end up cracking.

"And I don't need to know this?!"

"No. Really, you don't."

"...Not gonna lose you again. I can't."

"Then you won't" I tell him, "I promise." Dad then hugs me, though he became a bit hesitant when he touch me. Probably because I'm so cold now. He gets over it and continues to hug me. I hug him back, not breathing in his scent.

"I missed you, Ann. So much" he says, his voice cracking.

"I missed you, dad" I tell him, trying not to use my super strength. Then my husband comes in, carrying our twins.

"Charlie" He says, grabbing my dad's attention, "This is Renesmee and Remmett." I walk over to my family and take my son from his arms. Remmett is a momma's boy and Renesmee is a daddy's girl, we had figured out. If they had a choice of a favorite parent, I'd be Remmett's and Edward would be Renesmee's.

"Your niece and nephew?"

"Our children" Edward corrects, though dad has no idea that they are literally our children. By blood.

"Right. The adoption" Dad says, after a moment. I smile at him, while bouncing my son in my arms lightly. He eyes the two a bit. "...Renee-semee?...She's got your eyes, Ana." Figures he'd focus on her. I told them the adoption thing wouldn't work! My babies look too much like me and their father! Renesmee has my eyes and Edward's hair, and Remmett has my hair and….well, Edward's eye _were_ green before he was turned… I give my dad a look, "Need to know, I guess." I smile apologetically.


	85. Challenge Accepted!

**Me: Hey guys! Question! Has any of you seen the new Spongebob movie that came out? My family wants to go see it, but I'm not sure if I would like it, so I don't wanna waste money on buying a ticket for a movie I won't enjoy. Any of you that has seen it, please tell me what you thought. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

I wave as my dad drives off in his police car. He gave up trying to understand things after a while.

"Well done, Ana. Never seen a newborn show that kind of restraint" I hear Jasper tell me. I turn and see him and Emmett smirking down at me from up the steps.

"Im not sure she _is_ a newborn. She's so tame" Emmett taunts. I glare at him.

"Wanna repeat that?" I snarl.

"Emmett don't antagonize her. She's the strongest one in the house" Edward warns, but Emmett just snorts in disbelief.

"Please" he scoffs. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Is that a challenge?" I ask, sneering. His smirk just widens.

**~Time Skip!~**

Emmett carries a large rock over to us. The others had come to watch, mostly wanting to see Emmett get his butt whooped.

"Don't hurt yourself Emmett" Edward says as me and Emmett lock hands for an arm wrestle.

"Alright. On three. One….Two….Three!" Jasper announces, and instantly, Emmett tries to push down my hand. I don't bother trying to do the same. I just keep my arm steady as Emmett continues to try, and fail, at winning our arm wrestle. My sensei from my karate phase had taught me that you must wear out your opponent first, let them use their strength and weaken themselves before you strike. So, that is exactly what I'm doing here. Emmett continues to struggle and I take pity on him. I slowly, but surely, force his hand down against the rock, smashing the area his hand lands to bits.

"Sweet!" I cheer, grinning at my husband, who's laughing at my behavior. I then go on to smash more parts of the rock, just for the heck of it. What? Destruction is fun!

Then I notice a stream of sunlight come through some trees and decide to see what would happen. I mean, I know what would happen, but I wanna know if I look good in sun. I run over to where I saw the sun, and walk into it. I look down at my hands to see them shining like tiny diamonds are imbedded in my skin. I turn slightly to see my husband had followed me.

"Well, now you can't call me Disco Ball without being hypocrite" He tells me with a grin. I pout, crossing my arms.

"Phooey. Now I have to think of a new nickname for you" I say. He just shakes his head in exasperation, before pulling me to him, his hands resting on my hips.

"Can't you just stick to Edward and be done with it?"

"Now where the fun in that? It's much more interesting if I call you something else other than your name" I explain to him. I was quite content in just standing here in my husband's arms, but he apparently had different ideas as he dragged me deeper into the woods for some alone time together. Needless to say, parts of said forest are now missing, the trees having been torn down by some unknown force.


	86. Time Passes!

**Me: Hey guys! So originally, I was gonna add in some original chapters, but that would take a while since it's harder to write original chapters that don't have a base to it. So, instead, I decided to use those chapters for the one-shot/drabble sequel I'm planing. And, for those who wanted it, the Seth/Bree relationship will be included in that as well. Along with some other pairings, such as Bella/Embry, Leah/Remmett, and Jacob/Renesmee. There may not be as many chapters focused on Edward/Ana as there is in this story because, well, this entire story is focused on them so...yeah. But there will be childhood memories of Ana, child-parent bonding times, and all sorts of things! Anyway, Remmett is played by CJ Adams, the kids who was in The Odd Life Of Timothy Green, though I haven't seen the movie….Here's the next chapter!**

Time practically flew by. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. It was all kinda a blur for me. Being a vampire, time seems to pass without trouble. The only problem with time that I have, is the fact that my darling twins keep growing at an alarming rate. It's only been three months since they were born and my kids look like their about ten years old. What the heck?!

Bree and Seth have been spending more time with one another. Bree was a bit hesitant at the whole imptrinting thing, but Seth, being the optomistic scamp he is, followed her around like a lost puppy and she caved. Though she is pretty shy about their relationship. I blame Emmett.

Jake and Leah practically live with us now. They're over her almost everyday, playing with their imprints. After a little more of talking with Zerachiel, I backed off on trying to keep them from my babies…..Mostly. Though Edward seems quite intent on trying to severe every tie Jake has with Renesmee. Like I said, she's a daddy's girl. Though it may have to do that she reminds my husband of myself, so he likes to spoil her. Though I keep telling him that she looks more like him. Our daughter has blue eyes, like I did before I was turned, but has his bronze hair (though her hair is in slight ringlets from my dad). Our son, on the other hand, looks more like me, only inheriting my husband's eye color before he was turned, green. Though it looks more like an emerald to me.

Remmett has been practicing his little gift over the months. It had changed from small things, like toys, to big things, such as the couch. He was also able to make himself float in the air for a couple minutes when he was three weeks old! Of course, that scared the heck out of me, Rosalie, and Leah as we followed him around, trying to catch in from the air (He kept on eluding us somehow!), as the others laughed.

Carlisle gives the twins check ups every day, to study their growth. The twins' temperatures are a bit higher than a humans and their hearts beat rapidly. Their scents are very unique too. They're a mixture of human and vampire, though Renesmee has a hint of Rose to her scent. Remmett has a tendency to try and hide from me when he's bad, so it comes in handy. Emmett is a very bad influence for his namesake.

Carlisle also had them practice their gifts to strengthen them. Renesmee doesn't talk often, prefering to communicate with her gift. The twins have tried to adapt to our animal blood diet, but they like human blood better. Carlisle occasionally gets them donated blood from the hospital, like he did when I was pregnant with them, as treats, though they only get them once a month. He and Esme act like a couple of doting grandparents and like to spoil the two of them. Leah and Jake helped out with the food problem by coercing my kids into a hunting competition on who can get the biggest prey. They had inheritaed my competitive spirit apparently. I also have nicknames for them too. I jokingly call them Glowsticks, because, instead of sparkling in the sun, like vampires, they only gain a small glow.

For some reason, Alice can't see their futures, just like the wolves. We had figured that, because she's never been a vampire/human hybrid or a werewolf, she can't see their futures like she can for us. It annoys her to no end, actually.

Currently, it's snowing outside, so I decided to introduce the kids to it. Jake and Leah were in their wolf forms, helping me watch over the two. Remmett had turned out to be a little troublemaker, taking lessons from his uncle. Rosalie got very upset with Emmett when she found out. Zerachiel was rolling around in it happily. He still won't tell me where he went when I was first turned. Edward told me that after the twins were born, he had disappeared until when I first saw him as a vampire.

"Look, Mama. A snowflake" My daughter says, holding out her hand towards me, which contains a small snowflake. Jake, who is standing beside me, snorts happily. Leah was a little ways from us with Remmett, who is making snow angels in the ground. She was rolling around on her back beside him, as if trying to make her own angel as a wolf.

"It's beautiful. Why don't you go get another one" I suggest to her, and she runs off at human speed. I stand back up and watch her play in the snow, occasionally glancing towards my son even though Leah wouldn't ever let him get close to harm. I lean against Jake, scratching his ear, "Edward thinks that we'll find answers in Brazil. There are tribes there that might know something."

We've been trying to find out if something like my children have happened before. Once again, I curse myself for not listening to Ally. I watch my daughter jump about fifteen feet into the air to catch a snowflake. I shake my head with a smile at that. Before narrowing my eyes, spotting something in the distance. Renesmee comes back, also seeing them, and slightly hides behind one of Jake's leg. Leah brought Remmett back over to us, eyeing the same place me and Jake are.

"Who was that?" Remmett asks me curiously.

"I think that's our cousin from Denali" I tell them. Jake lowly growls at her. I look closer and notice that the person is Irina. I haven't seen her since she ran off at me and Edward's wedding. "Irina!" She runs off and I following, reaching the top of the mountain in seconds. Then a loud splash echos nearby. I walk towards the cliff and see that she had dived into the water below. I frown before running back to the group. "I think it's time to head home. We need to tell the others."


	87. Immortal Children

**Me: Hey guys! Now, I just want to let you guys know, it is quite possible that starting wednesday, I will not be able to update until Easter. The reason being that Wednesday is the beginning of Lent. It's a Catholic thing, but my family does it because it's a good experience for everyone. It's where we give up something important to us (me being the computer, the phone, or possibly junk food such as candy. Mmm, candy….What were we talking about?), so that we'll be able to focus more on the Lord and the Bible. So yeah. Depending on what I (eventually) decide to give up, I might not be able to update. Expect on Sundays. Sunday is the only time during Lent where we are allow to do whatever we gave up. That's all. I'll let you guys know what I'm giving up tomorrow when I decide. **

"Tanya convinced Irina to come reconcile with us" Carlisle explains, after hanging up with Tanya on the phone. I was leaning on the piano, where Edward and Renesmee were sitting at. Remmett was on the floor, playing a video game Emmett had gotten him.

"It looks like she changed her mind" Edward remarks.

"Seeing Jacob and Leah must have been to much for her" Esme says.

"I wish I could have just spoken to her" I comment. Maybe if I got to her faster, I could have explained the situation to her. It's not like I can just separate the two wolves from their imprints, no matter how much I had tried to before. And I tried….Until both Renesmee and Remmett told me to cut it out….

"She's family. She'll come around" Carlisle tells us, putting an arm around Esme. We all stay silent for a moment, before Edward then starts playing a song on the piano, that he wrote for me during our honeymoon. He's actually been teaching Renesmee how to play the piano. She had inherited his love for music and was very happy when he offered to teach her.

Remmett looked up from his game, before turning it off and coming over to me, to listen to his sister and father play together. I hold him in my arms as the others come in to listen as well. Carlisle and Esme had started a game of chess (i still hate that game with my very being) while listening as well. Jasper was reading a book and Alice had gone to get some new flowers for the room. I notice Alice coming back out of the corner of my eye, but I focus on my daughter and husband.

Until Alice gasps and drops the vase onto the ground, making it smash to pieces. Jasper instantly leaves his book behind and runs to his mate with worry. "What is it, Alice?"

"They're coming for us. Aro, Caius, Marcus, the Guard. And Irina" she tells us, her face filled with slight fear. I gently tug Renesmee over to me and hold both my kids close to me.

"What did Irina see in the woods?" Edward asks me, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"We were just walking" I tell him.

"Ness was catching snowflake" Jake says. I had finally consented with Nessie and Ness being her nicknames. Leah had given my son a nickname too. But it doesn't mean I'm gonna start calling them those names! I still call them my Glowsticks.

"Me and Remy were making snow angels too" Leah adds. Remy is Remmett's nickname. Like Gambit from X-Men, who happens to be my favorite character. I think she chose that to ease my temper…..

"Of course" my husband mutters after a moment. I look at him in confusion, "Irina thinks Renesmee and Remmett are Immortal Children."

"The who what now?"

**~Time Skip!~**

"The Immortal Children were very beautiful" Carlisle explains to me. They brought me to the library and gave me a book the told about Immortal Children. I was speed reading. Basically, I use my vampire speed and sight together to skim over the page and understand every word on it. It really comes in handy. "So enchanting. To be near them was to love them. But their development was frozen at the age they were turned. They couldn't be taught or restrained. A single tantrum could destroy an entire village. Humans heard about the devestation. Stories spread. The Volturi were forced to intervene. Since the Children couldn't protect our secret, they had to be destroyed. Their creators grew very attached and fought to protect them. Long-established coven were torn apart. Countless humans slaughtered. Traditions, friends, even families. Lost. Like the Denalis' creator. She had become very attached to it."

"So the Denalis' mother made an Immortal Child?" I ask, trying to understand better.

"Yes. And she paid the price. The Volturi killed both her and the child."

"But Renesmee and Remmett are nothing like those children. They were born, not bitten. They grow every single day" I say, starting feel frantic at the thought of my children being destroyed.

"Can't you just explain that to the Volturi?" Leah asks also worried.

"Aro has enough proof in Irina's thoughts" Edward tells us.

"So we fight" Jake says, like it's obvious, though I know he's worried for Renesmee's safety. Bree looks frightened at that. Not that I blame her. Her last experience with the Volturi wasn't the best considering they were planning to kill her.

"Their offensive weapons are too powerful. No one can stand against Jane" Jasper explains.

"Alec's even worse" Alice adds.

"Well then we convince them. And I seem to recall that I've stood against Jane. Twice actually. And I was still human both times" I remind them.

"That was when you were human. We don't know if it's the same now" Carlisle says.

"And they're coming to kill us, not to talk" Emmett inputs.

"No, you're right. They won't listen to us. But maybe others can convince them. Carlisle, you have friends all around the world" Edward says.

"I won't ask them to fight" He shakes his head no.

"Not fight. Witness. If enough people knew the truth, maybe we could convince the Volturi to listen" Edward explains. Esme puts a hand on her mate's arm.

"We can ask this of our friends." After a moment, Carlisle slightly smiles and agrees. Alright! We're gonna protect my babies!


	88. Denali's Are Stubborn!

**Me: Ok, so I haven't decided just yet. IT'S SUCH A HARD DECISION! So, basically, tomorrow, if I update, then yay for you guys, I didn't give up my computer. If I didn't, well, then you know what I gave up. -_-' Srry! Don't spear me! To Amethystra, yeah, I apologize for that. I'm not having much of a creative streak as of late due to stress. I'm graduating this year, so I have to keep up with my school work, which I'm behind. But at the same time, I don't want you guys to wait too long (of course I'm being a bit hypocritical since I may give up my computer for Lent, which will end with my ultimately giving up updating till Easter, but bear with me here). I already have the base line made for each chapter, but I'll try to insert more original 'Ana' parts. Though there are some already made ones in future chapters. Now then, ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road" Jake says, carrying his own bag as I pack things that me and my family will need. Remmett is going to want to play some games on the way to meet people, and Renesmee can listen to some music on my Ipod. She may also want to read some books, so I pack those as well. She's such a smart little girl. Remmett's smart too, but….he doesn't like to apply himself as much…..I, once again, blame Emmett.

I feel Edward start to drag me away and I look at him confused. "Sam's outside with a message."

"Oh…." I follow everyone outside and see Carlisle reading a note.

"Alice asked me to give you that. She and Jasper crossed out lands to the ocean last night" he explains.

"Carlisle?" Esme asks confused.

"They've left us…"

"Why?" Rosalie exclaims, upset.

"She didn't say."

"Can I see that?" I ask, holding out my hand. Carlisle gives it to me and I read it. All it said was to get witnesses before the snow comes because that's when the Volturi will be here. Why would she leave us now?!

*She's doing something very important that will help you guys. Don't worry, she'll be back* Zerachiel says, scratching his ear.

*By the way, what are you going to do when they get here? And will you please tell me where you were before?!*

*No to the second question. Not yet, k? Anyway, first question, I'll come with you guys and fight. After all, I'm your guardian angel. I'm supposed to protect you in times like these.*

*The Cullens won't let you.*

*Look, they're bound to find out eventually, might as well tell them now. I mean, you can wait until after we gather witnesses, but you should still tell them before it's time* he advises.

*Grrr….*

**~Time Skip!~**

Me, Edward, Jake, Leah, and the twins decided to get the Denalis on our side first, and the others went to other states/countries. Zerachiel is staying with Bella at the moment. The car was one seat short for us to drive, but we made due. Remmett just sat on Leah's lap the entire ride, happily playing his video games. We need to buy him some more. He already beat all the games we had! Now he's replaying them to see if he can beat his times finishing them. I wish he applied himself in things other than video games and sports. I really regret letting Emmett babysit him so much….And I regret Edward always dragging me off, which led to Emmett babysitting them so much….Ok, maybe I don't regret that part….

We arrive at the Denali's house and Edward gets out first. Me and the others were going to stay in the car until he gave the signal to come out. Though I can hear the entire conversation because of my hearing.

"Edward, is everything alright? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Tanya asks as my husband walks towards her and her coven.

"Is it Irina? Have you heard from her?" Carmen asks with worry.

"Not directly" Edward says.

"Why is your bride waiting in the car?" Eleazar asks as Edward reaches them.

"And why have you brought wolves with you? I can smell them from here" Kate remarks. Not that I blame her. They do stink. Although, their smell doesn't bother the twins.

"My family is in danger. I need your help."

"What's happened?" Carmen asks.

"It's hard to explain but I need you to be open-minded. Can you do that?" Edward asks them.

"Of course" Tanya says, sounding a bit confused. I turn back to my kids and smile gently.

"Ok. Time to meet some new people" I tell them as Remmett turns off his game and moves it back into the bag at my feet.

"What if they don't like us?" Renesmee asks.

"They'll love you guys" Jake assures her.

"They will. Once they understand you" I say, before adding with an evil grin, "And if they don't, I'll rip their heads off." To which, the twins grin and the wolves exchange a slightly nervous glance.

"They just haven't met anyone like you both before" Leah says, patting Remmett's head. I take an unneeded breath before getting out and helping my darling twins out of the car. The minute they come into the Denali's view, they all back away in fear.

"The Volturi will come for all of us" Kate gasps out.

"You get those things out of here" Tanya growls.

"They aren't what they look like" Edward tries to explain as I stay back with the kids and wolves.

"This is a crime!" Tanya shouts, charging at my husband. He just throws her away in self-defense. But Kate also goes to him and uses her gift on him. I believe it is called Psychic Electrokinesis, but I really don't care at the moment. I rush over and grab her hand, which is on my mate and hurting him. She tries to use her gift on me as well, but it doesn't affect me for some reason. I throw her back, away from me and my family. She and Tanya get back up and charge again, but I put myself between them and my mate and snarl.

"Stay back!"

"They have blood in their veins. You can feel their warmth" Edward continues before they try to fight again.

"I can feel it" Carmen remarks.

"I'm their biological father. Ana is their mother."

"Impossible" Kate shakes her head, not believing him.

"It's true. They were born while I was still human. And, fyi, the birthing process was _not_ fun!" I tell them.

"Well you did die right after" My mate points out. I shrug with a nod.

"I never heard of such a thing" Eleazar states, staring at my twins, who are being held by their imprinters.

"Our daughter can show you, if you let her" Edward says, before gesturing for Jake and Leah to bring our kids over. Jake picks Nessie up and carries her over as Leah just walks with Remy. He doesn't like being carried anymore. He keeps saying he's not a baby anymore. Ha! Yeah right! You're only three months old buddy! "Tanya, you owe us this much. We're all under a death sentence because your sister didn't let us explain."

The group arrives over here and Jake brings Nessie to Tanya. My daughter then holds out her hand to touch Tanya's cheek. I notice her pull back slightly and assure her, "Don't be afraid. This is how she likes to communicate."

After a moment, Tanya's eyes widen as she glances between the two children awe, before turning to her coven mates, "It's true. They're not immortal."

The others come over as well and Nessie reveals to them the same as she did with Tanya. And then Remmett took great pride in showing off his own gift of Telekinesis. As close as they are, they do have their own sibling rivalry. I can't tell you how many times they've fought over who I loved more. Kids, huh?


	89. Gathering Witnesses

**Me: I LIVE! For today that is. Then it's another week before I update! As you most likely guessed, I had given up my computer for Lent. You cannot **_**believe **_**the horrors I've endured! Though it's not as bad as my mom, who gave up facebook and is now going through facebook withdrawal. Since this morning she's been on facebook non-stop, with the exception of church of course, but still. Anyway, this chapter is a bit short, but it should tide you guys over until the real action happens! Enjoy!**

After we convinced the Denali's to help, we headed back home to wait. Only a few minutes after we got back home, a group of vampires arrived. I believe they were the Egyptian coven that Edward told me about. One of their members, Benjamin, was very eager to meet the twins. Nessie was currently showing him her memories as Remy stood beside her. When she finishes, Benjamin then starts to move some dirt around in the pattern of a small twister, which floats into the air.

"Benjamin can influence the elements" Edward explains his gift to me.

"And here I get super self-control" I say sarcastically. I thought Zerachiel said I was gonna get a rare mind ability. This isn't a rare mind ability! Even my kids had better powers than me! And, as if to prove my point, Remy starts brings some small rocks to him and starts to juggle them with his mind, showing Benjamin his own gift. Benjamin and his coven watches happily as my son put on a little show for them. 

"Join the club" Bree mutters to me. I snort in agreement. Then a bunch of animals crying out from the woods, grabs all of our attentions. Suddenly, two female vampires land in front of us, a little ways away.

"Who are they?" I ask my mate. Edward stares at them for a moment, most likely reading their minds. I can tell by their red eyes that they aren't vegetarians like the rest of us.

"Senna and Zafrina. From the Amazon" Edward says. I walk around him, to my children and grabs their hands, bringing them over to the two new arrivals. Zafrina holds out her hand and Nessie takes it, showing her, her memories.

**~Time Skip!~**

So, after Senna and Zafrina arrived, more and more vampire friends came to help out. One of which was a patriot Carlisle met on the battlefield at Yorktown. He's not a vegetarian either. In fact, a lot of the witnesses aren't. But they all decided to help us and agreed not to hunt in the area, after they had met Nessie and Remy. Nessie showed them her memories of her and Remy in my womb and their growth over the past three months, and then Remy would try to upstage his older twin with his telekinesis. He's the most competitive of the two, but that's expected out of a little boy. I just hope he grows out of it. We don't need another Emmett.

As more vampires came, more Quileutes began to turn. And, of course, their nature compels them to join a pack. Jake has formed his own pack, separate from Sam's. Leah, Embry, Seth, and Quil have joined his pack. The wolves who turn when new vampires arrive choose between Jake's Pack and Sam's Pack, so both of them have been becoming bigger. Leah is Jake's second-in-command, and Embry his third. Embry has been a bit moody lately, because he can't see Bella as often. Jake needs him here most of the time, and it's not safe for Bella to be here with all the non-vegetarians. Anyway, Jake named it the Black Pack. Nice, huh?

Carlisle and Esme have finally returned with our last witness. A friend of Carlisle's.

"How many came?" Carlisle asks as me and Edward meet him and Esme outside.

"Eighteen. You have some good friends" my mate says.

"And Alice?" Esme asks. I frown and shake my head sadly. Esme then hugs me, to offer some comfort. I don't get why she left so sudden, when my little twins need all the help we can get.

"We'll all be on Aro's list now. Centuries on the run. That's what you've brought me" The last witness says, brooding a little bit away from us. "Some friend, Carlisle."

"Alistair, come meet everyone" Carlisle says, gesturing for the vampire to come.

"I already told you, if it comes to a fight, I won't stand against the Volturi" Alistair tells us.

"It won't come to a fight" Carlisle assures.

"I'll be in the attic" Alistair says, before jumping towards the roof. Me and Edward look at our vampire parents with raised eyebrows.

"He's not a people person" Esme tells us.

"Oh really? I didn't notice" I say sarcastically, to which the other three chuckle a bit nervously.


	90. I Get An Awesome Gift! WooHoo!

**Me: Hey guys! Guess who's back for the day! So, unfortunately, just found out that you guys gotta wait until next month for the daily updates, but, even then, I don't think there will be many chapters left after that. At least of this story. I mean, the sequel's being written during this Lent (mostly because I have nothing else to do -_-'). So to answer GleanyOwl, the reason for that is when I made the chapter, I forgot what their names were and what coven they belonged to (I can't remember things like that cause I'm a loser! D':), so I was like, ok, I'll just go back and write them in after I look them up. But then Lent came around, and I never got to doing that, and then when I getting ready to post the chapter I was like, oh yeah I forgot that part, but by that time I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, so I was like, ok fine, I'll add them in later. So...yeah….**

So, we've got eighteen vampires to witness for us. And most of them are gifted. Like Zafrina. She has power over the mind. She can make anyone see what she wants them to. In fact, she's demonstrating it for us now. Sort of. Edward keeps looking around the forest in awe, but all I see is the same forest we've been living in.

"If she weren't holding my hand right now, I could swear this was real" Edward says.

"I don't see anything" I tell them, frowning a bit. Then Eleazar walks over to us.

"Edward you didn't tell me you're wife is a shield."

"What's a shield?" I ask as Edward looks at me, in slight shock.

"It's a defensive talent" Eleazar says.

"It's why I couldn't read your mind, even before. It's why Aro couldn't" Edward explains.

"You have a very powerful gift" Eleazar tells me. Oh! Yay! Zerachiel isn't a liar then!

*WHAT?!*

*Huh?*

*Why on Earth would you think I, a full-fledged guardian angel, would ever lie to anyone?!*

*'Cause you told me that I would have a powerful ability as a vampire, and, until now, we didn't know what it was. So I figured you made it up, now shush* I tell him as my hand is grabbed. I look behind me and see Kate trying to use her gift on me.

"Oh, yeah, she's a shield alright. Shoulda put her on her ass" Kate says. I glance around to see if either of the twins were around. Me and Edward have been trying to keep them away from curses after a little incident that ended with me and my mate beating Emmett up. Basically, he taught the two a word that shouldn't be repeated. Though, only Rem said it. Nessie had enough sense to know it was a bad word.

"Or your voltage has been exaggerated" Garrett says behind her with the rest of the Denali's and Carlisle.

"Maybe it only works on the weak" Kate says, holding her hand out and wiggling her fingers a bit to taunt him. Garrett, after a moment's thought, takes a step towards her.

"Garrett, I wouldn't" Carlisle tries to warn, but the vampire ignores him and touches Kate's palm, instantly being electrocuted and brought to his knees. After he stops twitching, he looks at a smirking Kate with awe.

"You, are an amazing woman." Someone's got a crush~. Ooh, matchmaker time!

**~Time Skip!~**

I sit beside Kate as she drinks a cup of blood (animal, of course, but we have some human blood as well for the, uh, non-vegetarians) Carlisle had stored up on so the others wouldn't become too weak.

"So~ whatcha think about Garrett?" I ask, innocently. She raises an eyebrow at me questionably.

"He's ok, I guess. Though I can't tell if he was being incredibly stupid or brave in testing my powers on himself."

"Well he is a war veteran. It's in his nature to be brave. You know, the profession of a soldier is a bit sexy" I remark slyly.

"You're married, remember?"

"Just an innocent observation" I shrug with a small grin, before skipping away.

"Innocent my ass" I overhear her mutter, as I round the corner to see my mate, looking a bit annoyed. I look at him curiously.

"Soldiers are sexy, huh?" I laugh loudly, before patting his cheek.

"Aw, is the big bad vampire jealous?" I tease. Edward huffs, before grabbing me and running to our cottage, specifically our bedroom. He throws me into our bed and quickly gets in top of me.

"It's official, we are definitely worse than Rose and Emmett" I laugh, before letting out a squeal as he goes on to 'attack' me.

**~Time Skip!~**

"You two are worse than rabbits!" Bree exclaims. I give her a confused look. "Seriously, we heard you all the way over here! Jake and Leah had to make up excuses for the twins as to why their mother was screaming and to keep them from running to your aid!"

I couldn't help it. I laughed so hard that I fell to the ground. Good thing I don't need to breathe.

"Ok, I'm thoroughly impressed." I eventually stop laughing and look up to see Garrett entering the room. "I think you and Edward broke the record for loudest sex ever." I just start laughing again, and I'm sure if she could, Bree would've been blushing so hard!

"Think you and Kate could beat us?" I ask through giggles, and Garrett looks rather embarrassed. "Aw, what's wrong Gar-Bear? Got a crush in the blonde vampiress?" He huffs and looks away. "Ah ha! So you admit you've got a crush on her!"

"I haven't admitted to anything!"

"Your silence says it all!" I grin widely.

**Me: A bit short, I know, but the last two parts are entirely mine! No take-sies! The rabbit thing is because they're like sex machines! I have two pet rabbits, a male and female, and they both go at it all throughout mating season! Seriously! It's like a biology lesson everyday! My mom laughed when I pointed that out. **


End file.
